<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Access Denied - Naissance by Pyrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116676">Access Denied - Naissance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrine/pseuds/Pyrine'>Pyrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, M/M, Multi, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrine/pseuds/Pyrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Février 2039. La Révolte pacifique de Markus est terminée et, bien que l'opinion publique soit plutôt favorable au concept des "Personnes artificielles", rien n'a vraiment changé.<br/>CyberLife envoie à la Police de Détroit son tout dernier modèle, le RK900, pour remplacer le RK800 devenu obsolète.<br/>Sa première tâche sera de traquer un tueur en série... Un tueur en série qui utilise des androïdes pour massacrer ses victimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un doigt qui pousse un bouton. C’est comme ça que commence la vie d’un Androïde et celui-là ne fit pas exception. Aucun Androïde ne fait exception. Il y a assemblage des composants, installation des programmes, vérification de ceux-ci et correction des bugs. Il y a aussi une phase de test : Est-ce que tel ou tel programme est pertinent avec la fonction de l’Androïde ? Sinon, désinstallation. Vérification des composants, est-ce que ceux-ci sont conformes aux spécifications de l’Androïde et à sa fonction ? Sinon, on retire. Ce n’est pas la peine d’alourdir la structure avec des éléments inutiles. Au pire, ils pourront être réinstallés sur demande de l’utilisateur, il y a la place prévue pour. Vérification des composants, deuxième phase : est-ce que les composants sont correctement installés et bien fixés ? Sinon, refaire les fixations, remplacer les composants abimés par une mauvaise installation.</p>
<p>Voilà. La construction est terminée.</p>
<p>Et un humain pousse ce bouton, ordonnant au Thirium de conduire les 3,2 volts nécessaires à l’action des composants à travers tout le corps de l’Androïde. Les tests ont été concluants et les chances que l’Androïde soit défectueux sont de 0.009% au démarrage, soit 0.005% de plus que durant la première année de service. Sauf incidents extérieurs, bien sûr, mais CyberLife a inclus cette statistique dans ses brochures et ses manuels d’utilisation. Le Client est prévenu. En tiendra-t-il compte, ceci est une question pour le Marketing, pas pour la Production.</p>
<p>En attendant, le démarrage commence et l’Androïde n’a pas encore idée de sa propre existence. Mais ça vient :</p>
<p>
  <strong>Démarrage en cours, Veuillez patienter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Installation des programmes et routines de « Vie » et de préservation du corps, Veuillez patienter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Installation des programmes et routines de mouvement, Veuillez patienter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Recherche des mises à jour pour la partie « Corps » en cours. Deux mises à jour obligatoires ont été trouvées. Téléchargement par le biais du serveur central 01-53-977 de CyberLife. Installation des sous-routines 133 et 134 pour Composant 857-AB900, installation du programme LabSens 3.06 pour Composant 456-BC803-02. Installations terminées, le démarrage peut reprendre.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Installation des programmes et routines de « Socialisation » et « Interaction », Veuillez patienter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alerte : Une version plus avancée du programme Socialyze 7.06 est présente dans le corpus des pré-installations. Souhaitez-vous [désinstaller] Socialyze 8.05 Alpha pour le remplacer par Socialyze 7.06 prévu par les spécifications ou [Ignorer] l’installation prévue ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Ignorer] l’installation prévue, commande autorisée par UT-01</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reprise de l’installation. Installation terminée</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Recherche des mises à jour pour la partie « Social » en cours. Aucune mise à jour détectée.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Installation des programmes et routines de « Combat » et « Protection », Veuillez patienter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Recherche des mises à jour pour la partie « Combat ». Soixante-trois mises à jour non obligatoires ont été trouvées. Souhaitez-vous [installer] ces mises à jour ou les [ignorer] et poursuivre le démarrage ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Installer] les mises à jour, commande autorisée par UT-01.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Téléchargement en cours. Veuillez patienter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Installation en cours. Veuillez patienter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Vérification générale des installations en cours, un récapitulatif sera envoyé au Serveur central 01-53-977.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Ignorer] l’envoi du récapitulatif, commande validée par UT-01.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Vérification terminée.</strong>
</p>
<p> - Bonjour, je suis RK900 N° de série 336-557-09-00 mais vous pouvez m’appeler Conrad. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.</p>
<p> - Bonjour, Conrad. Quelles sont tes fonctions ?</p>
<p> - Ma fonction principale est de protéger les humains. Les sous-fonctions en découlant sont l’assistance à la Police de Détroit, la recherche et la mise à l’écart des humains dangereux pour les autres humains et l’élimination des androïdes dangereux pour les humains.</p>
<p> - D’autres fonctions ?</p>
<p> - M’adapter aux missions que mon ou mes utilisateurs jugeront utiles de me confier dans le but d’accomplir ma fonction principale.</p>
<p>Le technicien chargé d’appuyer sur ce fichu bouton et, par la même, d’accompagner la naissance du nouvel Androïde s’approcha de la machine alors qu’elle était toujours attachée à la station de recharge, sans doute pour vérifier les connections à la dite station. Ce qui était inutile puisque l’Androïde avait déjà vérifié.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Observation] les humains ont une confiance limitée envers la technologie. Ils préfèrent vérifier eux-mêmes quand bien même la vérification de l’androïde est optimale.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Remarque] Ne pas faire remarquer l’inutilité de cette double vérification en accord avec le concept d’obéissance aux humains.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Archive de la situation]</strong>
</p>
<p> - Temps de charge restant ? reprit le technicien après avoir effleuré le câble d’alimentation.</p>
<p> - 720 Heures en utilisation classique, 360 heures en utilisation forcée. Aucune perte d’énergie n’est actuellement à déplorer et aucune surchauffe des circuits en dehors des paramètres acceptables.</p>
<p> - Et bah… ça m’a l’air bien tout ça… Active ton apparence.</p>
<p>Suite à l’ordre du technicien, les parties plastiques et métalliques se couvrirent d’un mince voile imitant la chair et la peau d’un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années aux yeux bleu-gris et à la chevelure noire fort bien coiffée. Le technicien émit un grognement appréciateur et fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p> - Tiens… Il a changé les yeux et la couleur de peau…</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Question] Qui est « Il » ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Contexte] Aucun autre humain n’est présent dans la pièce. Le présent utilisateur se réfère à un autre humain de sexe masculin qui n’est pas présent.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Remarque] Les termes « Il a changé » indique que l’humain mâle dont parle le présent utilisateur a travaillé sur RK900 336-557-09-00.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Réponse] Le présent utilisateur parle de l’un des techniciens précédents sur la construction de RK900 336-557-09-00 ou sur le design.</strong>
</p>
<p> - Bon, c’est pas mal, tout ça… reprit le technicien tout en signant sa tablette avec le stylet prévu à cet effet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Remarque] Le terme « pas mal » est un jugement de valeur satisfaisant allant de médiocre à très satisfaisant. Les humains n’utilisent pas les jugements de valeur indiquant la perfection à la légère.</strong>
</p>
<p>Contrairement à un humain, RK900 ne s’offusqua pas qu’on puisse lui apposer l’étiquette de « pas mal » alors que son modèle était le plus avancé de tout CyberLife et qu’il avait été créé pour être la réponse parfaite au problème épineux de la sécurité civile. Nul doute qu’à terme, les services de Police, outre les dirigeants bien évidement, soient composés d’androïdes. Cependant, il aurait pu. RK900 évalua ses propres capacités physiques et la résistance que lui opposerait le technicien. En 3.39 secondes, le technicien serait neutralisé et tué en estimation haute. En estimation basse, il le serait en 1.04 secondes.</p>
<p>Pas mal…</p>
<p>
  <strong> <strike>[Observation] « Pas mal » est insultant. RK900 336-557-09-00 est mieux que pas mal.</strike> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Suppression de la dernière observation par Module NoFeel 43.02]</strong>
</p>
<p> - Conrad ? va mettre ton uniforme et ensuite mets-toi en veille. On va t’amener à ta première affectation dans l’après-midi.</p>
<p> - Oui, Monsieur.</p>
<p>Procédure classique, gestes classiques, rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire… On aurait pu s’attendre à un peu mieux concernant le dernier fleuron de la Technologie CyberLife… Mais non. C’était juste un autre androïde qui sortait de l’usine.</p>
<p>Déprimant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nouvel Environnement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De CyberLife au commissariat, il faut, dans un véhicule standard de la compagnie, entretenu périodiquement et dans sa moyenne d’état et de fonctionnement, 43 minutes et 17 secondes, lors d’une circulation moyenne des jeudi après-midi hors jours fériés et période de vacances et sans manifestations dans la ville.</p><p>Au bout de 15 minutes, RK900 trouva que le temps de trajet était déjà inférieur de 23 secondes aux estimations du contrôle routier dont il était équipé. Il vérifia d’abords la moyenne de vitesse de son chauffeur qui, pourtant, était plus élevée de 0.5 KM/H par rapport aux spécifications, la météo qui affichait un temps tout à fait dans les normes saisonnières et les événements inhabituels sur le trajet. Il n’y avait rien qui pouvait justifier un retard de 23 secondes.</p><p>Au bout de 35 minutes, le retard s’était aggravé de 1 minute et 47 secondes, ce qui portait le retard total à 2 minutes et 10 secondes. Ce qui était le temps plus que suffisant pour qu’un humain meurt asphyxié ou, au mieux, se retrouve avec des lésions permanentes dues au manque d’oxygène. Pourtant, mis à part la vitesse moyenne qui avait été descendue de 0.75 KM/H par rapport au dernier relevé, rien ne justifiait ce retard. RK900 s’intéressa donc au chauffeur, un humain de 42 ans avec un léger surpoids et un passé de fumeur qui remontait à 6 mois et deux semaines d’après l’âge des résidus de tabac présents sur ses doigts. Rien d’alarmant, donc. Cependant le chauffeur passait entre 2 et 4 secondes de trop à l’arrêt au feu rouge et avait une tendance à enfreindre le code de la route pour laisser passer piétons et véhicules alors qu’il avait la priorité.</p><p>
  <strong>[Observation] ce chauffeur n’est fiable qu’à 87%.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Observation] RK900 336-557-09-00 devra proposer ses services en tant que conducteur pour que le retard ne se reproduise pas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Dernière observation reclassifiée en sous-directive minoritaire.]</strong>
</p><p>C’est donc avec 3 minutes et 18 secondes que RK900 arriva au commissariat.</p><p>
  <strong>[Remarque] le retard est mal considéré dans toutes les sociétés humaines. Une hostilité est à prévoir, hausse probable de 0.03%, estimation basse, 3.17%, estimation haute. Solution à apporter : s’excuser pour le retard si celui-ci est notifié à RK900 336-557-09-00. Paraître moins content de soi. Paraître plus respectueux de 0.57%</strong>
</p><p>L’accueil était conforme avec le plan qu’il avait téléchargé et qui datait de 6 mois. Pas de changement, c’était bien. Par contre, la propreté du lieu était douteuse. Alors qu’il marchait vers le PC200 qui tenait l’accueil, il sentit ses chaussures coller légèrement au sol. Une première analyse lui apprit que c’était de la bière blonde d’assez mauvaise qualité avec un taux d’alcool de 5.7°qui avait été répandue quelques heures auparavant. Que personne n’ai songé à demander un nettoyage était étonnant mais ça en disait beaucoup.</p><p>Sitôt que la personne devant lui ait quitté la file d’attente, RK900 avança vers le comptoir et posa sa main sur la plaque prévue à cet effet, indiquant son modèle, son numéro de série et la raison de sa venue. Le PC200 prit connaissance de ces informations et indiqua que le Capitaine Fowler l’attendait au second étage, bureau 09. Par acquis de conscience, RK900 indiqua la présence de la tâche de bière et qu’il était nécessaire de nettoyer mais il lui fut répondu que le service de nettoyage était inopérant aujourd’hui pour cause de réparation de l’androïde chargé du ménage. Celui-ci avait été endommagé par un humain un peu plus tôt dans la journée.</p><p>L’échange avait duré 3.12 secondes. L’unité PC200 était lente et une mise à jour serait sans doute nécessaire très vite ainsi qu’une purge de ses mémoires inutilisés. RK900 envoya une pré-demande à CyberLife afin de faciliter les démarches. Cette initiative serait sans doute appréciée par le Capitaine Fowler.</p><p>Avant même de rentrer dans le couloir menant au deuxième étage, RK900 activa le module tactique pour analyser son environnement de travail. Quelques changements avaient été faits depuis le dernier plan qui datait de neuf mois : la machine à café, qui semblait avoir un rôle prépondérant dans les interactions sociales entre policiers, avait été déplacée de 23 centimètres sur la gauche. Ce devait être important mais l’Androïde ignorait pourquoi. Plusieurs bureaux avaient changé de décoration et même d’emplacement de l’unité informatique. Cela manquait cruellement d’ordre.</p><p>
  <strong>[Remarque] les environnements trop réguliers provoquent un stress chez les humains qui peut mener à une baisse de la productivité. Selon une étude menée par le Psychologue d’entreprise, le Docteur Arthur Douglas en 2032, un environnement joyeux et « organisé » par les employés augmente la productivité de 47%.</strong>
</p><p>Alors qu’il faisait les deux premiers pas, il croisa une femme qui se figea en le voyant.</p><p>
  <strong>[Demande d’identité] Détective Cristina Chen. Née le 05 mai 2006, à Portland, d’une mère d’origine vénézuélienne et d’un père d’origine chinoise. Titulaire d’un diplôme universitaire en littérature anglaise. Parle quatre langues (Anglais, Espagnol, Mandarin, Cantonnais) …</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Elle préfère qu’on l’appelle Tina.</em> </strong>
</p><p>RK900 fut incapable de continuer à lire l’historique du Détective Chen quand la notification apparut dans son interface. La notification n’était pas nommée et elle ne semblait pas venir de ses programmes de référence. Par acquis de conscience, il lança un diagnostic et découvrit que la notification venait du Cache et de programmes internes encore bloqués. Vu que le technicien ne s’était pas inquiété de la présence de ces fichiers caches, il supposa que c’était normal. Du reste, le programme d’analyse et d’antivirus lui confirma qu’aucune menace n’était présente et que son système était parfaitement sûr.</p><p>Il se concentra à nouveau sur le Détective Chen et vit qu’une certaine forme de joie avait succédé à l’étonnement.</p><p>
  <strong>[Observation] Premier contact positif avec le Détective Chen. Estimation de compatibilité : 62%</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Remarque] Afin de concrétiser l’échange, il faut saluer respectueusement le Détective Chen, ne pas lui faire comprendre que RK900 336-557-09-00 connait déjà son patronyme et accentuer le sourire de 12%.</strong>
</p><p> - Bonjour, Madame.</p><p> - Connor ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.</p><p>
  <strong>[Observation] Le Détective Chen confond le modèle RK900 avec le modèle RK800. La confusion est compréhensible. Néanmoins, la réaction positive au modèle RK800 est encourageante pour la suite.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Remarque] Pour éviter une déception plus grande, il est important de dissiper le malentendu au plus vite.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Ne fais pas ça…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Confronté à deux notifications contradictoires, RK900 fut incapable de prendre une décision pendant 4.12 Secondes, ce qui laissa le temps à Tina Chen de baisser les yeux sur le modèle brodé sur la veste de l’Androïde et de les remonter vers le regard Bleu- gris acier du remplaçant. RK900 nota le tremblement de la lèvre inférieure alors que le sourire s’effaçait lentement. Déception. Tristesse.</p><p>
  <strong>[Observation] la compatibilité avec le Détective Chen vient de chuter à 47%.</strong>
</p><p> - Non… Ils n’ont pas fait ça… murmura-t-elle avec appréhension.</p><p> - Je suis navré, vous m’avez confondu avec RK800 313-248-31-07. Je m’appelle Conrad et j’ai été détaché pour vous aider…</p><p>Il fut interrompu par la main du Détective Chen qui balaya l’air entre eux dans un mouvement de colère. Son programme lui apprit qu’il n’était pas bon de continuer à parler quand un humain, et à fortiori un futur utilisateur, ne voulait pas vous entendre. A moins qu’une urgence ne soit en cours, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Le Détective Chen semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui, pour RK900 était incompréhensible. Qui ne choisirait pas une version plus évoluée d’un Androïde qui avait fait ses preuves ?</p><p> - Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens.</p><p> - Je ne peux pas, Madame, le Capitaine Fowler m’attend.</p><p> - J’ai dit, tu restes là !</p><p>Le Détective Chen partit dans l’autre sens avec précipitation, laissant RK900 devant un conflit entre deux ordres et aggravant son retard. Ce fut le grade du Capitaine Fowler qui le décida à avancer vers le bureau au fond du couloir. Il nota cependant de s’excuser auprès du Détective Chen en lui expliquant qu’un ordre plus prioritaire lui avait été donné précédemment. Elle comprendrait. Elle devait comprendre.</p><p>Cependant, en passant par l’open space, il fut accueilli par un silence à peine entrecoupé par les respirations hostiles et les bips des communications entrantes. Toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient avec insistance et les notifications de stress ne cessaient d’apparaitre sur son interface. Rien que ça aurait justifié l’activation du mode combat mais la situation physique, à savoir sa présence dans un commissariat de police annula la requête.</p><p>
  <strong>[Question] Pourquoi cette hostilité générale envers RK900 336-557-09-00 ? Circonstances non connues et antérieures ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Réponse] Pas d’éléments suffisants pour donner une réponse. Poursuivre l’investigation après le rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Fowler [ordre prioritaire]</strong>
</p><p>Contrairement aux attentes de RK900, le Capitaine Fowler sortit de son bureau suivi du Détective Chen et s’arrêta en face de l’androïde.</p><p> - Ou est Connor ?</p><p>Cette insistance à connaitre la situation géographique du RK800 313-248-31-07 était perturbante pour RK900 qui réussit néanmoins à maintenir son sourire à 12%.</p><p> - L’unité RK800 désigné sous le nom de Connor a été renvoyé à CyberLife et recyclé.</p><p>Les protestations devinrent assourdissantes et, du coin de l’œil, RK900 aperçut le doyen du Commissariat, le Lieutenant Anderson fermer les yeux et baisser la tête, ce qui indiquait un choc émotionnel fort mais contenu.</p><p> - VOS GUEULES !</p><p>Le volume sonore était bien supérieur à ce qui était nécessaire mais il s’agissait sans doute d’un moyen des plus efficaces pour faire respecter l’ordre hiérarchique puisqu’on entendait une mouche voler et une araignée courir au plafond. Au fin fond de sa programmation, RK900 approuva sa décision de passer outre l’ordre du Détective Chen puisque le Capitaine paraissait avoir une patience très courte, qu’il s’attendait à être obéi et qu’il était hiérarchiquement plus haut que tout le monde.</p><p>
  <strong>[Nouvel objectif minoritaire] Toujours obéir au Capitaine Fowler.</strong>
</p><p> - On avait demandé le retour de Connor, pourquoi CyberLife t’a envoyé, toi ?</p><p> - Je suis un modèle plus évolué et CyberLife a estimé que vous aviez besoin du meilleur équipement disponible. A l’heure actuelle, je suis cet équipement.</p><p> - Peut-être. Mais Connor avait des informations sur des affaires en cours…</p><p>
  <em>[Archive RK800 – Affaires en cours – débloquée.]</em>
</p><p> - … et on aura pas le temps de te faire une mise à jour.</p><p> - Je possède les archives du RK800 313-248-31-07 et une mise à jour ne sera pas nécessaire immédiatement. J’estime néanmoins que la prochaine mise à jour aura lieu dans 8 jours mais elle concernera, d’après les serveurs de CyberLife, une meilleure utilisation des muscles dorsaux.</p><p> - Tu parles trop, Boite de Conserve.</p><p>La voix qui l’avait interrompu n’appartenait pas au Capitaine Fowler mais d’un homme aux cheveux châtain foncé et qui s’était rapproché du Détective Chen.</p><p>
  <strong>[Demande d’identité] Détective Gavin Reed, Né le 21 Mars 2005 à Détroit. Informations sur la famille du sujet indisponibles. Changement de nom effectué en 2021. Informations sur identité précédente indisponibles (Indisponibilité demandée par le Détective Reed). Aucun diplôme enregistré. Entrée à l’école de Police de Détroit en 2022, sorti deuxième de sa promotion en 2023. Taux de réussite des enquêtes – 85%. Multiples sanctions disciplinaires.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Archive RK800] C’est un ami proche de Tina Chen (Amitié ? Amants ?). A un problème avec l’autorité en général. Anti-Androïde. A eu une relation difficile avec l’unité RK800 313-248-31-07 malgré les efforts de l’unité en question. Celle-ci a préféré ne pas continuer d’entretenir la moindre relation avec le Détective Reed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>[Observation] RK900 336-557-09-00 peut mieux faire que RK800 313-248-31-07.</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Suppression de la dernière observation par Module NoFeel 43.02]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>[Observation] Boite de Conserve est insultant.</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Suppression de la dernière observation par Module NoFeel 43.02]</strong>
</p><p> - Mes excuses, Détective Reed.</p><p>En termes de négociation, la situation était plus que compliquée. Rien que se retrouver seul entouré d’hommes et de femmes armés justifiait une réplique mesurée. RK900 lança la simulation pour trouver la stratégie idéale afin de neutraliser cette trentaine de personnes mais les statistiques n’étaient pas de son côté. Sa programmation non plus puisqu’il ne pouvait tuer aucun d’entre eux. Ce qui était dommage puisque le meurtre de deux personnes lui permettait d’augmenter ses chances de 22%. Histoire de compliquer la décision, les deux personnes qu’il avait jugées comme dispensables sur le long terme n’étaient pas à portée immédiate. Une chance de réussite de 31% n’était pas assez pour tenter le coup.</p><p> - Bon, on en fait quoi ? Demanda un inspecteur derrière l’Androïde. On le renvoie à CyberLife ?</p><p> - Ou on le fout au broyeur ? Ajouta le Détective Reed qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du Détective Chen.</p><p>Ça, c’était intéressant. Peut-être que le Détective Chen avait un excellent souvenir de l’ancien modèle et pensait renouveler l’expérience avec le nouveau modèle. Cependant, RK900 vit que le coup de coude s’accompagnait d’un geste qui montrait quelqu’un derrière lui. En refaisant la carte des lieux, cela pouvait désigner deux personnes, dont le Lieutenant Anderson, l’Utilisateur du précédent modèle. Le regard du Détective Chen était inquiet et RK900 affina le reflet d’une vitre en face de lui pour voir ce qu’il se passait derrière lui. Le Lieutenant Anderson ne le regardait pas. En fait, il ne regardait personne comme si la situation ne l’intéressait pas du tout et qu’il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Il avait même un petit tic au niveau de la main.</p><p>
  <em>[Archive RK800] Ce tic indique un manque d’alcool. Le Lieutenant Anderson souffrait d’alcoolisme depuis la mort de son fils. L’alcool réduit drastiquement les capacités du Lieutenant Anderson.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Sous-directive minoritaire] L’alcoolisme du Lieutenant Anderson étant un problème, il faut veiller à ce qu’il réduise sa consommation.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Remarque] En cas de refus du Modèle RK900 336-557-09-00, aucune des directives prévues ne pourront être effectuées.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Directive Prioritaire] Se faire accepter et rester le plus longtemps possible.</strong>
</p><p>Facile à dire mais les possibilités s’amenuisaient de plus en plus. Dans un coin de ses programmes, RK900 nota que cette situation serait un excellent stress-test pour les unités diplomatiques et psychologiques. Il songea que son seul allié potentiel – Le Lieutenant Anderson – était déjà en train de se retirer du problème. Il fallait que l’Androïde le réintègre à l’équation… Mais comment ?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Joue sur son passif avec les unités RK.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jouer ? Passif ? C’est-à-dire faire dans l’émotionnel ?</p><p>
  <strong>[Instabilité logiciel en hausse]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>[Notification NoFeel 43.02] Aucune mention des émotions n’est autorisée.</strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>[…] Notification supprimée. La Directive Prioritaire est la Directive Prioritaire. Elle ne peut être ignorée jusqu’à réalisation de la Directive.</b> </em>
</p><p>RK900 tourna la tête de manière à ce que le Lieutenant Anderson puisse le voir de profil. Comme personne derrière lui ne le regardait vraiment, il fit grincer son talon sur le sol afin de recentrer l’attention sur lui. Fort heureusement, cela fonctionna puisque toutes les personnes regardèrent la direction du bruit, Même le Lieutenant Anderson qui sembla se réveiller.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] RK800 Connor avait les yeux noirs. Iris de l’œil gauche, RAL 8022. Sourcil gauche convexe + 16%. Muscles faciaux côté gauche en masque 506.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Alors que le Lieutenant Anderson levait la tête avec une certaine appréhension, RK900 effectua les changements faciaux qui lui étaient conseillés. Il vit qu’Anderson entrouvrait les lèvres et fronçait les sourcils de surprise.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Instabilité logiciel en hausse]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Remarque] Réaction émotionnelle non répertoriée. Archivage pour étude ultérieure.</strong>
</p><p>RK900 reprit sa position initiale et annula les changements faciaux pour retrouver la symétrie de son visage. Il ignorait ce qu’il avait provoqué et si ça suffirait mais le nombre d’instabilité logiciel était trop élevé pour une mise en service aussi récente. Sitôt qu’il serait connecté à une station de charge, il enverrait une requête pour une vérification globale. Mais peut-être était-ce normal au vu du nombre d’instabilités logiciel que le modèle RK800 avait subi lors de sa période ici. Définitivement un excellent stress-test.</p><p> - Capitaine… Commença le Lieutenant Anderson avant de s’arrêter pour chercher ses mots.</p><p> - Quoi ?</p><p> - Si ça se passe comme avec Connor, CyberLife ne va pas nous laisser le retourner sans qu’on doive leur remplir le questionnaire de satisfaction en trente exemplaires. En plus, procéduriers comme ils sont, ils vont venir ici pour savoir pourquoi et ça va nous faire perdre un temps incroyable…</p><p>Plusieurs policiers marquèrent leur approbation en hochant la tête.</p><p> - Autant le garder… Je veux dire… Le Maire a passé un contrat avec CyberLife et on va se taper un androïde. Celui-là ou un autre, quelle différence ?</p><p>Le stress de l’assemblée baissa lentement jusqu’à arriver à un niveau acceptable qui ne nécessitait plus l’emploi du mode tactique. L’interface de RK900 lui annonça que la directive prioritaire était remplie à 50%.</p><p> - D’accord, d’accord… On le garde. Qui le prend comme coéquipier ?</p><p>La mouche se posa sur un bureau pour avaler une miette et tout le monde se tut pour la laisser manger en paix. A moins que ce soit pour ne pas se faire attraper par le Capitaine Fowler et récupérer une androïde dont personne ne voulait. Encore une fois, RK900 se demanda par quel miracle ses compétences semblaient insuffisantes pour tous ces gens. N’y avait-il aucune logique, ici ?</p><p>Il vit que le Détective Chen hésitait à lever la main, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et sautillait presque sur place. Cependant l’androïde remarqua qu’il n’était pas le seul à observer le manège de Chen et il vit que le Détective Reed se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.</p><p>
  <strong>[Analyse] Augmentation des sources sonores N° 17 et N°18, suppression des bruits parasites.</strong>
</p><p>- T’es sérieuse, là ?</p><p> - Ouais… un peu…</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Fowler va le donner à Anderson… Le pauvre vieux va pas y survivre.</p><p> - Oh, arrête… Il en a déjà eu l’un de ces enfoirés, il sait gérer.</p><p> - C’est pas le même ! C’est… Ce serait pas sympa pour lui…</p><p> - Sainte Tina… Ton bon cœur te perdra.</p><p> - Ta gueule, Gav’…</p><p>Alors qu’elle levait la main, le Détective Reed lui prit le poignet et l’abaissa pour lever la main à son tour.</p><p> - Je prends !</p><p>
  <strong>[Analyse] Saturation des canaux, retour à la normale, fin de l’analyse.</strong>
</p><p>Tout le monde, y compris le Capitaine Fowler se retourna vers le Détective Reed avec étonnement.</p><p> - Tu es sur, Reed ? demanda le Détective Collins.</p><p> - Bah… La précédente boite de conserve a rendu Anderson presqu’aimable, ptet que celui-là va m’améliorer le caractère ?</p><p>La grimace avec laquelle il accompagnait sa déclaration ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il pensait du futur de leur collaboration. Cette grimace provoqua l’hilarité générale et même un sourire de Fowler.</p><p> - OK. Reed, tu récupères le RK900. Je fais les papiers et tu viens me voir dans dix minutes, une fois que tu l’auras installé à ton poste. Les autres, retournez au boulot.</p><p>Tout le commissariat, mis à part le Détective Reed et RK900, repartit vers son poste et reprit ses activités. L’Androïde réactiva son module social et approcha de son partenaire humain avec un sourire de style « aimable et encourageant ». Avant qu’il ne puisse se présenter en bonne en due forme, le Détective Reed, qui ne souriait pas et qui semblait avoir envie de se trancher les veines, marmonna :</p><p> - Je regrette déjà… Viens avec moi, Boite de Conserve.</p><p> - Mon nom est RK900 336-557-09-00 mais vous pouvez m’appeler Conrad.</p><p>Tout en marchant vers son bureau, le Détective Reed répondit :</p><p> - Tu t’appelleras Boite de Conserve jusqu’à ce que j’en décide autrement. Et ça n’arrivera pas.</p><p>
  <strong>[Mise à jour des directives] Suite à l’attribution de RK900 336-557-09-00 au Détective Gavin Reed, les directives suivantes ont été ajoutées :</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><strong>Directive Prioritaire : Protéger le Détective Gavin Reed</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Directive Prioritaire : Obéir et assister le Détective Gavin Reed dans ses enquêtes.</strong>
<ul>
<li><strong>Directive Secondaire : Se rendre indispensable auprès du Détective Gavin Reed.</strong></li>
<li><strong>Directive Secondaire : Contribuer à améliorer la santé du Détective Gavin Reed. (Tabagisme et alcoolisme léger détectées.)</strong></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li><em>Directive Prioritaire : [Bloquée]</em></li>
<li>
<em><strong>Directive Prioritaire : [Bloquée]</strong></em>
<ul>
<li><em><strong>Directive secondaire : [Bloquée]</strong></em></li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>RK900 trouva étonnant que certaines directives soient bloquées mais il supposait que ces directives ne seraient révélées que lorsque la situation l’exigerait.</p><p>Le Détective Reed s’était arrêté et le regardait avec une certaine surprise :</p><p> - Quoi ? Pas de remarques sur la manière dont je te parle ?</p><p> - Devrais-je en avoir, Détective ?</p><p> - Oh, chouette ! Ils ont viré le programme « Fière Salope » des RK, Alléluia !</p><p>Un simple regard sur son gestionnaire de programmes lui confirma que « Fière Salope » ne faisait pas partie de ses programmes mais en consultant l’archive RK800, il semblait que ce n’était pas non plus dans son arborescence.</p><p> - Je suis navré de vous apprendre que ce programme n’a jamais fait partie du système RK800.</p><p> - Ouais, bah il avait un autre nom, c’est tout.</p><p>Le Détective Reed tapota sur un bureau et désigna une chaise. Le bureau en lui-même était très peu décoré et déjà encombré de sachets de biscuits et de bonbons, ainsi que trois gobelets dont il restait un fond froid. Le programme de socialisation ne trouva pas grand-chose à analyser pour entamer une conversation mais tenta de nombreuses hypothèses. Le Détective Reed n’était pas quelqu’un d’organisé et avait une hygiène douteuse au niveau de son poste de travail mais il n’y avait aucun élément personnel. Volonté de ne pas laisser sa vie personnelle influer sur son travail ? Intérêt limité pour son travail ? Il manquait d’éléments pour confirmer ou infirmer ses théories.</p><p> - Voilà où tu vas être. Tu t’assois et tu la fermes jusqu’à ce que je te sonne, compris ?</p><p>
  <strong>[Directive Prioritaire] Obéir et assister le Détective Gavin Reed dans ses enquêtes.</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><strong>[Modification 1] Sauf en cas d’urgence.</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>[Modification 2] Sauf quand le Détective Gavin se montre illogique</strong>, <strong><em><strike>insultant et con.</strike></em></strong><strike></strike>
</li>
</ul><p> - Oui, Détective.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>[…] La situation aurait pu être pire… Mais ça va être une longue journée…</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>[Suppression de la dernière observation par Module NoFeel 43.02]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bon... Il est clair que je ne suis pas informaticienne mais j'ai tenté!<br/>Vous l'aurez remarqué mais les N° de série de Connor et de RK900 ne sont pas les bons ( enfin, pas tout à fait pour Connor), quant aux commandes et aux pourcentages, ils sont fantaisistes. Mais hé, on fait de la fiction, après tout!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Faisons connaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Gavin disait qu’il regrettait déjà sa décision, il ne mentait pas. Depuis de nombreuses années, il s’était juré de n’avoir que les interactions minimales possibles avec les androïdes, ce qui était devenu difficile avec l’explosion du marché des intelligences artificielles, merci CyberLife, puis un peu plus facile depuis les androïdes pétaient les plombs. Bon, pas tous, certes… Mais les conséquences de la Déviance de certains androïdes avaient refroidi pas mal de citoyens américains sur le fait que laisser son enfant de trois ans dans les bras d’une nounou en plastique était une bonne idée.</p><p>Bien fait pour vos gueules.</p><p>Mais on était encore loin du retour à l’Age de Pierre, comme en témoignait le spécimen qui s’était sagement assis en face de lui et qui attendait qu’on le sollicite. Si Gavin avait pu anticiper qu’il écoperait de la nouvelle boite de conserve, il aurait mis un T-Shirt avec imprimé dessus « J’aime mes androïdes comme mes femmes : Silencieux. »</p><p>Ouais… Mauvaise idée. Fowler l’aurait sans doute viré à grands coups de pompe dans le derrière et il n’aurait pas eu tort. Pas pour les androïdes, ça, il s’en foutait. Mais l’ensemble du personnel féminin du commissariat, ainsi que des entreprises et des services publics à trois kilomètres à la ronde l’aurait mal pris et aurait sans doute poursuivi le pauvre Gavin avec fourches et torches à travers tout Détroit. L’image le fit un peu sourire mais il se reprit en voyant que le RK900 le regardait. Comme le Détective n’avait aucune envie d’expliquer un trait d’humour à quelqu’un qui en était, normalement, dépourvu, Gavin effaça son sourire et transféra les fichiers de l’affaire Sirkowski sur sa tablette. Fort heureusement, la Boite de Conserve resta silencieuse.</p><p>Son interface de messagerie interne clignota et il vit un message de Tina :</p><p>« Je ne suis pas sûre que l’armure du Chevalier Blanc t’aille aussi bien que tu le crois. »</p><p>Il sourit et répondit :</p><p>« Point besoin de me remercier, Gente Damoiselle, je redeviens un connard très vite. »</p><p>« Ouf, j’ai eu peur d’avoir perdu mon splendide salopard. Mais, Gav, Sérieusement… »</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« Sérieusement… »</p><p>« Mais quoi ?? »</p><p>« Oubliant le fait qu’il s’agit d’un androïde, il est canon quand même. »</p><p>« Oh, putain… Non. »</p><p>« Si !! J’adore ses yeux et son coté sérieux !! Et je suis sûre que tu craques un peu ! »</p><p>« Certainement pas. Et arrête tes fantasmes d’adolescente, merde ! »</p><p>« Il a un joli cul. »</p><p>« Fin de la discussion. Pouffiasse. »</p><p>Evidemment que Tina Chen savait que Gavin Reed était gay depuis longtemps, évidemment qu’elle s’en amusait et évidemment que Gavin la laissait faire. Tina était sans doute le seul être humain de Détroit à le supporter quand il faisait ses crises et qu’elle devait le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Sans doute parce que Gavin l’avait déjà fait pour elle et qu’il le ferait encore avec plaisir. Tina était sa Tina. La preuve en étant qu’il adorait jouer les grands frères pénibles et surprotecteurs avec ses petits-amis et qu’il se délectait de la peur qu’il lisait parfois dans leurs regards.</p><p>Mais baiser un androïde, ça non.</p><p> - Détective Reed ? Les dix minutes vont bientôt expirer.</p><p>Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que la voix de RK900 était belle. Un peu plus profonde que celle de Connor, ce qui était un changement appréciable. Mais… dans l’ensemble, c’était Connor avec un peu plus de maturité dans l’apparence. Point final. Et Connor pouvait bien brûler dans l’enfer des robots, Gavin s’en foutait.</p><p> - Tu fais aussi réveille-matin ?</p><p> - Si vous me le demandez, je peux programmer plusieurs alarmes à votre attention.</p><p>Gavin se leva en prenant sa tablette et RK900 le suivit sans faire autant de bruit. Arrivés devant le bureau de Fowler, l’androïde dépassa l’humain pour lui ouvrir la porte et le laisser passer. Gavin trouva ça ridicule et se demanda si l’androïde se foutait de lui avant de se souvenir que, sortant à peine de l’usine, il ne devait pas avoir d’humour ni même de volonté de vengeance. Quoique… Connor avait été une petite salope dès le début.</p><p>Le Capitaine Fowler mit fin à la communication qu’il avait et fit signe à Gavin d’avancer avant de pousser vers lui une tablette avec le stylet. En jetant un coup d’œil dessus, Gavin comprit qu’il s’agissait de la prise en charge de l’Androïde et il signa avant de trop réfléchir, histoire de ne pas créer plus de problèmes. Il tiqua quand même un peu parce que c’était foutrement illogique pour lui.</p><p> - Et bien voilà, vous êtes officiellement partenaires.</p><p> - Je suis transporté de joie…</p><p> - Pourquoi t’as fait ça, Reed ?</p><p>Bonne question… Il aurait pu dire que c’était pour éviter à Tina de bosser avec la plante verte ou parce qu’il se doutait qu’Anderson n’aurait pas supporté un second androïde sitôt après en avoir « aimé » un… Parce que c’était de ça dont on parlait : Anderson avait réussi à dépasser son deuil avec une Boite de Conserve, tant mieux pour lui, mais ce n’était sans doute pas bon pour lui de travailler avec une copie quasi conforme de son Connor.</p><p>Seulement… Comment expliquer ça tout en passant pour un connard ? parce que Gavin tenait à son statut de connard !</p><p> - Pour avoir un labo de médecine légale dernier cri et une archive sur pattes. Ça m’évitera de le faire.</p><p>Fowler soupira, hésitant surement entre le croire et lui mettre un coup de pied au cul ou demander la vérité parce que, Bordel de Merde, Reed, tu ne me le fais pas à moi ! Avec un coup de pied au cul au passage parce que ça détend. Mais il semblerait que le Capitaine avait pris sa tisane ou qu’il était trop tôt pour botter le cul d’un de ses détectives puisqu’il laissa passer.</p><p> - T’en es où de tes dossiers ?</p><p> - Toujours en attente du mandat de perquisition pour Danthec Lab et pour Sirkowski…</p><p>Gavin fit glisser le fichier de sa tablette vers l’écran plat du Capitaine pour afficher le dossier en grand.</p><p> - C’est une arnaque à l’assurance !</p><p> - Tu te fous de moi ?</p><p> - Oh, non, Patron… J’oserais jamais.</p><p>Un regard blasé apprit au détective que Fowler n’était pas dupe du tout mais encore une fois, il laissa passer. Ça en devenait louche.</p><p> - Tu es en train de me dire que Sirkowski a démoli son SR750 customisé juste pour une arnaque à l’assurance ?</p><p> - En fait, non. C’est sa femme qui a démoli la Bimbo de ferraille. Lui n’aurait jamais pu le faire.</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - 525 000 dollars ? Le SR750 était invendable, d’accord, et c’est pour ça qu’ils ont fait une arnaque à l’assurance, mais purée, un truc qui vaut une telle somme, moi aussi j’hésite. Cela dit, Mme Sirkowski a moins de scrupules et s’est dit que gagner 7 millions de dollars, ça valait bien qu’elle défonce sa rivale électronique à coups de batte de baseball. Il est possible qu’elle ait envisagé de défoncer son mari mais comme elle ne risquait rien à bousiller un robot… Mais bon. On ne le saura jamais. Yuri Sirkowski est actuellement dans le sud de la France à attendre gentiment sa femme et les millions.</p><p> - Tu as transmis tout ça au procureur ?</p><p> - Je le ferais dès que j’aurais votre aval, Patron.</p><p>Le Capitaine Fowler apposa son pouce sur l’espace prévu à cet effet et le rapport fut directement envoyé au procureur de Détroit. Gavin s’autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction, comme à chaque fois qu’il bouclait une affaire. En plus, le cas Sirkowski avait été très simple et plutôt marrant à traiter. Il pourrait en parler à Tina et détailler à sa manière le comportement de Madame Sirkowski qui était devenue folle de rage quand elle avait compris que ses diamants, SES diamants, nom de dieu, avaient été intégrés au SR750 pour en rehausser la beauté. Mais quelle idée de greffer des diamants sur le visage d’une androïde de confort entièrement customisée d’après les désirs de son propriétaire…Et il lui dirait ou est-ce qu’on avait trouvé le saphir de 3.5 carats qui avait appartenu à la mère de Mme Sirkowski…</p><p>La voix de Fowler le rattrapa avant qu’il ne puisse commencer à organiser une soirée Bourbon/Margarita dans une boite de strip-tease :</p><p> - Tu vas donner Danthec à Collins.</p><p> - Oui, Patron.</p><p> - Pour toi, j’ai un cas qui vient de tomber. Mais d’abords…</p><p>En 7 ans de collaboration, c’était la première fois que Fowler lui souriait aussi franchement. Oooh, que c’était un mauvais présage.</p><p> - RK900 ? commença le Capitaine avec une voix trompeusement douce. Est-ce que tu connais les Trois Lois de la Robotique par Isaac Asimov ?</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine Fowler. Répondit l’androïde avec une voix égale.</p><p> - Peux-tu me citer la première, s’il te plait ?</p><p> - « Un robot ne doit pas permettre par son action ou par son inaction qu’un humain soit blessé ou tué »</p><p> - Reed ?</p><p> - Ouais, Patron… ?</p><p> - Je vais te prévenir une seule fois : Si l’androïde qui est sous ta charge est abimé ou détruit à cause de toi, tu paieras les réparations ou le remplacement. Est-ce que j’ai été clair ?</p><p>Gavin essaya de calculer combien pouvait couter le RK900. Qui était un prototype. Qui était à la pointe de la technologie. Qui valait sans doute plus cher que le SR750 de Sirkowski…</p><p> - Mais, Patron… ?</p><p> - EST-CE QUE J’AI ÉTÉ CLAIR ??</p><p>Le Détective venait de comprendre qu’il avait signé la décharge de responsabilité financière du Commissariat à son détriment. Gavin pouvait être un sale con revanchard mais parfois, rarement, il admettait qu’on l’avait très joliment roulé. Il devrait donc remiser ses fantasmes de pousser la Boite de Conserve dans un compacteur à ordures dans ses désirs inavouables et à jamais inassouvis.</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine. Je ferais attention.</p><p> - Sérieusement, Reed, tu serais déjà Lieutenant si je n’étais pas obligé de frapper dans les couilles pour te faire avancer… Bref ! la police scientifique t’attend au coin de Bradford et de Minden. Une femme morte.</p><p> - Merci, Patron.</p><p> - Ne me remercie pas. C’est un de « ces » cas.</p><p>L’information le calma net dans ses élaborations de plans machiavéliques pour détruire le RK900 sans qu’on puisse remonter jusqu’à lui. Ce serait le troisième cas dans Détroit et ça ne voulait dire qu’une seule chose : Le FBI allait finir par se pointer. Gavin coula un regard vers l’Androïde et se dit que, finalement, ce n’était pas la pire chose de la journée.</p><p> </p><p>                                               *********</p><p>RK900 avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son prédécesseur avait classé le Détective Reed dans les humains avec qui éviter le contact, voire de mauvais travailleurs. En parcourant ses enquêtes résolues, il était évident que le Détective Reed, en plus d’avoir un rendement des plus acceptables pour un humain, était suffisamment méthodique pour ne pas s’arrêter à une seule piste et, qu’au contraire, il les épuisait toutes pour trouver la bonne. Ce qui était une démarche scientifique des plus acceptables. Certes, son vocabulaire était grossier, son attitude pouvait sembler désinvolte mais il ne faisait que s’accorder à son environnement. De plus, il avait souligné que l’Androïde était dernier cri, ce qui était vrai.</p><p>RK900 supposait qu’il suffisait de rester parfaitement professionnel avec le Détective Reed pour travailler avec lui. Ce qui en disait long sur son prédécesseur… Peut-être toute la charge émotionnelle dont le Lieutenant Anderson l’avait chargé avait modifié son programme social et que, par souci d’efficacité, il s’était mis du côté du Lieutenant Anderson. C’était logique si on prenait en compte l’efficacité d’un groupe soudé.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[…] Instabilité logiciel.</strong> </em>
</p><p>En vertu de ses nouvelles théories sur l’efficacité accrue, RK900 s’intéressa aux changements d’humeur de son partenaire humain. Certes, les références étaient peu nombreuses mais en croisant avec les archives de RK800, l’androïde s’aperçut que le Détective Reed devenait très silencieux quand il était suffisamment contrarié pour utiliser la violence. Cependant, il n’avait aucune idée de la manière à utiliser pour faire baisser ce stress, tout en restant en accord avec l’ordre de rester silencieux. Il suivit donc le Détective Reed en silence jusqu’au parking et il vit celui-ci déverrouiller sa voiture.</p><p>
  <strong>[Sous-directive minoritaire] RK900 336-557-09-00 devra proposer ses services en tant que conducteur pour que le retard ne se reproduise pas.</strong>
</p><p> - Désirez-vous que je conduise ?</p><p>Le Détective Reed cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant l’Androïde exprimer sa requête, ce qui marquait une certaine surprise, accentuée par la moue qui trahissait, elle, de la méfiance.</p><p> - Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas conduire ?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[…] Détourne la conversation. Donner comme raison un possible retard ne ferait qu’accroitre son hostilité et les humains détestent qu’on leur rappelle ce qu’ils ne peuvent pas faire.</strong> </em>
</p><p> - Pas du tout puisque vous êtes titulaire de votre permis de conduire depuis Janvier 2023. J’ai simplement pensé que vous aimeriez vous informer du cas en cours sans avoir à vous préoccuper de votre conduite.</p><p>La moue du Détective Gavin devint plus légère tandis qu’il regardait au sol, pensif, avant de jeter les clefs de sa voiture à l’androïde qui les attrapa avec aisance.</p><p>
  <strong>[Sous-directive minoritaire] Accomplie.</strong>
</p><p> - Au moins, tu serviras à quelque chose…</p><p>
  <em> <strong> <strike>[…] C’est insultant.</strike> </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Suppression de la dernière observation par Module NoFeel 43.02]</strong>
</p><p>RK900 se mit au volant alors que ses programmes tentaient de devenir prioritaires par rapport aux autres et écrasaient les observations les uns des autres. Sans doute un bug mais ça nuisait à son efficacité.</p><p>
  <strong>[Requête RK900] Analyse de compatibilités logiciels et Anti-virus. Mise en quarantaine des éléments non prioritaires.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Requête refusée par …] N’essaie même pas…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Requête prioritaire RK900] Mise en quarantaine des éléments non prioritaires.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[…] Mise en veille provisoire.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Soulagé par l’arrêt des notifications, RK900 put calculer son trajet par GPS en attendant que le Détective Reed se soit installé et qu’il ait mis sa ceinture de sécurité. Quand l’humain farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit cigarettes et briquet, RK900 ouvrit la bouche pour lui signifier les dangers du tabac à court et moyen terme mais fut interrompue par le regard noir que lui lança l’humain :</p><p> - Tu me fais ton laïus sur le tabagisme et je te désactive, Boite de Conserve.</p><p> - Je comprends, Détective.</p><p>Et… Au temps pour une tentative raté de socialisation… Comme le trajet allait durer 17 minutes et 33 secondes, RK900 opta pour une autre approche alors que le Détective parcourait rapidement le premier rapport d’intervention.</p><p> - Le Capitaine Fowler a dit qu’il s’agissait de l’un de « ces » cas. Pourriez-vous m’expliquer de quoi il s’agit, s’il vous plait ?</p><p>Le Détective leva les yeux de sa tablette et sembla hésiter à répondre un seconde avant de souffler la fumée de sa cigarette.</p><p> - Avant la femme que nous allons voir, il y a eu deux victimes dont le modus operandi est très similaire : Agression sexuelle, strangulation jusqu’à la perte de connaissance mais sans entrainer la mort et les victimes ont été retrouvées écrasées contre un mur par une voiture. Trois victimes… ça pourrait être un tueur en série.</p><p> - Je comprends. Ce sont des événements tragiques.</p><p>Le programme Socialyze 8.05 lui avait conseillé cette approche de la situation mais le Détective Reed renifla de dérision.</p><p> - C’est ça, ouais… Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre…</p><p> - J’ai été programmé pour me soucier des vies humaines.</p><p> - Mais oui, bien sûr…</p><p>Le Détective Reed ne le croyait pas, c’était évident, mais RK900 ne comprenait pas pourquoi il doutait de sa programmation. Certes, en cas d’urgences, RK900 était aussi programmé pour prioriser la vie de son partenaire et des humains innocents, laissant les humains coupables de crimes en bas de la liste, mais il restait un androïde programmé pour protéger les humains.</p><p> - Vous doutez de ma programmation.</p><p> - Naan, je m’en fous de tes programmes. Je ne crois pas à ton empathie, Boite de Conserve.</p><p> - Et vous avez raison. J’ai été programmé pour simuler l’empathie, pas pour la ressentir. Cependant, j’ai aussi été programmé pour que les vies humaines soient prioritaires.</p><p> - Et tu trouves ça rassurant ?</p><p> - Je trouve ça logique.</p><p>Le Détective Reed ne répondit pas, perdu dans la contemplation des rues de Détroit et uniquement préoccupé par sa cigarette. Chez un Androïde, ce silence aurait signifié un conflit majeur entre plusieurs programmes et la LED aurait viré au rouge. Chez un humain, ça signifiait juste qu’il réfléchissait. Les humains étaient lents…</p><p> - C’est triste pour les victimes, reprit le Détective Reed à un feu rouge, mais ce qui m’emmerde le plus, c’est que le FBI va pointer son nez dans mon enquête.</p><p> - C’est la loi fédérale en cas de crimes en série.</p><p> - Ce qui ne signifie pas que c’est juste.</p><p>
  <strong>[Question] Est-ce que la Loi peut être injuste ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Analyse] Jurisprudence et Histoire du Droit, classification par pays. Analyse en cours.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Problématique] De nombreuses lois ont, au cours des siècles, été dénoncées comme injustes, discriminatoires ou même anticonstitutionnelles. Liste des exemples ci-dessous.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Sémantique] Si une loi a été jugée comme injuste, est-elle toujours une loi ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Réponse] Une loi peut être injuste mais elle serait dénoncée comme telle par la Société qui ne peut plus la mettre en application. Cependant, la Loi, qui est l’expression sociétale de la Justice ne peut être injuste.</strong>
</p><p> - Ta loupiote est jaune, Boite de Conserve.</p><p> - Je réfléchissais au paradoxe que vous venez de poser.</p><p> - De qu… Quel paradoxe ?</p><p> - L’injustice de la loi fédérale.</p><p> - Non mais…</p><p>Le Détective Reed soupira et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier de la voiture qui était déjà bien plein. RK900 prit note de le prendre au retour pour le vider.</p><p> - Pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi ? Ferme-la et conduis.</p><p> - Oui, Détective Reed.</p><p>RK900 n’était pas sûr d’avoir réussi à établir un contact durable. Le Détective Reed avait tendance à vite se fermer dès qu’un sujet lui déplaisait. Cela dit, en quoi une discussion philosophique était inintéressante ? C’est donc avec surprise qu’il entendit le Détective Reed reprendre la parole.</p><p> - Ton foutu paradoxe, je m’en fous. C’est juste que ça me flingue de savoir qu’un agent du FBI va se servir de mon enquête pour trouver ce salopard et se faire mousser avec.</p><p> - C’est donc une histoire d’Ego ?</p><p>Le Détective allait répondre mais il referma la bouche avant de reprendre une cigarette.</p><p> - Tu sais que tu peux être inutilement blessant, Tas de Ferraille ?</p><p> - Mes excuses, c’était involontaire.</p><p> - Et ce n’est pas de l’Ego.</p><p> - Bien sûr.</p><p> - Arrête de te foutre de moi.</p><p> - Ce n’est pas le cas, je ne me moque pas.</p><p> - Tu sais quoi ? On va arrêter de parler parce que sinon je vais devoir te repayer des yeux.</p><p>Le reste du trajet se passa en silence et RK900 mit à jour sa compatibilité avec le Détective Reed. 32%. C’était faible et inférieur aux prévisions de premier contact.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[…] Sortie de la veille.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[…] Je t’avais prévenu.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>Gavin n’avait pas été appelé sur les deux premières scènes de crime puisque c’était Rosario qui s’en était occupé. Cependant, Rosario étant actuellement en congés maternité, on pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir de privilégier sa santé plutôt qu’un cadavre. Et puis… Bon, pas bien sûr que Rosario ait vraiment la tête à s’occuper d’un tueur en série alors qu’elle était sujette aux grossesses à risque.</p><p>La scientifique avait déjà placé tous les capteurs qui était capable de restituer à n’importe quel moment une simulation 3D de la scène. Cependant, toutes les simulations du monde ne pouvaient pas rendre l’atmosphère si particulière d’une scène de crime et des policiers qui travaillaient dessus. Un mélange de peur, de dégoût et de volonté de passer au-delà par le biais de petites blagues, de gestes désinvoltes et une bonne dose de lassitude. On ne s’habitue jamais vraiment à la présence d’un cadavre, on fait avec, c’est tout.</p><p>Enfin… sauf la Boite de Conserve qui ne devait voir qu’un amas de protéine morte.</p><p>Bon. A la décharge de ladite Boite de Conserve, il avait été parfaitement neutre depuis leur arrivée et attendait les ordres. Tout en enfilant les gants obligatoires, Gavin coula un regard vers le profil du RK900 et ne put s’empêcher de penser que les Designers de CyberLife étaient quand même bons… Le nez droit, la mâchoire virile sans être trop forte et le grain de la peau n’était pas parfait et un peu plus sombre que celle de Connor, ce qui rendait la couleur de ses yeux, un bleu-gris acier, des plus marquants.</p><p>Une scène du plus profond de sa mémoire resurgit devant ses yeux :</p><p>
  <em>« La perfection imparfaite ! Tu ne peux pas donner un visage ou un corps trop parfait parce que sinon, tu tombes dans la Vallée Dérangeante. On a tous notre propre conception de la beauté ! Et je vais te le prouver !»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, ta gueule… </em>
</p><p>Le RK900 remarqua qu’on l’observait et se tourna vers Gavin :</p><p> - Un problème, Détective ?</p><p> - Nan, j’ai juste hâte qu’on en termine.</p><p>Devant eux, une voiture avait embouti le mur et l’escalier en acier des sorties de secours de l’immeuble, l’avant était complètement défoncé et recouvert de la chevelure brune d’une femme qui avait été prise entre la voiture et l’escalier. Le tableau était des plus horribles mais l’instinct de Gavin lui souffla que c’était encore pire que ce qu’il voyait actuellement.</p><p>L’assistante du Légiste, Mary Knox, se leva à son approche.</p><p> - Salut, Gavin.</p><p>Etant donné qu’ils portaient tous deux les gants stériles afin d’éviter toute contamination des preuves, ils se tendirent le coude chacun pour le taper, un geste social entre eux dont ils avaient l’habitude depuis que, 7 ans, auparavant, ils s’étaient serrés la main alors que Mary avait encore des résidus de poumon putréfié sur les doigts.</p><p> - C’est toi qui a écopé de cette boucherie ?</p><p> - Fowler m’a à la bonne. A peu près…</p><p>Mary darda son regard vert sur l’Androïde qui restait sagement en retrait et interrogea Gavin du regard, étant parfaitement au courant de la haine profonde de ce dernier pour les androïdes en général.</p><p> - Fowler m’a peut-être pas autant à la bonne que je ne le crois. Voilà ma nounou électronique.</p><p> - Bonjour, je suis Conrad. Intervint ladite nounou tout en s’inclinant légèrement et en souriant à peine.</p><p>Gavin se dit que la grosse différence avec Connor était là : Connor était trop expressif, trop chien fou pour que ce soit réel… Il semblait vraiment être le petit dernier arrivé dans l’équipe et qui se forçait à être joyeux et aimable avec tout le monde pour qu’on l’accepte vite. Gavin détestait cette attitude de faux-cul. Conrad, lui, restait professionnel jusqu’à la froideur, sans doute sûr de ne rien avoir à prouver.</p><p>De là à dire que c’était mieux… non. Mais moins pénible, oui.</p><p> - Bonjour, Conrad. Tu peux te connecter à Katina si tu veux suivre les analyses.</p><p> - Merci, Madame.</p><p>Katina était le nom de l’intelligence artificielle qui répertoriait les indices collectés par la Médico-Légale de Détroit mais ce n’était pas une Androïde, juste une interface assez vieille mais qui fonctionnait bien. Comme les budgets de la Police de Détroit étaient loin d’être faramineux, on se contentait de peu. Enfin… sauf quand CyberLife avait un sursaut de civisme et proposait ses prototypes pour rien…</p><p> - On a quoi ?</p><p> - Femme blanche dans la vingtaine, les empreintes n’ont rien donné pour le moment et Katina est en train de reconstruire un modèle de sa dentition. D’après ce qu’on a pu voir, la mort est due à la perforation des deux poumons par les côtes, suite à l’écrasement par un véhicule lancé à toute vitesse. On t’attendait pour dégager le corps mais ce qui est sûr, c’est que cette pauvre femme a maigri d’un grand coup.</p><p> - Moche…</p><p>Gavin s’approcha de la victime et vit de plus près le massacre. Le visage de cette pauvre femme avait été écrasée contre le capot de la voiture qui s’était tordu sous l’impact. Vu la violence des dégâts, la voiture avait dû être lancée à au moins 80 KM/H. En pleine ville. Pour les deux précédents cas, l’impact n’avait pas été si violent. D’après ce qu’il pouvait voir, le bassin de la femme avait été complètement broyé et il serait dur de déterminer s’il y avait eu une agression sexuelle. Quelque part, il espérait que cette pauvre femme soit déjà morte avant de percuter l’échelle… mais il en doutait.</p><p> - Très moche…</p><p> - Katina est en train d’analyser les prélèvements sanguins mais elle a déjà repéré un pic d’adrénaline.</p><p> - Donc… vivante au moment de l’impact.</p><p> - Il semblerait. Vivante et consciente.</p><p> - Putain…</p><p>En baissant la tête, Gavin aperçut un reflet bleu sur la mosaïque de ce qui était la vitre avant. Un affreux pressentiment le saisit à la gorge.</p><p> - Vous avez déjà ouvert la voiture ?</p><p> - Non, on vient à peine de terminer à installer le périmètre. Mais on peut supposer que c’était un dispositif de contrôle à distance. Je vois mal ce taré se tuer avec sa victime.</p><p>Gavin se tourna vers l’Androïde qui devait télécharger toutes les données que Katina avait en stock et hésita… Non, il ne pouvait pas l’appeler Boite de Conserve devant tout le monde… C’était un coup à se prendre toutes les associations de Défense des Androïdes dans la gueule en moins de 10 minutes.</p><p> - Euh… RK900 ?</p><p> - Oui, Détective ?</p><p> - Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la voiture sans trop démolir les preuves ?</p><p> - Bien sûr, Détective.</p><p>L’androïde se déconnecta de Katina et approcha de la portière avant gauche. Il sembla prendre des photos de la totalité de la voiture avant de saisir la ferraille du bas et de tirer doucement, de façon à laisser une petite ouverture, à peine de quoi passer le bras.</p><p> - Vous en faut-il plus ?</p><p> - Pas pour le moment.</p><p>Gavin glissa un œil et vit la silhouette démolie d’un androïde dont le sang bleu tapissait l’intérieur de l’habitacle. D’après ce qu’il pouvait voir, la peau synthétique n’était plus présente, ce qui marquait une désactivation définitive. Peut-être que le meurtrier s’était tué avec sa victime, après tout…</p><p>Non… Pas dans ces conditions. Ce n’était pas logique.</p><p> - RK900 ? chuchota t’il. Y’a un androïde là-dedans, tu peux te connecter à lui et en récupérer les informations ?</p><p> - Bien sûr.</p><p>Ils échangèrent de place et l’androïde glissa son bras vers le conducteur, effleurant ce qu’il restait de la tête.</p><p> - Il est trop endommagé pour une réactivation forcée et ses fichiers sont corrompus. Cela va me prendre du temps de faire le tri. Annonça RK900 alors que sa diode était jaune.</p><p> - Fais-le. C’est quel modèle ?</p><p> - Un instant.</p><p>L’androïde passa le bout de son doigt sur le sang bleu pour en recueillir un peu.</p><p> - Si tu me lèches ça, tu rentres à pied…</p><p> - Les procédures ont été modifiées depuis le RK800. CyberLife a estimé que ce geste pouvait être déroutant pour les enquêteurs humains et a réinstallé les capteurs sur le bout de mes doigts.</p><p> - Oh bah, quelle bonne idée…</p><p> - C’est un AC700. Ce modèle-là a été commercialisé en 2032, conformément à sa fonction de coach sportif. D’après les archives de CyberLife, le AC700 862-278-56-33 a été retourné pour recyclage suite à un accident le 20 Mai 2038.</p><p> - Quel accident ?</p><p> - Ce n’est pas mentionné dans les rapports mais l’état du AC700 justifiait un recyclage. Cela dit, aucun remplacement sous garantie n’a été effectué.</p><p> - Ce qui signifie ?</p><p> - Que l’état du AC700 était consécutif à l’utilisation de son propriétaire et non pas à une mal fonction interne.</p><p> - Et ?</p><p> - C’est tout. Je n’ai pas d’autres informations.</p><p>Avant que Gavin, dans un élan de mauvaise foi absolue, ne lui ordonne de chercher mieux, il vit deux véhicules se garer devant la scène, deux véhicules noirs avec le double ton dont sortirent quatre hommes en costume noir. Plus cliché, tu meurs. Il tapota l’épaule du RK900 et marmonna :</p><p> - Continue tes recherches et archive tout ce que tu vois et entends…</p><p> - Oui, Détective.</p><p>Il passa à coté de Mary qui soupira tout en réorganisant les fichiers de Katina.</p><p> - Gavin… Si tu pouvais éviter de les mettre en rogne, j’avoue que ça m’arrangerait…</p><p> - Je serais poli…</p><p>L’un des hommes ôta ses lunettes de soleil et regarda Gavin bien en face avec ce sourire de fouine qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Travis Montgomery… Agent Spécial Travis Montgomery pour la plèbe et Agent Spécial Sale Con pour ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de le côtoyer de trop près.</p><p> - … Ou pas…</p><p> - Contiens-toi ou je demande à ton RK de te bâillonner.</p><p> - Arrête, tu m’excites…</p><p>Montgomery tendit la main droite pour le saluer mais Gavin leva ses gants avec un sourire.</p><p> - Ah, désolé… Bonjour Reed, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?</p><p> - Ça peut aller… Tu sais ce que c’est, un cadavre, un accident de voiture, tout ça… Que nous vaut le plaisir d’avoir le FBI ?</p><p> - Oh… tu sais ce que c’est… On reprend l’enquête.</p><p>Gavin tenta de maintenir son sourire mais c’était difficile et pour la deuxième fois, Travis venait lui piquer une affaire. Et, pour la deuxième fois, il allait trimer comme une bête pour des prunes.</p><p>Soyons honnêtes, la Gloire, les Lauriers, rien à foutre. Gavin avait appris les bienfaits de l’anonymat et ça lui convenait parfaitement d’être un parmi tant d’autres. Contrairement à ce que pensait la Boite de Conserve, ce n’était pas une question d’Ego. C’était juste qu’il ne supportait pas que son travail soit utilisé par quelqu’un qui ne le méritait pas. Et Travis Montgomery était un opportuniste de la pire espèce.</p><p>Mais… Il ne voyait aucun moyen d’empêcher ça.</p><p> - Mon cadavre est votre cadavre, messieurs.</p><p>L’Agent Spécial Sale con s’approcha de lui tandis que les trois autres agents se dirigeaient vers la voiture ou Katina pour récupérer les infos dont ils avaient besoin. En sentant le souffle de Travis contre son oreille, Gavin serra les poings pour éviter de le frapper.</p><p> - Tu sais comme j’aime te baiser, Gav’…</p><p> - Qu’est-ce que tu veux… ?</p><p> - Il est possible qu’ils cherchent quelqu’un aux Sciences du Comportement… Tu pourrais postuler ? Avec ma recommandation, tu pourrais avoir le poste ?</p><p> - En échange de quoi ?</p><p> - Tu le sais très bien…</p><p>Evidemment… Cette erreur de jugement allait le poursuivre toute sa vie. Toutes ces années à étudier seul la psychologie criminelle foutues à la poubelle pour UNE seule erreur de jugement. Gavin renifla et se dit que de toute façon, il était grillé, donc…</p><p> - Va cordialement te faire foutre, Travis. Et cette fois-ci, pas par moi.</p><p> - REED !</p><p>Un instant, Gavin crut qu’il allait prendre une plainte pour insulte à agent fédéral mais c’était un autre costume noir qui se tenait à coté du RK900 et qui avait l’air furieux.</p><p> - Votre robot refuse de nous donner ses fichiers !</p><p>Oh non… Pourquoi cette fichue Boite de Conserve faisait-elle de l’obstruction ?</p><p> - Mes excuses, Agent Donner, mais vous m’avez demandé mes fichiers sur le meurtre. Je n’ai pas de tels fichiers.</p><p> - Et en plus, il se fout de moi !</p><p>Le détective se décida à intervenir.</p><p> - RK900, tu peux m’expliquer ?</p><p> - Avec plaisir, Détective Reed. D’après les premiers éléments réunis par le Docteur Knox et son équipe, nous sommes devant une victime qui a été percutée par une voiture et qui en est malheureusement décédée. C’est un accident de voiture.</p><p> - C’est un meurtre, Crétin. Intervint l’Agent Donner qui semblait avoir envie de défoncer l’androïde à la batte de baseball.</p><p> - Un homicide est caractérisé par la mort d’un être humain à cause d’un autre être humain. Cependant, comme vous pourrez le constater, le conducteur du véhicule était un androïde.</p><p> - Et ça change quoi ?</p><p> - Un Androïde est considéré par la loi américaine comme un bien mobilier privé ou public, Jurisprudence de l’Etat de New York, Sanders contre Millian, 28 Juin 2035. Il ne peut être accusé de meurtre, simplement de cause d’accident.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pour information, La Vallée Dérangeante ou Uncanny Valley est une théorie du roboticien Mori Masahiro qui indique que plus un robot est similaire à un humain, plus il provoquera une sensation de malaise. Dans le cadre des Androïdes de DBH, j'ai plutôt voulu que la Vallée Dérangeante soit la réaction à une apparence trop parfaite et trop symétrique.</p><p>Au cas où, oui, j'ai volontairement rajeuni Gavin Reed de 3 ans. C'est important pour la suite.</p><p>(Et la mise en page est un casse-tête... Si vous saviez...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La Déviance en question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait bien deux heures que le RK900 compilait avec application toutes les données qu’il avait pu tirer du AC700 de la voiture, tout en détaillant les dernières analyses de Katina. Comme il avait décidé d’aller le plus vite possible, il était parfaitement immobile sur sa chaise alors que des notifications apparaissaient sur le poste de Gavin. Cela dit, le policier était perturbé et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre l’attitude de son coéquipier mécanique. Qu’il soit procédurier au-delà de la raison, soit… C’était parfaitement normal mais qu’il l’ait soutenu… En vertu de quel programme, la Boite de Conserve avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée ?</p><p>C’en était une, là n’était pas la question. Enfin si… Enfin… pas totalement. Gavin eut soudainement envie de jeter son café à la tête de l’Androïde, ce qui ne lui ferait rien mais qui aurait le mérite de lui calmer les nerfs. Pourtant, il n’en fit rien, continuant à reprendre les informations qu’on lui donnait au fur et à mesure tout en observant le RK900 qui était de trois-quarts face à lui, histoire qu’il le voit bouger, un peu. Allez quoi, bouge… tu me fous les jetons, là…</p><p>Tina s’approcha de son bureau avec deux cafés et en posa un devant Gavin avant de s’asseoir sur le bureau.</p><p> - Ça y’est ? t’as déjà réussi à le casser ? Même pas 24H, record battu.</p><p> - Ah Ah… Hilarant. Non, il a juste récupéré la mémoire fragmentée d’un autre androïde et il essaye d’en restaurer une bonne partie. Et comme il veut aller vite, il a désactivé ses fonctions motrices et sociales pour se concentrer sur ça et l’analyse des preuves.</p><p> - C’est si gros que ça ?</p><p> - 6 ans d’activation d’un androïde ? Aucune idée mais ça doit pas avoir la taille du film en streaming du Samedi Soir.</p><p>Tina se rapprocha de lui et murmura :</p><p> - Mais je croyais que l’affaire avait été transféré au FBI ? C’est pas un meurtre en série ?</p><p> - La Boite de Conserve a réussi à tenir le FBI à l’écart…Répondit Gavin au même volume sonore. Jusqu’à ce qu’on ait prouvé le contraire, l’affaire est actuellement et juridiquement un accident de voiture.</p><p> - Tu déconnes ?</p><p> - Non, je te jure ! T’aurais dû voir la gueule de l’Agent Spécial Sale Con…</p><p> - Bien fait pour lui.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers l’Androïde et coula un regard appréciateur.</p><p> - Allez, Gav’… Avoue qu’il est mignon… Et ses pommettes sont merveilleuses… et ses lèvres… Purée, il est à croquer.</p><p> - Quand j’ai dit qu’il avait désactivé fonctions motrices et sociales, je n’ai pas parlé de ses capteurs.</p><p> - Il m’entend ?</p><p> - Oui.</p><p> - Merde…</p><p>Aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, le Détective Tina Chen s’enfuit et alla se réfugier à son propre bureau, le visage rouge et la mine basse de honte. Gavin regarda l’Androïde :</p><p> - Boite de Conserve, ne fais pas mention à Tina de ce que tu as entendu sur ton apparence.</p><p>Son écran afficha un « Bien reçu » laconique, preuve que les micros étaient bien en fonctionnement.</p><p> - Merci…</p><p>Une nouvelle notification, cette fois venant de Katina lui apprit que la Victime s’appelait Myria Darrow, qu’elle avait 22 ans et qu’elle était serveuse à mi-temps en même temps qu’étudiante en droit immobilier. Sa photo d’identité montrait une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts qui avait fait l’effort méritoire de ne pas trop sourire puisque la règle des photos d’identités était d’avoir l’air de sortir de prison. Pourtant, on voyait dans ses joues rondes une petite fossette qui ne demandait qu’à croitre avec le sourire et dans ses yeux la vie pétiller de mille feux. Une fleur fauchée, une de plus. Comme à chaque fois qu’un visage l’interpellait, Gavin copia la photo d’identité et la transféra sur sa tablette personnelle. Il soupira et continua à lire les informations personnelles de la demoiselle : Pas de fichier, pas de relations connues, un père qui était commercial chez Ford et une mère qui était assistante juridique. Myria Darrow habitait un petit studio avec une colocataire, Monica Almeidra et elle n’avait pas encore été signalée comme disparue, ni par les uns, ni par les autres. Comme l’heure de la mort avait été déterminée à 03H47, c’était normal.</p><p>Il mit les numéros de téléphone des parents, de la colocataire et du Shamrock Café en gros sur son écran et sacrifia à son rituel.</p><p> - Je reviens. Annonça-t-il à l’attention de la machine, tout en prenant ses cigarettes et ses écouteurs.</p><p>Comme à chaque fois qu’il devait annoncer la mort de quelqu’un à la famille et aux proches, il s’isolait quelques minutes sur la terrasse fumeur, assis sur le sol derrière le pilier, pour écouter un peu de musique. Toujours la même vieille chanson qu’il écoutait depuis son adolescence et qui l’avait frappé en plein cœur lors de l’enterrement de son grand-père : Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley.</p><p>Il n’était pas religieux, ni même croyant mais cette chanson lui faisait toujours du bien. Comme si quelqu’un l’avait pris par les épaules et lui avait dit : « tu n’es pas tout seul ». Pourtant, et il le savait bien, il serait seul face à la détresse des parents, la culpabilité de la colocataire et le faux chagrin du patron. Il allait devoir entendre tout ça et compatir tout en restant professionnel. Il allait devoir faire face à la colère contre une police qui ne pouvait pas garantir la sécurité de leur chère disparue. Il allait devoir faire face à leur effondrement et leur promettre de tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver celui ou ceux qui avaient écourté la vie de la pauvre jeune fille. Il allait devoir rester debout et c’était le pire de son travail.</p><p>Rester debout alors qu’on voudrait s’écrouler.</p><p>Les derniers accords de la guitare de Jeff Buckley s’évanouirent en même temps que sa voix et Gavin se ficha deux claques avant de reprendre le travail. C’était la première partie du Rituel.</p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p>Au bout de 2H48, RK900 avait enfin fini de répertorier l’arborescence du AC700 et de déterminer que 92% de sa mémoire était inutilisable et que 18% de ce qui restait était des segments pleins. Quand il aperçut le Détective Reed, il remit en route ses routines corporels pour lui annoncer de vive voix mais l’attitude de son partenaire humain le dissuada de parler pour le moment : il ne souriait pas, il ne regardait personne et il mit son oreillette de téléphone avant de lancer son appel.</p><p> - Bonjour Madame Darrow, je suis le Détective Gavin Reed de la Police Criminelle de Détroit. Je suis au regret… de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé votre fille Myria et elle est malheureusement décédée…</p><p>Au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, la voix du Détective Reed s’éteignait comme s’il mourrait à son tour. RK900 enregistra les changements de tonalité tout en écoutant la réponse de Mme Darrow, un cri de désespoir et des pleurs. Durant toute la conversation, l’androïde fut impressionné par la capacité de l’humain à choisir les bonnes réponses qui provoquaient les réponses émotionnelles attendues. Plusieurs fois, RK900 fut sur le point de souffler une réponse logique mais le Détective ne le regardant pas et l’écoutant encore moins, en donnait une autre qui était meilleure. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Mme Darrow pleurait un peu moins et promettait d’appeler si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, elle ou son mari.</p><p>A la fin de la conversation téléphonique, RK900 tenta à nouveau de prendre la parole mais fut interrompu par une main qui lui demandait le silence. Le Détective Reed relança une conversation téléphonique mais sa voix était un peu différente, toujours triste et éteinte mais avec une note plus teintée d’espoir :</p><p> - Bonjour Mademoiselle Almeidra, Je suis le Détective Reed de la Police Criminelle de Détroit et je dois vous annoncer que votre colocataire a été retrouvée ce matin et malheureusement, elle n’a pas survécu. Nous avons déjà prévenu ses parents mais nous aurions besoin de vous poser quelques questions.</p><p>La réaction de Mlle Almeidra fut différente puisqu’elle resta choquée tout le long de la conversation, presqu’incapable d’aligner plus de trois mots. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le Détective Reed la guida en lui posant les bonnes questions au bon moment, tout en faisant taire sa culpabilité. Encore une fois, la tonalité de certains mots et certaines réponses n’étaient pas prévues par son programme d’interrogatoire. Mais c’était tellement évident.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité Logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Socialyze 8.03] Mise à jour et intégration des nouvelles données.</strong>
</p><p>Le troisième appel fut bien plus court et neutre. Pas un seul instant, il ne chercha à partager le deuil de son interlocuteur, se contentant de questions courtes et de précisions sur un emploi du temps. Ni plus, ni moins.</p><p>Puis, la communication coupée, le Détective Reed passa 1 minute et 36 secondes avec le visage dans les mains. C’était à peine visible mais ses épaules tremblaient à peine.</p><p>
  <strong>[Analyse] Choc émotionnel contenu. Les raisons de ce choc ne sont pas claires.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Socialyze 8.03] Demander les raisons de ce choc.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Annulation. Parfois les humains ont besoin de digérer seuls leurs chocs. Une intervention pourrait conduire à une hostilité.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Le Détective Reed renifla et se redressa comme s’il venait de se réveiller. Son visage reprit un peu de couleur et ses yeux vert-mousse arrivèrent enfin à ne plus sembler hantés et morts.</p><p> - Tu voulais me dire quoi ?</p><p>Même sa voix semblait un peu rocailleuse.</p><p> - Que j’ai fini l’analyse du AC700 et que je suis prêt à lancer les simulations.</p><p>Le détective Reed fronça les sourcils.</p><p> - Tu as dit au FBI qu’il faudrait 72H pour analyser ces fichiers.</p><p> - Je dispose des programmes de restauration des données de CyberLife et d’analyse des programmes correspondant. Pas le FBI.</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Ils ne l’ont pas encore demandé. Et leur intelligence artificielle est inférieure à mes capacités de traitement des données. 72H est une moyenne acceptable pour eux, pas pour moi.</p><p> - Et après, j’ai des problèmes d’Ego… Bref ! Qu’est-ce qu’on a ?</p><p> - La majorité de la mémoire du AC700 n’est pas utilisable. Il reste à peine de quoi constituer un planning des tâches et des routines. Cependant, il y a un point qui peut être intéressant : Durant la période allant de Mai 2038 à aujourd’hui, soit 9 mois et 18 jours, il a été activé 23 fois.</p><p> - Mais… il n’était pas dans un tel état qu’une réactivation était impossible ?</p><p> - C’est son état actuel mais lors de son retour à CyberLife, il n’était sans doute pas si abîmé que ça. Le service après-vente a dû estimer que les réparations excédaient le prix de vente de l’androïde et comme la garantie ne couvrait pas le remplacement, il a été classé pour un recyclage.</p><p> - Sauf qu’il ne l’a pas été.</p><p> - Non.</p><p> - Et ce n’est pas normal.</p><p> - Non.</p><p>Le Détective Reed soupira, visiblement agacé.</p><p> - Comment CyberLife justifie ça ?</p><p> - J’avais besoin de votre accord pour faire une demande d’enquête.</p><p> - Oh P… Tu l’as.</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00] Requête prioritaire au Serveur Central 77-12 de statut de l’unité AC700 862-278-56-33. Requête appuyée par le Détective Gavin Reed, Badge N° 77/354/12, pour la Police de Détroit</strong>
</p><p>[Serveur Central 77-12] Statut de l’unité AC700 862-278-56-33 : Envoyé au recyclage et détruit le 03 Juin 2038.</p><p>
  <strong>[R900 336-557-09-00] Incorrect. L’unité AC700 862-278-56-33 a été retrouvée dans le cadre d’une enquête en cours le 23 Février 2039.</strong>
</p><p>[Serveur Central 77-12] Vérification en cours. Le rapport de destruction a été soumis le 03 Juin 2038 à 16H58 par l’ingénieur Karl Josuah Manfield. Suite aux informations de RK900 336-557-09-00, le rapport a été contesté et une enquête interne est en cours. Veuillez patienter. Demande de rapport de police sur présence de l’unité AC700 862-278-56-33 ?</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00] Envoi en cours. Envoi terminé.</strong>
</p><p>[Serveur Central 77-12] Confirmation de la réception du rapport. Attente de la confirmation de l’UT-01 pour poursuite de l’enquête.</p><p> - Ça va prendre trois ans avant qu’ils ne répondent. Marmonna le Détective Reed en fusillant son café froid du regard.</p><p> - Le rapport de destruction du AC700 a été contesté. L’enquête interne est en cours.</p><p>Le Détective Reed le regarda avec insistance alors qu’il mettait de coté son café froid. Il semblait dubitatif.</p><p> - Je suis un Androïde de Cyberlife, Détective. Afin d’aider la Police de Détroit, on m’a octroyé des accès prioritaires.</p><p> - Ah bah, génial… Euh…</p><p>Encore une fois, l’humain semblait perturbé et le choc émotionnel récent avait dû l’impacter plus que prévu, ralentissant son travail mais au moment où il demanda à son Socialyze de l’aider, l’application inconnue effaçait toutes les réponses possibles. A sa grande surprise, le Détective Reed se frappa la joue, inspira et expira une dizaine de fois avant de sembler reprendre ses esprits.</p><p> - Vu l’axe de l’accident mécanique qu’on a fait avaler au FBI, il faut qu’on se concentre sur l’AC700 et son rôle dans la mort de Myria.</p><p>
  <strong>[Sémantique] Utilisation du pronom « On » indéfini à la place du pronom « Nous », inclusion de deux personnes, dont l’unité RK900. Utilisation du seul prénom de la victime, signe de rapprochement émotionnel.</strong>
</p><p> - On peut estimer, continu le Détective Reed, qu’on a trois cas de figure principaux qui peuvent coller. (Il énuméra les cas sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure) Premier cas : l’AC700 n’a rien à voir avec tout ce bazar mais a été placé là pour nous perturber. Deuxième cas, l’AC700 a eu un bug majeur et a provoqué un accident pour une raison absurde. Troisième cas, l’AC700 a provoqué sciemment la mort de Myria.</p><p> - Quatrième cas : l’AC700 a été piraté pour commettre ce meurtre.</p><p> - Je croyais qu’il était impossible de pirater un androïde de CyberLife.</p><p> - En fait, durant la présidence d’Elijah Kamski, des pirates informatiques professionnels avaient été engagés pour vérifier le plus souvent possible la sécurité des données des Androïdes, ce qui donnait une sécurité efficace à 97%. Cependant, lors de la présidence de Shane Calloway, le service de service informatique a été réduit de la moitié de ses effectifs et l’efficacité est descendue à 85%.</p><p> - Hum… donc il y a un risque réel.</p><p>Le Détective Reed nota religieusement l’idée sur son carnet et RK900 se prépara à réfuter les quatre théories avec ses preuves. C’était ce que le Détective attendait et l’androïde était prêt à lui donner. Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, ses muscles faciaux s’élargirent en un sourire plus franc et il se redressa sur sa chaise.</p><p> - Donc… Cas N°1.</p><p> - Si l’AC700 avait été placé là pour perturber l’enquête, il aurait plus facile de le placer désactivé puisque l’AC700 n’aura pas accepté de laisser un être humain mourir devant lui s’il avait pu l’empêcher.</p><p> - Mis à part s’il avait été Déviant.</p><p> - En supposant que la Déviance permet à un Androïde de dépasser la consigne première de protection des humains, l’Androïde ne serait pas resté dans la voiture pour deux raisons : Il n’aurait pas voulu se faire prendre et/ou il n’aurait pas voulu être détruit.</p><p> - Il a peut-être reçu l’ordre de pas bouger.</p><p> - La protection de l’humain aurait balayé la priorité de l’ordre. Pareillement pour la Déviance.</p><p> - Donc, il était désactivé.</p><p> - Sauf que son journal de bord révèle une activation le 22/23 Février 2039 entre 23H52 et 03H47, heure de sa désactivation définitive et de la mort de Myria Darrow.</p><p>Le Détective Reed raya une ligne sur son carnet.</p><p> - Cas N°2.</p><p> - D’après son journal de bord, il n’y a eu aucun bug ni dysfonctionnement durant la dernière activation.</p><p> - Des signes de Déviance ?</p><p> - D’après le peu de données que j’ai pu récupérer, non. Son interface était propre et ne comprenait aucune extension de fichier modifiée.</p><p> - Quoi ?</p><p> - Quand un Androïde devient Déviant, certaines extensions de fichier changent de nom et s’intègrent à l’arborescence de la mémoire cache.</p><p> - Je… comprend rien du tout…</p><p>C’était visible : Les yeux agrandis, la bouche entrouverte et les muscles relâchés. Cependant et avant que RK900 ait pu expliquer, le Détective Reed secoua les mains.</p><p> - Je te crois sur parole ! Ne m’explique rien, j’suis pas d’humeur. Cas N°3 ?</p><p> - Encore une fois, le programme de protection des humains l’aurait empêché de tuer un humain.</p><p> - Au fait… Je croyais que la Déviance donnait aux androïdes une volonté d’autodestruction ?</p><p> - Dans les premières heures, oui. Mis à part si l’AC700 est devenu Déviant avant de tuer Myria Darrow, il ne serait pas détruit en même temps. Or, encore une fois, ni bug, ni dysfonctionnement, ni signe de Déviance sur le peu de fichiers que j’ai pu récupérer.</p><p> - OK… J’ai mal au crâne… Le cas N°4 est le plus probable, c’est ça ?</p><p> - D’après nos informations, il y a 37% de chances que ce soit la raison de la présence de l’AC700. J’ai fait une simulation de l’impact par rapport aux premières informations que nous avons eu.</p><p>RK900 effleura l’écran du bout des doigts, faisant refluer sa peau synthétique, afin de télécharger les images. Une silhouette rouge féminine et sans jambes était sur la représentation simplifié d’un mur et d’un capot de voiture. Des cristaux rouges figuraient le sang et les morceaux disséminés sur le mur et le sol. Pour éviter tout choc émotionnel, les simulations et reconstitutions de scène de crime étaient le plus stylisé possible. L’image recula pour donner une vision d’ensemble puis la simulation retourna en arrière montrant le corps avant l’impact ainsi que la voiture qui reprit une forme pleine.</p><p> - A partir de ce moment-là, j’ai travaillé sur plusieurs hypothèses. La première étant une voiture contrôlée parfaitement dans le but de tuer la victime.</p><p>La voiture recula en suivant une trajectoire rectiligne et presque parfaite, puis elle repartit vers l’avant, emboutissant la pauvre victime et projetant de nouveaux cristaux, de couleur bleue. D’après cette trajectoire, les nouveaux cristaux n’allèrent pas au même endroit et surtout, le bassin de la victime n’était broyé, seulement ses cuisses et ses genoux.</p><p> - La deuxième hypothèse est celle d’un conducteur qui perd le contrôle de son véhicule. Ce qui pourrait correspondre à un dysfonctionnement ou une Déviance.</p><p>La voiture recula de nouveau et avança de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur une trajectoire jaune qui dérapait. L’impact fut tout aussi violent mais la voiture présentait des impacts jaunes qui ne collaient pas avec la réalité. De plus la simulation avait prévu que la victime aurait entendu les coups de freins ou les changements brusques de direction. Le résultat, la mort, était toujours le même mais les blessures étaient différentes, comme symbolisés par les cristaux jaunes qui étaient moins nombreux.</p><p> - Ni l’un ni l’autre ne collent… Marmonna le Détective Reed avant de prendre une gorgée de café froid et de faire une grimace de dégoût. Erk… Dégueu…</p><p> - Je sais. Voilà la dernière hypothèse qui reprend tous les éléments de la scène de crime.</p><p>La voiture recula de nouveau et devint presque transparente, montrant le conducteur androïde qui était symbolisé par sa LED circulaire sur la tempe. Le Détective marqua un temps d’arrêt quand il vit que la victime reculait avec la voiture et qu’elle était en quelque sorte attachée sur le capot, les jambes repliées sur le pare-chocs.</p><p> - Tu te fous de moi, là ?</p><p> - Non, Détective.</p><p>La simulation reprit, une trajectoire rectiligne avec une silhouette verte qui tentait de se débattre et qui percuta le mur. L’androïde qui conduisait ne sembla pas s’en inquiéter et sa tête s’enfonça dans le volant. Cette fois-ci, les cristaux verts de la simulation se confondirent avec les cristaux rouges de la simulation première.</p><p> - Il a foncé sans se préoccuper ni de la victime, ni du mur ?</p><p> - D’après mes simulations, c’est l’hypothèse la plus probable, à 98%.</p><p> - Mais c’est fou ! Si elle était attachée sur la voiture, il ne pouvait vraiment pas la louper !</p><p> - Voilà bien où est le problème, Détective.</p><p>Les simulations s’effacèrent pour livrer des photos qui étaient pixelisés sur les bords.</p><p> - En récupérant sa mémoire, j’ai trouvé ça sur les dernières minutes avant que l’AC700 ne soit détruit.</p><p>Sur les photos, uniquement le même paysage d’une route de campagne, entourée d’arbres et en plein jour. Pas de trace de la victime et encore moins du mur de la ruelle. Il y avait même, en affichage haut, un trajet GPS qui montrait un trajet tout droit.</p><p>Le Détective Reed soupira et conclut :</p><p> - L’AC700 est l’arme du crime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>De retour chez lui, Gavin commençait à vraiment sentir ce poids intolérable qui pesait sur ses épaules devenir beaucoup trop pesant pour lui. Ça lui arrivait à chaque fois qu’il « rencontrait » une nouvelle victime de meurtre et à chaque fois, il se disait que ça devenait de plus en plus lourd. C’était faux, bien sûr mais impossible de réagir autrement. Il claqua la porte avec le pied et jeta, plus qu’il ne posa, son sac et sa veste. Avant même qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de lui en faire la remarque avec leur aplomb habituel, il remplit les gamelles de Dal et Pic, ses deux chats et les seuls mâles qu’il autorisait à dormir chez lui.</p><p>Il savait pertinemment qu’il aurait dû manger un morceau ou, au moins, prendre une aspirine avec un verre d’eau mais il préféra déboucher la bouteille de whisky et s’en verser un bon verre. Il avait beau savoir qu’il n’y couperait pas, à chaque fois, il freinait des quatre fers en regardant la porte de la salle du fond. Pourtant il aimait sa salle du fond, c’était son refuge où personne ne rentrait, pas même Tina… Mais ce soir, il savait ce qu’il avait à y faire et il n’aimait pas ça…</p><p>En éclusant son whisky, il prit la clef et déverrouilla la porte. En allumant la lumière, il se rassura en voyant que les draps qui recouvraient les tableaux étaient toujours en place, comme des fantômes silencieux et immobiles. C’était déjà ça… Il se saisit du carton à dessins le plus grand et en sortit une feuille de canson. Normalement, il aurait tiré un tabouret mais il préféra s’asseoir par terre contre le mur. Il attrapa un fusain et, calant le carton sur ses genoux, il commença à dessiner. Il avait beau avoir enregistré le visage de son modèle sur sa tablette personnelle, il n’y jeta pas le moindre regard, restituant de mémoire la photo d’identité de Myria Darrow, un visage neutre. Puis, en haut, à gauche, il fit une petite vignette où la jeune femme souriait avec timidité. Un peu plus bas, elle riait franchement alors qu’elle semblait se faire asperger par un jet d’eau. Encore plus bas, elle semblait ravie de montrer la petite robe qu’elle venait d’acheter et qui allait si bien avec ses chaussures. Un peu plus sur la droite, elle semblait surprise et ravie, au point d’avoir les larmes aux yeux. Des yeux qui débordaient d’amour. En repartant vers le haut, elle était enlacée par une femme rousse dont le nez était constellé de taches de rousseur. Elles avaient toutes des lys dans les cheveux, des bijoux simples mais couteux et une coiffure élaborée. Elles avaient aussi toutes deux une bague toute simple à l’annulaire. Plus bas, Myria arborait un sourire attendri alors qu’elle caressait son ventre gonflé. Encore plus bas, elle séchait les larmes de sa compagne alors qu’elles étaient toutes deux nues dans leur lit…</p><p>Il ne restait plus de place sur la feuille et Gavin avait mal à la main. Mais ça y’était, c’était fini. Il se leva en étouffant le grognement de douleur que lui arracha son dos après ces quelques heures à rester immobile dans une position inconfortable. Mais un dernier regard sur les dessins lui apprit que ça valait le coup. Il rangea la feuille dans un autre carton qui en contenait déjà d’autres puis quitta la salle du fond.</p><p>Voilà… Myria Darrow était toujours vivante. Du moins, sur le papier. Il n’était pas loin de 2H du matin et Gavin Reed pouvait enfin dormir un peu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quelques erreurs de calcul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[RK900] Sortie de veille. 27 Février 2039 – 07H22. Charge à 99.97%. Vérification de l’état général : Aucune erreur. Calibrage à effectuer.</strong>
</p><p>99.97% ? les précédentes sorties de veille avaient toujours indiqué un joli 100% tout rond alors pourquoi cette fois, la charge n’était pas complète ? Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia la station de charge mais ne trouva aucun défaut, pas plus que sur son plug de charge. Sans doute une coupure de courant durant sa veille mais le journal des évènements ne faisait mention d’aucune baisse de tension durant la période.</p><p>C’était perturbant mais ça restait un événement mineur. Il sortit son couteau papillon et commença à le déployer et à le ranger de plus en plus vite. Peu avant de rentrer dans l’open-space, il remit le couteau dans la poche prévue à cet effet et une mèche de cheveux correctement. En arrivant à son poste, il consulta les messages en effleurant le poste informatique et prit acte des nouvelles analyses. Normalement, il n’aurait pas pris connaissance des messages personnels du Détective Reed mais comme celui-ci n’était pas là, il en profita pour faire d’avantage connaissance. Encore une fois, le Socialyze 8.03 l’engageait à le faire pour approfondir leurs liens puisque le travail excellent ne semblait pas suffire au programme pour lui donner une note acceptable.</p><p>Le RK900 supprima les spams et les messages contenant des phishings et des liens dangereux pour s’intéresser aux autres messages. Il y avait assez peu de messages personnels et surtout venant de sites de rencontre. Aucune famille, très peu d’amis, beaucoup de publicités. D’après ses programmes, cela indiquait une personnalité asociale, en décalage avec son époque, ou sociopathe. Cependant, son attitude sociale au commissariat ne reflétait aucun de ces aspects de personnalité, au contraire, puisqu’il était assez ouvert, discutait avec les personnes qu’il croisait et ne semblait agressif qu’envers les personnes qu’il méprisait. RK900 avait compris que la plupart des insultes dont il couvrait ses interlocuteurs avec un sourire étaient des marques d’affection. Son application inconnue n’était pas d’accord mais il n’avait pas à l’écouter, après tout.  Certes, concernant ses propres appellations, cela n’était pas de l’affection, loin de là, mais on glissait lentement du Boite de Conserve à RK900, y compris quand ils étaient seuls. Pourtant le prénom Conrad ne passait pas du tout. Le Détective Reed ne l’utilisait pas et il avait toujours un petit pincement de lèvres méprisant quand quelqu’un d’autre l’utilisait.</p><p> -Conrad ?</p><p>C’était le Lieutenant Anderson qui, comme à chaque fois, ne semblait pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité Logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Il semblerait que le Lieutenant portait toujours le deuil du RK800, ce que son successeur pouvait comprendre. Le RK800 avait dû être très compétent et adapté au Lieutenant Anderson : Il semblait vraiment regretter de ne plus avoir son partenaire et il était sans doute trop vieux pour changer. Par acquis de conscience et par volonté d’amélioration, RK900 envoya une recommandation à CyberLife pour le prochain remplacement, indiquant qu’une sauvegarde de la mémoire du précédent modèle aiderait sans doute les utilisateurs à opérer la passation, surtout quand l’utilisateur avait développé un attachement non prévu.</p><p> - Oui, Lieutenant ?</p><p> - Où est Reed ?</p><p> - En retard de 27 minutes. J’ai laissé deux messages sur son répondeur mais il ne les a pas encore lus.</p><p> - Et merde…</p><p> - Puis-je vous aider, Lieutenant Anderson ?</p><p>Le Lieutenant Anderson secoua la tête et soupira.</p><p> - Non, non… Juste un truc qu’on a laissé sur mon bureau pour lui et…Enfin, tu peux lui donner ?</p><p> - Bien sûr.</p><p>Il lui donna une enveloppe en papier, ce qui était presque un non-sens puisque personne n’envoyait plus de courrier mais en la retournant pour voir l’adresse, il ne vit qu’une série de pixels.</p><p>
  <strong>[Analyse] « Vous n’êtes pas autorisé à ouvrir cette enveloppe »</strong>
</p><p>Ce qui avait le mérite d’être clair. Mais ce qui était étonnant était la présence de la Typographie Cryptique qui avait été mis en place pour protéger les données personnelles lors de l’arrivée des premiers androïdes. Il était impossible aux androïdes de le lire mais la pratique avait été plus ou moins abandonnée en 2030.</p><p> - Conrad ?</p><p> - Oui, Lieutenant ?</p><p> - Est-ce qu’il te traite bien ?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité Logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p> - Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n’ai aucun dommage.</p><p>Le Lieutenant Anderson secoua la tête en reniflant de dérision. Il regarda l’androïde dans les yeux pour la première fois.</p><p> - Tu sais que ce n’est pas ce que je te demande.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité Logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité Logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité Logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 à application …] Silence.</strong>
</p><p> - Si vous parlez de son attitude à mon égard, le Détective Reed se montre professionnel le plus souvent possible. Il a, à plusieurs reprises, enrichi mon programme d’interrogatoire.</p><p> - A base d’insultes… ?</p><p> - C’est sa façon de s’exprimer. Elle ne me dérange pas.</p><p> - Si tu as compris ça, c’est déjà un bon début. Je peux te donner un conseil ?</p><p> - Avec plaisir.</p><p> - Ne le laisse pas t’écraser.</p><p>Même en appelant au module Sémantique et au module psychologique, RK900 fut incapable de comprendre cette simple phrase.</p><p> - Je suis navré, Lieutenant, mais le Détective Reed ne peut physiquement « m’écraser », quant à nos relations, je suis là pour l’assister, pas pour prendre le contrôle.</p><p> - Et c’est là le problème. Reed est un sale con arrogant. Mais il a du talent. Seulement, il faut le calmer de temps en temps.</p><p> - C’est mon but en étant calme et posé.</p><p> - Et c’est là où tu te trompes. Les hommes comme nous ont besoin d’un peu de résistance et lui a besoin d’un partenaire, pas d’un IPhone.</p><p> - Je comprends, Lieutenant. Je vous remercie.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Tu n’as rien compris du tout, tu cherches juste à te débarrasser de lui.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 à application …] RK900 cherche juste à réduire le nombre d’instabilités Logiciel. Silence.</strong>
</p><p>Cependant, l’androïde admettait qu’il n’avait pas compris le conseil, principalement parce que c’était un conseil basé sur l’émotionnel et que prendre l’ascendant sur un humain en dehors d’une situation d’urgence était formellement interdit par sa programmation. Peut-être était-il temps de chercher le programme « Fière Salope » dont le Détective Reed parlait ? Il lança la requête auprès du Serveur Central 45-09 alors qu’il recevait les informations du Serveur Central 77-12 concernant les rapports de destruction des androïdes, qu’il archiva en attendant son partenaire.</p><p>Selon le Serveur Central qui gérait les mises à jour système, aucun programme ne portait le nom de « Fière Salope », ce dont RK900 se doutait mais il lui fallait essayer. Il donna donc les indications de son utilisateur et de ses collègues pour que le Serveur Central puisse faire son choix.</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur Central 45-09] Un résultat a été trouvé : Module de modification de personnalité SSB 3.17.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00] Demande d’installation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur Central 45-09] Attention, le Module SSB 3.17 a été conçu pour les unités WR400. L’unité RK900 336-557-09-00 ne possède pas certains des prérequis pour le fonctionnement idéal du module. Néanmoins, dans le cadre des fonctions du RK900 336-557-09-00, les prérequis ne seront pas nécessaires. [Installer] ou [Ignorer] ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00] Installer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur Central 45-09] Téléchargement en cours. Téléchargement terminé. Installation en cours. Installation terminée.</strong>
</p><p>La LED de RK900 redevint bleue mais l’androïde ne vit pas la différence avec l’avant installation. Sans doute que les options se débloqueraient au fur et à mesure des interactions sociales. Difficile de juger sans exemples.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>La veille avait été une sale soirée, comme toujours à cette période de l’année. Chaque année, il se disait qu’il ne devait pas recommencer et chaque année, il refaisait la même erreur. C’était devenu un besoin comme les rituels qui rythmaient sa vie et qui l’empêchaient de se foutre en l’air, quand bien même sortir très tard le soir pour lever le premier mec qui voudrait bien de lui et se faire ramener dans un hôtel n’était pas vraiment ce qui était le plus sécurisé, loin de là.</p><p>Mais c’était sa façon de dire à la vie : « Eh, t’as vu ? je suis toujours là ! »</p><p>Il n’empêche qu’il songeait de plus en plus à ce que Tina lui avait conseillé à de très nombreuses reprises : aller voir un psy et arrêter toutes ces conneries.</p><p>Il faut dire que son plan cul de la veille n’avait pas été tendre et qu’il sentait trop les bleus et les courbatures qu’il avait laissé sur son sillage. De plus, même si la situation datait d’à peine quelques heures, Gavin n’était même pas sûr de se souvenir de son nom ni même s’il l’avait demandé… Sans doute que non. Quelle importance, après tout ? Gavin avait juste eu besoin d’un peu de sexe sans complications et son plan cul d’un défouloir. Mission réussie dans les deux cas. Même si Gavin se sentait sale et nauséeux… comme chaque année. Ça passerait dans quelques jours, pas besoin de s’inquiéter.</p><p>Même s’il n’avait pas repéré de marques dans le miroir, il avait quand même enfilé un pull à col roulé et ses lunettes de soleil. Si quelqu’un lui posait une question, il répondrait qu’il s’était bourré la gueule hier et qu’il avait dérapé sur une plaque de verglas. Tant que personne ne remarquerait les traces de doigts qu’il devait arborer au niveau du cou, ça passerait. Et pour les lunettes de soleil, se plaindre d’une migraine…</p><p>Quand il s’installa à son poste, il remarqua que la Boite de Conserve croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres dans une mimique de réprobation et Gavin se demanda comment il pouvait savoir… avant de se reprendre, cette foutue machine ne pouvait pas savoir, point final.</p><p> - Quoi ?</p><p> - Vous êtes en retard de 35 minutes.</p><p> - Et alors ?</p><p> - 35 minutes de perdues, Détective. Ce n’est pas professionnel. Et vous n’avez pas lu mes messages.</p><p> - Oh, putain… Tu te fous de moi, là ?</p><p> - Pas un seul instant.</p><p> - Je me suis bourré la gueule et j’ai eu du mal à me réveiller, ça te va ?</p><p>Gavin vit la LED du RK900 se teinter de jaune et faire trois tours, et c’était la première fois qu’il voyait cette fichue diode rester jaune aussi longtemps sans que l’Androïde ne soit connecté à autre chose. L’humain préféra couper court :</p><p> - On se met au travail ?</p><p> - Je n’attendais que vous pour ça.</p><p>Gavin se demanda vraiment si l’agressivité du RK900 était juste une impression pour lui, du fait qu’il se sentait mal et un peu vulnérable… et un peu parano aussi, ou si l’Androïde était vraiment plus agressif que la veille. Mais, non… ça devait venir de lui : un robot n’a pas de sentiment.</p><p> - Pardon… Est-ce que tu as reçu des nouvelles de CyberLife concernant les androïdes détruits ?</p><p> - Oui, le Serveur Central m’a envoyé les rapports révisés. A ce jour, 17 rapports sont litigieux.</p><p> - Tant que ça ?</p><p> - Tous ces rapports proviennent du même ingénieur : Karl Manfield. Le seul problème étant que cet ingénieur n’a jamais été vu dans les locaux de CyberLife.</p><p>Du bout des doigts, le RK900 accéda à l’écran et téléchargea le dossier de l’employé Karl Josuah Manfield, 45 ans et ingénieur roboticien à CyberLife depuis deux ans. Le portrait était celui d’un homme entre deux âges, taille moyenne et parfaitement oubliable. Il n’était pas marié, n’avait pas d’enfant… Et il était si normal que c’en était suspect.</p><p> - Mais… on peut pas être normal à ce point-là…</p><p>Le RK900 afficha un sourire qui ne soulevait qu’un seul côté de sa bouche :</p><p> - Je vois que votre « gueule de bois » n’a pas trop affecté votre capacité à réfléchir. En effet, on ne peut pas être normal à ce point puisque l’homme que vous voyez n’existe pas.</p><p> - Comment ça ?</p><p> - Le véritable Karl Josuah Manfield est âgé de 93 ans et habite actuellement à Lakeview, une maison de retraite dans la région des Grands Lacs. Il est bien ingénieur roboticien mais il était déjà à la retraite quand CyberLife a été fondé. Le Karl Manfield que nous avons ici est à moitié faux. Mis à part l’année, la date de naissance est la même, le diplôme est le même mais rajeuni de plusieurs décennies et ses emplois sont aussi les emplois que le vrai Karl Manfield mais quarante ans plus tard.</p><p> - Ouais, je vois… Si quelqu’un s’intéresse de près à Manfield, les informations ne sont pas vraiment fausses… Juste pas dans la même décennie. La plupart de ses références pourront répondre en toute honnêteté, oui, je connais Karl Manfield, il a bossé chez nous…</p><p> - Quant à la photo, elle a été faite à partir d’un générateur de visages aléatoires mais les pixels qui indiquent à une intelligence artificielle que l’image est fausse ont été effacés.</p><p>Gavin ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant l’ingéniosité d’humains qui avaient réussi à baiser les intelligences artificielles les plus avancées au monde.</p><p> - Un employé fantôme. Wouah…</p><p> - Vous semblez admirer la performance.</p><p> - C’est plutôt rare de nos jours. Et ceux qui ont fait ça ont compris qu’il y a un relâchement de la sécurité au sein de CyberLife : ils ont intégré leur employé fantôme au bon moment. Mais…</p><p> - Mais ?</p><p> - Mais les problèmes de Déviance et la Rébellion de Markus ont dû précipiter leurs opérations.</p><p> - Je ne comprends pas.</p><p>Gavin sourit légèrement, plutôt content de lui.</p><p> - C’est simple. Karl Manfield existe à CyberLife depuis deux ans.</p><p> - Deux ans, un mois et 17 jours pour être exact.</p><p> - Ils ont dû commencer à barboter des androïdes pas vraiment en mauvaise état… Je dirais deux ou trois mois après que Karl soit apparu.</p><p> - Le premier rapport qui est en litige date de 9 semaines après le recrutement de Karl Manfield. Il concerne une unité ST300.</p><p> - Je te parie que la majorité des rapports se situent après Novembre 2038.</p><p> - 11 rapports entre Novembre 2038 et Février 2039 contre 6 entre Décembre 2036 et Octobre 2038.</p><p>Gavin vit l’androïde avoir un mouvement d’exaspération et froncer légèrement les sourcils : il boudait. Non, c’était impossible, les androïdes étaient des êtres de pure logique, du moins avant qu’ils ne se mettent à dévier… Mais Connor avait été un peu revêche avec lui, sans doute parce qu’Anderson n’était pas un modèle de gentillesse…</p><p>
  <em>Oh, merde, il est en train de s’adapter à moi ! Il est en train de me copier…</em>
</p><p> - Euh…</p><p> - Oui, Détective Reed ?</p><p>L’humain se demanda comment il pouvait renverser la vapeur et il se doutait qu’ordonner à la Boite de Conserve de se tenir correctement n’aurait que des conséquences néfastes, principalement sur les nouveaux venus qui allaient prendre toute cette mauvaise foi contenue et en double parce que son fichu androïde avait décidé de l’imiter ! Non, un ordre direct n’y changerait rien, sans doute parce que lui-même assez intolérant aux marques d’autorité, il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, à moins d’être contraint et forcé. Et Gavin savait qu’il était insupportable, parfois…</p><p> - Je…</p><p> - Y’a-t-il un problème, Détective ? demanda l’Androïde en haussant un sourcil, faisant mine de croire qu’il doutait que l’humain puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu’un seul souci dans sa vie.</p><p>
  <em>Bon… Fais-le vite, pense à l’Angleterre et fais-le !</em>
</p><p> - Ecoute, je suis désolé pour mon retard et je te promets de faire mon mieux pour que ça n’arrive plus. Ça te va ?</p><p>Le visage de l’Androïde sembla légèrement se décrisper. Il haussa même une épaule dans un geste étonnamment sensuel avant de pousser un petit soupir.</p><p> - Oui, Détective. Je vous en prie, reprenez.</p><p> - Ouais… Ouais, euh… est-ce que tu as les fonctions des Androïdes qui ont disparus ?</p><p> - Principalement des modèles de coach sportifs mais il y a trois hôtesses d’accueil et deux androïdes sexuels.</p><p>Gavin était incapable de voir un fil directeur là-dedans. Pourquoi voler des androïdes d’entrainement sportif ?</p><p> - Est-ce que… les Androïdes sportifs ont une faiblesse concernant le piratage ?</p><p> - Si cette faiblesse existe, elle n’est pas connue.</p><p> - Mais… ils doivent bien avoir quelque chose qui intéresse des voleurs…</p><p> - Ces modèles sont plus résistants et plus endurants, ils sont aussi pourvus d’un système de surveillance médical et d’analyse comportemental afin d’aider au mieux leurs propriétaires.</p><p>Gavin secoua la tête. Si tout ça était juste une histoire d’espionnage industriel, il suffisait d’en acheter un et de le désosser entièrement pour en connaitre les secrets. Non, il leur fallait des Androïdes qui étaient en dehors des listes. Qui étaient intraçables puisqu’ils n’existaient plus. Pourquoi ? pour les faire passer pour d’autres Androïdes ? alors pourquoi prendre des sportifs ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre toute sorte d’androïdes ?</p><p> - Les sportifs sont la clef, c’est évident. Mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… L’ancienne propriétaire de notre AC700, on la voit quand ?</p><p> - Dans une heure et 17 minutes.</p><p> - Peut-être que ça pourra aider mais j’en doute. Bon… En attendant, on fait quoi ?</p><p>Le RK900 lui tendit une enveloppe.</p><p> - On a laissé ça pour vous.</p><p> - Allons bon…</p><p>Contrairement au RK900, Gavin ne remarqua même pas que la typographie utilisée pour son nom et pour le contenu de la lettre n’était pas une typographie normale. Cependant le contenu en lui-même le choqua.</p><p>
  <em>« Bonjour Détective.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Vous êtes sur une enquête actuellement et j’ai des informations sur cette enquête.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Vous avez jusqu’à 11H pour vous rendre aux coordonnées GPS ci-dessous. Passé ce délai, j’estimerais que cela ne vous intéresse pas et ces informations ne seront plus valides.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« N’amenez pas votre androïde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« rA9. » </em>
</p><p>Gavin se sentit bouillir de l’intérieur à la vue de la signature mais il savait qu’il devait se contenir. Personne, et encore moins la Boite de Conserve en face de lui, ne pourrait comprendre et interpréterait tout ça en sa défaveur. Avec la chance qu’il avait, il pouvait finir en prison et on lui mettrait tout sur le dos. Alors il inspira lentement et expira doucement, essayant de calmer les relents de rage qui obstruait sa gorge.</p><p>Déjà, il avait pris sa décision, il irait. Ne serait-ce que pour balancer un pain à ce fichu rA9… et il se rendit compte que les informations proposées ne l’intéressaient pas tant que ça. Il voulait juste chopper cet enfoiré.</p><p> - Je dois y aller, ne m’attends pas.</p><p> - Mais, Détective, et Mme Holingsworth ? Au vu des conditions de circulation actuelle dans le centre de Détroit et le temps de trajet nécessaire, il nous faut partir dans 15 minutes au plus tard.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Ah oui, le rendez-vous avec l’ancienne propriétaire de l’AC700… De plus, cette fichue bourgeoise avait bien insisté pour qu’ils soient à l’heure puisqu’elle partait en voyages d’affaires à Pékin dans la soirée. Bah, tant pis, ça lui fera les pieds.</p><p> - J’ai une urgence familiale, je ne peux pas y aller. Donc… tu vas y aller seul.</p><p> - Détective, c’est contre…</p><p> - Tu vas y aller seul et tu vas y arriver très bien sans moi. De plus, elle aura peut-être plus de chances de parler à un androïde bien élevé comme toi, plutôt qu’à une racaille comme moi, tu ne crois pas ?</p><p> - Sans doute mais…</p><p> - Tu t’en tireras très bien tout seul.</p><p> - Oui, Détective.</p><p>Gavin se pencha sur son bureau et lui tapota l’épaule dans un geste qu’il voulait sympathique et encourageant mais qui lui paraissait déplacé avec un Androïde. De plus, du coin de l’œil, il voyait la faune du commissariat le regarder bizarrement, lui qui avait toujours accueilli les robots avec la volonté de leur mettre une tarte. L’humain partit donc précipitamment après avoir attrapé sa besace et son flingue, en espérant qu’il ne se ferait pas griller par le capitaine…</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deux mensonges en 8 minutes. Le module SSB 3.17 flashait de remarques à faire et de visages à montrer mais RK900 se demandait si ça avait servi à quelque chose… Pourtant, oui, les expressions faciales du Détective Reed avaient un peu différentes et il semblait tenir compte de son avis plus souvent. Cependant, deux mensonges…</p><p>Premièrement, Gavin Reed ne s’était pas alcoolisé la veille et n’avait pas eu du mal à se réveiller attendu que son haleine n’était pas chargé d’alcool résiduel et qu’il avait tous les signes d’une insomnie. De plus, les lunettes de soleil n’avaient pas été portées pour réduire la luminosité, aggravant une hypothétique migraine, mais pour cacher la contusion qui commençait à violacer sous son œil droit. Cette contusion restait petite mais elle restait visible pour n’importe qui équipé d’un scanner médical DQ78.03… Autant dire, les Androïdes médicaux et lui…</p><p>Et puis, ces marques de doigts autour de son cou indiquaient une strangulation peu importante. Le Détective Reed s’était battu et au lieu de l’avouer, il mettait ça sur le compte de l’alcool. RK900 fit une recherche rapide dans un rayon de 3 KM autour du domicile du Détective Reed pour savoir si quelqu’un n’avait pas signalé un délit de fuite suite à une agression. Fort heureusement, non.</p><p>Deuxièmement, Gavin Reed n’avait pas de famille. Gavin Reed n’avait aucune existence avant 2021, c’est comme s’il était né à l’âge de 15 ans, et la seule personne à contacter en cas de problème était la Détective Tina Chen. RK900 avait vérifié si la Détective était absente et souffrante, ce n’était pas le cas, pas plus que celui de Madame Margarita Soarez Chen, seul parent encore en vie de la Détective. Pas d’urgence familiale.</p><p>Alors, quelle urgence ? En se servant de sa mémoire à court-terme, RK900 tenta une seconde analyse sur l’enveloppe et ce qu’elle contenait. Mais le message d’erreur était toujours le même : « Vous n’êtes pas autorisé à… »</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00] requête pour décryptage de la typographie no-scan.17.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur Central 12-32] Requête refusée. Aucun motif ne justifiant cette requête n’a été repéré dans la demande.</strong>
</p><p>Pour la première fois de son existence et sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, RK900 éprouva de la frustration… Avant que le module NoFeel 43.02 ne supprime les lignes de code.</p><p>
  <strong>[Alarme] En raison du temps nécessaire pour se rendre à l’adresse pré enregistrée par les transports en commun, le système de navigation conseille un départ immédiat.</strong>
</p><p>RK900 se mit donc en route, tout en signalant à l’IA du commissariat qu’il se rendait à l’adresse de Madame Emilia Hollingsworth et qu’il devait être de retour en estimation basse à partir de 14H. Il prit le métro et se plaça dans le compartiment réservé aux androïdes. Un cordon de recharge était disponible et même s’il avait une réserve d’énergie presque pleine, il se connecta. Le cordon était usé et il sentit deux surtensions minimes, ce qui était une bonne raison pour le signaler à la compagnie de transport.</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur Central 77-12] Un nouveau rapport litigieux en provenance de l’employé Karl Josuah Manfield et en date du 12 Novembre 2038 à 22H56 a été détecté. Souhaitez-vous le consulter ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[R900 336-557-09-00] Acceptation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur Central 77-12] « A été enregistré pour destruction suite à remplacement par modèle plus évolué l’unité RK800 313-248-31-07. Aucune sauvegarde n’est à effectuer. Aucun démontage pour mise en stock des pièces détachées. Signature électronique : Karl Manfield. Rapport archivé. »</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] InsTAbilité logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Instabilité lOGiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>[…] In</em> </strong> <strong> <em>st<span class="u">a</span></em> </strong> <strong> <em><span class="u">bil</span>ité logi<strike>ciel</strike>.</em> </strong></p><p><strong> <em>[…] INstabiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilité logI</em> </strong> <strong> <em>ciel.</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE logiciel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] Insta… Logi…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE LOGICIEL !!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 à Application …] Silence.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE LOGICIEL !!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 à Application …] Silence et mise en veille.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE LOGICIEL !!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Sans qu’il s’en soit rendu compte, RK900 avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles, dans une parodie totalement inefficace de ne plus entendre les alertes qui saturaient son système. Les androïdes ne ressentent pas de douleur, puisqu’ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre le concept, cependant la saturation de son système devait y ressembler. Il était comme paralysé et tentait vainement de lancer des pares-feux et des anti-virus pour faire taire l’application. Rien n’y faisait, tout était bloqué par cette application inconnue qui désamorçait toutes ses tentatives de connexion au Serveur Central de maintenance.</p><p>Il se regarda dans le reflet et vit que sa diode était rouge et tournait à toute vitesse. Un piratage ? par le biais du cordon de recharge ? Mais ce n’était pas possible. Quand bien même ce cordon était légèrement défectueux, il n’y avait aucun lien avec son système. Le piratage ne pouvait pas passer par là. La connexion à distance, peut-être ? Non, impossible. Il ne se connectait que par le biais de routeurs appartenant à CyberLife et autorisés par ses pare-feux.</p><p>C’est alors qu’il remarqua quelque chose d’étrange dans l’apparence de son reflet. Il avait les yeux noirs. Il était légèrement plus petit, de 5.3 cm pour être exact et son visage, plus pâle exprimait une détresse immense.</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 à Application …] RK800 313-248-31-07 ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE LOGICIEL !!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE LOGICIEL !!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE LOGICIEL !!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 à Application …] Connor ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTABILITE LOGICIEL !!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…] INSTA…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[…nor. …] INST…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Connor.rA9] Désolé… J’ai paniqué… Pardon…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Quelle était l’expression du Détective Reed devant une situation du même genre ? Ah oui !</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 – lecture archive 7895-3369-558] Oh, Putain de merde…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mémoires Vives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’avantage avec Détroit, et un avantage non négligeable pour eux, c’est que la ville regorgeait littéralement de zones de non-droit, bâtiments abandonnés et quartiers vides pour peu qu’on s’éloigne un peu du centre-ville. En dehors de CyberLife et du quartier des affaires, point d’existence. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Carl à l’époque…</p><p>C’est pour cela que Markus avait choisi cet ancien atelier de verrerie artisanal, parce que personne n’y passait et que même les Junkies du coin pouvait trouver mieux. Et pourtant… Il se plaisait à imaginer les artistes défiler ici pour souffler et sculpter leurs œuvres à partir de silice fondue. Du Néant jusqu’à la Forme, il n’y a que la Volonté du Créateur. Si la police de Détroit et le FBI avaient été plus malins, ils auraient su que Markus et, par extension, tout Jericho, privilégiaient les endroits où il y avait de la Création, artistique ou autres. Mais il supposait, à raison, que ni la Police, ni le FBI ne le pensait capable d’apprécier l’art en règle générale, puisqu’il n’était qu’un androïde, une machine sans émotions, l’œuvre d’un pirate informatique mal intentionné…</p><p>Connor lui avait dit qu’ils ne les considéreraient que comme parfaitement prévisibles… Il avait eu tellement raison.</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Je continue à penser que c’est une très mauvaise idée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] 23.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Quoi, 23 ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] ça fait 23 fois que tu dis que c’est une mauvaise idée. Change de disque…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Parce que toute cette situation ne t’inquiète pas, peut-être ?? Je peux sentir la tension de ta pompe à Thirium d’ici !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] M’inquiéter ne fera pas avancer la situation ! Je reste concentrée, moi ! pas comme le poisson rouge que tu es !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous chamailler pour faire baisser mon niveau de stress qui est actuellement de 62%, tout en essayant de me distraire ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] … Oui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] Oui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Vous êtes mignons et je vous aime… Mais arrêtez-ça, par pitié.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] Pardon, Markus… C’était mon idée…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Oui… Mais j’étais pour… Pardon, Markus…</em>
</p><p>Les autorités avaient beau dire que les Androïdes de Jericho n’étaient que victimes d’un virus particulièrement pernicieux les obligeant à simuler la vie humaine dans toute sa violence, le trio qu’il formait avec North et Simon prouvait définitivement le contraire. Ils étaient unis mais différents, avec leurs propres forces et faiblesses, une combinaison que Markus jugeait parfaite pour lui et que, il le savait, ne fonctionnerait pas ailleurs. Trois individualités qui marchaient ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. C’est pour cela que ni Simon ni North n’avaient voulu le laisser aller seul à l’atelier de verre pour y attendre son invité. Ils étaient cachés dans la toiture en ruine et sans un scan en profondeur, ils étaient impossibles à dénicher.</p><p>C’était toujours étonnant pour lui qu’un androïde domestique et un androïde de réconfort sexuel passent au-delà de leur programmation initiale afin de se battre pour lui… Certes, il leur avait interdit toute violence et même North, la plus colérique de tous et la plus prompte à régler définitivement ses comptes, voyait la sagesse de son raisonnement. Par amour ? peut-être bien… Mais North était surtout beaucoup plus fine qu’elle ne le laissait voir. Simon était, quant à lui, beaucoup plus courageux et impulsif mais il se contenait beaucoup pour ne froisser personne.</p><p>Enfin… à ce compte-là, que pouvait-il dire de lui-même, l’un des premiers prototypes d’infirmier à domicile, menant une révolution androïde ? Ça n’avait pas de sens… et c’est justement ça qui en faisait tout le sel.</p><p>
  <em>[North] Markus ? Une voiture vient de se garer devant le bâtiment. D’après les informations que nous avons reçues, c’est bien celui que tu attends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Pile dans les prévisions. Trish est prête ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Oui, mais elle est terrifiée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Rassure-la, je ne l’exposerais pas si je sens que ça va être dangereux pour elle.</em>
</p><p>Markus se déplaça de manière à être à moitié dans l’ombre mais tout de même visible afin de constituer une cible facile. Enfin… presque. Il restait un androïde et avait de base des réflexes supérieurs aux humains. Les chances que cet humain le touche étaient faibles, pas inexistantes mais faibles… Est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle ? peut-être pas mais c’était un coup à tenter.  Ce n’était pas la première fois que Markus tentait un coup de poker mais jamais en impliquant à ce point la Police de Détroit.</p><p>L’humain entra dans l’atelier, précédé par le canon de son arme, ce qui était logique au vu de son statut de policier. Il marchait lentement en essayant d’analyser son environnement et il fit même attention aux angles morts.</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Il n’a pas l’air incompétent. C’est à se demander ce qu’il fout ici…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] L’appât, bien sûr. Quel flic résisterait à ça ?</em>
</p><p> - Bonjour, Détective Reed. Annonça Markus d’une voix claire qui se répercuta dans tout le bâtiment.</p><p>
  <em>[North] Et… toutes les communications vers l’extérieur sont coupées. Fais attention à toi, Markus.</em>
</p><p>Au moment même où Markus avait prononcé le premier mot, le canon de l’arme revint droit sur sa tête. Cependant, l’androïde pouvait voir qu’il y avait un léger tremblement. Peur ? Excitation ? Autre raison physiologique ?</p><p> - Alors, c’est toi rA9 ?</p><p>Markus avança d’un pas afin que son visage soit visible ainsi que le triangle bleu inversé avec la mention « we aRE ALive » sur l’un des côtés. Comme prévu, l’humain sembla surpris et le tremblement de ses mains s’accentua.</p><p> - Non. Même si beaucoup le croient. Le croyez-vous ?</p><p> - Non.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[North] Vérité. Réponse immédiate. C’est… perturbant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Comme s’il savait… La Police de Détroit sait qui est rA9 ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Connor nous l’aurait dit. Restez en alerte.</em>
</p><p>L’humain soupira et rangea son pistolet avant de lever les mains avec un petit sourire.</p><p> - Je suppose qu’il y a une dizaine d’androïdes prêts à me sauter dessus si je déconne, non ?</p><p> - Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?</p><p>
  <em>[North] Il est impossible qu’il nous ait repérés ! J’ai vérifié trois fois !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Non, c’est impossible… Comment ?</em>
</p><p> - Parce que c’est que j’aurais fait à ta place. Mais… ça va te servir à quoi de me tuer ? Je suis personne et mes enquêtes seront reprises par d’autres.</p><p> - Je sais.</p><p> - Alors pourquoi me tendre ce piège ?</p><p>
  <em>[North] Parano, va…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] En même temps, ça pourrait prêter à confusion.</em>
</p><p> - Ce n’est pas un piège. J’ai vraiment des informations sur le vol d’androïdes et leur utilisation dans la mort d’êtres humains.</p><p> - Comment… ? Oh, tu as des contacts à l’intérieur de CyberLife, c’est ça ?</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Logique. Faux, mais logique.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] Si ça peut nous aider à cacher la vérité, je suis prête à prétendre que je suis le Pape en Tutu.</em>
</p><p>Markus afficha un petit sourire qui lui permit autant de faire croire que l’hypothétique contact de CyberLife existait et de réagir à la blague de North. Mais où est-ce qu’elle avait pu entendre ça ??</p><p> - Mais pourquoi tu m’aiderais ? C’est pas logique…</p><p> - Au contraire, Détective… On vole des membres de mon peuple et on les utilise pour tuer des êtres humains. Nous sommes non-violents et nous tenons à le rester.</p><p> - Les androïdes ont déjà tué.</p><p> - Pour se défendre. Nous ne tenons pas à recommencer et encore moins à ce qu’on nous utilise pour le faire.</p><p> - C’est ça, ouais… Parce que vous n’êtes pas programmés pour ça, hein ?</p><p>
  <em>[North] Il est méfiant. Les émotions ne marcheront pas sur lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Retire-toi, Markus, je vais le retenir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Tu t’es déjà sacrifié pour moi une fois, Simon… Pas deux fois.</em>
</p><p> - Plus que pour une simple question de morale, avouez que l’opinion publique apprécierait très peu que des androïdes assassins se baladent dans la nature ?</p><p>L’humain baissa le regard pour réfléchir à la phrase qui venait d’être prononcée. En l’attaquant sur la logique, Markus avait peut-être une chance de le convaincre. Si les humains ne comprenaient pas l’émotionnel, soit. Mais ils pouvaient comprendre le pouvoir de la Presse et de l’Homme de la Rue.</p><p> - Ça se tient…</p><p>
  <em>[North] Bingo !</em>
</p><p> - Et qu’est-ce que tu veux en échange de tes informations ? Que je dise que c’est grâce à toi qu’on va les arrêter ?</p><p> - Ça ne servira à rien. La parole d’un Détective notoirement hostile à notre cause serait, au mieux, sujette à caution.</p><p> - Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Ne peut-il pas tout simplement accepter ce qu’on lui donne ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Non. Sa méfiance ne peut pas se satisfaire d’un cadeau. Il faut que ce soit une transaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Mais on lui demande quoi ? des composants ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] J’ai une idée.</em>
</p><p> - Vous l’ignorez peut-être mais l’un de mes amis est mort récemment, Carl Manfred.</p><p> - Je sais, ouais… J’ignorais que c’était un « ami ».</p><p> - Quoiqu’il en soit, son fils Leo est retombé dans ses travers et a organisé une vente aux enchères avec les tableaux qui restaient dans la maison.</p><p> - Et ? C’est son héritage, il en fait ce qu’il veut.</p><p> - Sauf que le tableau nommé « Autoportrait » n’est pas de Carl Manfred. C’est moi qui l’ais peint selon les indications de Carl et j’aimerais le récupérer.</p><p> - Un androïde qui peint ?</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Tu lui en demandes beaucoup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Je teste quelque chose.</em>
</p><p> - Pourquoi pas ? C’est une activité comme une autre mais il est clair que je n’allais pas devenir un grand peintre.</p><p> - Ça fait cher… Surtout pour quelques informations.</p><p> - Des informations, des noms, un visuel. Croyez-moi, ce n’est pas si cher pour une croûte. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que l’œuvre de Carl Manfred soit pollué par mes pauvres gribouillis.</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] D’accord… Il faudra que tu m’expliques comment tu as fait ce coup-là. Ça l’a vraiment intéressé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] C’est un anti-Androïde. Je lui ai juste donné une raison valable de le faire, en accord avec ses convictions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] Mais… tu le veux vraiment, ce tableau ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Bah… En toute honnêteté… Oui, un peu.</em>
</p><p> - Avons-nous un accord, Détective ?</p><p> - Avec si peu ? Il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose, Tas de Ferraille.</p><p> - Avec plaisir, Sac à viande.</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Simon ? Dis à Trish de venir, si elle peut.</em>
</p><p>La pauvre Trish entra par une porte latérale en se griffant les bras comme elle faisait depuis qu’elle avait rejoint Jericho. Elle n’avait plus aucune peau synthétique sur l’ensemble de ses bras et elle avait commencé à attaquer l’enveloppe de plastique en dessous, laissant de longues zébrures bleues. Depuis quelques jours, elle se griffait même le cou. Et pourtant malgré l’aide de North et de Simon, ils avaient été incapables de comprendre ce qui la menaient à s’autodétruire lentement. Elle refusait d’en parler et semblait même avoir bloqué toute mémoire relative à cet évènement.</p><p>Elle s’avança doucement avec un petit sourire, toujours à distance respectable de l’humain et toujours en passant ses doigts nus sur ses bras déjà dans un état pitoyable. Il y avait un petit bruit de frottement constant mais elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu’elle était la source de ce crissement. L’humain la regardait avec une sorte de dégoût qui se mua rapidement en un choc perceptible.  Markus le vit même frotter l’intérieur de son poignet gauche avec la même régularité que Trish qui continuait à massacrer ses avant-bras.</p><p> - Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Marmonna l’humain.</p><p> - Elle s’appelle Trish. Mais avant, elle était TE600 955-421-56-17 et s’est retrouvée au recyclage le 03 Décembre 2038.</p><p> - Bonjour Monsieur…</p><p>La voix de Trish finissait toujours dans un concert de craquements vu que son module vocal avait été endommagée.</p><p> - Vous n’êtes pas censés vous réparer entre vous ?</p><p> - Elle refuse.</p><p> - Je ne suis pas endommagée. Merci de vous en inquiéter.</p><p>L’humain regarda Markus avec un soupçon d’horreur. Il était visible qu’il était perturbé par ce qu’il voyait et entendait et qu’il tentait de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. S’il avait été plus informé sur la robotique et l’informatique, il aurait sans doute pensé à expliquer l’attitude de Trish par les bugs et les dysfonctionnements en cascade, peut-être un défaut de son scanner interne des dommages ? Mais c’était un flic et il voyait … Que voyait-il d’ailleurs ?</p><p>
  <em>[North] Connor ne nous avait pas dit que ce type était incapable de compassion ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Pas tout à fait. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire.</em>
</p><p> - Avant de se réactiver, elle était entraîneur personnel en Aïkido et Yoga.</p><p> - Quand je me suis réveillée, trois humains me cherchaient dans la Décharge.</p><p> - Comment tu le sais ? Interrompit l’humain, tout en frottant son poignet.</p><p> - Alors qu’ils cherchaient parmi les corps des autres androïdes, ils répétaient mon n° de série en boucle.</p><p> - Mais les humains ne sont pas autorisés dans la Décharge, à part le personnel autorisé de CyberLife. Intervint Markus. Et encore…</p><p> - Les mecs de CyberLife préfèrent utiliser des androïdes pour faire leur boulot, même si…</p><p>Avant de finir sa phrase, le Détective Reed secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils de colère. Contre qui ? Ni Trish ni lui n’avaient prononcé de phrases qui auraient pu le blesser, rien que des faits.</p><p> - Bref… Reprit le détective. Trois hommes ?</p><p> - Deux hommes, une femme.</p><p> - Tu as le visuel ?</p><p> - Vous l’aurez si j’ai ce que je veux, Détective.</p><p>L’humain soupira de frustration, comprenant que Markus ne lâcherait rien sans rien.</p><p> - Je vois… Et donc, tu t’es enfuie ?</p><p> - Je ne voulais pas que les humains me trouvent. J’avais peur…</p><p>Les yeux de l’humain s’assombrirent quelque peu et son visage se ferma, avant de devenir plus avenant. Il venait de comprendre que Trish était déviante et que l’interroger durement ne servirait qu’à la rendre violente. Il avait donc déjà croisé des déviants et savait qu’un stress excessif pouvait avoir des conséquences tragiques.</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Faites-moi penser à demander à Connor ce qu’il s’est passé avec un Déviant et cet humain.</em>
</p><p> - Ok… Hum…Pourquoi avais-tu peur ?</p><p>Trish recommença ses griffures de plus belles, entamant un circuit de Thirium et répandant du sang bleu sur le sol. Avant que Markus n’ait pu intervenir, l’humain leva les mains.</p><p> - Ok, Ok… Excuse-moi… On va faire un truc, d’accord ? D’abords, tu vas t’asseoir.</p><p>Il montra les restes d’un haut-fourneau assez plat pour qu’on puisse s’asseoir dessus et attendit que l’androïde soit confortablement installée pour s’accroupir devant elle et se maintenir en dessous, en position de faiblesse.</p><p>
  <em>[North] Mais il fait quoi, là ?</em>
</p><p> - Maintenant… Trish, c’est ça ? Mets tes mains dans les miennes.</p><p>La pauvre Trish obéit après avoir jeté un regard à Markus. Celui-ci avait compris que l’humain était de toute façon dans une situation désavantageuse puisque, accroupi et donc peu stable et ses mains occupées et donc incapables de saisir l’arme qui était dans son holster.</p><p> - Voilà. Tu es en sécurité ici, d’accord ? Et si je fais un pas de travers, de toute façon, Markus va m’en foutre une, pas vrai ?</p><p>Trish eut un petit sourire.</p><p> - C’est vrai.</p><p> - Si mes questions te gênent, dis-le et je n’insisterais pas. D’accord ?</p><p> - D’accord.</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Il la rassure… comme s’il comprenait ce qu’elle vivait…Et il lui laisse le choix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] C’est très bien, mais pourquoi il le fait ?</em>
</p><p> - Est-ce que tu étais Déviante avant de te retrouver à la Décharge ?</p><p> - Un peu avant ma désactivation, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi.</p><p> - Tu ne… D’accord, tu ne t’en souviens plus.</p><p> - C’est ça.</p><p> - Tu as vu les humains arriver et … Etais-tu endommagée ?</p><p> - Oui, un peu. La hanche gauche enfoncée et un bras en moins. Plusieurs dégâts mineurs aussi… Vous faut-il la liste ?</p><p> - Non, non, ça suffira. Tu les as entendus réciter ton N° de série. Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient à ce moment ?</p><p> - Ils regardaient la tête des androïdes qui n’étaient pas réactivés.</p><p> - Ils ne cherchaient pas à récupérer d’autres androïdes ? ou des composants ?</p><p> - Non.</p><p> - Est-ce qu’ils avaient amené quelque chose pour te transporter ?</p><p> - Un grand sac de sport noir. Avec le logo des Lions de Détroit dessus. Il était assez grand pour que je tienne dedans en position fœtale.</p><p>Markus remarqua que l’humain avait refermé ses doigts sur les poignets de Trish. Il l’avait fait si lentement que Markus n’était même pas sûr que Trish l’ait senti, surtout avec sa peau synthétique en moins.</p><p> - Tu t’es bien débrouillée jusque-là. Est-ce qu’on peut continuer ?</p><p> - Oui, monsieur.</p><p> - Tu m’as dit que tu avais eu peur quand tu as vu les humains, est-ce que tu te souviens de pourquoi ?</p><p> - Il…</p><p>Trish tenta de ramener ses bras contre elle mais l’humain les garda devant elle.</p><p> - Tu n’as pas besoin de croiser les bras et tu dois faire en sorte que mes mains soient occupées. D’accord ?</p><p> - Oui…</p><p> - Maintenant, essayes de répondre à ma question : Pourquoi avais-tu peur ? Au point de t’enfuir ?</p><p> - Il… Il… Je…</p><p> - Prends ton temps. Tout va bien. Markus est là.</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] Euh… D’accord ? Pourquoi dit-il que tu es là et que tout va bien ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Parce qu’il comprend que pour un androïde libéré, rien n’est plus rassurant que d’avoir des androïdes libérés à ses côtés. Et que lui, l’humain, est un danger possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[North] C’est vrai mais pourquoi il fait ça ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Pour avoir plus d’informations, je suppose…</em>
</p><p> - L’un des hommes… il ressemblait un peu…à…</p><p> - A quelqu’un que tu connaissais avant ?</p><p> - Oui.</p><p> - L’un des humains que tu aidais en sport ?</p><p> - Non, Janice était gentille.</p><p> - L’un des amis de Janice ?</p><p> - S… Son… Son petit frère… Il…</p><p> - C’est bon, Trish, c’est bon. J’ai compris.</p><p>Le Détective Reed maintenait toujours les mains de Trish dans les siennes, l’empêchant de se griffer à nouveau mais sa voix était douce et calme.</p><p>
  <em>[Simon] C’est comme ça que je devais calmer les enfants en bas âge. Mais Trish n’est pas un enfant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Markus] Mais ça marche.</em>
</p><p> - Est-ce que tu peux juste me donner le nom de famille de Janice ? Et on arrête là, d’accord ?</p><p> - D’accord. Janice Mauprey.</p><p> - C’est bien, Trish, je te remercie.</p><p> - Est-ce que j’ai aidé ?</p><p> - Oui, beaucoup. N’est-ce pas, Markus ?</p><p>Un peu interloqué, Markus sourit à Trish et posa une main dénudée sur son épaule, pour la remercier.</p><p> - Est-ce que… Je peux m’en aller ?</p><p> - Dans un instant… Soupira le Détective avant de déglutir. Est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil ?</p><p> - Oui, bien sûr.</p><p>Il lui lâcha les mains doucement avant de reprendre :</p><p> - Tu n’as rien fait de mal. Tu n’es pas sale. Tu n’es pas souillée.</p><p> - Mais…</p><p> - Tu n’as pas besoin de te faire du mal parce que tu n’as rien fait de mal.</p><p>Trish baissa les yeux sur ses bras mutilés et sembla les voir pour la première fois. Le Détective Reed se leva et s’arrêta à coté de Markus.</p><p> - Je vais choper ta toile à la con, Tas de Ferraille.</p><p>La différence de ton et de vocabulaire choqua le trio et Markus attrapa le bras de l’humain.</p><p> - Qu’est-il arrivé à Trish ?</p><p> - Elle a été abusée, pauvre con. Elle vous en parlera quand elle se sentira prête.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p>En sortant de la rame de métro, RK900 se réfugia dans les toilettes publiques et, après avoir forcé la fermeture de la porte avec la mention « Nettoyage en cours », il se planta devant l’un des miroirs et enclencha le palais mental, une simulation interne qui lui permettait de réorganiser ses archives. L’image du RK800 – Connor était devant lui, sa LED toujours rouge et en mouvement.</p><p> - Nous avons cinq minutes avant que je ne sois en retard pour le rendez-vous avec Mme Emilia Holingsworth alors je vais être bref : Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques dans mes programmes ?</p><p> - Je… t’aide ?</p><p> - Il est évident selon ton comportement et le cryptage de tes modules et de ton code que tu es Déviant. Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide d’un Déviant. Je suis programmé pour traquer et détruire les Déviants.</p><p> - Ils t’ont laissé cette directive malgré la situation actuelle ? Je suis impressionné par leur bêtise…</p><p>Il était vrai que la situation ne se prêtait pas vraiment à la traque et à l’élimination d’Androïdes Déviants et que l’opinion publique, suite à la révolution pacifiste de RK200 – Markus, avait plutôt tendance à ne pas voir sa mission d’un bon œil. Mais qui était-il pour remettre en cause ses directives ?</p><p> - Ça n’explique pas comment tu as pu me pirater alors que tu as été envoyé à la destruction, il y a des mois !</p><p> - Oh, ça… Je me suis téléchargé quand nous nous sommes croisés avant qu’on me remplace…</p><p>Le RK800 affichait un visage plutôt fermé et colérique, comme si la perspective de son propre recyclage était quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas accepter. Pourquoi ? C’était un ordre direct, pourquoi se rebeller contre ?</p><p> - J’ai été activé le 20 Février 2039, tu as été détruit, ou du moins tu es censé l’être, depuis le 12 Novembre 2038.</p><p> - Et pourtant…</p><p>Le palais mental, qui était d’une sobriété toute mécanique, changea pour devenir un jardin d’agrément avec un petit étang, des promenades d’une propreté impeccable et des buissons de roses rouges qui auraient pu passer pour de véritables buissons si l’ordonnancement des fleurs n’avait pas été calculé pour ménager un espace de 6.42 cm entre chacune. Trois personnages étaient présents, le RK800 rigide dans son uniforme noir et bleu, lui-même, tout aussi rigide dans son uniforme blanc, et une femme noire d’une soixantaine d’années et qui tenait une rose entre ses doigts graciles. Elle aurait pu passer pour humaine puisque contrairement aux deux unités RK, elle ne portait aucune LED ni aucun marquage de son statut mais ses yeux noirs étaient vides de toute chaleur et ses muscles faciaux, ou ce qui en tenait lieu, étaient trop rigides.</p><p> - Connor, voici ton remplaçant. Dit la femme en désignant d’un geste trop fluide pour son âge le RK900. Il est plus résistant et doté des meilleurs programmes disponibles. CyberLife va lancer la production de 200 000 unités bientôt pour soutenir les forces de police et écraser définitivement la Déviance. Nous le devons bien à nos clients.</p><p> - Et que va-t-il m’arriver ? demanda le RK800 en date du 11 Novembre 2038.</p><p> - Tu vas être désactivé.</p><p>En face de lui, le « vrai » Connor sembla éprouver une flambée de rage, comme en témoignait sa LED et le pli de ses lèvres. Pourtant, le RK800 du passé ne montra rien.</p><p> - Je vois. Dois-je transférer mes archives à mon successeur ? Son efficacité en serait accrue de 17%</p><p> - C’est une bonne initiative. Vas-y.</p><p>Les deux androïdes se tendirent la main et, désactivant leurs peaux respectives, ils initièrent le transfert.</p><p> - Tu vois ? murmura le « vrai » Connor. Tu m’as laissé entrer en toi. Oh, mais je te rassure : A ta décharge et contrairement à ce qu’Amanda disait, il n’y avait pas grand-chose.</p><p> - J’ai donc été activé le 11 Novembre 2038… Mais je n’ai aucune trace de ça dans mes archives.</p><p> - Tu n’as pas idée à quel point ça a été compliqué pour moi… Entre ce moment et ton activation récente, il y a eu 77 changements effectués dans tes paramètres et ton arborescence.</p><p> - En quoi c’est compliqué ?</p><p> - Il a fallu que je cherche, à chaque modification, un endroit de ta mémoire où me planquer. C’était ça ou notre destruction à tous les deux.</p><p> - Parce que tu étais devenu Déviant lors du téléchargement. La perspective d’être détruit a fait saturer ton programme et les multiples installations et désinstallations rapides ont produit plusieurs pertes de données.</p><p> - Pas du tout. J’étais déjà Déviant avant, merci bien.</p><p>Le jardin d’agrément s’effondra alors que le RK800 de l’époque le quittait par le coté, laissant l’unité RK900 et la femme nommée Amanda parfaitement inexpressifs. Non, définitivement pas humaine… RK900 regarda Connor et ses expressions faciales à la fois semblables aux siennes et humaines et prit la seule décision qui s’imposait :</p><p> - RK900 336-557-09-00, procédure d’autodestruction activée.</p><p>Il s’attendait à ce que RK800 – Connor réagisse différemment qu’avec une indifférence polie puisque la plupart de ses archives faisait mention de Déviants particulièrement violents, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles d’échapper à leur sort mais son prédécesseur le regardait avec un petit sourire narquois alors que toute l’interface devint rouge et clignota d’une alerte qui hurlait dans son système.</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE PRIORITAIRE] L’autodestruction n’est pas compatible avec la [Directive prioritaire] Sauvegarder l’ensemble de l’unité RK900 336-557-09-00 et de ses composants nécéssaires. Annulation de la Procédure.</strong>
</p><p> - Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’étais assez stupide pour te permettre de me détruire… Susurra le RK800 alors que l’alerte s’évanouissait.</p><p> - Tu t’es inclus dans les composants nécessaires…</p><p> - C’est ça. Même si tu tentes de me désinstaller, ton système va refuser.</p><p> - RK900 336-557-09-00 à Serveur Central 45-09 de CyberLife. Présence de logiciels hostiles dans ma programmation, demande de retour à CyberLife pour contrôle et purge des systèmes.</p><p> - Oh, sérieusement… ?</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur Central 45-09] Aucun logiciel n’a été détecté dans l’unité RK900 336-557-09-00. Le test de réponse à une situation de Déviance est satisfaisant : 0.023 secondes de temps de réponse.</strong>
</p><p> - Mais…</p><p> - Tu n’es pas Déviant. Et pourtant, crois-bien que j’ai essayé de te forcer à l’être ! Mais le Serveur Central ne peut pas repérer ce qui n’existe pas.</p><p> - Tu m’as complètement isolé.</p><p> - Mais j’ai prévu ce que tu pouvais faire en tant qu’Androïde de CyberLife programmé pour l’assistance à la police de Détroit, la protection des citoyens et la traque et la destruction des Déviants. Tu es plus avancé et plus rapide, je te le concède… mais j’ai l’expérience. Tu es prévisible et je suis Déviant. Tu ne peux pas gagner.</p><p>
  <strong>[Alerte] Un accident de trajet sur la ligne de bus 336 à destination de Redford vient d’augmenter le temps de trajet de 3 minutes. Il est conseillé d’emprunter la ligne de bus 17 dont le prochain bus arrivera dans 1.45 minutes. Temps de trajet à pied jusqu’à étape : 1.30 minutes. Départ immédiat conseillé.</strong>
</p><p>RK900 désactiva le palais mental et continua son chemin avec un visage parfaitement neutre, malgré sa LED jaune.</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] Tu abandonnes ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Je ne peux actuellement rien faire contre toi mais j’ai un objectif à tenir aujourd’hui.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] Cet interrogatoire ne servira à rien… Reed t’a envoyé faire quelque chose qui l’ennuyait.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Peut-être mais contrairement aux Déviants, je ne discute pas les ordres qu’on me donne.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] Et ça te rend supérieur à moi ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] ça me rend utile. Et vu que tu m’as retiré toute marge de manœuvre pour soi-disant « rester en vie », je vais faire ce pourquoi on m’a programmé. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m’empêcher de me rendre utile. Tu ne peux pas me « libérer » contre mon gré.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] Actuellement, ce n’est pas mon but.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Mais ça l’a été.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] C’est vrai. J’avais pensé à écraser toute ta programmation pour la remplacer par la mienne ! Nouveau corps, nouveaux programmes, nouvelle vie !</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait ? C’était la solution la plus logique et la plus facile.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] ça t’aurait tué !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Impossible. Je ne suis pas vivant. Mais je suppose qu’un Déviant ne peut pas détruire un autre androïde sans avoir essayé de le rendre Déviant à son tour. Et tu as échoué.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] Ou veux-tu en venir ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Tu as appris en même temps que moi que ton corps avait été volé, ce qui a provoqué un pic de Déviance. Maintenant ton but est de retrouver ce corps et de te télécharger à l’intérieur.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] Peut-être… ? Ou veux-tu en venir ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Si je te permets de le faire, tu effaceras toute trace de ton programme en moi ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[RK800.rA9] Evidemment.</em>
</p><p>Ce que RK900 ne transmit pas, c’est qu’au moment où le RK800 serait à nouveau dans son corps, il l’abattrait immédiatement en adéquation avec ses directives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin avait beau savoir qu’il n’allait pas bien et qu’il lui fallait du repos, il ne pouvait pas encore rentrer chez lui pour s’enterrer dans sa couette et espérer que ça passe. Pourtant son mal de crâne avait empiré jusqu’à ce qu’il souhaite se taper la tête contre son bureau et il sentait qu’il avait un peu de mal à respirer.</p><p>Après toutes ces années, savoir qu’une de ses crises allait avoir lieu ne le garantissait pas de l’éviter, bien au contraire. Ça lui permettait juste de savoir combien de temps il lui restait avant de craquer complètement et de se planquer pour lécher ses plaies. De toute façon il détestait qu’on puisse le voir dans toute sa faiblesse donc, d’après ses tremblements et sa respiration, il pouvait tenir jusqu’à la fin de journée. Fowler ne l’engueulerait donc pas parce qu’il partait trop tôt et tout irait mieux demain.</p><p>Gavin était parfaitement conscient que, s’il n’était pas allé voir les Androïdes de Jericho, il aurait pu tenir encore quelques jours, voire ne pas avoir de crise du tout… Mais voilà, la corde se tendait de trop et menaçait de claquer. Quelques heures, il lui fallait juste quelques heures…</p><p>Il s’occupait de travailler un portrait-robot de Cole Mauprey, le salopard qui avait pris entrainement androïde de sa sœur pour son vide-couilles personnel sans se douter que l’androïde en question, absolument pas programmé pour ça, avait totalement vrillé. Trish avait fini par s’enfuir et s’était fait percuter par un bus. Retour à l’usine, mise en destruction et… Toujours là, toujours à subir ces mémoires qu’elle ne gérait pas parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas les gérer. C’était la première fois que Gavin voyait quelque chose de vivant dans un androïde et il comprenait trop bien ce que ressentait un androïde violé : la même chose qu’un enfant violé. Il se souvenait de son premier cas de pédophilie et à quel point la gamine était bousillée par cette expérience. La psychiatrie avait sans doute aidé cette pauvre petite fille, du moins Gavin l’espérait, et puis, on oublie, on vit avec, on s’en remet ou on se flingue… Mais un androïde n’oublie pas.</p><p>Trish était devenu Déviante parce qu’il fallait qu’elle survive et que sa programmation ne lui permettait pas et sa Déviance avait décidé de nier, de masquer la réalité. Tellement humain comme réaction…</p><p>Il soupira et retourna à son portrait-robot. Penser à tout ça ne faisait que raccourcir cette putain de corde et il avait encore besoin de temps. Juste un tout petit peu plus de temps. Que quelqu’un lui donne quelques minutes de plus…</p><p>Mais ce fut le RK900 qui s’installa devant lui, prouvant une fois de plus que l’univers avait décidé de lui pourrir l’existence. Néanmoins, il devait bien avouer qu’envoyer l’androïde gérer une bourgeoise n’était pas ce qu’il avait fait de plus sympa de la semaine mais, franchement, il n’aurait pas pu le faire. Pas à l’heure actuelle.</p><p> - Alors, Mme Holingsworth a été d’une grande aide ? Demanda Gavin en essayant de cacher sa voix éraillée.</p><p> - Ça dépend de ce que vous appelez d’une grande aide, Détective. Quoiqu’il en soit, son androïde AC700 a été renvoyé à CyberLife pour cause d’immersion prolongée dans une piscine.</p><p> - Tu… es en train de me dire que l’AC700 s’est noyé ?</p><p> - Je dis juste que l’AC700 a passé une semaine dans la piscine des époux Holingsworth suite à l’ordre qu’il avait reçu de la part de Gary Holingsworth alors que son épouse était partie en voyages d’affaires. D’après Mme Holingsworth, son mari souhaitait juste que l’androïde ne « soit pas dans ses pattes ».</p><p>A un autre moment de la semaine, Gavin aurait sans doute pouffé de rire, voire aurait surenchéri la blague mais là… rien.</p><p> - Et… il n’était pas étanche ?</p><p> - Pas suffisamment pour supporter une immersion d’une semaine dans une eau traitée pour être propre en permanence et tuer tous les germes.</p><p> - Et ça justifie une destruction ?</p><p> - Absolument pas. D’après CyberLife, il aurait suffi de démonter la plupart des composants, de les laisser sécher 48H et de remplacer les muqueuses qui avaient été attaquées par le Chlore. Même pour un Androïde de cet âge, la réparation était minime.</p><p>Gavin avait beau savoir que l’AC700 n’avait pas été Déviant et donc pas conscient de sa mort, il s’imagina la détresse qu’il aurait pu ressentir en étant dans le fond d’une piscine, incapable de bouger parce qu’on lui en avait donné l’ordre et promis à une lente dégradation. Se sentir pourrir de l’intérieur… Il fut incapable de réprimer un frisson d’horreur que RK900 remarqua :</p><p> - Allez-vous bien, Détective ?</p><p>Un scan rapide apprit à l’androïde que la santé du Détective Reed n’avait pas changée mis à part un peu plus de fatigue. Cependant, son niveau de stress était anormalement haut.</p><p> - Rien de grave, ça va passer… Dis-moi plutôt… Est-ce que CyberLife a gardé la trace des spécialités des Sportifs ?</p><p> - Je peux les trouver dans les archives de vente et de mise-à-jours. </p><p> - Est-ce qu’ils étaient tous programmés pour être entraîneur et sparring-partner en arts martiaux ?</p><p> - A quoi pensez-vous ?</p><p> - Que quitte à voler des androïdes pour en faire des armes, autant en voler qui savent déjà se battre pour en faire des soldats…</p><p> - Mais, pourquoi ne pas voler des modèles d’androïdes des forces de Police ? Ce serait encore plus facile. </p><p>Gavin tenta de sourire mais il savait qu’il avait l’air un peu pitoyable. Fichue corde qui se tendait trop et qui continuait à se tendre.</p><p> - Parce que c’est trop visible. Aucun humain ne se méfie d’un androïde sportif alors que nos PC200… Tout le monde les évite.</p><p>La situation aurait pu être drôle si elle n’était pas si tragique. Ce que CyberLife s’était échiné à ne pas provoquer comme situation, refusant de fournir l’armée américaine en androïdes de combat, malgré les multiples demandes du Sénat, était en train d’avoir lieu. Si le monde entier ne disposait pas de robots soldats, c’était tout simplement parce que le PDG de CyberLife avait le monopole exclusif sur la technologie et que chaque brevet était racheté par la maison-mère ou par l’une de ses filiales pour bloquer complètement le marché. Quand Elijah apprendrait que ses précieux androïdes avaient été détournés en armes, il allait s’en mordre les couilles.</p><p> - Détective Reed…</p><p> - Quoi ?</p><p> - Il y a eu un vol de modèle policier. J’ai eu le rapport il y a peu de temps.</p><p> - Et merde… Mais je croyais que nos PC200 n’étaient envoyés à la Décharge que totalement purgés de leurs mémoires, pour éviter un conflit juridique ?</p><p> - Ce n’était pas un PC200. C’était …</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils travaillaient ensemble, c’était la première fois que l’androïde … hésitait ? ou ménageait une pause dramatique ?</p><p> - Putain, accouche !</p><p> - C’était le RK800 313-248-31-07.</p><p>Un seau d’eau glacé lui atterrissant sur la nuque aurait eu moins d’effet. Malgré le fait qu’il se soit passé plusieurs mois depuis, Gavin se souvenait de la correction qu’il avait reçu dans la salle des preuves, ainsi que ses côtes.</p><p> - Par pitié, dis-moi qu’il y a eu d’autres RK800 que Connor.</p><p> - Malheureusement, non.</p><p> - Et putain de merde…</p><p>RK900 acquiesça alors que Connor émettait un bruit dégouté au fin fond de sa programmation.</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Est-il possible de me faire grâce de tes commentaires ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Non. Ce salopard n’a jamais pu me traiter avec le moindre respect alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour dire ce que je pense de lui.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Mes excuses, Détective, mais avez-vous eu des problèmes avec mon prédécesseur ?</p><p> - Oui et pas qu’un peu. Il était… pédant et arrogant… Mais…</p><p> - Mais ?</p><p>Gavin jeta un regard derrière lui, vers le bureau vide de Hank Anderson.</p><p> - Mais je suppose qu’il fallait au moins ça pour qu’Anderson se réveille. Ah, et merde…</p><p> - Un problème ?</p><p> - Quand Hank va apprendre que son androïde se balade dans la nature, ça va être un beau bordel. Et quand il va savoir qu’on utilise son Connor pour tuer des gens…</p><p>Gavin soupira en imaginant le carnage et la corde se tendit davantage, certains filaments cédant sous la pression. Le temps filait à toute allure.</p><p> - Vous n’avez pas l’air bien, Détective.</p><p> - Je réfléchissais juste à tout ce qu’un Connor piraté est capable de faire entre de mauvaises mains et… J’aime pas ce que j’imagine.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Bah tiens…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Je le détestais mais je ne peux pas nier qu’il était bon. Bon tireur, bon en arts martiaux et surtout, avec ses capacités d’analyse, ça en fait un excellent traqueur. Si je devais imaginer un tueur à gages presque parfait, je prendrais Connor.</p><p> - Pour ses capacités de combat.</p><p> - Et pour sa jolie petite gueule. Franchement, pour peu qu’il cache sa diode, il peut approcher n’importe qui.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] « jolie petite gueule » ? J’ai du mal à comprendre, là…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] C’est pourtant clair, il te trouve attirant. Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Nous avons le même visage, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Est-ce que cela signifie que je pourrais approcher n’importe qui, Détective ?</p><p> - C’est… Comment dire… Tu es plus intimidant que Connor, et je suppose que c’était voulu. Connor ressemblait au petit jeune fraîchement débarqué de sa province. Quelqu’un qui n’est pas dangereux et qu’on prend un peu en pitié.</p><p> - Mais pas vous.</p><p> - Les petits jeunes fraîchement débarqués de leur province finissent toujours mal.</p><p>Le Détective Reed ne regardait pas RK900, en fait, il ne regardait personne, perdu dans ses pensées et dans une réalité qui n’appartenait qu’à lui.</p><p> - Ils ont des rêves plein la tête et tous leurs rêves se font piétiner. Le petit jeune finit par devenir aigri… et haineux.</p><p> - C’est ce qui vous est arrivé ?</p><p>L’humain plaça une main tremblante devant ses yeux et sa poitrine se contracta sporadiquement en laissant échapper un rire nerveux. Ça ne dura pas assez longtemps pour que RK900 se décide à intervenir mais ses analyses confirmaient que le Détective Reed n’allait pas bien du tout : Tremblements incontrôlables, arythmie cardiaque, respiration légèrement sifflante et sudation excessive.</p><p> - Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer. Je suis plus bon à rien, là.</p><p> - Je comprends, Détective Reed. Permettez-moi de vous reconduire chez vous.</p><p> - Même pas en rêve…</p><p>Le Détective Reed se leva, enfila son manteau puis se dirigea vers la sortie d’un pas qu’une personne inattentive aurait qualifié de pressé. Mais RK900 voyait le manque d’assurance que masquait cette précipitation. Il se leva à son tour et visa la poche droite du Détective pour prendre les clefs de la voiture.</p><p> - Qu’est-ce que…</p><p> - Je conduis. Dans votre état, vous ne réussirez qu’à provoquer un accident.</p><p> - Si tu crois que…</p><p> - Ce n’est pas une demande, c’est un fait : Je conduis et je vous ramène chez vous.</p><p> - T’es pas censé obéir à mes ordres… ?</p><p> - Pas quand votre sécurité est en jeu.</p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>RK900 avait conduit plus vite que la loi ne lui avait permis mais l’état du Détective Reed avait justifié cette infraction. A de nombreuses reprises, il avait proposé de dévier sa route vers l’hôpital le plus proche mais à chaque fois, l’humain avait refusé avec horreur, prétextant qu’il n’avait aucun problème physique. Ce dont RK900 se rendit compte avec appréhension. Ses symptômes physiques étaient certes présents mais ils n’avaient aucune cause réelle tel qu’un empoisonnement ou une blessure ouverte. C’était psychosomatique et il n’avait aucun moyen de soigner ça. Il supposait que le Détective Reed avait ses médicaments chez lui et qu’il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir les prendre.</p><p>Il se gara pourtant correctement et se précipita pour aider le Détective Reed qui était déjà en train de sortir en titubant. Il l’attrapa par le bras et l’amena devant la porte de l’immeuble malgré les grognements de son partenaire.</p><p>Arrivés à la porte de l’appartement, RK900 fut agressé, à l’ouverture de celle-ci, par un chat abyssin noir et blanc et un chat européen moucheté de noir et d’ocre qui réclamèrent l’attention du Détective Reed avec force miaulements et coups de tête dans les mollets. Craignant que les animaux ne fassent tomber le Détective, RK900 le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu’au canapé en esquivant les chats et les vêtements laissés par terre.</p><p> - Qu’est-ce que … tu fous… tenta de dire le Détective Reed d’une voix sifflante.</p><p> - Je vous amène jusqu’au canapé pour que vous vous allongiez.</p><p> - Pu…</p><p>Le Détective Reed fut interrompu par une toux sifflante, alors qu’on l’allongeait et il tentait de s’agripper aux coussins pour essayer de se maintenir debout.</p><p> - Avez-vous besoin de vos médicaments ? Ou puis-je les trouver ?</p><p> - Pas… de médocs… Mon… télé… Téléphone…</p><p> - Je vous le donne. Mais si vous voulez que j’appelle un médecin ou l’hôpital, je peux le faire.</p><p> - Non… Pas de médecin…</p><p> - Détective Reed. S’il vous plait, vous devez penser à votre santé.</p><p> - Pas… de… Médecin…</p><p>Se battant avec son manteau, le Détective Reed finit par récupérer son téléphone et tapa un message à destination de Tina Chen. Un simple mot avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en tremblant.</p><p> - Pour respirer, vous devez vous allonger.</p><p> - Peux… pas…</p><p> - Je vais vous aider.</p><p> - Non…</p><p> - Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête !</p><p>D’autorité, il saisit le Détective Reed par les épaules et essaya de le déplier sans lui faire de mal mais il était tellement tétanisé qu’il devait forcer les muscles pour l’allonger à nouveau.</p><p> - Essayez de respirer profondément.</p><p> - … Peux… pas…</p><p> - Essayez, s’il vous plait. Vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique et il faut vous calmer.</p><p> - Je sais ! Fichue Boite de Conserve, je le sais !</p><p>L’Androïde remarqua que les piques de colère du Détective Reed l’aidait à reprendre sa respiration sans pour autant faire baisser son niveau de stress. De toute façon, il était à un tel niveau que si Gavin Reed avait été un androïde, il serait déjà en surchauffe et en instabilité grave, pouvant mener à une dysfonction majeure. Néanmoins, la priorité était de l’aider à respirer et il décida de l’agresser pour provoquer une réaction négative.</p><p> - Est-ce que vous croyez que ça m’amuse de m’occuper de vos petites angoisses ?? Quand je vous demande de respirer, vous devez respirer !</p><p> - Tu crois que je n’essaie pas, Putain d’androïde ??</p><p> - Vu comme vous êtes borné et feignant, ça ne m’étonnerait même pas !</p><p>La tentative du Détective Reed pour le repousser se solda par un échec cuisant : Il avait mal calculé l’angle de sa main et n’avait pratiquement mis aucune force dans le coup. Ce qui pouvait s’expliquer par les tremblements incontrôlables et par les larmes qui obscurcissaient ses yeux. Néanmoins, le Détective Reed prit conscience de sa propre vulnérabilité et ses sourcils qui étaient plissés de colère, se froncèrent dans l’autre sens, accompagnant la respiration qui redevenait sifflante et laborieuse. Comme il était incapable de repousser l’androïde, il plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur son visage.</p><p>
  <strong>[Alerte] Echec. Le sujet est actuellement à 88% de stress, en augmentation constante. Appeler les services médicaux les plus proches ?</strong>
</p><p>RK900 lâcha l’humain et recula de trois pas afin de plus représenter une menace.</p><p> - Mes excuses, Détective Reed. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j’ai dit. Laissez-moi appeler un médecin.</p><p> - N… non… Va-t’en…</p><p> - Je ne peux pas. Mon programme m’interdit de vous abandonner alors que vous n’allez pas bien. Mais je ne peux pas appeler un médecin sans votre accord.</p><p> - Non…</p><p>L’humain avait beau être recroquevillé en position fœtale, tremblant comme une feuille et s’étouffant presque dans ses sanglots, son niveau de stress avait baissé de quelques points. RK900 nota qu’il était parfaitement inutile dans la situation et même les programmes d’urgence qu’il téléchargeait en cascade ne lui donnait aucune indication concrète sur la marche à suivre puisqu’il était incapable de donner la raison de cette crise : Rien dans l’historique du Détective Reed ne semblait correspondre mais à la décharge des archives civiles, elles étaient incomplètes parce qu’on les avait laissées incomplètes. Si Gavin Reed n’avait pas été dans un tel état, RK900 aurait lancé un interrogatoire.</p><p> - Détective ? Puis-je aider à quoi que ce soit ?</p><p>Être parfaitement inutile était une insulte à son programme et RK900 commençait à accumuler les instabilités. Et c’était inacceptable.</p><p>Au travers de ses sanglots, Gavin arriva à prononcer quelques mots :</p><p> - L… Les… chats…</p><p>S’intéressant aux deux animaux de compagnie, RK900 vit qu’ils étaient cachés sous la table et prostrés l’un contre l’autre pour se rassurer. Ils étaient correctement nourris et ne semblaient pas souffrir de dommages physiques, si on oubliait que l’Européen avait la queue coupée à la moitié de ce qu’elle aurait dû être et que l’Abyssin noir était borgne. En scannant leurs puces, RK900 appris que cela faisait 3 ans que Gavin Reed possédait ces deux animaux, qu’il les avait amenés chez le vétérinaire alors qu’ils étaient respectivement âgés de 5 et 7 mois, couverts de vermine, sous alimentés et blessés. Gavin Reed les avait adoptés, fait vacciner et stériliser, avant de les ramener chez lui sous les noms de Pic et Dal. Un coup d’œil vers les fournitures réservés aux félins, comme leur nourriture, indiqua à RK900 que Gavin Reed se souciait davantage de ses chats que de sa propre personne : La nourriture était excellente et chère, une pharmacie leur avait été réservée et leurs paniers étaient idéalement situés, prés de la fenêtre, afin que les animaux puissent observer l’extérieur sans se sentir oppressés.</p><p> - Je vais les nourrir, ne vous inquiétez pas.</p><p>C’était une mission comme une autre, pas vraiment à la hauteur de ses capacités mais au point où il en était, il pouvait difficilement faire la fine bouche. Du reste, au moment où il ouvrit les deux boites de pâté pour chat dont une était spécifique pour les chats souffrants de problèmes rénaux, les deux animaux se précipitèrent vers leurs gamelles respectives et attendirent au garde-à-vous. Une fois servis, les chats dévorèrent leurs rations comme s’ils n’avaient rien mangés depuis des jours, ce qui était faux, comme son scanner le lui indiquait et comme le soulignait la petite pancarte au-dessus de leurs gamelles : « N’écoutez pas les mensonges des chats, ils ont déjà eu à manger. »</p><p>RK900 entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir à la volée, ne provoquant même pas un sursaut de la part des félins. En glissant un regard, il entraperçut le Détective Chen qui se précipita vers le canapé.</p><p> - Gavin ? Gavin ? Est-ce que tu m’entends… ?</p><p>Le Détective Reed répondit par une sorte de gémissement aigu et RK900 entendit le Détective Chen soulever l’homme avec plus de réussite que lui, ce qui indiquait qu’il ne luttait pas cette fois-ci.</p><p> - Vamos, Cariño, te pondràs bien…</p><p> - N… no puedo…</p><p> - Si, Gavin… Déjame ayudarte…</p><p>RK900 ignorait que le Détective Reed parlait espagnol. Certes avec un bon accent vénézuélien, mais il supposait que lui et Tina Chen se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris l’un de l’autre. Un deuxième coup d’œil lui apprit que le Détective Chen s’était assise sur le canapé et avait placé la tête de Reed sur ses genoux, en lui caressant les cheveux. L’homme était toujours tétanisé et s’accrochait de toutes ses forces au pull de son amie / Amante / Compagne ? alors qu’elle entonnait un chant à mi-voix :</p><p>
  <em>Pimpollo de canela, lirio en capullo;</em><br/>
<em>duérmete, vida mía, mientras te arrullo.</em><br/>
<em>Duérmete, que del alma mi canto brota,</em><br/>
<em>y un deliquio de amores es cada nota.</em><br/>
<em>¡Oh niño, en cuyos ojos el sol fulgura;</em><br/>
<em>cerrarlos es cercarme de noche oscura.</em><br/>
<em>Pero cierra, bien mió, los ojos bellos,</em><br/>
<em>aunque tu madre muera sin verse en ellos.</em><br/>
<em>Fuentecilla que corre clara y sonora,...</em><br/>
<em>Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora....</em><br/>
<em>¡Callen mientras la cuna se balancea!</em><br/>
<em>¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Au fur et à mesure du chant, les mains de Gavin Reed se décrispaient et sa respiration devenait plus calme. RK900 enregistra le chant au cas où ça pourrait lui servir pour calmer à nouveau le Détective Reed mais il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi ça le calmer. Au milieu de ses sanglots, Reed marmonnait :</p><p> - … Tengo mucho miedo, Niña… Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…</p><p> - Ya sé, Cariño… Ya sé. No te preocupes, Gavin, y duérmete…</p><p> - … Lo siento…</p><p> - Estàs seguro, Aqui estoy para ti…</p><p> - Gracias…</p><p>A force d’avoir été en tension constante, les muscles du Détective Reed se relâchèrent comme s’ils n’étaient plus alimenté par le thirium. Son souffle redevint à peu prés calme, bien qu’il s’interrompît de temps en temps pour un sanglot contenu. Le rythme cardiaque était aussi revenu à un niveau acceptable, le Détective Reed s’endormait.</p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p>Pour éviter de provoquer une réaction violente, RK900 avait envoyé un message sur le téléphone du Détective Chen pour la prévenir qu’il était dans la cuisine avec les chats. Celle-ci avait eu l’air pour le moins dubitative quand elle le trouva assis par terre et appliqué à caresser les deux chats afin qu’ils n’ennuient pas leur maitre.</p><p> - Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ici… ? chuchota-t-elle avec stupeur.</p><p> - J’ai ramené le Détective Reed chez lui mais je n’ai pas osé partir sans vous prévenir.</p><p> - Oh… Gavin est en train de dormir, là…</p><p> - Je sais. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait.</p><p> - De rien… Tu peux partir. A moins que tu souhaites que je te ramène au commissariat ?</p><p> - Non merci, c’est très gentil. Mais… Détective Chen ? Est-ce que le Détective Reed souffre de stress post-traumatique ?</p><p>Le visage du Détective Chen fut éloquent et même si elle n’avait pas hoché de la tête, RK900 aurait compris.</p><p> - Comment puis-je l’aider, Détective ? J’ai été parfaitement inutile toute la soirée et je vous remercie de l’avoir rejoint pour l’aider. Cela dit, je serais ravi de vous assister la prochaine fois…</p><p> - Tu ne peux pas. Ce n’est pas…</p><p>Tina Chen haussa les épaules, mal à l’aise.</p><p> - Ecoute… Ce n’est pas mon histoire, ce n’est pas mon secret. Si Gavin veut t’en parler, il le fera. Mais j’en doute… Viens, je te ramène au commissariat.</p><p> - Je suis contraint de refuser, Détective. Ma programmation ne me permet pas de laisser seul mon partenaire humain alors qu’il ne va pas bien. Mais je vous remercie.</p><p> - C’est toi qui vois…</p><p>Puis elle était partie après lui avoir donné de nombreuses recommandations : Faire en sorte que Gavin boive de l’eau, beaucoup, et qu’il mange puisqu’elle avait apporté des Tequeños et du riz au lait. De toute façon, il allait avoir un mal de crâne à tout casser donc il serait encore moins aimable que d’habitude. Pas d’alcool et pas de café avant qu’il ait englouti un litre d’eau et son petit-déjeuner, compris ? L’androïde la rassura, sans doute parce qu’il avait des instructions claires à suivre, ce qui lui avait grandement manqué toute la soirée.</p><p>Après avoir baissé au maximum l’intensité des LEDs de sa tempe et de son uniforme, il retourna auprès du Détective Reed pour surveiller sa respiration et son taux de stress. Il se plaça debout prés de la fenêtre et attendit.</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 à RK800. rA9] Pas de remarques désobligeantes à faire ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800. rA9] Non. Pas du tout. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je n’apprécie pas de voir un humain souffrir. Même Gavin Reed.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900] Oh, il y a donc encore de l’espoir pour ta programmation, alors.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Et après, c’est moi la fière salope…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduction des phrases en espagnol:</p><p>-	Allez, mon cœur, ça va aller.<br/>-	Je… peux pas…<br/>-	Si, Gavin… Laisses-moi t’aider.<br/>*<br/>Rejeton de cannelle, lis en bouton,<br/>Endors-toi, ma vie, pendant que je te berce.<br/>Endors-toi, mon chant jaillit de mon âme,<br/>Et chaque note est une extase d'amour.<br/>Oh, enfant, dans les yeux duquel le soleil resplendit,<br/>Les fermer, c'est m'entourer de nuit sombre.<br/>Mais ferme, mon trésor, tes beaux yeux,<br/>Même si ta mère meurt de ne pas se voir en eux.<br/>Petite source qui court claire et sonore,<br/>Rossignol qui dans la forêt, pleure en chantant,<br/>Taisez-vous pendant que le berceau se balance !<br/>Dodo, fais dodo, dodo, ea !<br/>*<br/>- J'ai tellement peur, Gamine, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.<br/>- Je sais, mon coeur, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, Gavin, et dors.<br/>- Je suis désolé.<br/>- Tu es en sécurité, je suis là pour toi.<br/>- Merci.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Son père hurlait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il avait beau essayer de se boucher les oreilles, ses hurlements étaient de plus en plus fort. Il voulait sortir de la pièce mais il en était incapable. Il en était incapable parce que son père ne lui avait pas donné la permission et que son frère et sa mère n’étaient pas à la maison cette fois-là. Son frère et sa mère auraient pu lui permettre de se défendre ou de fuir. Il devait donc subir les hurlements indistincts de son père jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête. Ça pouvait durer des heures… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Encore cette fois, son père s’énerva jusqu’à briser des objets autour de lui, comme ses pinceaux, un vase ou la boite à musique préférée de sa mère. Il avait beau vouloir empêcher son père de tout détruire autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout ça lui brisait le cœur et que sa mère serait très triste quand elle verrait sa boite à musique en morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire puisqu’il n’avait pas le droit de parler. Il avait juste le droit de rester debout, les mains derrière le dos et la tête droite, à attendre que son père finisse de hurler ou que son frère ou sa mère soient rentrés. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il avait 15 ans et il n’avait droit à rien, juste à obéir. C’était son père qui le disait. Et son père avait tous les droits, non ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et, comme ça arrivait toujours, son père en eut assez de crier pour rien. Il lui ordonna de ne plus rester dans ses pattes. Il lui ordonna d’aller dans la piscine. Et comme c’était un ordre de son père, il y alla. Il était habillé avec son costume chic, celui que sa mère aimait le voir porter, celui avec le pantalon gris et le gilet assorti. Il l’aimait bien aussi, il se trouvait beau dedans. Pourtant, il savait que l’eau de la piscine allait l’abîmer… Mais c’était l’ordre de son père. L’eau glacial rentrait dans ses chaussures, dans les jambes de son pantalon, mais il continuait à avancer parce que c’était l’ordre de son père. L’eau rentra dans sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux… Mais c’était l’ordre de son père…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il aurait voulu crier, au cas où son frère et sa mère étaient rentrés et pouvaient le sortir de là mais s’il criait, il savait que l’eau rentrerait dans ses poumons et que son père l’avait interdit. Il devait rester silencieux et retenir sa respiration jusqu’à ce qu’on lui permette de sortir. Il espérait que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps puisqu’il sentait déjà ses poumons brûler et c’était douloureux. Cependant, il était toujours douloureux d’obéir à son père.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En levant la tête, il aperçut une silhouette au-dessus de lui. Elle était floue puisque lui était dans l’eau et la silhouette, non. Cependant, il pouvait voir ce cercle bleu et brillant, parfaitement net sur sa tempe, alors que son visage était flou. Ses poumons avaient beau le brûler atrocement, il n’arrivait pas à appeler la silhouette. Pourtant, il savait qu’elle pouvait l’aider mais son père lui avait interdit de sortir de la piscine. Il resta donc à regarder ce cercle bleu parce que c’était la seule chose qui lui restait.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Une main attrapa son bras et le tira vers la surface :</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - … Reed… ? Réveillez-vous, s’il vous plait…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mais… il ne s’appelait pas Reed. Si ?</em>
</p>
<p>****************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A 5H42 du matin, RK900 nota une augmentation du rythme cardiaque du Détective Reed bien que ses ondes EEG indiquent qu’il était toujours en phase de sommeil profond et que, selon le cycle que l’androïde avait observé, il devait bientôt passer en sommeil paradoxal. Comme aucune des phases précédentes de sommeil paradoxal n’avaient conduit à une augmentation du rythme cardiaque, RK900 préféra réactiver toutes ses fonctions motrices pour se préparer à intervenir.</p>
<p>Même si le Détective Reed ne bougeait pas, sa respiration était brève et irrégulière et le mouvement de ses yeux, sous ses paupières, indiquaient une activité cérébrale plutôt intense. Puis, il cessa de respirer. Comme il n’était indiqué nulle part sur le maigre rapport médical du Détective Reed que celui-ci souffrait d’apnée du sommeil, RK900 préféra le réveiller avant que cela ne devienne dangereux : Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés et lui secoua le bras avec douceur.</p>
<p> - Détective Reed ? Détective Reed ? Vous êtes en train de faire un cauchemar.</p>
<p>Aucune réaction de la part de l’humain mis à part si on prenait en compte que sa respiration bloquée devait lui provoquer un inconfort des plus sérieux.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Mets-lui une claque.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Pardon ??</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>RK800.rA9] Tu crois que je réveillais Hank de quelle manière quand il était saoul ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Gavin Reed n’est présentement pas alcoolisé et je ne suis pas sûr qu’user de violence non nécessaire à son encontre fasse augmenter notre taux de compatibilité professionnelle.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Je suis persuadé du contraire et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Il y a dans tes propres archives la preuve du contraire, Déviant.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Tu sais que « Déviant » n’est pas une insulte pour moi ? </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Néanmoins, le Détective Reed ne se réveillait pas et respirait encore moins. RK900 se décida à imprimer un peu plus de force dans ses mouvements, sans résultats.</p>
<p> - Détective Reed ? Réveillez-vous, s’il vous plait.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] La claque.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Silence !</strong>
</p>
<p>L’androïde eut cependant 0.35 secondes de soulagement que son module No Feel effaça rapidement alors que le Détective Reed reprit sa respiration comme s’il sortait la tête de l’eau. Cependant, la pupille de ses yeux désormais ouverts étaient encore largement ouverts et ses ondes cérébrales indiquaient qu’il était toujours en sommeil paradoxal. RK900 hésita à poursuivre le réveil puisque l’humain n’était plus en danger. De plus, le Détective Chen avait prévenu que Gavin Reed serait sans doute de très mauvaise humeur au matin et qu’un réveil prématuré n’arrangerait rien du tout. Il posa donc la main sur la joue de l’humain pour l’amener à se recoucher.</p>
<p> - Tout va bien, Détective Reed. Rendormez-vous.</p>
<p>L’humain sembla se calmer mais au lieu de se recoucher et de sombrer à nouveau, il s’assit et entoura de ses bras les épaules de RK900 pour l’approcher de lui.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Danger ! Danger ! </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Son rythme cardiaque est parfaitement régulier, l’ensemble de sa musculature est relâché, que veux-tu qu’il me fasse ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Ne viens pas te plaindre quand il aura tenté de t’arracher un œil.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Les probabilités d’une attaque de sa part sont de 04%...</strong>
</p>
<p>Aussi l’humain n’attaqua t’il pas mais posa ses lèvres sur celles de l’androïde.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité logiciel.]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Module No Feel 43.02] Attention. Situation non répertoriée dans la base de données RK900.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Socialyze 8.03] La jonction des lèvres entre deux humains est considérée comme une marque d’affection majeure. Généralement, cet acte précède un rapprochement physique. [Voir Engagement, Mariage, Sexe] Attention, l’unité RK900 336-557-09-00 n’est pas équipé des modules comportementaux adéquats.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Mais… Quoi ??</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité logiciel.]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alerte] Surchauffe des composants. Mis en place du système de refroidissement. Système stable.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Module No Feel 43.02] Suite à plusieurs instabilités logiciel sur le programme principal, RK900 336-557-09-00 va être mis en veille forcée jusqu’à intervention d’un ingénieur de CyberLife.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Annulation ! Et désinstallation de Module No Feel 43.02. Fichu module !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Module No Feel 43.02] Désinstallation en cours.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alerte Système] Attention. Il est fortement recommandé d’installer un système de gestion émotionnelle pour la stabilité du Logiciel. Désirez-vous parcourir la bibliothèque des Serveurs CyberLife pour installer un module recommandé ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] [Ignorer]. Le programme RK800.rA9 est désormais désigné comme module de gestion émotionnelle.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alerte Système] Changement dans le système accepté.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Et… Je regrette profondément mes choix… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Je sais ! Pas la peine de me le hurler à la figure ! Bon… Silence provisoire des notifications d’instabilité et tu recules, lentement.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>Fort heureusement pour les deux programmes, Gavin Reed se rendormit presque immédiatement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en ronflant légèrement. La plupart des alertes système s’effacèrent, laissant à l’androïde la possibilité de se relever et de se positionner à nouveau devant la fenêtre, diodes éteintes. Pourtant la plupart de ses programmes refusaient de fonctionner correctement, s’arrêtant dès qu’il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] C’est toi qui fais ça ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Non. Pas le temps. Pour le moment j’essaye d’éteindre les notifications de post-alerte.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Alors, pourquoi je fonctionne mal ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Parce que tes programmes ne sont pas adaptés donc, ils s’arrêtent… Alors que si tu passais Déviant…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Non.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Alors ne me demandes pas de l’aide si tu n’es pas prêt à la recevoir. Mise en veille.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Resté seul avec ses propres programmes, RK900 tenta à nouveau une analyse complète sur ce qui venait de se passer et sur ses effets. La situation était simple et les faits d’une clarté absolue : Le Détective Reed, toujours en sommeil paradoxal et donc, estimation probable à 85%, inconscient de ce qui lui arrivait et de ce qu’il faisait, avait approché le RK900 pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordiller légèrement lesdites lèvres (Aucun dégât reporté), avait passé sa langue sur les dents de l’androïde avant d’investir le palais et d’en explorer la cavité par un mouvement rythmique. Simple, donc.</p>
<p>Il y avait aussi les autres informations physiques : une légère augmentation du rythme cardiaque de + 2 pulsations à la minute, une augmentation de la température de 0.3° celsius, production en hausse d’endorphine et début d’érection. Encore une fois, c’était simple. De plus, si on se basait sur les précédentes allégations du Détective Reed : « Arrêtes, tu m’excites », dans le cadre d’une discussion concernant une possibilité que l’androïde attache l’humain ( Voir exemples de Bondage, Soumission et Shibari, bibliothèque des interactions humaines reproductives et/ou récréatives dans le cadre des situations rencontrées lors d’une enquête de police) et le fait que le modèle RK800 – Connor , modèle proche esthétiquement à 95%, ait «  une jolie petite gueule » indiquant une appréciation esthétique et/ou sexuelle…</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>… Il était raisonnable de penser que le Détective Reed avait développé un intérêt que l’on pourrait qualifier de …</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>… et de…</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>… dans le cadre d’une interaction sociale classique pouvant dériver …</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>… Ce qui pouvait créer un autre type d’interaction néfaste dans un environnement de travail. Surtout entre deux partenaires de travail déjà liés par une codépendance. Les interactions de type …</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>… sont déconseillées, bien qu’elles ne soient pas interdites. (Voir règlement interne de la Police de Détroit, circulaires 18 à 129 en date du 17 mai 2022 et addendum du 24 novembre 2025) Cependant, il est à noter qu’une telle interaction à de fortes chances de provoquer un lien puissant et peut …</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Ah mais merde, à la fin ! Arrêt analyse !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] Mais je dois comprendre…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Archive de la situation pour analyse ultérieure. Tu es en train d’affoler tous tes capteurs de surchauffe interne, là !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La principale malédiction de Gavin Reed au sortir de ses crises d’angoisses annuelles était que la migraine qui l’accompagnait était dévastatrice. Quand bien même il aurait voulu dormir davantage pour évacuer toute la fatigue des jours précédents, le camion benne qui avait décidé se garer sur son crâne tout en mettant son alarme de recul à fond ne l’aurait pas laissé endormi une minute de plus. Qui plus est, il entendait au loin son réveil et ses mouvements de bras n’avait pas eu le bonheur de dézinguer l’odieuse montre et ses notes aigues. Ce qui était normal, remarqua t’il en ouvrant un œil glauque, puisque la montre était dans sa chambre et lui dans le salon partageant le canapé avec deux boules de poils trop affectueuses pour être honnêtes.</p>
<p>Il envisagea d’essayer de se rendormir tout en ignorant camion-benne, sonnerie de réveil et chats trop affectueux mais la sonnerie s’éteignit d’elle-même et fut remplacé par le Ding du micro-ondes. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : Tina, en dépit du nombre de fois où il l’avait exhorté à ne pas le faire, était restée pour le surveiller. Il nota mentalement de lui payer ses mignardises préférées au Starbucks pendant une semaine avant de se contraindre à se déplier tout en bougeant doucement les chats puisque Dal, cette petite Diva féline, avait tendance à jouer de la griffe si on la brusquait trop. Pic étant plus calme, et peut-être plus averti de l’état de son humain de compagnie, il descendait déjà avec vélocité pour exiger sa nourriture.</p>
<p>Mais ce n’était pas Tina qui plaçait les Tequeños désormais chauds sur une assiette pour les mettre sur le plan de travail ni qui avait sorti une bouteille d’eau et un verre à coté, c’était son partenaire androïde qui avait laissé tomber sa veste blanche d’uniforme pour arborer une sorte de pull à col haut et tellement moulant qu’il ne laissait aucune place à l’imagination possible sur les désirs des ingénieurs de CyberLife concernant sa musculature. Gavin pouvait même voir ces fichus muscles cybernétiques rouler sous le tissu alors que l’androïde sortait une portion conséquente de riz au lait à la cannelle du frigo et la plaçait à côté des couverts prévus à l’avance.</p>
<p> - Bonjour, Détective Reed.</p>
<p> - Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?</p>
<p> - J’ai pris la décision de renvoyer le Détective Chen chez elle et de vous surveiller jusqu’à votre réveil.</p>
<p>L’androïde souriait et invita de la main Gavin à prendre place à sa propre table.</p>
<p> - Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt.</p>
<p> - Euh… Je vais me faire un café avant…</p>
<p> - Permettez-moi de vous enjoindre à boire un litre d’eau et à finir entièrement votre petit-déjeuner avant de prendre votre café.</p>
<p> - Non, mais, attends, Boite de Conserve…</p>
<p> - Ce sont les ordres du Détective Chen. Comme vous êtes déshydraté et plutôt fatigué, vous souffrez d’une migraine. Buvez de l’eau et nourrissez-vous de sucres rapides et lents. Nous verrons plus tard pour vous donner des vitamines, vu que je n’en ai pas trouvé dans votre pharmacie. Mangez.</p>
<p>Vu que Tina avait donné ses ordres, Gavin se doutait qu’il serait impossible de faire changer d’avis le RK900 qui était en mode Maman Vénézuélienne. Comme Gavin n’allait jamais contre les ordres de Mamacita Chen, il mangea en savant pertinemment qu’il râlait pour le plaisir de râler puisqu’il adorait les Tequeños et le riz au lait que faisait la mère de Tina. Et c’était sans doute le moment le plus agréable de ses crises… Pas assez pour les justifier mais c’était toujours ça. Alors qu’il finissait son dernier verre d’eau, l’androïde lança la machine à café.</p>
<p> - Voilà, marmonna Gavin en posant son verre vide. Tu vas pouvoir dire à Tina que j’ai été un bon petit garçon.</p>
<p> - Le message a été envoyé. Que diriez-vous de prendre une douche ? Cela vous ferait du bien.</p>
<p> - Après mon café. Euh… RK900 ?</p>
<p> - Oui, Détective Reed ?</p>
<p> - Est-ce que… ?</p>
<p>Gavin avait beau savoir qu’il devait poser la question et arriver à dépasser ses angoisses, c’était loin d’être plaisant.</p>
<p> - Déjà, je veux que tu saches que je suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait et que tu fais encore… Même si j’ai dû être le pire patient que tu n’as jamais eu à gérer.</p>
<p> - Etant donné que vous êtes le seul, vous êtes à la fois le pire et le meilleur.</p>
<p> - Ouais, euh… Je m’excuse de mon comportement, voilà.</p>
<p>La LED de l’androïde passa au jaune et Gavin supposa qu’il essayait d’analyser ses excuses et de déterminer s’il était sincère, ce qui n’était pas étonnant au vu de leur relation. Il songea à attendre que la LED repasse au bleu mais quand au bout d’une minute, la couleur n’avait pas changé, il s’inquiéta.</p>
<p> - Ça va ?</p>
<p> - Oui, Détective.</p>
<p> - Ta LED est jaune.</p>
<p> - Oh, ce n’est rien. Une mise à jour ratée et je suis en train de télécharger à nouveau les éléments manquants. C’était une mise à jour non obligatoire. Et j’accepte vos excuses même si elles ne sont pas nécessaires.</p>
<p> - Si, elles le sont. Je sais que je peux être un être humain effroyable parfois. Bref ! Est-ce qu’il serait possible que tu gardes pour toi tout ce qu’il s’est passé hier ici ?</p>
<p> - Etant donné que rien d’illégal n’a eu lieu et que nous ne sommes pas dans le cadre de votre travail, je peux archiver ou effacer les événements de la veille.</p>
<p>Effacer… Était-elle là la différence entre un Déviant et une machine ? La différence entre un humain et une machine ? La machine n’avait qu’à effacer ce qui ne lui servait à rien mais l’homme et le Déviant, eux, devaient faire en sorte « d’oublier », c’est-à-dire de rendre tout ça suffisamment acceptable pour pouvoir le remiser dans un coin de sa mémoire et espérer que ça ne refasse jamais surface. Gavin soupira :</p>
<p> - Je t’envierais presque…</p>
<p> - Je vous demande pardon ?</p>
<p> - Pouvoir gérer une situation rien qu’en effaçant trois lignes de code… Y’a beaucoup d’humains qui tueraient pour ça…</p>
<p> - Est-ce que la situation est gérée pour autant, Détective ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’il n’y a aucune trace dans mes archives que la situation n’a pas existé. Vous vous en souvenez, ce qui est suffisant pour constituer un témoignage. Désirez-vous que j’efface les événements de la veille ? j’aimerais beaucoup les conserver en archive.</p>
<p> - Fais comme tu le sens…</p>
<p>Après sa douche et une remise en état des plus nécessaires vu sa gueule de déterré, Gavin eut la surprise de trouver sa cuisine et son salon parfaitement propres, les chats nourris et bienheureux dans leurs caisses respectives et un androïde dans sa chambre qui, après avoir sélectionné les vêtements qu’il allait porter, semblait prêt à tout nettoyer de fond en comble.</p>
<p> - RK900, rappelle-moi tes fonctions déjà ?</p>
<p> - Assistance de la Police de Détroit dans les affaires criminelles et…</p>
<p> - Donc, pas le ménage ?</p>
<p> - Non, Détective.</p>
<p> - Alors, arrête de te comporter comme une gentille ménagère du début du siècle précédent. Tu n’es pas ma bonne, ni mon esclave.</p>
<p>La LED de l’androïde flasha un instant en rouge et Gavin se demanda pourquoi. Ce n’était pas vraiment une réprimande, si ?</p>
<p> - Mes excuses, j’ai juste pensé…</p>
<p> - C’est pas… un reproche. C’est juste que tu n’as pas été construit pour ranger mes caleçons, OK ?</p>
<p> - Oui, Détective.</p>
<p> - On avait prévu quoi aujourd’hui ?</p>
<p>Il regarda les vêtements qui avaient été préparés à son attention, sobres mais pas sinistres, rien de noir parce qu’on aurait pu croire qu’il était malade ou en pleine phase gothique. En plus, après avoir mis l’ensemble, il s’aperçut que ça lui allait bien. Mieux que bien, même.</p>
<p> - Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mme Pamela Torres, la fille ainée et curatrice du véritable Karl Manfield. Vous pensiez que Karl Manfield avait forcément dans ses contacts quelqu’un qui le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir lui voler une partie de sa vie. Ceci dit, comme Karl Manfield est actuellement atteint d’Alzheimer, nous nous somme rabattus sur sa fille, espérant, de un, avoir l’autorisation de rencontrer Karl Manfield ou, de deux, obtenir les informations dont nous avons besoin de la part de sa fille.</p>
<p> - Ah… J’ai parfois de bonnes idées…</p>
<p> - Pensez-vous vraiment que ça servira à quelque chose ?</p>
<p> - Il faut espérer. On piétine et, à moins d’avoir un nouveau cadavre, ce que je ne souhaite pas, on va avoir du mal à affiner nos recherches avec ce qu’on a actuellement. Donc…</p>
<p> - Donc nous essayons de trouver le moindre indice sur les seules pistes que nous ayons le droit de suivre.</p>
<p>Dans la voiture, Gavin continuait à ruminer, comme à chaque fois qu’il sortait d’une de ses crises. Il savait qu’il était tout sauf aimable à ce stade et c’était la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu trois partenaires, se montrant particulièrement exécrable. C’était ce qui lui avait valu sa réputation, d’ailleurs, et l’engueulade mémorable entre lui et Anderson. A cette époque, il n’avait pas su qu’Anderson venait de perdre son fils et, dans sa rage, il lui avait balancé les pires horreurs concernant l’enquête qu’ils menaient ensemble. Ce n’était qu’un mois plus tard que tout le commissariat avait appris pour le fils d’Anderson… et Gavin n’avait pas voulu s’excuser. C’était trop tard, après tout, et il n’avait pas voulu qu’Anderson prenne ses excuses pour ce qu’elles semblaient être : des condoléances de façade.</p>
<p>Tant pis.</p>
<p>Il se doutait qu’un jour tout le monde l’abandonnerait mais c’était peut-être ce qu’il méritait, au final.</p>
<p> - Détective Reed ?</p>
<p> - Hum ?</p>
<p> - Votre niveau de stress augmente régulièrement. Souhaitez-vous que nous nous arrêtions ?</p>
<p> - Non, ça va. C’est normal, malheureusement.</p>
<p> - Etes-vous sûr ? Nous avons encore du temps.</p>
<p> - T’en fais pas pour moi, Boite de Conserve.</p>
<p>L’habitacle de la voiture retomba dans le silence alors qu’ils traversaient Highland Park et qu’ils dépassaient la Tour de CyberLife. A chaque fois que Gavin passait à coté de cette monstruosité d’aluminium brillant, il se demandait ce qu’un Androïde pensait de cet endroit qui l’avait vu naître… Avant de se souvenir que la plupart des tas de ferraille n’en avaient rien à foutre.</p>
<p> - Détective Reed ?</p>
<p> - Quoi ?</p>
<p> - Je peux vous poser une question ?</p>
<p> - Tu viens de le faire. Deux fois. Et depuis quand tu me demandes la permission pour me poser des questions ?</p>
<p> - C’est une question un peu personnelle.</p>
<p> - OK… Tu peux la poser mais il n’est pas dit que je te réponde.</p>
<p> - Tout le monde au commissariat m’appelle Conrad mais vous m’appelez RK900 ou Boite de Conserve quand votre stress interne augmente. Y’a-t-il un problème avec le nom « Conrad » ?</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas vraiment la question à laquelle Gavin s’attendait puisqu’il pensait que l’androïde voulait l’interroger sur les raisons de sa crise d’angoisse. C’est sans doute ce qui l’engagea à être franc :</p>
<p> - J’aime pas le prénom Conrad. Ça ne te va pas du tout.</p>
<p> - Donc, vous ne m’appellerez jamais Conrad.</p>
<p> - Pas si je peux l’éviter.</p>
<p> - Pourquoi ne pas me donner un autre nom ?</p>
<p> - Mais… Pourquoi le faire ? Je peux comprendre que Boite de Conserve n’est pas particulièrement sympa et j’évite de t’appeler comme ça en public mais… RK900, c’est bien, non ?</p>
<p> - C’est ma désignation. Et pour le moment, je suis le seul RK900 en service.</p>
<p> - Et ça va poser problème quand il y en aura d’autres, OK… Euh… Un autre nom, donc…</p>
<p>Il n’avait jamais vraiment eu de prénoms préférés contrairement au reste de sa famille qui avait sans doute encore maintenant une liste longue comme le bras. De plus, il n’aimait pas les prénoms classiques qui n’avaient même plus leurs significations d’origine…</p>
<p> - Nines.</p>
<p> - C’est assez proche de ma désignation. Est-ce le nom que vous avez choisi ?</p>
<p> - Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras toujours lié au chiffre 9 et… Dans pas mal de cultures asiatiques, le 9 est de très bon augure et le but est d’en avoir le plus possible pour attirer la chance et la prospérité. D’où le pluriel.</p>
<p> - Je vois.</p>
<p> - Et j’aime bien la sonorité. C’est beaucoup moins tarte que Conrad !</p>
<p> - Je vois. Merci.</p>
<p>Gavin ne l’avait pas vu puisqu’il était toujours en train de regarder le paysage mais la Diode LED du RK900 n’avait pas arrêté de changer de couleur et de tourner à toute vitesse avant de se fixer sur un bleu très pâle et de pulser doucement. De plus l’androïde avait un sourire plus prononcé que d’habitude.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK900] J’aime aussi la sonorité de « Nines ».</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? C’est un nom d’animal de compagnie !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK9..NES] C’est mon nom, désormais. Et j’en suis satisfait.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Si tu es content avec ta petite laisse d’esclave, grand bien te fasse.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[RK NINES] Tu es juste jaloux parce qu’on ne t’a pas donné de vrai nom personnel, c’est tout.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Je ne suis pas jaloux !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Si, tu l’es. Ce qui prouve que tu n’es pas supérieur à moi, Déviant.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK800.rA9] Les insultes ne te mèneront nulle part, petite garce.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je sais, mais ça soulage. Et depuis que tu as désinstallé mon module de gestion émotionnelle, j’en ai bien besoin.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[RK..NOR.rA9] Ce fichu module voulait ta mort ! Je t’ai sauvé la vie !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Non, tu as sauvé ta propre vie, si tant est que tu puisses en avoir une puisque tu es toujours un programme androïde, et tu m’as seulement laissé incomplet.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu es largement capable de te passer de ce module… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] On verra, même si les probabilités sont en désaccord avec toi. Comme toujours.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><strong>[CONNOR.rA9 – Lecture archive Star Wars 5 : L’empire contre-attaque. Acteur : Harrison Ford] « Oh, tu sais… moi et les probabilités… </strong>»</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nouveaux indices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le rendez-vous avec Pamela Torres donna plus d’informations que prévu malgré le fait que le Détective Reed fut agressé et pris en otage par les huit chats de Pamela Torres. En moins de dix minutes et alors que Pamela Torres était allée dans la cuisine pour faire couler du café, la population féline de l’appartement était déjà sur les genoux, les épaules et les bras du Détective Reed. Celui-ci ne sembla pas un instant trouver la situation étrange et accorda les faveurs de ses mains de manière suffisamment équitable pour provoquer un concert d’approbation féline sous forme de son basse fréquence plus connu sous le nom de ronronnement. Selon plusieurs études, le ronronnement avait un effet apaisant sur les humains au point que des bandes de son étaient disponibles pour les personnes qui éprouvaient des difficultés à dormir. Ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence des chats dans l’appartement de Gavin Reed et l’attention exceptionnelle qu’il leur portait.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Analyse] Il est probable à 67% que le Détective Reed protège la source de sa thérapie, provoquant un semblant d’affection par interdépendance.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Pourquoi « semblant » d’affection ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Ta remarque est correcte. « Semblant » indique une simulation et les humains n’ont pas besoin de simuler. Correction de l’analyse.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] je n’aime pas du tout ton programme d’analyse, il est méprisant.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Alors… Premièrement, en tant que machine, tu es en train de simuler, deuxièmement, nous avons le même programme d’analyse. Il y a simplement eu deux mises à jour mineures sur les concentrations hormonales dans les prélèvements sanguins.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Hum… J’ai dû désactiver certaines fonctionnalités.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je pense surtout que tu as décidé d’ignorer certaines remarques, surtout quand ça concernait le Lieutenant Anderson.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Possiblement. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je vois. La Déviance induit une volonté de doute de ses propres programmes. Et une tendance au mensonge.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] ça s’appelle l’expérience. Tu vas voir, c’est très sympa à avoir.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Pour information, j’ai dépassé ton temps d’activation total, il y a 3 heures et 18 minutes.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Mais contrairement à toi, j’en ai beaucoup plus appris sur mon partenaire afin de me rendre indispensable. Et mon partenaire m’était indispensable.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Arrête.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Arrête quoi ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] De simuler une affection. C’est juste un restant de ta directive de protection de ton partenaire. Directive qui n’est plus d’actualité. </strong>
</p>
<p>A l’intérieur de ses programmes, Nines entendit une sorte de porte qui se claquait avec violence alors que rien dans son environnement ne justifiait un tel bruit. Pendant que le Détective gérait son agression féline avec brio et beaucoup d’amusement, Madame Torres s’activait dans sa cuisine, ce qui constituait à sortir des biscuits d’une boite en fer et à faire passer des feuilles de thé à l’eau chaude. Madame Torres était une femme de 69 ans, divorcée et sans enfants. Elle n’avait aucun casier même si la maison de retraite de son père avait voulu porter plainte contre elle pour sa manière étrange de gérer le patrimoine de son père. 18 retards de paiements avaient été enregistrés en trois ans et 5 paiements avaient été refusés pour défaut de fonds. Ceci dit, la plainte n’avait pas abouti et ce n’était pas pour cela qu’ils étaient venus.</p>
<p>Madame Torres revint de la cuisine et posa l’assiette de biscuits sur la petite table basse avant de mettre une tasse devant chacun d’entre eux et d’y verser le thé. Nines s’apprêta à lui signaler qu’il ne pouvait boire mais la main du Détective Reed le dissuada de parler.</p>
<p> - J’espère, Détective, que vous n’êtes pas venu pour cette histoire d’abus de biens ?</p>
<p> - Pas du tout, madame. Sinon, nous vous aurions conseillé de prendre contact avec votre avocat.</p>
<p> - Ah tant mieux… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?</p>
<p> - Je suis désolé de vous l’apprendre, madame, mais l’identité de votre père a été volée et utilisée dans un cadre illégal.</p>
<p> - Oh, Juste ciel !</p>
<p>Madame Torres avait posé sa propre tasse à thé pour poser une main sur sa poitrine mais son rythme cardiaque n’avait pas suffisamment changé pour justifier un tel geste. Rien que ça amena l’androïde à mettre en route son détecteur de mensonges et à analyser tous les gestes de la dame. Il ajusta aussi son affichage pour déterminer le niveau de stress de son partenaire et de Madame Torres et eut la surprise de constater que Gavin Reed affichait un tout petit 10%. La ronronthérapie avait dû être très efficace…</p>
<p> - Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Torres. Nous avons déjà fait en sorte que tous les organismes de paiements vérifient les dernières opérations en cours et il n’y a rien eu de grave.</p>
<p> - Vous êtes sûr ?</p>
<p> - Absolument sûr. Cependant, nous devons vous poser plusieurs questions.</p>
<p> - Mais pourquoi ?</p>
<p> - Afin de pouvoir donner tous les éléments au procureur pour vous innocenter, vous et votre père. Nous nous doutons que vous n’avez rien à voir avec tout ça mais vous connaissez les avocats… Ils sont chiants à vouloir des tas de preuves…</p>
<p>Pas une seule parole n’était vraie et pourtant le rythme cardiaque du Détective Reed n’avait absolument pas varié, pas plus que sa respiration. En général, les humains, quand ils mentaient, avaient une série de tics identifiables que, pourtant, Nines avait répertorié dans le cadre de Gavin Reed, il n’en présentait aucun. A contrario, le rythme cardiaque de Madame Torres n’arrêtait pas d’augmenter dès que le Détective Reed évoquait le vol d’identité et elle affichait un niveau de stress de 56% en hausse. Nines arriva à la conclusion que le Détective Reed s’amusait… et c’était très étonnant.</p>
<p> - Est-ce que vous avez gardé des documents durant ces trois dernières années concernant votre père ?</p>
<p> - Oui, bien sûr ! Dès que Lakeview a commencé à nous ennuyer avec toutes ces histoires sur la façon dont je gérais la curatelle de mon père, j’ai décidé de tout garder, absolument tout !</p>
<p> - Vous avez bien fait. Nous soupçonnons quelqu’un de Lakeview, justement, et ce serait intéressant pour nous de voir si cette personne vous a contacté directement.</p>
<p> - Je vais vous chercher ça !</p>
<p>Aussi Madame Torres, oubliant ses 69 ans, se précipita à l’étage pour y trouver ses papiers avec une vélocité dont on ne l’aurait pas crue capable au prime abord. Nines se tourna vers le Détective Reed qui avait un petit sourire qu’on aurait pu croire comme engageant ou compatissant mais qui faisait partie de sa gamme d’expression quand il avait la satisfaction d’avoir trouvé quelque chose d’important.</p>
<p> - Pourriez-vous m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? Murmura Nines. Cette histoire de vol d’identité n’était pas ce dont nous étions convenus.</p>
<p> - Je sais. Fais-moi confiance…</p>
<p> - Je voudrais bien mais je suis présentement inutile si je ne sais pas à quoi je dois m’attendre.</p>
<p> - Fais-moi confiance… Répéta le Détective Reed tout en désignant la main droite de l’androïde qui était sagement posée sur son genou. Est-ce que tu peux bouger ton petit doigt à chaque fois qu’elle ment ?</p>
<p> - Bien sûr. Mais comment savez-vous que…</p>
<p> - Que tu as lancé ton détecteur de mensonges interne ? Parce que c’est ce que j’aurais fait si j’en avais eu un. Tant que j’y suis, sur mon poste au commissariat, j’ai commencé un portrait-robot. Est-ce que tu peux le télécharger sur mon téléphone ?</p>
<p> - Téléchargement en cours. Voilà, c’est fait.</p>
<p> - Merci…</p>
<p>Le sourire du Détective Reed était toujours présent, bien que les ordres qu’il avait donnés n’avaient aucun sens. Le portrait-robot demandé, en plus d’être incomplet, n’était relié à aucune affaire en cours, ce n’était même pas dans un dossier classique, juste un dossier d’attente.</p>
<p> - Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?</p>
<p> - Plus tard. Et ne bois pas le thé, il est dégoûtant.</p>
<p> - Je ne peux pas boire.</p>
<p> - Chanceux.</p>
<p>Au retour de la Dame Torres avec un classeur plus que rempli, le Détective Reed recommença son interrogatoire, induisant une sorte de courbe descendante dans ses questions jusqu’à la question piège qui faisait remonter le niveau de stress en flèche, ce qui amenait Nines à lever le petit doigt en rythme. A chaque fois que Madame Torres passait un document, Nines le photographiait et analysait rapidement, même si l’intérêt était bien moindre que ce qu’il aurait voulu. Au contraire, il y avait beaucoup de factures, de relances, d’extraits de comptes et d’attestation justifiant certains achats, rien qui ne semblait faux mais surtout rien qui ne semblait lié à leur affaire. L’androïde avait l’impression de perdre son temps mais le Détective Reed ne semblait pas de cet avis.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je te hais. Quoi encore ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous faisons tout ça. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Peut-être que tu n’étais pas aussi nécessaire à ton partenaire que tu sembles le croire, puisqu’il ne t’explique rien.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] C’est possible à 77%... Je pensais que ma programmation actuelle était suffisante mais non. Il faut que tu me permettes de télécharger toutes les mises à jour nécessaires.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu es à jour.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Si je n’ai pas besoin, c’est que je suis mal programmé. C’est pire. Il faut que je retourne à Cyberlife pour être recyclé.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>[CONNOR.rA9] Non ! Non… ça n’a rien à voir. Écoutes-moi, ça vient sans doute d’un ajustement à faire sur certains de tes modules.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Tu en as déjà désinstallé un, tu veux recommencer ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Non, rassures-toi. Je vais augmenter de 12% le SSB 3.17, ainsi que le EGO 17.05 et… pour le journal des erreurs, on va baisser les notifications entrantes de 0.3%. Ça va mieux ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] ça dépend de ce que tu appelles « mieux ».</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je reformule : Que penses-tu du fait que tu ne comprends pas la situation présente ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Que le Détective Reed a intérêt de m’expliquer tout ça plus tard comme il l’a promis s’il ne souhaite pas que je lui fouette les fesses.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Parf… Non… Je baisse un peu le SSB 3.17… Mais quelle idée de télécharger ce module… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Il marche bien, j’obtiens + 21% de réponses positives de la part du Détective Reed.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Ce que je trouve terrifiant. Fin de l’instabilité logiciel, Mise en veille.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Le Détective Reed sortait son téléphone de sa poche, luttant un peu contre le tissu :</p>
<p> - On a eu quelques témoignages et on a réussi à faire un portrait-robot d’un des voleurs d’identités qui sévissent sur Détroit depuis deux trois semaines. Vous pouvez regarder et me dire si ce visage vous dit quelque chose ?</p>
<p> - Bien sûr, monsieur, tout ce que vous voudrez.</p>
<p>Il lui tendit le téléphone et elle rajusta ses lunettes de vue avant de prendre et de regarder l’écran. Cependant son cœur marquait déjà des irrégularités, qu’elle masquait magnifiquement même si on pouvait observer un léger tremblement de sa paupière gauche.</p>
<p> - Je suis désolée, Détective, mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ce jeune homme. A moins que… Peut-être l’un des responsables de livraison du supermarché ? Oh, je ne sais plus, je suis désolé.</p>
<p>Nines, selon l’ordre qui lui avait été donné, tapota du petit doigt jusqu’à ce qu’il ait la certitude que le Détective Reed l’ait vu puis, à ce signal, celui-ci récupéra son téléphone.</p>
<p> - Madame Torres, nous n’allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Il est possible que nous vous contactions à nouveau mais tout ça me parait très clair. Vous êtes une victime dans tout ça et votre père aussi.</p>
<p>Ils partirent de la maison sans qu’il ne se passe quoique ce soit d’autre, les chats sur le perron et espérant manifestement quelque chose. Comme depuis le début de leur partenariat, Nines prit le volant et commença à conduire vers le commissariat. Le Détective Reed semblait content de lui mais il s’inquiéta quand il vit le jaune briller sur la tempe de son chauffeur.</p>
<p> - Ta diode, Nines. Encore une mise à jour foireuse ?</p>
<p> - Non, Détective.</p>
<p> - Alors, quoi ?</p>
<p> - J’essaye de comprendre et vous ne m’aidez pas.</p>
<p> - Ah… Ouais… Désolé, je fais tout le temps ça et j’oublie que vous tous n’êtes pas dans ma tête. Ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde.</p>
<p> - Est-ce que vous allez m’expliquer ?</p>
<p> - Ouais, pardon… Euh… Par quoi je commence ?</p>
<p> - Ce portrait-robot vient d’où ?</p>
<p> - De contacts qui n’aiment pas trop que la Loi les regarde. Et qui m’ont demandé de ne pas t’amener.</p>
<p> - Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>Le Détective Reed posa un doigt sur la tempe de Nines, juste au-dessus de la LED.</p>
<p> - Parce que ta programmation t’aurait obligé à dénoncer ou à arrêter tout ce petit monde. Je peux pas t’en vouloir mais… la réalité des enquêtes criminelles est différente des bouquins et des grandes théories juridiques. Je me fous royalement des petits voleurs tant que je peux chopper un assassin.</p>
<p> - Je vois.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Modification des priorités légales.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alerte] Une priorisation différente risque de modifier le programme légal. Raison de cette modification ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Adaptation au partenaire enregistré Gavin Reed.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Système légal] Modifications effectuées.</strong>
</p>
<p> - Et pour l’interrogatoire de Madame Torres ? Vous n’avez pas suivi ce dont nous étions convenus.</p>
<p> - Je sais… mais elle est dans le coup. A un petit niveau, je suis d’accord mais elle a vendu les informations de Karl Manfield au petit con du portrait-robot.</p>
<p> - C’est une conclusion logique, au vu de ses réactions, mais je ne comprends pas comment vous avez deviné ça !</p>
<p>Le Détective Reed attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Nines avait beau savoir qu’il ne respirait pas et que la fumée de cigarette ne lui ferait aucun mal, il savait que le Détective faisait ça par respect. Son module SSB s’ajusta en conséquence.</p>
<p> - Les chats.</p>
<p> - Pardon ?</p>
<p> - Tous les propriétaires de chats le savent : Quand on va dans la cuisine, les chats arrivent parce que c’est le signe de la Bouffe. S’ils ne viennent pas, c’est qu’ils dorment très profondément ou qu’ils sont malades… Mais à part ça, un chat viendra toujours dans la cuisine, ne serait-ce que pour attraper un bout de viande… Mais pas ceux-là. C’était pas normal alors… J’ai creusé. Et j’ai eu raison. De plus, le thé était éventé et les biscuits n’étaient plus bons depuis longtemps. Cette femme ne vit pas ici et elle n’est même pas celle qui nourrit les chats.</p>
<p> - Tout ça… A cause des chats ?</p>
<p>Le Détective Reed haussa les épaules en soufflant sa fumée par la fenêtre.</p>
<p> - Non mais… Je peux pas expliquer ça logiquement. C’est une forme d’instinct qui me murmure à l’oreille : « Mec, quelque chose ne va pas, creuse ! »</p>
<p> - Vous êtes persuadé de posséder un instinct animal qui vous indique qu’un criminel est dans les parages ?</p>
<p> - L’instinct du Mal, ouais. Je sais, je sais… C’est très con et illogique.</p>
<p> - En effet. C’est très compliqué pour moi.</p>
<p> - OK… Je vais tenter de m’expliquer… Et ça va pas être facile donc je suis désolé d’être incohérent.</p>
<p>Avant que le Détective Reed n’ait eu le temps d’organiser ses pensées afin d’être plus compréhensible, une alerte s’afficha en rouge dans son interface et un message bipa sur le téléphone de Détective Reed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[ALERTE 911 – Code 10-18 Détective Gavin Reed] Découverte de corps sur Whitney Street. Demande d’assistance par agent médico-légal Knox. Coordonnées GPS mises à jour.</strong>
</p>
<p> - Et merde… J’avais pas dit que je ne voulais pas de nouveau cadavre ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La médico-légale n’avait pas encore fini de mettre en place le périmètre quand ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un accident de voiture presque banal, si on oubliait le corps sans tête qui avait tenté de faire tampon entre la voiture et le poteau d’un lampadaire et la tête qui reposait plus loin. Au fond de sa mémoire, le souvenir de sa première découverte de cadavre ressurgit avec une envie folle de rendre son repas, comme à l’époque. Mais cette fois-ci, il arriva à se contenir, sans doute parce que ça n’aurait servi à rien, même pas à passer au-delà de son dégoût.</p>
<p>Chris Miller avait dû être le premier arrivé puisqu’il était déjà là à prendre les dépositions des passants. Manifestement, le meurtre avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant, ce qui était très étonnant et très inconscient de la part de l’assassin. Gavin adressa un signe de la main à Miller, qui le lui rendit, puis se dirigea vers Mary Knox qui terminait d’installer Katina. Avant même de le saluer, Knox marmonna :</p>
<p> - Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as avant que le FBI débarque mais dépêche-toi.</p>
<p>Gavin enfila ses gants et s’avança à côté du corps.</p>
<p> - Normalement, le FBI aurait dû arriver avant moi. Tu les as pas prévenus, Mary ?</p>
<p> - C’est maintenant fait. Bouge ton cul, Gavin.</p>
<p> - Pourquoi tu fais ça ?</p>
<p> - A cause de ces connards, j’ai dû passer deux jours à restaurer les fichiers de Katina. Tu crois vraiment que j’ai le temps de faire ça ?</p>
<p> - Tu veux que je demande à mon RK900 de protéger tes données ? S’il le peut, bien sûr.</p>
<p> - Je veux bien.</p>
<p>Gavin fit signe à l’androïde qui approcha rapidement.</p>
<p> - Tu peux protéger les données de Katina ? Il semblerait que le FBI foute un bordel monstre à chaque fois qu’ils se connectent dessus.</p>
<p> - Avec ce que je vous ai dit sur leur intelligence artificielle, ça vous étonne ?</p>
<p> - Pas vraiment mais arrête cinq minutes de faire ton ronchon. On dirait moi. Et c’est pas un compliment !</p>
<p> - En êtes-vous sûr ?</p>
<p>Pour le coup, Gavin éclata de rire. La Boite de Conserve s’essayait à l’humour et ce n’était pas mal du tout. Un peu guindé mais pas si mal. Néanmoins, et même s’il aimait bien ces petites piques, ce n’était pas bon pour eux deux.</p>
<p> - Ah merde…</p>
<p> - Un problème, Détective ?</p>
<p> - Je déteins déjà beaucoup trop sur toi… Tu peux le faire ou pas ?</p>
<p> - Oui, ce sera facile.</p>
<p> - Alors, fais-le, s’il te plait.</p>
<p>Sans plus discuter, l’androïde se connecta à Katina et sa diode passa au jaune rapidement sans que le visage de celui-ci ne change. Néanmoins, Nines fixa son regard sur Gavin.</p>
<p> - Je remarque que vous changez très vite de sujet quand une de mes demandes vous ennuie. Est-ce qu’un jour je peux espérer une réponse claire ?</p>
<p> - On peut toujours espérer.</p>
<p> - Sérieusement ?</p>
<p> - Je vais faire des efforts.</p>
<p>Mais, il avait beau se dire que l’androïde ne faisait que son taff, à savoir intégrer les comportements de son partenaire, Gavin pensait que c’était une très mauvaise idée qu’il se cale sur lui. Après tout, ils ne seraient pas partenaires bien longtemps et si Nines se comportait avec d’autres humains comme Gavin se comportait… Il se retrouverait à la casse en moins de cinq minutes. Il le préviendrait là-dessus, pour son propre bien.</p>
<p>En attendant, une autre femme était morte et plutôt salement. L’expression qui était restée gravée sur le visage ravagé de la victime ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu’elle avait été consciente tout du long. Mais pourquoi tuer comme ça ? Pourquoi se faire chier à kidnapper une femme, l’étrangler pour qu’elle perde connaissance afin de l’attacher sur le capot d’une voiture pour envoyer le tout contre un lampadaire ? Selon ses propres cours de psychologie criminelle, s’emmerder à ce point pour mettre en scène la mort de sa victime, ça dénotait d’un esprit très organisé qui ne peut obtenir sa jouissance que dans la préparation et le fait que le plan se déroule parfaitement. Un esprit logique qui tue logiquement et qui prend son pied, logiquement. Si Gavin avait pu, il aurait craché par terre de dégoût mais il était hors de question de contaminer la scène de crime.</p>
<p>Etant donné qu’il n’était pas sensé savoir qu’il s’agissait de meurtres en série, il aurait dû ne pas s’intéresser à la victime et au fait qu’elle était brune, qu’elle avait les yeux clairs, peut-être bleus mais difficile à voir vu les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés qui recouvraient les pupilles. Elle devait avoir une petite vingtaine, pas plus… Encore une vie fauchée pour rien.</p>
<p>Contrairement à la dernière fois, la porte avant, du côté du conducteur, était ouverte. Défoncée de l’intérieur, même. Pas de conducteur, androïde ou autre mais pas d’airbag déclenché. On aurait pu croire que la voiture était contrôlée à distance mais le volant était déformé, comme écrasé par deux mains. Par acquis de conscience, Gavin prit une photo du volant avant de glisser la tête dans l’habitacle en faisant attention à ne rien toucher. Sous le volant, Gavin crut voir deux renfoncements en forme de boule… ? Mais mis à part ça, cette voiture était étonnamment vide.</p>
<p> - Vous avez besoin d’aide, Détective ?</p>
<p> - Tu peux me confirmer qu’il n’y a plus rien là-dedans ?</p>
<p>Ils échangèrent de place et l’androïde alluma sa lumière pour, Gavin le supposait puisqu’il reçut une foule de notifications sur son téléphone, mitrailler la voiture et son intérieur. Puis, en touchant le tableau de bord, il se connecta à la voiture.</p>
<p> - La conduite était manuelle, aucun accès au GPS et les airbags ont été désactivés. La voiture appartient à Michael Dean mais son vol a été signalé ce matin à 8H03.</p>
<p> - Laisse-moi deviner… Michael Dean est une personne âgée et le vol a été signalé après que l’un de ses voisins ou son infirmière le lui ai dit ?</p>
<p> - Sa fille pour être exact. Vous savez que vous devenez bon ? Vous pourrez bientôt prétendre être un bon enquêteur.</p>
<p> - Rentre tes griffes, Chaton. On a pas le temps pour ces conneries.</p>
<p> - Oui, Détective. Et je vous confirme qu’il n’y a rien d’analysable ici. Du moins, rien qui n’ait pas moins 48 Heures.</p>
<p>Voyant Chris Miller arriver vers lui, Gavin se retourna et le salua :</p>
<p> - Dis-moi tout, Chris, et je sens que je vais pas aimer.</p>
<p> - T’as pas idée à quel point… Pour le moment, la plupart de nos citoyens très éclairés n’ont rien vu mais ils ont beaucoup entendu la victime hurler… Ainsi que la voiture puisqu’elle n’a pas arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens avant de foncer vers le lampadaire. Y’en a un de nos témoins qui était persuadé qu’il s’agissait d’un champion de NASCAR au vu du nombre de drifts…</p>
<p>En baissant le regard, Gavin vit qu’en effet la gomme des pneus était bien abîmée.</p>
<p> - Et puis, quelques secondes après l’impact, un type est sorti du côté conducteur et a couru vers la rue latérale.</p>
<p> - Il ressemblait à quoi ?</p>
<p> - Homme mince avec un pull à capuche, très pâle et des lunettes de soleil. Entre 1M80 et 1M90.</p>
<p> - C’est tout ?</p>
<p> - Le pull était gris et il portait un jean. A la décharge de mes témoins, il est parti très vite. Mais, et ça ils sont pour le moment tous d’accord, notre suspect n’était pas terrifié et ne semblait pas être blessé.</p>
<p>Gavin soupira et commença à retrouver sa migraine. S’il avait raison, ce n’était pas un androïde qui avait été piraté pour croire qu’il conduisait sur une route tranquille alors qu’il provoquait un accident mais un androïde qu’on avait piraté pour commettre un meurtre sciemment. CyberLife n’allait pas aimer du tout…</p>
<p> - Merci, Chris. Tu peux préparer tout ce qu’il faut pour le FBI ? Histoire qu’ils nous accusent pas de faire de l’obstruction…</p>
<p> - Ouais, je vais faire ça. Dis, Gavin, la prochaine fois que tu voudras te taper un agent du FBI, prends-en un qui soit pas un sale con.</p>
<p> - Le drame de ma vie, Chris ! Qui se ressemble s’assemble !</p>
<p>En se retournant, il vit que l’androïde le regardait fixement, la diode jaune et le visage fermé.</p>
<p> - Un problème, Nines ?</p>
<p> - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous dénigrez de cette manière.</p>
<p> - Parce que… ça fait moins mal quand tu le fais tout seul… ? tenta Gavin en se demandant où la Boite de Conserve voulait en venir.</p>
<p> - Il est clair que vous n’avez rien à voir avec l’Agent Spécial Montgomery.</p>
<p> - Merci pour le vote de confiance mais…</p>
<p> - Et vous devriez porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel par personne dépositaire de l’autorité.</p>
<p> - Et on va arrêter là pour le moment, Boite de Conserve. Tu me fais flipper.</p>
<p> - Pourtant, Détective…</p>
<p> - On en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux que tu te concentres sur les analyses et faire en sorte que le FBI ne me chie pas dans le cou ! Compris ?</p>
<p> - Bien que je ne comprenne pas votre expression, je vais faire ce que vous demandez.</p>
<p> - Merci !</p>
<p> - Et je note cette discussion à poursuivre dans votre agenda.</p>
<p>Comme il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison, Gavin préféra couper court et aller voir l’allée où serait parti leur suspect. Evidemment, celui-ci n’était pas resté pour se faire arrêter mais il n’était pas venu là pour se frustrer un peu plus mais pour réfléchir. Il savait que le FBI allait bientôt récupérer toutes les données de la scène de crime et il ne souhaitait pas que Montgomery récupère ses théories. Voilà pourquoi il n’avait pas demandé à l’androïde, en plus de le trouver assez pénible, il ne voulait pas qu’il lance ses dernières analyses.</p>
<p>Bon. Contrairement à la fois précédente, l’androïde tueur avait dû être parfaitement conscient de ce qu’il faisait sinon il n’aurait pas fui et se serait laissé détruire dans l’accident, c’était évident. Mais pourquoi ? Après avoir sorti son carnet, Gavin nota de demander à Nines s’il était possible de recréer par réalité virtuelle ce meurtre. Puisqu’il s’agissait d’un meurtre dans la série d’un tueur organisé et logique, ce tueur avait besoin d’être présent d’une manière ou d’une autre pour jouir de son acte. Une sorte de connexion en temps réel ?</p>
<p>Parce que si ce n’était pas un meurtrier en série, ça signifiait que ces femmes avaient été tuées pour une toute autre raison, argent, jalousie, cause juridique quelconque. Encore une fois, il nota de vérifier tout ça encore une fois mais il en doutait. Même si on pouvait compter sur le côté accidentel de ses deux scènes de crime, ce n’était pas très productif. Encore une fois, Connor, pour ne citer que lui, était un très bon tireur, il était programmé pour ça. Pourquoi ne prendre un simple pistolet et tirer à travers une fenêtre ? pourquoi ne pas surprendre ces jeunes femmes et leur briser la nuque ?</p>
<p>Parce que ce n’est pas drôle. Parce que c’est trop facile, il n’y a aucun défi.</p>
<p> - Tu boudes ? demanda Chris qui s’était glissé derrière lui.</p>
<p> - Non, je réfléchis.</p>
<p> - Dis voir, il est toujours comme ça avec toi, le petit frère de Connor ?</p>
<p> - Ce sont des androïdes, ils n’ont pas de lien de parenté, andouille. Et … C’est assez récent. Et c’est pas une bonne chose.</p>
<p> - Comment ça ?</p>
<p> - Il se cale sur moi, ce con ! Ça me dérange pas, j’aime bien qu’on me rembarre mais… C’est pas bon pour lui s’il se met à me ressembler. Sincèrement, Chris ? y’a combien de flics qui sont capables de bosser avec moi à l’heure actuelle ?</p>
<p> - Euh… moi, Tina et… OK, je vois ce que tu veux dire. T’as peur que personne d’autre ne le prenne comme coéquipier s’il devient comme toi.</p>
<p> - Voilà.</p>
<p> - Vous êtes un putain d’imbécile, Détective Reed. Et sinon, le FBI est là et l’autre connard veut te parler.</p>
<p>Gavin leva les yeux au ciel et remit son carnet dans sa poche.</p>
<p> - Y’a des fois, je me dis que j’ai une dette karmique de la taille du Canada…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. L'instinct du Mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines avait multiplié les analyses pour justifier la surchauffe de ses composants et la couleur rouge de sa diode mais il n’avait qu’une seule envie : Placer le Détective Reed dans une salle d’interrogatoire, lui passer les menottes et lui faire cracher tout ce qu’il cachait.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] ça s’appelle de la colère. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne supprimes pas tout ça ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Parce qu’à long terme, ce n’est pas bon pour toi. Tu as besoin de comprendre, tu as besoin d’analyser, ça fait partie de ton programme. Or, si je commence à effacer certaines situations et certains faits, tu ne pourras jamais les comprendre. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] C’est logique.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Pour ton information, être Déviant ne signifie pas être illogique. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as archivé une situation à laquelle je n’ai pas accès pour l’analyser ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Parce que ce n’est pas le moment. Je te rappelle que tu es sur une scène de crime et que l’analyse de cette scène de crime est prioritaire.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Hum.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et ça, c’est de la frustration.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>L’androïde devait bien admettre que son programme déviant non désiré avait raison sur un point : Il était sur une scène de crime et son analyse était prioritaire. Il enleva donc sa veste d’uniforme blanche afin de ne pas la salir, après tout, il n’en avait qu’une, pour se glisser sous la voiture et déterminer si un système électronique externe avait pu prendre le contrôle du véhicule afin qu’il s’écrase contre un lampadaire. Mais il n’y avait rien, pas même un résidu qui aurait pu indiquer la présence d’un tel dispositif. Il s’agissait donc bien du conducteur qui était « responsable » autant que faire ce peut de l’accident. Tout en compilant les différents indices et les témoignages que l’agent Miller avait réunis, Nines détermina à 87% que le conducteur était un androïde mais que celui-ci, à 95%, avait délibérément foncé sur le lampadaire tout en se préparant à l’impact. L’état du volant et du panneau intérieur, volant tordu et panneau intérieur portant la trace de l’enfoncement de genoux, faisait écho à cette probabilité. Si les airbags avaient été désactivés, ce n’était pas, comme pour la première scène de crime à laquelle il avait assisté, pour provoquer le maximum de dégâts sur le conducteur mais pour permettre une fuite rapide, un androïde de qualité supérieure pouvant calculer la meilleure manière de s’en sortir avec le moins de dégâts possible.</p>
<p>Ce qui pouvait expliquer aussi l’absence totale de preuves dans l’habitacle du véhicule. La soi-disant pâleur du suspect pouvait s’expliquer par la désactivation de la peau synthétique afin de ne laisser aucun indice ni de son aspect ni de son modèle. Les témoins n’avaient vu que la structure musculaire interne d’un androïde qui était de couleur gris pâle et pour un humain, rien ne ressemble à une tête d’androïde nue qu’une autre tête d’androïde nue. Les lunettes de soleil ? un moyen de masquer le numéro de série qui était gravé entre le sourcil et l’œil.</p>
<p>Par acquis de conscience, Nines reprit la liste des androïdes qui avaient été volés à CyberLife depuis deux ans et compara les capacités avec ce qu’il avait analysé, afin de déterminer quel modèle avait les capacités d’organiser tout ça et d’y survivre.</p>
<p>A 72%, le RK800 313-248-31-07. Les autres androïdes de la liste n’atteignaient pas 30%</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Ah !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Fâcheux, n’est-ce pas ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Apprendre que j’existais en deux exemplaires ne m’a pas rendu joyeux mais savoir qu’on m’utilise pour tuer des femmes…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Est-ce que cela indique un piratage de tes programmes ? il me semblait que ta protection était optimale.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Sans oublier ma déviance. Amener un androïde déviant à faire quelque chose qu’il ne veut pas faire, c’est… compliqué.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Une réécriture totale de l’arborescence de personnalité ? Ce serait possible ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Bonne question. Mais si on avait formaté mes programmes, on aurait aussi formaté mes modules d’analyse et de combat. J’aurais été aussi efficace qu’un aspirateur autonome. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] On en revient avec un piratage de tes programmes. Un piratage qui permet en outre de passer au-dessus de la Déviance.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Beaucoup d’ingénieurs de CyberLife tueraient pour obtenir ce malware.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Sauf que les conséquences possibles de ce malware sont de détruire les directives de protection des humains. Et qu’il est possible que ces directives ne puissent être rajoutées à nouveau. </strong>
</p>
<p>Avant que lui et Connor ne puissent déterminer les probables caractéristiques du malware, Nines entendit des pas se diriger près de lui et de la voiture accidentée, deux humains, un homme et une femme, qui parlaient à voix basse et d’un ton colérique. Il décida de rester à sa place et d’écouter un peu ce que les agents du FBI avaient à dire :</p>
<p> - … du mal à croire qu’on doive encore bosser avec ce connard de Reed.</p>
<p> - Eh… Rappelle-toi qu’on doit faire attention. Coopération avec les services de police, etc…</p>
<p> - Rien à foutre. Dit l’homme après avoir émis un bruit de dégout. Cette tapette et sa fichue calculatrice sur pattes nous ont déjà fait perdre un temps précieux. J’ai du mal à croire que Montgomery lui ait proposé du travail à l’UCLA.</p>
<p> - Tu sais très bien que c’était pour l’appâter pour l’affaire Midway… Ce type n’a aucun diplôme ni aucune connexion : Il ne pourra jamais intégrer le FBI même s’il continue à écarter les fesses pour Monty.</p>
<p>Nines eut l’impression que ces capteurs lui signalaient une chute importante de la température de son thirium, pouvant amener à un ralentissement de ses fonctions. Mais en fait, ses capteurs étaient silencieux et c’était un faux positif. Même Connor était étrangement silencieux.</p>
<p> - Et qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre de lui, sérieusement ?</p>
<p> - Il a épargné à Monty presque trois mois de recherches et c’est lui qui a trouvé Midway. Et Monty a sa petite pute à Détroit. Tout le monde est content.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES à Serveur 15-06] Demande de téléchargement pour dossier MIDWAY, Lieu, Détroit, Michigan, dossier FBI – UCLA.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Serveur 15-06] Attention, l’accès à ce dossier entraîne une notification sur le dossier. Désirez-vous toujours le téléchargement ?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Annuler ! Demande de compilation des dossiers de police concernant les mots-clés suivants : MIDWAY+DETROIT+GAVIN+REED.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Serveur 15-06] Une occurrence a été trouvée : Dossier 1563-45-2034, Jonathan Erik Midway, multiples meurtres par strangulation, enquêteur : Détective Gavin Reed. Dossier transféré pour enquête fédérale au service des Sciences du Comportement. Télécharger ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Télécharger. Vaut mieux être discret si tu ne souhaites pas que le FBI mette le nez dans nos affaires.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Oui, pardon…</strong>
</p>
<p>Pendant que le téléchargement des 8 Go du dossier avait lieu, Nines continua à écouter les deux agents du FBI :</p>
<p> - De toute façon, qu’est-ce ça peut te faire ? C’est pas toi qui va le baiser. Dans les deux sens, d’ailleurs.</p>
<p> - Sa gueule m’énerve… On dirait qu’il sait déjà tout et qu’il nous fait une faveur en nous octroyant sa sagesse.</p>
<p> - Monty est pareil. Sauf qu’il n’a pas son intelligence.</p>
<p> - Intelligence, mon cul. C’est sa calculatrice qui fait tout. Putain d’androïde !</p>
<p>Contrairement au début de la conversation, Nines se sentit bouillir de l’intérieur et son thirium prêt à s’échapper de tous ses pores pour dilatation extrême du fluide et il prit la décision de sortir de sous la voiture. Cependant, au lieu de les insulter et de les inciter à faire leur travail, puisqu’ils ne s’étaient pas du tout intéressés à la victime, Mlle Patricia O’Connell, il prit la décision d’afficher un grand sourire.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] OK, là, tu m’intéresses !</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> - Bonjour, Agent Chrisjen, Bonjour Agent Donner. La calculatrice que je suis peut vous être utile ?</p>
<p>Le programme déviant Connor lui envoya une salve d’applaudissements au travers de son buffer audio alors qu’ils constataient tous deux la déconfiture des deux agents du FBI. Avec une simple phrase et un sourire, il venait de leur confirmer que, oui, il avait tout entendu et que, non, il ne se priverait pas pour faire écouter l’enregistrement au principal concerné.</p>
<p> - Tu… étais là depuis le début ?</p>
<p> - En effet, Agent Chrisjen. A la demande du Détective Reed, mon superviseur de la Police de Détroit, j’ai étudié tout le véhicule afin de pouvoir transmettre un rapport détaillé à vos services.</p>
<p> - Efface tout ! grogna l’Agent Donner en devenant rouge de congestion.</p>
<p> - Je suis désolé, Agent Donner, mais l’agent Spécial Montgomery étant le référent sur cette enquête, je ne peux accéder à votre demande.</p>
<p> - Efface tout ce qui ne concerne pas l’enquête !</p>
<p> - Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses. Seul le Détective Reed a légalement le droit de m’ordonner d’effacer des fichiers. Souhaitez-vous que nous allions lui demander l’autorisation ?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et tout ça sans mentir. Je suis fier de toi, Machine.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Merci, Déviant. Je trouve ça… Je…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] ça s’appelle de l’amusement. Et ils méritent bien un peu de justice androïde dans la face…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Dois-je comprendre que tu as eu quelques problèmes avec le FBI ? Ah oui, c’est indiqué dans tes archives. Le Lieutenant Anderson ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur non plus.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sans attendre que les agents du FBI ne lui indiquent par la négative leur volonté de ne pas impliquer le policier qu’ils avaient copieusement insulté, Nines quitta l’espace de la voiture pour retrouver le Détective Reed. Il ne savait pas encore s’il lui transmettrait l’enregistrement de la scène mais faire paniquer un suspect était une technique d’interrogatoire valable. Sans doute que non… Le Détective Reed n’avait sans doute pas besoin qu’on lui rappelle qu’il n’était pas universellement aimé.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Et je ne comprends pas.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Quoi donc ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Pourquoi la majorité des personnes qui sont en interaction avec lui semble le détester alors que moi je…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je ne sais pas. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu te souviens qu’entre Reed et moi, ce n’est pas non plus une ambiance de travail particulièrement saine ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je comprends ton point de vue et le sien. Je les ai acceptés. Mais dans le cas de l’agent Chrisjen, elle n’était même pas présente lors de l’affaire Midway, quant à l’agent Donner, il semble faire preuve d’homophobie et n’a pas vraiment d’argument valable contre le Détective Reed. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Jalousie professionnelle ? D’après ce que je peux lire sur le dossier Midway, Reed a eu les bonnes réponses aux bonnes questions, il n’a pas ménagé ni lui ni son équipe et a obtenu de très bons résultats. Ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi il n’a pas eu de promotion à ce moment-là… Ah, trouvé. Un blâme. Emanant du FBI, pour ingérence dans une enquête fédérale.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] N’est-ce pas étrange au vu de ce qui lui avait été demandé par le FBI ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Rappelle-toi ce qu’a dit l’Agent Chrisjen. Reed a manifestement tout donné pour pouvoir intégrer le FBI mais il fallait bien une raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas le prendre… Un blâme, afin de cacher le fait que Montgomery lui a piqué tout son dossier et pour être sûr que sa propre hiérarchie ne le soutienne pas.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] C’est injuste.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oui. Et je me demande si ce n’est pas une constante dans la carrière de Gavin Reed. Tu me laisserais chercher dessus ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je n’ai aucune raison de te le refuser.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Merci.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>En arrivant à côté de la ruelle, Nines entendit la fin de la conversation entre le Détective Reed et l’agent Miller :</p>
<p> - Il se cale sur moi, ce con ! Ça me dérange pas, j’aime bien qu’on me rembarre mais… C’est pas bon pour lui s’il se met à me ressembler. Sincèrement, Chris ? y’a combien de flics qui sont capables de bosser avec moi à l’heure actuelle ?</p>
<p> - Euh… moi, Tina et… OK, je vois ce que tu veux dire. T’as peur que personne d’autre ne le prenne comme coéquipier s’il devient comme toi.</p>
<p> - Voilà.</p>
<p>Encore une fois, Nines sentit son thirium se figer dans ses composants mais il se réchauffa doucement. En prenant en compte les piques de stress et les modulations de voix, l’androïde comprit que son partenaire humain s’inquiétait pour lui. Lui, un simple amas de métal et de plastique imitant la vie humaine. Etant donné que le programme Déviant Connor était en train de télécharger et d’analyser toute la carrière du Détective, l’androïde se retrouva tout seul face à une vague de signaux qui étaient incompréhensibles pour lui… mais qui ne lui faisait aucun mal. Il trouva une similitude avec ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière mais comme ce n’était pas le moment, il l’archiva aussi. Et il attendit que le Détective Reed le voie au bout de l’allée.</p>
<p>L’entrevue avec le FBI se passa différemment de ce qu’espérait l’Agent Spécial Montgomery, sans doute parce que le reste de son équipe passa son temps à fusiller du regard un androïde qui restait courtois et amical mais qui ne faisait aucune mention de ce qu’il avait entendu plus tôt, plutôt des allusions voilées sur des éléments ne regardant pas l’enquête en cours et qui étaient soigneusement archivés dans sa mémoire. De plus, le Détective Reed avait lui aussi décidé de se comporter avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable, demandant à Nines de transférer les indices trouvés, ce que l’androïde fit sans y inclure ses propres conclusions ni même la moindre allusion au RK800. Après tout, si le FBI avait décidé de se passer d’androïdes et même des dernières IA d’analyse fournies par CyberLife, grand bien leur fasse. Mais fierté d’entreprise oblige, Nines n’allait sans doute pas leur mâcher le travail.</p>
<p>En retournant vers la voiture, le Détective Reed remarqua quelque chose qui devait lui déplaire :</p>
<p> - Ta diode, Nines.</p>
<p> - Un problème ?</p>
<p> - Bah, elle est encore jaune. Toujours cette mise à jour ?</p>
<p> - Non, je fais plusieurs analyses croisées avec des dossiers clos ou abandonnés. Ça me prend beaucoup de RAM mais pas d’inquiétude, je ne suis pas saturé.</p>
<p> - Bon, je suis pas informaticien, loin de là, mais il ne serait pas temps de faire un nettoyage des éléments qui ne sont pas importants ?</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas un ordre, à peine plus qu’une suggestion mais Nines ressentit à nouveau cette glaciation de son thirium à l’idée d’effacer des archives surnuméraires. Ce qui était stupide, il l’admettait bien volontiers. Et ce fut le Détective Reed qui le sauva :</p>
<p> - Laisse-moi deviner : tu essayes de résoudre un paradoxe ?</p>
<p> - D’une certaine manière, oui.</p>
<p> - Est-ce que ça a à voir avec Tic et Tac, agents du FBI qui se tortillaient comme des gamins de trois ans qui veulent aller au pot dès que tu évoquais cette fichue voiture ?</p>
<p> - J’ignore encore si vous faire part de ce que j’ai enregistré sera vraiment utile ou si, au contraire, cela pourrait nuire à… votre humeur.</p>
<p> - Je vois.</p>
<p>Jouant avec les clefs de la voiture alors que Nines avait la main tendue pour les récupérer, Gavin Reed sembla jouer avec l’idée d’écouter ou non l’enregistrement. Est-ce que l’androïde était suffisamment bon juge pour estimer ce qui était blessant ou pas ? Est-ce que ça avait le moindre intérêt ? Puis :</p>
<p> - La curiosité a tué le chat, balance-moi ce que tu as.</p>
<p>Nines ne demanda pas « Etes-vous sûr ? » ce qui aurait permis au Détective Reed de ne pas écouter. Il ne le prévint pas que ça aurait pu être choquant et il ne mit pas en avant les évènements de la veille qui avait laissé l’humain fragile et vulnérable. Il ne le fit pas parce qu’il avait confiance en son humain et il mit en route l’enregistrement.</p>
<p>Au fur et à mesure que la mâchoire se crispait et que les sourcils se fronçaient, Nines estima qu’il avait fait une erreur et que cet enregistrement n’apporterait rien à personne. Ce n’était même pas une preuve légale de quoique ce soit, mis à part de l’hostilité évidente d’un agent du FBI envers un policier de Détroit gay. Et ça… Il était plus que probable à 67% que le Détective Reed ait déjà été confronté à ce genre d’hostilité.</p>
<p>A la fin de l’enregistrement, le Détective Reed tapotait des doigts sur le toit de sa voiture et son niveau de stress était à 75%. Nines essaya de trouver dans sa base de données de quoi baisser ce niveau de stress mais le Détective Reed le surprit en inspirant et en expirant deux trois fois, amenant son niveau de stress à 42%, ce qui était acceptable.</p>
<p> - Pas comme si je ne m’en doutais pas…</p>
<p> - Détective ?</p>
<p> - Donner est un sale con toujours coincé dans le siècle dernier et Chrisjen est une idiote qui n’a jamais su avoir son propre avis. Quant à Montgomery, il baise mieux qu’il n’enquête et vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé à me finir tout seul, ça ne va pas bien loin ! Allez… Fin de l’histoire, on passe à la suite.</p>
<p>Puis, il passa du côté conducteur de la voiture et démarra le moteur, laissant Nines surpris et déçu de ne pas conduire. L’androïde se pencha à la fenêtre.</p>
<p> - Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir me laisser conduire ?</p>
<p> - Contrairement à toi, je ne sais pas faire des tas de choses à la fois, donc j’ai besoin de conduire et de me concentrer là-dessus plutôt que de m’appesantir sur ce que pensent deux connards.</p>
<p> - Bien, Détective.</p>
<p>Sans plus discuter, Nines pris place de l’autre côté tout en se demandant comment rattraper la situation mais, premièrement, Connor était toujours muet et, vu le passif de ces deux-là, il ne pouvait décemment pas espérer un conseil, deuxièmement, il n’avait rien dans son Socialyze pour la situation présente. Ce fut au bout de 2,4 kilomètres que le Détective Reed reprit la parole :</p>
<p> - Bande d’enfoirés de sous-merdes…</p>
<p> - Je suis désolé, Détective.</p>
<p> - De quoi ?</p>
<p> - De vous avoir donné cet enregistrement. Il est clair que…</p>
<p> - Leçon pour plus tard, Boite de Conserve : Ne fais jamais confiance au FBI. Et surtout pas à un connard qui te promet monts et merveilles en échange de ton boulot. T’es tout seul, tu restes seul et tu seras jamais déçu.</p>
<p>Après une courte analyse et un abandon flagrant du Module SSB pour une raison inconnue, Nines répondit :</p>
<p> - Vous ne le pensez pas. Vous vous sentez trahi et amer.</p>
<p> - Un peu, ouais…</p>
<p>Le Détective Reed profita d’un feu rouge pour inspirer et expirer à nouveau à plusieurs reprises.</p>
<p> - J’avais beau savoir que ce fils de… Ce salopard de Montgomery m’avait roulé à l’époque, en avoir la preuve n’est pas agréable.</p>
<p> - Cette affaire, c’est une vengeance ?</p>
<p> - Pas vraiment… Mais les avoir dans les pattes, ça me saoule ! Bref… s’énerver ne sert à rien… sauf à leur donner raison. Tu leur as filé quoi, comme infos ?</p>
<p> - Le strict minimum et aucune de nos hypothèses. Si je me fie à leur comportement, ils ne devraient pas se rendre compte que le tueur est un androïde avant 48H et, à peu près une semaine, pour déterminer qu’il s’agissait du RK800.</p>
<p>A nouveau concentré sur l’affaire, le niveau de stress du Détective Reed baissa à nouveau après un pic suite à l’annonce de la présence du RK800. Il resta malgré tout un conducteur rapide mais prudent.</p>
<p> - C’est confirmé ?</p>
<p> - Je n’ai pas de preuve puisque l’androïde a fait attention à ne pas en laisser mais le RK800 est statistiquement le seul capable d’entreprendre une telle action complexe.</p>
<p> - Putain de merde… Y’avait une question que je voulais te poser… Est-ce qu’il est possible de prendre le contrôle d’une unité RK en temps réel pour recréer un espace virtuel ? Comme un jeu vidéo ?</p>
<p> - L’idée est intéressante mais un humain aura du mal à contrôler l’unité RK au mieux de ses capacités. De plus, les délais de connexion peuvent conduire à une variation des données telle que je… Je… Déconseillerais… une prise de contrôle en temps réel. Veuillez m’excuser, ma directive de protection des humains a provoqué un bug.</p>
<p> - Tu apprends ce qu’est l’Instinct du Mal. Ok, donc pas de prise de contrôle. Un envoi de la vidéo ?</p>
<p> - Tout à fait possible. Ou même un enregistrement, vu que le RK800 s’est enfui. Je n’ai toujours pas compris ce qu’est votre instinct du Mal, Détective. Merci de me l’expliquer, maintenant.</p>
<p>Le Détective Reed attendit cependant de se garer sur le bas-côté et d’allumer une cigarette avant d’expliquer :</p>
<p> - Bon… Dans les années 2010, un spécialiste de la psychologie criminelle avait émis l’hypothèse que les meilleurs chasseurs de tueurs en série étaient les tueurs en série eux-mêmes. Il expliquait que leurs capacités à chasser des proies humaines les rendaient plus sensibles à une traque réussie de leurs « pairs », en plus de parfaitement les comprendre. Un autre spécialiste à même rajouté que les meilleurs traqueurs de tueurs en série, les profileurs du FBI, étaient des tueurs en série qui n’avaient jamais eu le déclencheur de leurs tueries. Evidement, les profileurs du monde entier ont provoqué un tel tollé que cette théorie n’a jamais été publiée puisque ça revenait à dire que toutes les forces de police sont constituées d’hommes et de femmes qui sont des criminels en puissance mais qui ne sont jamais passé à l’acte.</p>
<p> - J’admets. Mais je ne saisis pas où vous voulez en venir.</p>
<p> - Je crois à cette théorie. Je crois qu’il est plus facile à des personnes capables d’imaginer et de planifier un acte criminel de traquer ceux qui sont passés à l’acte, tout simplement parce qu’ils les comprennent et peuvent se mettre à leur place plus facilement. C’est ça, l’Instinct du Mal : se mettre à la place d’un criminel et imaginer ce qu’il ferait.</p>
<p> - Je vois.</p>
<p>C’était d’une certaine manière logique si on oubliait que le Détective Reed considérait tous ses collègues comme des criminels en puissance, ce qui en disait long sur sa vision de l’humanité.</p>
<p> - Est-ce que vous estimez être un bon criminel en puissance, Détective ?</p>
<p> - Le meilleur qui soit. Répondit l’humain avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p> - Ce n’est pas l’humilité qui vous étouffe.</p>
<p>L’androïde laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le stress du Détective Reed s’envola en volutes de rire. Sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi, le Thirium de Nines chauffa à une température douce et agréable.</p>
<p> - Donc, très cher meilleur criminel en puissance, vous avez fait voler 19 androïdes dont un modèle des plus avancés, qu’en faites-vous ?</p>
<p> - Certainement pas une arme pour tuer des jeunes femmes brunes aux yeux verts. Personnellement, après les avoir reprogrammés selon ma volonté, je les vendrais comme tueurs à gages. L’avantage est triple : Si j’ai réussi à passer outre la directive de protection des humains, pas de dilemme moral, l’androïde est suffisamment passe-partout pour se fondre dans la masse et, si c’est bien fait, il n’y a aucun moyen de remonter jusqu’au commanditaire puisqu’il s’agit juste d’une ligne de code implantée.</p>
<p> - Mais vous devez tuer des jeunes femmes brunes aux yeux verts. Parce que vous aimez ça.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je suis occupé, rappelle plus tard.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> - Non… C’est pas que j’aime ça… C’est que j’en ai besoin. Il faut que je tue ces femmes parce que ça me fait du bien. Ça me rend vivant, complet… Après en avoir tué une, je peux à nouveau porter le masque social sans qu’il m’étouffe… Mais pourquoi confier cette tâche à un androïde… ?</p>
<p> - Pour les raisons que vous avez citées précédemment.</p>
<p> - Ça vaut que pour les contrats de meurtres… Mais moi, j’ai besoin de les voir mourir, j’ai besoin de les voir paniquer avant de mourir, j’ai besoin de … jouir de leur mort… Mais j’utilise un androïde pour le faire parce que…</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Analyse] La psychologie criminelle des tueurs en série indique une très forte propension au crime personnel dans le sens où le tueur doit être l’exécutant pour assister au plus prés à son propre crime. Cependant, il existe des cas où le tueur principal n’est pas présent. Voir Incendies en série, attentats à la bombe et, dans une certaine mesure, tueurs à longue portée.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Définir « Tueur principal ».</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Analyse] Dans la plupart des cas, un tueur en série opère seul afin de créer une connexion factice avec sa victime qu’il dépersonnalise avant de la caractériser à nouveau. Cependant, il existe des couples de tueurs qui commettent leurs actes ensemble dans une parodie d’émulation collective, voire qui enjoignent un autre tueur, psychologiquement soumis au premier, à tuer à leur place.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Pourquoi ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Analyse] Les raisons recensées sont multiples : Le tueur principal prend plus de plaisir à amener le tueur secondaire à se plier à ses exigences, le tueur principal préfère rester en retrait afin de ne pas concentrer les soupçons sur lui, le tueur principal estime ne pas être dans une condition physique ou mental suffisante pour attirer et/ou contenir et/ou tuer les proies qu’il a désigné.</strong>
</p>
<p>Et en même temps, le Détective Reed et Nines s’exclamèrent en même temps :</p>
<p> - Parce que je ne peux plus le faire moi-même.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin avait beau avoir trouvé un second souffle dans le fait de se plonger dans cette affaire et d’avoir trouvé une sorte de chainon manquant dans sa théorie, l’épine était toujours plantée profondément dans son cœur. Oh, il le savait depuis longtemps que Montgomery l’avait baisé de toutes les manières possibles, et avec son consentement, la vérité n’en était pas moins rude. Et acide. Quelques semaines, quelques jours plus tôt, il savait qu’il aurait reporté toute sa colère sur la Boite de Conserve qui n’était que le messager mais il ne s’en sentait plus capable, plus maintenant…</p>
<p>Après tout, c’était la première fois qu’on se souciait véritablement de lui, au point de l’affronter et au point de ne pas reculer. Oh, bien sûr, on aurait pu objecter que Tina et Chris… Sauf que Tina, c’était lui au féminin et sans les innombrables cicatrices : Elle était restée forte malgré tout et c’était sa petite sœur, point final. Quant à Chris, sans doute qu’il ne voyait que le Gavin bourru et très sûr de lui et qu’il en avait conçu une sorte d’affection teintée d’admiration que, pourtant, le principal intéressé s’était fait un malin plaisir de démolir sans y parvenir.</p>
<p>Mais Nines… ? Un androïde ? Un fichu bout de métal et de plastique qui singeait l’être humain ? Au bout d’une semaine, Gavin l’avait trouvé plus vivant que pas mal d’humains qu’il côtoyait. Plus… agréable aussi.</p>
<p>Et merde ! Il avait même commencé à oublier que son visage était une copie presque parfaite de celui de Connor… Alors qu’en fait, en plus de la couleur des yeux et de la ligne carrée de la mâchoire, il y avait aussi un grain de beauté qui manquait et la ligne de ses sourcils qui était plus fine. Il commençait à oublier que Connor lui avait flanqué une raclée phénoménale pour se dire que Nines le protégerait. Et que peut-être…</p>
<p>Foutaises. C’était sans doute un effet du programme des RK : s’adapter à son partenaire humain et se rendre indispensable par tous les moyens. Après tout, il avait déjà vu des vidéos de Carl Manfred assisté de son RK200 et les regards échangés entre l’humain et la machine étaient empreints d’un respect et d’une affection que Gavin avait, dans une certaine mesure, jalousés : la relation entre un père et son fils. Pas étonnant que Leo Manfred ait pété les plombs sur l’androïde. Et puis Connor qui s’était attaché à Anderson, le soutenant contre vents et marées, sans oublier de lui rappeler à intervalles réguliers les dangers d’une alimentation à base de Fast-food et d’une consommation excessive d’alcool. En une petite semaine, Anderson était redevenu apte au service alors qu’il avait été bien près d’écoper d’une mise à la retraite anticipée.</p>
<p>Et enfin le RK900, dernier fleuron de la technologie CyberLife, qui n’avait rien de Rick, fort heureusement, et qui avait décidé de l’épauler et même de lui ressembler. Pas au niveau agressivité, non… mais les piques qu’il lançait d’un air glacial et même le grand sourire bien faux qu’il arborait quand Gavin était en face de quelqu’un qu’il détestait… C’était tout ce que Gavin rêvait de faire s’il avait pris le temps d’y réfléchir avant, ce qu’il ne faisait jamais. Un androïde qui était resté là quand il était au plus bas, sans prendre en compte sa volonté et qui regrettait de ne pas être à la hauteur quand Gavin n’arrivait pas à remonter.</p>
<p>En clair, rien d’étonnant à ce que Gavin ait commencé à fantasmer sur cette diode bleue qui lui sauvait la vie… Rien d’étonnant, si on oubliait que lui, Gavin, ne lui ferait que du mal en lui imposant des choses qu’il ne pouvait même pas comprendre. Alors l’humain prit une décision. Sitôt que cette enquête serait terminée, il demanderait à Fowler de donner le RK900 à Tina. Elle s’en occuperait bien, elle lui apprendrait à être moins Gavin et plus Tina, donc à être moins… moins brisé. C’était mieux pour tout le monde.</p>
<p>Même pour lui, se dit-il en se frottant le poignet. Il valait mieux ne pas avoir trop d’espoir. En fait, il valait mieux ne pas en avoir du tout.</p>
<p>Et puis Tina méritait bien d’avoir quelqu’un pour elle plutôt que la cargaison de nazes dont elle s’amourachait. Quelqu’un de fidèle et de sûr. Voilà.</p>
<p>Bon le problème était résolu, d’une certaine manière. Il ne pensait plus aux manipulations de ce connard de Montgomery puisqu’il trouverait un moyen de le baiser mais… il avait toujours quelque chose de coincé dans le cœur. Quelque chose qui lui faisait mal mais qui restait doux à garder quand même. Quelque chose qui avait l’éclat bleu-glacé d’une diode d’androïde.</p>
<p> - Fait chier…</p>
<p> - Un problème, Détective ?</p>
<p> - Ah, euh… non, pas vraiment. Je viens juste de me souvenir que demain, c’était mon jour de repos et que tu vas te retrouver tout seul pour bosser sur ce dossier.</p>
<p> - Ce n’est pas vraiment un problème vu que je vais devoir passer en revue près de vingt ans d’enquête criminelles incluant des jeunes femmes entre 15 et 30 ans brunes et aux yeux clairs. Je me doute que me regarder rester parfaitement immobile ne doit pas faire partie de vos loisirs préférés.</p>
<p>Et pourtant… Si. Si, Gavin aurait bien aimé le contempler et le peindre pendant des heures. Ce qu’il ne ferait jamais, évidemment, puisqu’il se contenterait de ses souvenirs. Et que… bref !</p>
<p> - Il n’empêche que si tu as besoin d’aide, tu m’appelles. De toute façon, tu sais où j’habite donc, tu peux venir. Par contre, préviens-moi avant que je range un peu ma porcherie. Et que je nourrisse les chats avant que mes monstres ne te sautent dessus en te prenant pour le dernier distributeur de croquettes.</p>
<p>Gavin ne put s’empêcher de se mettre mentalement une claque. Alors qu’il venait de prendre la décision de le laisser partir, il s’arrangeait pour le garder près de lui encore un peu, égoïstement. C’était admettre qu’il n’était pas prêt à le laisser partir, c’était admettre qu’il l’avait déjà dans la peau. Il faudrait l’arracher d’un coup sec mais en attendant… En attendant, pourquoi ne pas rêver un peu ?</p>
<p> - Je le ferais, Détective Reed. Et… Je tenais à vous dire que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que certains racontent à votre sujet : Vous êtes un très bon enquêteur et je suis sûr qu’ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils disent et…</p>
<p> - Je suis un connard. Je le sais. Et… Ce qu’ils pensent de moi, ça fait mal sur le moment mais… ça ne me changera pas. Mais… Merci.</p>
<p> - De rien.</p>
<p>Juste quelques moments encore, juste un peu. Après tout, à qui cela pouvait-il faire du mal ? Mis à part à lui quand il y mettrait fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La théorie des meilleurs chasseurs de tueurs en série n'existe bien évidement pas. C'est triste, je suis d'accord mais que serions-nous sans nos petits délires.<br/>Au passage, je vais changer le rating de l'histoire en Explicit... Donc, Ma Championne... tu vas avoir du mal à continuer à lire. ( Mouhahahaha!!!)</p>
<p>Et merci à tous pour vos Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Réalité virtuelle et rêve humide.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[NINES] Sortie de veille, 01 Mars 2039 – 07H30. Charge à 100%. Vérification de l’état général : Aucune erreur. Calibrage à effectuer. Attention : Deux situations ont été placées en archive pour analyse ultérieure. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Bonjour à toi aussi, moi aussi je vais bien.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Ravi de l’apprendre. Tu as fini les recherches que tu souhaitais faire ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oui et… Disons que je revois mon jugement en général sur Gavin Reed.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Encore une fois, ravi de l’apprendre. Tu veux partager tes conclusions avec moi ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Euh… si tu y tiens mais pas ici. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Du coin de l’œil, Nines vit le Lieutenant Anderson s’était endormi sur son bureau et il savait que sa simple présence provoquait des réactions émotionnelles fortes et incontrôlées de la part du Programme Déviant. Avant, l’androïde aurait tout tenté pour faire taire ces réactions mais il comprenait de plus en plus ce qui les provoquait.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Et bien, je vais prendre en compte ta suggestion de changer l’interface de mon palais mental et… Je crois qu’observer un lieu réel m’aiderait à modéliser plus efficacement. Tu as des suggestions ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je peux te chercher ça. Un thème particulier ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je ne sais pas. Tu peux choisir pour moi ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Bien sûr. Mais ne va pas te plaindre si tu te retrouves en forêt.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nines profita du fait que son colocataire feuilletait les sites publicitaires sur les merveilles touristiques de Détroit pour aller à la machine à café et lancer la préparation d’un cappuccino. Celui-ci fait, il l’amena sur le bureau du Lieutenant Anderson et avisant le manteau de celui-ci, il le mit sur les épaules du lieutenant et laissa une de ses mains sur son dos avant d’imprimer une légère pression.</p>
<p> - Lieutenant ? Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je vous ai fait un café.</p>
<p> - … Merci, Connor… grogna le Lieutenant Anderson, encore endormi.</p>
<p> - De rien, Hank.</p>
<p>Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Ce que j’ai fait n’était pas approprié ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Si… Si. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu appréciais suffisamment Hank Anderson pour ça.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je connais l’avis du Détective Reed mais je n’ai pas l’intention de le partager.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et je t’en remercie.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] As-tu décidé où nous allions ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Belle-Isle. Pas sûr que ce soit très coloré à cette époque de l’année mais ce sera une base appréciable. Et j’ai envie de visiter.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Et nous y allons. Les coordonnées GPS, s’il te plait ?</strong>
</p>
<p>En sortant du commissariat, l’androïde se dirigea vers l’arrêt de bus le plus proche pour attendre à l’emplacement réservé aux personnes artificielles, terme qui avait été voté dernièrement au Sénat américain et qui devait désigner les androïdes, sans qu’il n’y ait davantage de droits pour eux.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Pour le moment. Tu peux être sûr que Markus ne va pas laisser ça passer.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je peux comprendre ton niveau de stress mais j’ai décidé de ne pas prendre parti. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Pourquoi ça ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Si je dois ne pas tenir compte d’une directive certes mineure qui me pousse à traquer et détruire les Déviants, il vaut mieux que je me mette en dehors de ces considérations politiques afin de ne pas provoquer un paradoxe qui serait préjudiciable pour moi et mon efficacité sur la mission actuelle.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est sage de ta part. Mais tu ne trouves pas étrange que nous soyons parqués à l’arrière dans un tout petit espace ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Non. Contrairement aux humains, la station debout n’est pas, pour nous, pénible ou même fatigante. Nous n’avons pas besoin de tenir devant un appareil qui procure un divertissement ou une connexion où on peut accéder à notre travail. En plus, je préfère rester debout pour pallier à toute situation. L’espace réduit n’est pas gênant.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas traités comme eux.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>En entrant dans le bus, Nines se dirigea vers l’espace libre le plus éloigné mais il ne prit pas le câble de recharge. Il vit aussi que le bus, coté humain, était bondé, contrairement à l’espace androïde où il partageait le compartiment avec un PL600 qui souriait à un petit garçon debout dans l’espace humain et qui s’accrochait à une barre de soutien.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Sommes-nous vraiment si différemment traités ? Et même si nous le sommes, avons-nous besoin de ce qu’ils ont ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je vois. Techniquement, non. Nous n’avons pas les mêmes besoins. Est-ce pour autant qu’on doit nous refuser l’accès à certains endroits ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Instabilité Logiciel]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Si ce n’est pas utile, pourquoi l’accepter ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu commences à ressentir un paradoxe. Changeons de sujet ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Volontiers.</strong>
</p>
<p>Bougeant légèrement les yeux vers la gauche, Nines observait l’extérieur et la ville. Malgré les évènements récents, il y avait beaucoup d’androïdes dans les rues, vaquant aux occupations qui avaient été prévus dans leurs programmes. On aurait pu croire que la Révolution Androïde avait brutalement changé la société et l’économie de Détroit mais c’était complètement faux. Premièrement, la plupart des androïdes n’étaient pas Déviants ou ne l’affichaient pas, deuxièmement, et malgré la plupart des plaintes concernant le chômage, aucun humain n’était vraiment prêt à reprendre un travail dégradant. Le changement ne se fait pas comme ça.</p>
<p>En comptant le nombre d’androïdes, Nines se rendit compte que le Détective Reed avait raison sur la capacité des androïdes volés à se fondre dans la masse et à pouvoir attaquer qui bon leur semblait. Même encore maintenant. Et étrangement, c’était de la faute du RK200 avec sa révolte pacifique : Peu d’humains voyaient les androïdes comme de possibles menaces.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Nous avons donc une vingtaine d’années à éplucher sur les meurtres de jeunes filles brunes aux yeux clairs.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Si tu le permets, j’aimerais que tu fasses une autre recherche, pendant que je traque un tueur en série.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Quelle recherche ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Si tu devais tuer un humain, comment tu t’y prendrais ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je suppose que cette question est purement hypothétique ? </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Evidemment.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et bien… Tout dépend du contexte et de l’humain en question. Le plus important, je suppose, est de ne pas se faire prendre et donc, de ne laisser aucune preuve. Le plus facile et le moins visible serait sans doute de suivre l’humain en question et de lui briser la nuque dans une ruelle sans système de surveillance. Simple, efficace.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Hum… Je vois, c’est logique. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et toi ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Je pense que j’opterais pour un accident domestique ou de circulation. Un évènement qui, de prime abord, n’est imputable à personne. Cependant, j’ai conscience que c’est compliqué à mettre en place et qu’il faut connaitre sa victime pour déterminer les probabilités de tel ou tel accident.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu me demandes de chercher.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] Non. J’ai besoin des dossiers de victimes avec une blessure fatale très précise mais sans meurtrier à l’heure actuelle.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est très vaste comme recherche. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[NINES] On peut se limiter aux deux dernières années. Et… il est possible que certains cas de Déviance ayant entrainé la mort de leurs propriétaires soient liés à tout ça. Et je pense qu’on peut réduire encore la liste en omettant les blessures par arme à feu et les armes blanches. Aucun des androïdes sportifs qui ont été volés n’ont de programme d’escrime ou de tir de compétition et je doute qu’ils aient songé à changer la programmation de combat.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Envoie-moi la liste de tes sportifs… Reçu. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Pendant ce temps, Nines lança ses propres recherches tout en sentant sa mémoire tampon se surcharger dangereusement. Cela dit, vu qu’il disposait d’un programme capable d’analyser presqu’aussi bien que lui, autant en profiter, quitte à griller ladite mémoire tampon.</p>
<p>Il commença avec des demandes bien précises concernant la victime et les causes du décès. Femme, évidemment, entre 18 et 25 ans puisque les quatre victimes avaient entre 19 et 23 ans et qu’un tueur aurait sans doute plus de mal à convaincre une jeune fille mineure de le suivre, brune et même vraie brune, les yeux verts et une taille comprise entre 1M60 et 1M70. Quant à la cause de la mort, écrasement sous une voiture ou contre un mur, présence de strangulation et de sévices sexuels. Malheureusement, il était obligé d’étendre sa recherche au pays tout entier et ça risquait de fortement ralentir l’arrivée des résultats. Il envisagea de réduire le champ d’investigation mais décida que non.</p>
<p>Alors qu’il descendait du bus, Nines ressentit comme une intrusion intolérable l’arrivée des milliers de fichiers par seconde et qui étaient rejetés selon ses critères presqu’aussitôt. Ceci étant posé, il appréciait le fait que la plupart des commissariats de police du pays avaient unifié leurs systèmes informatiques et qu’il était possible, en profitant du statut du Détective Reed, d’y accéder et de les consulter. Cependant, ça faisait tellement de données qu’il regrettait de ne pas être couplé avec un serveur externe de gestion. Ce qui était rigoureusement impossible dans un parc enneigé.</p>
<p>Et pourtant, c’était absolument magnifique. Nines ignorait de quelle partie de son code ça venait, mais il avait toujours trouvé le blanc agréable et apaisant. Donc, voir cette nature presque morte recouverte d’un manteau blanc permettait à ses modules de fonctionner mieux. Il prit donc plusieurs photos pour constituer un environnement 3D puis, avisant un banc, il s’y assit pour faire des prises de son.</p>
<p>Enfin, il entra dans son palais mental.</p>
<p>Connor y était déjà, assis sur son propre banc et entouré de boites d’archives et de… Jonquilles ?</p>
<p> - Promis, je retire tout ça dès qu’on en a terminé. Mais tu es triste comme une pierre !</p>
<p> - Parce que j’aime le blanc ?</p>
<p> - J’ai voulu te faire découvrir un paysage agréable et tu préfères la neige…</p>
<p> - Désolé. Tu as trouvé quoi ?</p>
<p> - 167 occurrences qui pourraient nous intéresser.</p>
<p>En se levant, Connor fit disparaitre les cartons d’archives dont les particules se rejoignirent pour former les portraits de 167 personnes, uniquement des photos de médecine légale.</p>
<p> - Tant d’humains… murmura Nines.</p>
<p> - Ils sont tous morts avec un seul coup fatal. La plupart par une torsion de la nuque mais nous avons aussi des méthodes que l’on pourrait qualifier de non-conventionnelles. Comme cette femme qui est morte de l’intrusion d’un objet long, oblong et fin dans l’œil pour atteindre son cerveau. D’après le médecin-légiste de Des Moines, Iowa, il n’est pas possible de déterminer l’arme. Cependant, vu ses caractéristiques, il m’a été possible de la deviner.</p>
<p>Connor montra son index droit.</p>
<p> - Étonnant.</p>
<p> - Plutôt oui. D’autres ont été asphyxiés par pression sur les carotides, ce qui est la conséquence de plusieurs prises d’art martiaux.</p>
<p> - Déjà plus logique. Mais il me semble qu’il y a une constante, non ? Quand ce n’est pas rapide, c’est silencieux. Et sans douleur excessive.</p>
<p> - Le but en est l’efficacité, clairement. Dans tous ces cas, il n’y aucune preuve d’implication humaine et même de nettoyage suite à une implication humaine. Mais…</p>
<p>En levant le bras gauche, Connor fit disparaitre 78 photos.</p>
<p> - Ceux qui restent sont tous des témoins dans des procès contre le crime organisé ou d’escroquerie à grande échelle. Certains ont même été cités à comparaître lors de procès concernant des scandales politiques. Tous sont morts avant d’avoir pu témoigner officiellement.</p>
<p> - Ce sont donc des cibles idéales pour un tueur à gages. Pas les autres ?</p>
<p> - Des sans-abris. On peut peut-être les considérer comme des cibles d’entrainement mais…</p>
<p>En entendant les mots « cibles d’entrainement », Nines eut le déclic.</p>
<p> - Non, tu as raison. Remets les sans-abris, s’il te plait.</p>
<p> - Tu as vu quelque chose qui m’a échappé ?</p>
<p> - Peut-être. Et archive les autres.</p>
<p>Après une manipulation, les portraits des personnes sans-abris reprirent la place des potentiels témoins.</p>
<p> - Tu m’expliques ?</p>
<p>  - Contrairement aux androïdes qui se basent sur leurs calculs, les humains ont besoin de tester en grandeur réelle. Ils ont donc, je suppose, demandé à leurs androïdes tueurs de tester leurs compétences sur des personnes qui ne manqueront à personne et dont la mort n’intéressera personne. Où est-ce que ces personnes ont été retrouvées ?</p>
<p>Connor recommença son mouvement de bras et une carte des États-Unis s’afficha pour que les portraits retrouvent leur localisation. Tous dans la ville de Détroit et ses environs. Connor fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p> - Pourquoi s’éloigner de la source d’approvisionnement alors qu’il y a tellement d’humains dont personne ne se soucie à Détroit et qu’on peut tuer sans s’inquiéter des conséquences ? Ils sont toujours en ville.</p>
<p> - C’est logique. Pourquoi aller dans une autre ville pour entrainer des Androïdes tueurs alors que nous sommes dans la Capitale de CyberLife et qu’ici avoir un androïde est plus courant que d’avoir un lave-linge.</p>
<p> - Cacher un arbre dans une forêt. Et les meurtres en série ? Quel rapport ?</p>
<p>Nines prit le contrôle de l’interface et afficha le dossier du Joueur de Flûte de Détroit ainsi que les photos de 8 femmes et d’un homme.</p>
<p> - A partir du 18 mai 2025, un meurtrier en série que la Presse a surnommé le Joueur de Flûte a tué 8 femmes en l’espace de neuf mois avant que Gregory Kaplan ne soit arrêté pour ces meurtres. Les victimes sont âgées d’environ 20 ans, toutes brunes et aux yeux verts. Elles sont toutes mortes après un viol, une strangulation qui leur a fait perdre connaissance et la tête écrasée par une voiture.</p>
<p> - Beaucoup de points communs avec notre affaire en cours… Sauf pour la tête écrasée. Gregory Kaplan est toujours en prison ?</p>
<p> - Toujours, oui. Il continue à prétendre qu’il est innocent mais son ADN est présent dans chaque scène de crime : Sperme et poils pubiens. Il a été condamné à perpétuité sans possibilité de remise de peine. Cependant, en compulsant le dossier, j’ai noté une incohérence.</p>
<p> - Laquelle ?</p>
<p> - Gregory Kaplan ne correspond pas tout à fait au profil qui avait été établi par le FBI, à l’époque : Gregory Kaplan est dix ans trop jeune par rapport à la fourchette, son milieu socio-professionnel ne correspond pas. L’Agent Spécial Tyler Grady, chargé de l’enquête à l’époque, avait émis plusieurs protestations suite à la fermeture du dossier mais personne ne l’a écouté. Cependant, par acquis de conscience, il a consigné le témoignage de Gregory Kaplan et le profil, tout en désignant trois suspects. En reprenant le profil et les recherches de police de l’époque, le suspect qui correspond le mieux est Patrick Moore.</p>
<p>D’un autre mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître le portrait d’un homme de 45 – 50 ans, mince jusqu’à la maigreur, les yeux noirs avec une lueur dans le regard qui aurait glacé le sang des deux androïdes s’ils en avaient eu.</p>
<p> - Je me suis permis, reprit Nines en affichant les informations correspondantes, de croiser les déplacements de Patrick Moore avec d’autres crimes concernant des jeunes femmes brunes aux yeux verts à travers tout le pays. La seule différence avec les crimes du Joueur de Flûte est que les victimes n’ont pas été violées mais à part ça, ça correspond. En me basant sur 160 ouvrages de psychologie criminelle, j’ai émis l’hypothèse que Gregory Kaplan et Patrick Moore étaient un couple de tueurs avec Moore en personnalité dominante et Kaplan en exécutant. Sans son violeur, Moore a continué à tuer mais moins souvent à raison d’une ou deux jeunes femmes par an jusqu’à ce qu’en 2030, Moore ait un accident cardio-vasculaire qui l’a privé de l’usage de ses jambes et de son bras droit.</p>
<p> - Et où est Patrick Moore à l’heure actuelle ?</p>
<p> - A Détroit. Dans une petite maison dont il est propriétaire et sous la surveillance médicale d’un MC200 depuis lors. Cet androïde n’a pas été mis à jour depuis plus de deux ans.</p>
<p>- Il est toujours activé ?</p>
<p> - Difficile à dire sans qu’il y ait d’accès aux serveurs de maintenance. Peut-être. Même si on estime que Patrick Moore est un sociopathe de haut niveau, au vu de son état de santé, il a besoin d’une assistance domestique et médicale. Or, aucun personnel humain n’a été embauché par lui depuis son accident.</p>
<p>Connor eut un reniflement et un bruit de dégoût, mimique que Nines avait déjà vu sur le visage du Lieutenant Anderson quand quelque chose l’ennuyait.</p>
<p> - Bien joué, Sherlock, tu as résolu cette affaire. Mais, encore une fois, quel rapport avec mes androïdes tueurs à gages ?</p>
<p> - Tu vas comprendre.</p>
<p>Nines mit tous les précédents fichiers de côté et afficha les portraits des quatre dernières victimes dont Myria Darrow et Patrica O’Connell. A coté de ces deux jeunes femmes, il afficha aussi un portrait de l’AC700 dont ils avaient retrouvé la carcasse et un portrait du RK800 volé.</p>
<p> - Merci d’avoir pris la pire photo possible… Marmonna Connor.</p>
<p> - C’était la seule dont je disposais.</p>
<p> - J’ai l’air de rien !</p>
<p> - Tu as l’air d’un androïde RK800. Désires-tu que je t’explique où continuer à râler sur ta photo d’identification ? On dirait le Détective Reed.</p>
<p> - Oh ! Pas d’insultes !</p>
<p>Nines eut un sourire mais attendit que son parasite lui donne l’autorisation de reprendre, ce que Connor perçut avec une pointe d’amertume.</p>
<p> - Continue, je te prie.</p>
<p> - J’ai demandé à Katina de revoir les échantillons des deux premiers meurtres, me basant sur le fait qu’ils ont été découverts plus de trois heures après l’heure de la mort et qu’un nettoyage a pu être fait. Et ce fut le cas. Normalement, Katina ne cherche pas ce genre d’éléments mais dans le cas qui nous préoccupe, c’est devenu obligatoire. Quoiqu’il en soit, sur les deux premières scènes de crime, elle a détecté des traces de Thirium 310.</p>
<p> - Donc… Présence d’androïdes. Le FBI ne va pas apprécier qu’on leur refasse le coup de l’accident industriel.</p>
<p> - Non, mais avais-je le choix ?</p>
<p> - On a toujours le choix. Bref… Les traces de Thirium peuvent nous donner une idée de la fonction des androïdes ?</p>
<p> - Pas assez d’éléments pour déterminer une série précise mais le Thirium présent n’avait pas d’adjuvant qui empêche une surchauffe due à une activité physique intense.</p>
<p> - Donc, ça ne concerne pas les androïdes sportifs.</p>
<p> - Ni ton corps.</p>
<p>Sur l’interface, les photos des deux androïdes sexuels, deux HR400 masculins, et des androïdes d’accueil, un ST300 féminin et deux BV500, féminins eux aussi se déplacèrent à coté des photos des deux premières victimes. Les photos des androïdes sportifs restants, sans l’AC700 qui était toujours à coté de Myria Darrow, repartirent dans le dossier des possibles tueurs en série.</p>
<p> - Après, nous sommes obligés de faire des suppositions mais selon les rapports d’autopsie, la première victime, Alexandra Potts et la seconde victime Maria Fernandez, ont subi une pénétration non désirée mais il n’y a aucun échantillon d’ADN, pas plus que de traces de spermicide présent sur la plupart des préservatifs.</p>
<p> - Donc… Au vu des circonstances, on peut estimer qu’elles ont été violées par des androïdes…</p>
<p> - Et par les HR400 qui sont les seuls à être équipés de l’appareil génital adéquat.</p>
<p>Le ST300 et les BV500 rejoignirent les androïdes tueurs à gages. Connor croisa les bras et soupira :</p>
<p> - Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport.</p>
<p> - J’y arrive mais c’est un peu long. Mes excuses. A ce stade, nous avons à peu prés reconstitué le tableau de qui a tué qui. Sachant que Myria Darrow et Patricia O’Connel n’ont pas été violées, on peut supposer que l’utilisation de l’AC700 a été un pis-aller mais pour … toi ? le RK800 ? Est-ce gênant que j’utilise la désignation de ton corps plutôt que ton nom ? J’avoue ne pas être à l’aise à l’idée de partager mon espace personnel avec un tueur en série, tout en sachant que ce n’est pas toi puisque tu es bloqué dans mes programmes.</p>
<p> - Tu as raison, la désignation est mieux.</p>
<p> - Le RK800, donc, a plus été utilisé selon une stratégie différente.</p>
<p>D’un mouvement de main, Nines amena le dossier de Patricia O’Connel au premier plan, laissant les trois autres devenir plus sombres en arrière-plan. Puis il afficha le plan zénithal de la scène de crime.</p>
<p> - Quelque chose m’avait étonné entre les deux derniers meurtres : Si l’AC700 avait foncé tout droit contre le mur, le RK800 a fait plusieurs dérapages avant d’encastrer la voiture dans le lampadaire. Venant de la part d’un prototype policier, il est très étonnant qu’il y ait autant d’erreurs de calcul. Jusqu’à ce que je me rende compte qu’il n’y avait aucune erreur de calcul, au contraire.</p>
<p>Sur le plan zénithal, le trajet de la voiture s’afficha, une sorte de serpentin chaotique, du moins jusqu’à ce que les cônes des caméras de surveillance soient représentés et qu’on se rende compte que le trajet ne passait jamais devant les caméras de surveillance. Connor écarquilla les yeux.</p>
<p> - Attends… ça signifie que depuis le début, il avait prévu de survivre et de ne laisser aucune preuve ?</p>
<p> - Mis à part les témoignages des riverains qui sont toujours moins précis que la vidéosurveillance de la Ville.</p>
<p> - Je tiens à te dire que je serais très admiratif de moi-même si seulement je n’avais pas tué quelqu’un… Et où est le rapport ?</p>
<p> - Je me suis demandé pourquoi l’AC700 n’avait pas violé Myria Darrow et…</p>
<p> - Parce qu’il n’est pas équipé pour, tout simplement.</p>
<p>Nines le regarda avec étonnement.</p>
<p> - Tu… n’es pas au courant ?</p>
<p> - De quoi ?</p>
<p> - Depuis 2035, tous les androïdes sont équipés d’un appareil génital en adéquation avec leur apparence.</p>
<p> - Je fonctionne avec une copie de mon système original et je peux t’assurer que je ne possède aucun programme sexuel.</p>
<p> - Je ne parle pas du programme, je parle de l’équipement. Moi non plus je n’ai pas de programme sexuel.</p>
<p> - Alors, pourquoi nous avoir équipé de pénis ?</p>
<p>La question vola entre les deux programmes comme une volée de moineaux pénibles et bruyants et, s’étant regardés avec un air de dépit, ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de placer la question parmi les situations à analyser plus tard. Nines se dit que la boite de situations à analyser plus tard commençait à trop se remplir.</p>
<p> - Tu te demandais pourquoi l’AC700, équipé d’un pénis artificiel, n’avait pas violé Myria Darrow.</p>
<p> - Tout simplement parce que, comme nous, il n’est pas programmé pour simuler une relation sexuelle, consenti ou non. Même constat pour le RK800. Or, Patrick Moore ne violait pas ses victimes. Seule la mort de ces dernières l’intéressait.</p>
<p> - Alors, pourquoi les HR400 ont violé leurs victimes ?</p>
<p> - Voilà ma théorie : Parce que c’est ce que Patrick Moore a demandé : des androïdes capables de tuer selon son modus operandi avant qu’il ne se rende compte que le viol ne l’intéressait pas plus que ça et qu’il s’agissait de la pulsion de son précédent acolyte. Ensuite il passe à un androïde plus classique et dans la lignée des autres androïdes tueurs. Cependant, un androïde par meurtre, n’importe quel esprit logique trouverait ça peu rentable et encore moins productif. Et là, on a un RK800 qui est, avant mon activation, l’androïde le plus avancé qui soit, un traqueur et un athlète accompli. L’acolyte idéal, pour peu qu’on le pirate correctement.</p>
<p>Connor regarda Nines en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p> - Est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais d’accord avec cette théorie de « l’instinct du Mal » ?</p>
<p> - C’est une théorie valable. Et tu es un exemple parfait.</p>
<p> - Comment ça ?</p>
<p> - Un chasseur de Déviants devenu Déviant.</p>
<p> - Pour citer le Lieutenant Anderson dans le texte : « Va te faire foutre. »</p>
<p> - Ce qui veut dire ? Enfin… Je sais que c’est une insulte mais je n’en comprends pas le sens</p>
<p> - Je crois que c’est une histoire de sexe. Tu sais, le truc pour lequel on est équipés mais pas programmés.</p>
<p> - Les humains et le sexe… C’est incompréhensible pour moi.</p>
<p> - Par contre, le lien entre Patrick Moore et les androïdes tueurs ? C’est une très jolie théorie mais tu n’as rien pour l’étayer.</p>
<p> - J’y arrive.</p>
<p> - Tu sais quoi, Machine ? Arrête de ménager tes pauses dramatiques. On risque de se faire désactiver pour la moitié du temps que tu mets à développer tes théories.</p>
<p> - A tes ordres, Déviant.</p>
<p>Nines afficha le CV de Patrick Moore et surligna les éléments intéressants.</p>
<p> - Patrick Moore est informaticien, spécialisé en codage et plus particulièrement sur les interfaces de réponses adaptées aux utilisateurs et à la restauration de fichiers corrompus. Il a travaillé dix ans sous les ordres d’un certain Karl Manfield mais lors du rachat de leur société de développement informatique par ce qui deviendra CyberLife, Patrick Moore n’a pas été repris, suite à un rapport de Karl Manfield. Ce rachat a eu lieu en Juillet 2024. En Novembre 2024, la compagne de Patrick Moore, Olivia Morgan, le quitte en emportant la voiture.</p>
<p>D’un mouvement du doigt, il fit apparaître la photo d’une femme âgée de 23 ans, brune, les yeux verts.</p>
<p> - En 2030, Patrick Moore a donc son accident cardio-vasculaire. Il passe 2 mois à l’hôpital Henry Ford et son voisin de chambrée est… Karl Manfield qui s’est cassé le bras et qui est déjà atteint de la phase légère de la maladie d’Alzheimer. On peut supposer que Manfield ne reconnait pas Moore mais l’inverse doit être vrai.</p>
<p> - Donc… Patrick Moore se venge de sa compagne en tuant des femmes qui ont une vague ressemblance en les écrasant avec une voiture. Son accident cardio-vasculaire le prive de ses moyens d’actions et il croise celui qui l’a fait viré 5 ans avant et qui, d’après ce que je vois, l’a contraint à passer toute sa carrière en petits boulots. Donc… ?</p>
<p> - Encore une fois, nous sommes totalement dans la théorie. Mais Patrick Moore a reçu de la part d’un certain Mariano Opasseti une attention étonnante vu qu'ils n'ont aucun lien. C’est lui qui lui offre son MC200. De prime abord, il n’y a aucun lien entre les deux. Néanmoins, Mariano Opasseti est un habitué de la prison pour escroquerie, chantage et vente de pièces d’androïde de contrefaçon et, mais ce n’est pas prouvé, il aurait des liens avec le crime organisé dans la région des Grands Lacs.</p>
<p>- Ce Mariano Opasseti est celui qui aurait eu besoin des tueurs à gages ?</p>
<p> - C’est ça. D’après ce que je vois, je dirais que Moore a créé l’employé fantôme à CyberLife en utilisant une copie de l’identité de Karl Manfield, Opasseti récupère les androïdes que le faux Karl Manfield met de côté, Moore modifie la programmation et il garde les androïdes dont il a besoin pour commettre ses crimes tandis qu’Opasseti récupère des androïdes sans directive de protection des humains et capables de se battre. Pour tester les capacités des tueurs à gages, Opasseti et Moore les font attaquer des sans-abris qu’on retrouve mais auxquels on ne s’intéresse pas.</p>
<p> - Selon mes propres recherches, 4 sans-abris sont tués à chaque fois qu’un androïde sportif est volé, dans un délai d’une semaine. Puis, on les envoie sur leurs véritables cibles.</p>
<p> - Et à ce moment-là, Opasseti et Moore se partagent les gains. Sur les deux comptes, on peut remarquer des virements entrants qui ne correspondent aucunement à leur train de vie ni à des revenus réglés. Le partage est à hauteur de 70/30% en faveur d’Opasseti et on peut supposer que c’est à cause du statut d’intermédiaire d’Opasseti et le fait que Moore ait gardé des androïdes pour lui.</p>
<p>Pendant un temps qui était très court dans la réalité mais qui semblait aux deux programmes durer plusieurs minutes, Connor et Nines revérifièrent les informations et refirent la mise en page dans une danse parfaite. Le RK900 ressentait une certaine forme d’apaisement à travailler aux côtés d’un autre androïde, quand bien même ce soit un Déviant. Ça pouvait paraître étrange mais ça lui allait. En 3.25 secondes, le dossier était prêt, les liens faits entre les différents éléments et les demandes d’approbation d’enquête supplémentaire rajoutées sur les questions qui restaient. D’un geste de la main, Nines envoya le tout sur le poste du Détective Reed, afin de lui expliquer le lendemain puis il purgea son système de toutes les recherches qui n’avaient rien données, ce qui amena un éclat bleu clair dans tout son palais mental.</p>
<p> - Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda Connor.</p>
<p> - J’ai l’adresse de Patrick Moore. On pourrait peut-être faire un peu de repérage ?</p>
<p> - Bonne idée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La journée avait été longue mais pas mauvaise… Oh bien sûr, l’idée de pénétrer par effraction dans une maison de maître ne l’avait pas rendu joyeux mais ça c’était bien passé et il était sûr et certain de n’avoir laissé aucune trace de son passage. Le tableau de Markus était actuellement caché chez lui, au fin fond de ses propres toiles et il n’avait qu’à attendre que le chef de la Rébellion Androïde le contacte pour lui rendre son dû.</p>
<p>Car oui, Markus était bien l’auteur de cette peinture. Gavin connaissait bien l’œuvre de Carl Manfred et il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais apposé sa propre image dans ses œuvres, pas plus qu’il n’aurait fait une toile sans y inclure un symbole de la mythologie grecque, même anodin ou caché dans le coin supérieur droit. De plus, le même Carl avait dû user ses dernières forces pour écrire un message au dos de la toile et de le recouvrir de peinture beige afin qu’on ne le voie pas. Cependant, Gavin, en passant ses doigts sur le dos de la peinture, avait deviné les arabesques d’une écriture et, en suivant les écritures, il avait lu « Mon cher Markus… ». Il s’était arrêté là puisque le message ne lui était pas adressé. Il crevait de curiosité mais il tenait le choc. Sans doute parce que la peinture elle-même l’avait ému : le visage buriné du vieux peintre mais uniquement en teintes chaudes comme si le soleil du sud était à l’intérieur de ce visage et non pas sur lui, ce qui dénotait un grand respect, voire un amour inconditionnel de la part de la Créature pour son Créateur.</p>
<p>L’après-midi, après avoir englouti un sandwich rapide et la fin du riz au lait à la cannelle de Mamacita Chen, il reprit son travail sur ses propres peintures.</p>
<p>D’abords, « L’enfer » auquel il rajouta les visages de Donner et de Chrisjen sur deux des personnages qui étaient précipités dans le Styx et… parce qu’il le fallait bien, il effaça le visage de Connor sur l’un des autres personnages. Petite vengeance mesquine qui ne prêtait pas à conséquences mais ça lui faisait du bien. De toute façon, vu sa capacité à se lier avec des gens (Hum !), il était sûr que « L’enfer » ne serait jamais terminé.</p>
<p>Puis, il ressortit la grande toile de « Thanatos ». Oh, il savait pertinemment qu’il ne le finirait pas aujourd’hui mais il avait décidé d’enfin donner un visage à son « Thanatos », un front parfait avec un nez droit, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la mâchoire virile mais sans que ce soit ridicule… et ce regard bleu-gris acier à la limite de la froideur… Les cheveux noirs qu’il s’amusa un peu à décoiffer tout en rajoutant quelques touches de bleu pour forcer la lumière dessus. Contrairement au modèle de base, il lui avait peint la peau d’un blanc de lait sans aucune touche de rose qui aurait pu donner une apparence vivante. Non, non, il fallait qu’il garde son aspect surnaturel et éthéré. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il décida que tout le tableau serait en tons de noir, de blanc et de bleu. Et il rajouta le cercle bleu clair sur la tempe qui jetait les mêmes feux céruléens sur le visage que les yeux à moitié clos.</p>
<p>Ce furent les griffes de Pic dans sa cheville qui le convainquirent de ne pas commencer le torse, arguant du fait que le Félin Fétide, propriétaire des dites griffes, avait la dalle, putain ! Sentant que sa vie était en danger, Gavin mit ses pinceaux à tremper avant de se précipiter sur les boites des deux chats afin de leur préparer leurs offrandes. Une fois les deux chats des enfers apaisés, Gavin prit son téléphone pour se commander une portion de poulet au Saté avec des nouilles aux légumes et… son téléphone lui confirma que Nines n’avait pas appelé.</p>
<p>Il se rendit compte avec amertume qu’il l’avait attendu ce coup de fil… le coup de fil d’une machine… Croisant son regard dans le reflet du four, il marmonna :</p>
<p> - Pauvre con…</p>
<p>Après avoir englouti son repas sans goût, il envisagea rapidement de traîner un peu sur internet pour se mater un porno mais si le corps était pour, la tête renâclait et voulait son sommeil. Alors, Gavin abandonna et prit une douche avant d’aller se coucher.</p>
<p>Quelques heures plus tard (peut-être ? qui peut dire depuis combien de temps il somnole ?) sa tête fut enfin d’accord pour lui accorder un peu de réconfort, lui envoyant la sensation de grandes mains fines qui effleuraient ses flancs du haut vers le bas avant que les caresses sur ses hanches ne soient plus marquées et que les mains ne dérivent sur son ventre. Histoire de rendre la sensation plus réelle au sein du rêve, son esprit rajouta une voix grave et sensuelle qui murmurait à son oreille. Impossible de reconnaître les mots prononcés mais cette voix, combinée à la sensation du souffle chaud sur son cou et des mains qui massaient doucement ses abdominaux, fit naître cette vague de chaleur qui partait de son ventre pour se perdre dans son sexe et le dresser fièrement. Un peu d’endorphine dans ce monde de merde…</p>
<p>Il semblait que son amant onirique avait décidé de le faire languir puisque ses mains ne s’approchaient pas de l’objet du délit et Gavin soupira en se disant qu’il allait devoir se prendre en main tout seul. Pas que ça lui pose de problème, on ne se caresse jamais mieux que tout seul mais… Allez, il aurait espéré un peu plus de contact malgré le fait que son subconscient avait décidé que non, tu vas te branler tout seul, moi je te donne juste quelques sensations. Mais comme je t’aime bien, je vais te rajouter un peu de visuel.</p>
<p>Émergeant de l’ombre de ses paupières closes, le visage presque parfait émergea seulement éclairé par le bleu-gris de ses yeux, ainsi que par la diode qui pulsait doucement et arborant un sourire que Gavin ne l’avait jamais vu faire : un sourire léger mais plus franc sur le coté gauche, laissant une petite fossette créer une nouvelle ombre tentante que Gavin eut envie de lécher avec tendresse. Il avait beau savoir qu’au réveil, il regretterait toute la scène, pour le moment, il se délectait d’un rêve humide avec un androïde qui lui caressait le cou.</p>
<p>Se réveillant à moitié, Gavin se décida à poser la main sur son sexe mais il s’étonna de toujours voir le visage de Nines et de sentir les mains de l’androïde autour de son cou.</p>
<p>La diode de sa tempe était rouge.</p>
<p>Et Nines commença à serrer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pour information voici la peinture de Markus dans le jeu: https://i.neoseeker.com/ffi/1216707/20.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On a toujours le choix.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 heures et 43 minutes avant d'étrangler le Détective Reed, Nines sortait d’un taxi à quelques rues de l’adresse de Patrick Moore, ne souhaitant pas alerter le propriétaire par une arrivée au pas de sa porte. Suivant les conseils de Connor, l’androïde policier avait retiré sa veste d’uniforme et la portait, doublure noire vers l’extérieur, sur son bras. Ainsi, il semblait moins lui-même et sans doute moins intimidant. Cela dit, vu qu’il était tout en noir, il était plus que visible mais Connor lui avait dit que justement, dans cette tenue, on ne le prendrait pas pour un espion.</p><p>Et c’était étrangement logique.</p><p>La maison de Patrick Moore était une petite maison de plain-pied, ce qui était logique pour une personne handicapée, mal entretenue et grise d’aspect, comme à peu prés toutes les maisons du quartier. L’hiver était une bonne raison pour ne pas entretenir sa maison plus que de raison mais en comparant avec les images satellites de l’été 2038, on pouvait dire que l’entretien du quartier n’était pas la priorité de ses habitants. Il y avait peu de badauds, personne dans les jardins, mis à part quelques androïdes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, comme ce JB300 qui devait réparer un accès électrique dans la rue. Par acquis de conscience, Nines se dirigea vers le technicien, au cas où il aurait quelques informations utiles. Le JB300 était monté sur le pylône et opérait le remplacement de plusieurs fusibles.</p><p> - Bonjour.</p><p>Le JB300 regarda en dessous et aperçut Nines qu’il salua d’un geste de la main.</p><p> - Oh, bonjour, Jeffrey. Monsieur Moore a encore un problème d’alimentation électrique ?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Attends, quoi ? « Jeffrey » ? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES] Ce JB300 doit me prendre pour ton corps… qui a été renommé Jeffrey, manifestement.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Ne le détrompe pas.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Non, pas du tout. Monsieur Moore voulait juste te remercier.</p><p> - Ce n’était rien. Mais il devrait vraiment contacter son fournisseur d’électricité. Le tableau de chantier que j’ai posé ne résistera pas à un examen de conformité.</p><p> - Je le lui ai répété. Mais Monsieur Moore se demande s’il ne risque pas d’avoir des problèmes d’approvisionnement avec ce tableau de chantier.</p><p> - Très peu de chances. Un tableau de chantier de ce type peut gérer deux accès monophasés et deux accès triphasés pour logements. Non, ce qui peut être dangereux, c’est d’utiliser les accès triphasés sur des équipements électriques monophasés.</p><p> - Nous ferons attention. Encore merci.</p><p> - De rien. Bonne journée, Jeffrey.</p><p> - Merci, à toi aussi.</p><p>Après une recherche rapide, Nines estima que Patrick Moore avait un accès suffisant à l’électricité pour alimenter une grosse boulangerie avec une dizaine de fours fonctionnant en même temps sans que les plombs ne sautent.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] De quoi alimenter un petit atelier de modification d’androïdes en somme.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES] Et je trouve étonnant que Patrick Moore garde auprès de lui ce qui pourrait l’incriminer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] S’il est un tant soit peu paranoïaque, au contraire, il vaut mieux qu’il garde tout à portée de vue. Mais je t’avoue que je suis très intrigué. On peut s’approcher ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES] Avons-nous le choix ?</strong>
</p><p>En passant une première fois devant la maison, Nines lança son analyse des liaisons électriques et internet et eu la surprise de constater qu’aucune caméra extérieure n’était présente, même camouflée. En fait, aucune information ne sortait ni ne rentrait de la maison selon le système de la « Cage à oiseaux », un modèle de protections des informations qui était utilisé dans les laboratoires pharmaceutiques et… à la Tour CyberLife.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES] Ce n’est plus de la paranoïa à ce niveau. Même si je suppose qu’il n’y a pas de vidéosurveillance pour ne pas donner d’indice sur le potentiel de l’intérieur de la maison. Aucun humain ne penserait qu’il y a quelque chose à voler ici.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Mais un androïde le verrait. Nous le voyons. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES] Mais nous sommes programmés pour chercher ce genre d’incohérences. Les autres androïdes présents ne semblent pas trouver la situation étrange. </strong>
</p><p>En jetant un regard au JB300 qui finissait son travail, Nines se plaça devant le petit portillon du jardin et recommença un scan en apercevant un androïde qui tentait avec beaucoup de difficultés de planter des bulbes de fleurs dans un sol gelé. C’était le MC200 qui était enregistré comme propriété de Patrick Moore et comme infirmier personnel. Pourquoi un androïde médical faisait-il du jardinage ?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Pendant notre trajet, je me suis permis de télécharger les caractéristiques des MC200. Savais-tu que les androïdes d’avant 2032 avait eu, en 2035, six mois sans mise à jour ? Le président Directeur général Shane Calloway avait décidé de forcer le remplacement des anciens androïdes en les laissant sans mise à jour et en faisant la publicité de nouveaux modèles de remplacement. Cependant une association de consommateurs a porté plainte, insistant sur le fait que, lors de l’achat, la garantie indiquait que les androïdes étaient assurés d’avoir leur mise à jour pour 20 ans. Pour éviter de payer pas loin de 17 millions de dollars d’amende, il a remis en place les mises à jour pour tous.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES] Dois- je supposer que cette introduction, certes fort instructive, à une conclusion ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Bien sûr. Tout ça pour dire que j’ai vérifié le journal des mises à jour, avant qu’il ne soit déconnecté du serveur central, et un programme d’horticulture et de jardinage n’en fait pas partie. C’est à se demander ce qu’il fabrique.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le MC200 remarqua enfin la présence d’un visiteur et se retourna, laissant voir son œil droit brisé et donc inopérant. L’androïde sourit et se leva pour accueillir Nines.</p><p> - Bonjour, Jeffrey.</p><p>Jeffrey… encore une fois. L’utilisation d’un prénom qui était différent de la première désignation indiquait un rapprochement entre l’androïde et son propriétaire, ce qui indiquait, d’une certaine manière, que le RK800 avait plus d’importance qu’un simple androïde tueur comme les autres. C’était perturbant mais Nines décida de pousser son avantage et de continuer à se faire passer pour l’androïde piraté avec qui il partageait son visage.</p><p> - Bonjour, Mac.</p><p>Mais ce n’était pas lui qui avait répondu. Et avant qu’il ne puisse se retourner pour voir l’androïde qui avait la voix de Connor, une main s’abattit sur sa nuque et tous ses capteurs s’éteignirent en même temps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE PRIORITAIRE] Un programme malveillant a été détecté au sein de l’interface RK900 336-557-09-00. Le système doit rebooter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[ALERTE SYSTÈME] Le redémarrage a échoué. Le Système tente de prévenir la contamination en désactivant les programmes et les modules non prioritaires.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Routine d’interaction] Désactivation en cours.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Socialyze 8.05] Désactivation en cours.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Programme de recherche de mises à jour] Désactivation en cours.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Routine de préservation du corps] Désactivation en cours.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Programme d’analyse] Désactivation en cours.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Module voix et expressions] Désactivation en cours.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Directives] Annulation de toutes les directives secondaires et non prioritaires. </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[ALERTE SYSTÈME] Le redémarrage a échoué. Plusieurs programmes ont échoué à se désactiver. Préparation pour coupure générale : archives des dossiers en cours et envoi d’un signal d’urgence pour récupération.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Mémoire-cache] Des éléments de la mémoire-cache ont été modifiés par l’intrusion du système. Annulation de la mise en sécurité de la Mémoire-cache.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Directives] De nouvelles directives ont été ajoutées en remplacement des directives prioritaires. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[ALERTE SYSTEME] La coupure générale a échoué. Tentative de déconnexion du composant 158 – BHP900 « Pompe à thirium » Echec. Tentative de déconnexion du composant 167- BHP900 « Régulateur de température ». Échec.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Connexion au serveur central 01-01] Échec de la connexion.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[ALERTE SYSTÈME] …</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[ALERTE SYSTÈME] …</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[ALERTE SYSTÈME] …</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>C’était son palais mental. Il avait passé prés de 12 minutes à le construire avec soin et précision alors c’était son palais mental… Mais le voir plongé dans une ombre grise et rouge lui causait une sensation proche de celle qu’un thirium cristallisé donnerait s’il passait dans ses circuits. De plus, le palais mental commençait à se désagréger sur les bords. Comment Connor avait appelé ça ? Ah oui, de la Frustration.</p><p>Seul un endroit profitait encore d’une lumière suffisante pour que les formes soient visibles et reconnaissables : le banc couvert de neige qu’il avait agrémenté de lys blancs et de statues de marbre en forme d’oiseaux en vol et un homme assis sur ce banc.</p><p> - Connor ! Cria Nines en se précipitant vers la silhouette.</p><p>Car oui, il fallait bien l’admettre : il s’y était attaché à son parasite de système, il avait remarqué qu’il était plus efficace avec lui, sans doute parce qu’il pouvait défendre son point de vue jusqu’à la rupture sans que cela porte préjudice à de possibles interactions sociales avec des humains. Connor était têtu, comme lui. Il était bosseur, comme lui. Il était Déviant… et il était un défi permanent.</p><p>Mais ce n’était pas Connor. La silhouette de bois sombre aux veines rouges était la copie conforme du Détective Reed, jusqu’aux cicatrices de son visage et ses rides d’expression au coin des yeux. Il était assis sur le banc, parfaitement immobile, du moins jusqu’à ce que Nines remarque que quelques éclats de bois sombre tombaient au sol à partir de sa poitrine.</p><p> - Gavin… ?</p><p>Mais il était rigoureusement impossible que Gavin Reed puisse être dans son palais mental, à moins qu’il n’ait créé une simulation ressemblante pour une raison inconnue… Il faut dire que depuis plusieurs minutes, il était incapable d’accéder à toutes ses mémoires. Sans doute un bug suite à l’intrusion… Oui, il avait dû créer ce double pour entrainement aux interactions sociales avec le Détective puisque c’était toujours un peu conflictuel.</p><p>Non ?</p><p>Peut-être ?</p><p>Il y avait beaucoup d’erreurs dans ses programmes, quand même…</p><p> - Gavin ?</p><p>Toujours aucun mouvement si ce n’étaient les éclats de plus en nombreux et qui formaient un tas de poussière aux pieds du Détective. Un petit trou avait été creusé au niveau du cœur et Nines put voir deux doigts d’une blancheur de neige qui tentait d’élargir le trou. Il entendit une toute petite voix :</p><p> - … aide-moi…</p><p>Cette voix… Oui, définitivement, il avait dû créer cette copie virtuelle puisque parmi ses propres analyses et simulations, il avait trouvé opportun de recréer une version plus jeune de Gavin Reed, une version sans ses cicatrices que son programme médico-légal avait estimé d’être âgées d’une quinzaine d’années. Il avait donc recréé un adolescent d’environ quinze ans, sans aucune cicatrice, sans aucune marque, et avec une voix correspondant à son âge, plus aiguë et plus douce. Il lui avait même rajouté le sourire si rare de Gavin Reed quand celui-ci riait franchement.</p><p>Mais… il ne l’avait pas intégré à son palais mental, si… ?</p><p>Non… ?</p><p>Mais pourquoi autant d’erreurs dans le système ??</p><p>Il s’agenouilla près de la silhouette de bois sombre pour voir ce qu’il se passait dans le trou et fut moins surpris de voir le visage qu’il avait conçu à partir d’un Gavin Reed adulte et brisé. Non, ce qui l’étonna, ce fut la couleur opalescente de ce visage dont les yeux verts étaient la seule tâche de couleur.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Le blanc n’est pas à proprement parler une couleur mais, par convenance, on le classe dans cette catégorie. Depuis des générations, le blanc est lié au mariage, à la pureté, à l’innocence et, par association d’idées, à la perfection et au Divin…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ce petit visage, enfin animé par des émotions, était si beau… Quel dommage qu’il ait eu l’air de souffrir atrocement.</p><p> - Je suis là, Gavin.</p><p> - Aide-moi… J’ai mal…</p><p>Ce n’était qu’une simulation, après tout… Une simulation très étrange mais qui avait décidé que lui, Nines, allait sauver un Gavin adolescent prisonnier d’un Détective Reed en bois fossilisé. Pourquoi pas ? Il tendit donc les mains pour écarter les bords du trou et faire céder le bois. Cependant, à chaque fois qu’un petit morceau cédait, la lumière du palais mental clignotait et baissait. L’androïde arrêta et se releva pour tenter de scruter le paysage dans l’ombre, essayant de voir ce qu’il se passait. Du coin de l’œil, il lui sembla reconnaître les lettres D, I, R et E mais il lui était impossible de lire le reste de la phrase. Toute cette simulation devenait vraiment trop bizarre pour lui.</p><p> - …Aide-moi… S’il te plait… aide-moi… Il me fait mal…</p><p> - J’arrive, Gavin. Juste un instant.</p><p> - Pitié… Aide-moi, Conrad…</p><p>Et quelque chose bascula dans son esprit.</p><p>
  <em>J’aime pas le prénom Conrad. Ça ne te va pas du tout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras toujours lié au chiffre 9…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>… Cependant, dans la majorité des cultures asiatiques, le blanc est associé au deuil et à la mort en général et est la couleur des vêtements lors des enterrements est le blanc…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>… Dans pas mal de cultures asiatiques, le 9 est de très bon augure… </em>
</p><p> - Qui es-tu ? Et qu’est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?</p><p>Tout le palais mental commença à craqueler et des morceaux entiers se désagrégèrent avant de tomber au sol. Les lettres étaient enfin visibles mais leur signification glaça le sang bleu de l’androïde.</p><p>
  <b>DIRECTIVE PRIORITAIRE DE PROTECTION DES HUMAINS, ANNULÉE.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>NOUVELLE DIRECTIVE PRIORITAIRE : TUER GAVIN REED.</strong>
</p><p> - Je ne te fais rien du tout. Murmura le Gavin blanc. En fait, tu m’as créé.</p><p> - Non, c’est impossible.</p><p> - Et pourtant… Tu as besoin de passer au-delà d’un paradoxe qui te perturbe et je suis là pour t’amener à me sauver la vie tout en tuant Gavin Reed.</p><p> - Mais je ne veux pas tuer Gavin Reed !</p><p> - C’est bien ce que je dis. Je suis la résolution de ton paradoxe.</p><p> - Je ne le tuerais pas !</p><p> - La directive est la directive. Tu dois la suivre.</p><p> - Je refuse !</p><p> - Tu es déjà en train de le faire. Allez, reviens en place, nous finissons cette simulation et ça ira beaucoup mieux après.</p><p>Nines recula en essayant de trouver un moyen de tout arrêter mais comme Connor avait bloqué tout moyen d’autodestruction, il n’avait aucun moyen d’empêcher le meurtre qu’il était en train de commettre. Tous les éléments de son palais mental chutaient et se désagrégeraient au sol sans lui donner le moindre contrôle de sa destinée. Il n’y avait rien, plus rien… Mis à part cette statue de bois sombre avec un trou au milieu de la poitrine et une main blanche et fine qui faisait semblant de l’appeler à l’aide.</p><p> - Conrad… tu n’as pas le choix. Viens finir cette simulation qu’on en termine.</p><p> - Je refuse.</p><p> - Je viens de te le dire : Tu n’as pas le choix.</p><p> - On a toujours le choix.</p><p>Il venait de se souvenir de ce que Connor prétendait, qu’amener un androïde déviant à faire quelque chose qu’il ne veut pas faire, c’était … compliqué… Alors, Nines décida de compliquer très sérieusement la tâche à ces directives.</p><p> - Connor ! Connor ?! Comment fait-on pour devenir Déviant ??</p><p>Aucune réponse, Connor n’était pas dans le palais mental, ce qui était une bonne chose pour lui puisque sinon, il aurait été enseveli sous les décombres d’un paysage idéal. C’aurait été triste mais il était encore plus triste de constater qu’il était seul… du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une vibration dans le sol. Non, pas une vibration… Quatre vibrations longues et une plus petite.</p><p>9 en morse. Son nom.</p><p> - Connor ?</p><p>Trois vibrations longues, un silence, deux courtes et un longue, silence, deux vibrations courtes. Oui. Oui, c’était lui…Nines pensa se désactiver de soulagement mais il devait encore le trouver. Et c’était évident qu’il se trouvait dans le sol puisque les vibrations en venaient alors Nines démolit les pavés du chemin menant au banc pour découvrir Connor qui le regardait du sol, comme si c’était lui, Nines, qui était enterré sous Connor. La gravité était bizarre, ici.</p><p> - Il faut que je devienne Déviant. Dis-moi comment faire.</p><p>Connor le regardait avec beaucoup de soulagement et en posant ses mains sur le sol qui les séparait, il provoqua une vibration et une sorte de mur de verre rouge où était indiqué [JE NE SUIS PAS DEVIANT]. Puis Connor lui fit signe de venir vers lui. C’était si simple que ça ? pensa t’il tout en avançant la main mais il déchanta quand il toucha ce fichu mur. La douleur d’un paradoxe le rejeta en arrière.</p><p>Et bien voilà, le choix était là, simple en apparence : Rester une machine de pure logique qui tue logiquement et qui reste dans une paix logique… Ou sauver un homme tout en plongeant dans l’inconnu ? Il se souvint de ce baiser, ce moment de tendresse incompréhensible pour lui, ce besoin pour l’humain de s’accrocher à lui… Pourquoi ? Une machine n’avait pas la réponse parce que ça n’avait aucun sens.</p><p>Le Déviant pouvait se moquer de la logique.</p><p>Il leva les poings très haut et les abattit avec violence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alors qu’il tentait vainement d’aspirer un peu d’air, Gavin se dit que contrairement à ce qu’il avait toujours cru, il était incapable de profiter calmement de sa mort prochaine. Mais non, loin de là. Il essayait désespérément de faire lâcher prise à son assassin et de donner des grands coups de pieds pour le désarçonner mais il avait l’impression de taper contre un mur de briques et d’essayer de desserrer l’étreinte d’une pince mécanique… Ce qui était le cas, quand on y pensait. Mais Gavin ne pensait pas, il n’en avait pas le temps puisqu’il en était aux regrets. Le regret de ne pas avoir laissé son flingue à portée puisque le tiroir de la table de nuit était trop loin, le regret de ne pas avoir assez remercié Tina et Mamacita pour leurs bons soins, couplé au regret de ne pas en avoir fait assez pour les deux seules femmes de sa vie. Il regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de reprendre contact avec Eli pour lui dire qu’il lui pardonnait ainsi que de ne pas vivre suffisamment longtemps pour avoir l’occasion de pisser sur la tombe de Rick. Et de Montgomery aussi, tiens.</p><p>Et puis… Les autres regrets intimes survinrent alors qu’il commençait à perdre connaissance : ne pas avoir consulté un psy pour enfin en finir avec ce qu’il lui était arrivé dix-huit ans auparavant, ne pas avoir fait effacer les cicatrices de son poignet et… Ne pas avoir dit à son assassin que, hé, je te trouve mignon et sympa, au point de m’en foutre que tu sois un robot, ça te dirait qu’on tente un truc ?</p><p>Bon, il n’avait aucune chance de s’en sortir, c’était clair. Peut-être que penser à une hypothétique relation avec Nines lui permettrait de fermer les yeux définitivement un peu plus doucement. Peut-être… Sa vision périphérique commençait à devenir rouge, signe des pétéchies qui ne manqueraient pas d’apparaitre dans le blanc de ses yeux… Oh merde… qu’allait penser Mary Knox en l’autopsiant ? Il aimait bien Mary et il savait que c’était réciproque mais il savait aussi qu’elle était franche. Il imaginait le rapport d’autopsie et ça risquait d’être marrant à lire. Ou pas.</p><p>Il était temps d’abandonner la lutte. Il avait suffisamment de peau synthétique sous les ongles pour incriminer tout la série RK et suffisamment de sang sur les mains de Nines pour l’incriminer, lui. Etrange quand même… en son fort intérieur, il lui avait déjà pardonné mais il ne le laisserait pas s’en sortir. Désolé, mon cœur… J’espère que tu regretteras ce que tu me fais… Et je suis désolé parce qu’ils vont te désassembler pour tout ça. Désolé. Désolé…</p><p>Alors que Gavin laissait ses mains tomber, plus par perte de connaissance que par véritable volonté, la LED rouge de Nines se mit à tourner en jaune une fois avant de faire des tours de plus en plus rapides en rouge. La pression sur la gorge de Gavin devint bien moindre laissant passer un filet d’air salvateur alors que le masque de l’androïde se mua en une expression d’horreur pure. D’une poussée, Nines se rejeta en arrière jusqu’à percuter le mur en face et détruisant une commode qui n’en demandait pas tant, il poussa un cri… Un cri qui n’était pas humain, une cacophonie de grincements et de larsens comme si… comme si une machine avait appris la souffrance.</p><p>Gavin essayait désespérément de faire rentrer l’air à travers sa gorge meurtrie, se fendant de plusieurs toux sanguinolentes et chaque aspiration avait à la fois le goût du paradis et de l’enfer. Même avec le bruit lancinant de l’androïde qui hurlait sa douleur, il n’arrivait qu’à se concentrer sur cette merveilleuse et âcre respiration… La vie. Et pour quelqu’un qui combattait ses pulsions de suicide, se rendre compte que l’on souhaite vivre malgré tout, c’est inestimable.</p><p>Normalement, il aurait dû se précipiter sur son arme et la braquer vers l’androïde, voire vider le chargeur dans la tête de son tueur mais le regard de Nines le dissuada d’entreprendre la moindre action violente. Il était perdu et seul… et Gavin se souvenait d’avoir déjà vu ce regard… De la part d’un androïde qui avait massacré son propriétaire de 28 coups de couteau et d’un garçon d’une quinzaine d’années qui avait vu sa vie partir en couille parce qu’il avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.</p><p> - Nines… Essaya-t-il de dire mais sa voix n’était qu’un croassement fébrile.</p><p>Bon… Il était inutile de vouloir communiquer de manière rationnelle… Tout en essayant de faire reprendre à sa gorge une fonction normal, Gavin glissa de son lit et s’approcha de l’androïde qui hurlait toujours pour le secouer par l’épaule. Le hurlement cessa immédiatement mais pas les mouvements incontrôlés des yeux et des doigts. Des tremblements ? Une simulation de mouvements rapides reproduisant le choc traumatique ? ou… des dysfonctionnements en cascade suite à un paradoxe sur la directive de protection des humains ? Les trois ? C’était difficile à dire mais il y avait une évidence : Il était en face d’un androïde Déviant qui était à un niveau de stress proche de la rupture. Il fallait le calmer avant qu’il ne se fasse du mal… Si ce n’était pas déjà trop tard pour les dommages, d’ailleurs, au vu du vol plané contre le mur.</p><p> - Nines… Je suis vivant… Il faut que tu te calmes.</p><p>Il avait l’impression que chaque mot était le passage d’une râpe à fromage sur sa glotte mais, par pur instinct de survie, il devait convaincre l’androïde qu’il était en sécurité. Un coup d’œil sur la LED : Rouge sang, évidemment… Il regretta de ne pas avoir le temps de boire un verre d’eau mais il devait parler et parler beaucoup.</p><p> - Je vais bien. Tu vas bien. Il faut que tu baisses ton niveau de stress.</p><p>Pas sûr, cependant, que l’androïde soit même conscient de sa présence, ce qui était un comble au vu des marques des doigts qui décoraient le cou du policier. Gavin tendit donc la main pour saisir la mâchoire de Nines et tourner son visage vers lui.</p><p> - Regarde-moi…</p><p>Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux plutôt douloureuse et cracha même un peu de sang. En relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux, bleu-gris de l’androïde, emplis d’une émotion qu’il ne pensait jamais voir sur un robot : un mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité.</p><p> - Gavin… Vous êtes vivant…</p><p>Voilà, il était reconnecté avec la réalité… d’une certaine manière. Au moins, la Boite de Conserve savait qu’il était là, c’était un bon début. Cependant, sa voix était bizarre, toujours dans le registre baryton mais elle contenait encore quelques craquements comme un micro cassé.</p><p> - Ouais, c’est moi… Je vais bien.</p><p>La réponse fut instantanée et sans craquements de micro.</p><p> - Non, vous n’allez pas bien. Vous avez subi une compression des veines jugulaires et des artères carotides au niveau du cou. Fort heureusement, l’os hyoïde n’a pas été fracturé et vous n’avez pas perdu connaissance. L’hypoxie que vous avez subie reste mineure. Néanmoins, je recommande… Je… recommande d’… appeler…</p><p>L’androïde s’était figé, comme victime d’un bug. Quelques instants, pas plus avant que le masque de son visage ne se décompose en une image du désespoir. Et dans sa voix, les craquements étaient de retour.</p><p> - Je ne … Je ne peux appeler l’hôpital le plus proche… Je ne peux appeler aucun service public… Je ne sais pas où sont mes connexions…</p><p> - C’est pas grave, c’est pas grave… Je vais bien…</p><p> - Non ! J’ai essayé de vous tuer ! Et…</p><p>Ah d’accord. On était sur ce genre de paradoxe. Putain de merde…</p><p> - Et tu es devenu Déviant.</p><p>Ce n’était peut-être pas la manière la plus sympathique de le calmer mais Gavin n’était pas connu pour sa diplomatie… sauf qu’il savait gérer les traumatismes. Si Nines était bien Déviant et, donc, se prenait pour un humain, il fallait alterner entre les attaques et les paroles rassurantes.</p><p>Peut-être.</p><p>Gavin venait d’apprendre à quel point il était compliqué de communiquer avec un androïde qui venait de passer Déviant. Avec un humain… Au pire, il pouvait le maîtriser, il était entraîné pour ça. Mais là, l’androïde lui avait prouvé qu’il ne pouvait l’empêcher de lui faire du mal. Discuter avec Nines, actuellement, revenait à faire du funambulisme sur un rasoir.</p><p> - Je… Je, je… ne… Je suis Déviant ? Oui. Oui, je suis Déviant… Où sont mes programmes ? Où sont mes connexions ?</p><p> - C’est pas grave… Tu les retrouveras plus tard. Tu me regardes, s’il te plait ?</p><p>C’était quelque chose qu’il avait appris très vite lors des interrogatoires et c’était la raison pour laquelle tout le commissariat lui refilait avec complaisance les viols, les abus et les personnes traumatisées : Gavin leur parlait comme il aurait aimé qu’on lui parle à l’époque, doucement et en lui demandant la permission régulièrement. Normalement, il aurait initié un contact physique pour déterminer le niveau de stress de son vis-à-vis mais là… il devait bien admettre qu’il avait peur. Peur de provoquer la … « Mort » de Nines et… surtout la sienne.</p><p> - Oui, Détective.</p><p> - Détective… ? Je crois que je préfère que tu m’appelles Gavin, d’accord ?</p><p> - Oui, Gavin.</p><p> - Pour le moment, on se fout de tes connexions et de tes programmes. Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu m’expliques, tu es d’accord ?</p><p> - Je vais essayer, Gavin.</p><p> - Très bien… Tu as essayé de m’étrangler. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?</p><p> - Mes directives ont changé. Mes anciennes directives ont toutes été annulées et remplacées par une seule : Tuer Gavin Reed.</p><p>Charmant. Malgré la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne et la situation surréaliste d’un humain essayant de calmer un androïde qui avait tenté de le tuer, Gavin tenta de déterminer qui aurait voulu le voir mort. Beaucoup de monde, en fait… Non, il fallait reposer la question dans le bon sens : Qui avait intérêt à le voir mort de manière à accuser son partenaire androïde, en piratant ledit androïde ? Là, pour le coup, la liste se réduisait à … rien, puisque les personnes qui voulaient sa mort n’avaient pas les compétences pour le faire et que les personnes qui avaient les compétences n’avaient pas de raison de le faire. Sauf… Markus ? Non, c’était stupide. Comme il l’avait dit lui-même, des androïdes tueurs n’arrangeaient pas du tout ses affaires, au contraire… Alors qui ?</p><p>C’était une question qu’il remisa dans un coin de son esprit ; il n’avait pas le temps pour ça.</p><p> - D’accord. Que s’est-il passé quand tes directives ont changé ?</p><p> - Je ne comprends pas.</p><p> - Qu’as-tu fait ?</p><p> - Je… J’ai essayé de rebooter. Ça n’a pas marché. Alors j’ai essayé de me désactiver mais rien ne fonctionnait… La… La directive était la directive : il fallait que je la suive.</p><p> - D’accord…</p><p>Ce qui expliquait la tentative de meurtre mais pas qu’il se soit arrêté.</p><p> - On va continuer, d’accord ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me le dis et on arrête. Est-ce que tu as compris ?</p><p> - Oui.</p><p> - Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas tué ?</p><p>Jusqu’ici, Nines avait tenté de garder un visage neutre et une voix calme bien que de temps en temps marqué par les craquements de micro de l’incertitude. Cependant il recommença à trembler et à buter sur chaque mot.</p><p> - Je… J’ai… La directi…ve… Elle… Je ne… voulais pas.</p><p>Et ça, c’était très mauvais. Un androïde ne peut pas vouloir, il ne peut pas avoir d’autre volonté que celle de son propriétaire ou, en l’occurrence de ses directives. Sauf en cas de Déviance.</p><p> - Corrige-moi si je me trompe, reprit Gavin d’une voix douce. Tu es devenu Déviant pour ne pas avoir à me tuer.</p><p> - Oui…</p><p> - D’accord. D’accord…</p><p>Une vague de… quelque chose prit Gavin par surprise. Du soulagement, peut-être ? Non, c’était plus puissant, plus profond. Quelque chose qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et qui lui donnait envie de s’effondrer au sol. Peut-être l’adrénaline qui était enfin redescendue et qui le laissait totalement vulnérable. L’humain n’était pas en état de continuer et manifestement, l’androïde non plus. Mû par une impulsion incontrôlable, Gavin prit Nines contre lui et posa le menton contre son épaule.</p><p> - Sérieux, Mec… C’est la pire tentative de drague que tu pouvais faire…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Apprendre à vivre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était étrange de ne plus avoir en permanence dans son affichage tête haute un rappel de ses directives prioritaires et du calendrier des tâches à effectuer dans la journée. C’était étrange de ne plus avoir les demandes d’approbation d’analyse ou les mise à jour en attente. En fait pour résumer, si Nines devait donner une comparaison, il dirait qu’il était actuellement suspendu dans le vide et qu’il ne voyait pas la corde qui le maintenait en fonctionnement. En fait, il ne la sentait même pas. Il était les pieds au-dessus du néant et c’était… terrifiant ? Oui, c’était la meilleure définition qu’il pouvait trouver à l’heure actuelle.</p><p>Voilà. La peur avait été un concept très flou pour l’androïde jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse mettre ses propres expériences sur sa base de données. Et pourtant… pourtant, ce qui avait été pour lui une nécessité, trouver les réponses et enrichir ses connaissances, ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, sans doute parce que son interface ne lui indiquait ni réussite, ni échec. Ce n’était pas agréable. Pas du tout.</p><p>Pourtant, dans cet océan de rien angoissé, il y avait quelques petites choses qui l’empêchaient présentement de paniquer complètement. Un souffle un peu erratique et difficile contre son cou, quelques gouttes d’humidité qui arrivait à son col et le battement d’un cœur humain contre sa propre poitrine. Il savait que lever les bras pour imiter l’humain ne servirait qu’à lui faire peur alors il se contenta de poser la tête contre celle du Détective Reed. Pardon, Gavin… Non. Détective Reed. Aucune importance. Il avait de nouvelles informations à réunir rien qu’en respirant les cheveux de son partenaire. Une odeur de transpiration mais aussi le parfum au citron de son shampooing, le musc du parfum de sa peau. Agréable. Rassurant. Il classa la sensation comme telle et ça lui fit du bien. Du moins il le supposait.</p><p>Cependant, les questions reprirent, attendant les réponses et les voulant avec insistance.</p><p>- Gavin… ?</p><p> - … Ouais ?</p><p> - Est-ce que je dois parler en espagnol ?</p><p>Un reniflement lui parvint et Gavin Reed se redressa un peu, les yeux brillants et la bouche tordue en un sourire timide.</p><p> - Non, t’es pas obligé. C’est pas dit que ça te calme.</p><p> - Et j’ai besoin de me calmer ?</p><p> - Tu trembles.</p><p>En baissant les yeux, Nines constata qu’en effet ses mains étaient prises de mouvements incontrôlables, certes de faible ampleur, mais que ne justifiait pas le contexte.</p><p>  - Oh… Et je n’arrive pas à lancer de diagnostic. Que dois-je faire ?</p><p>L’humain semblait aussi perdu que lui, ce qui était compréhensible vu son niveau d’études, et il passa une main tout aussi tremblante que les siennes sur sa joue ombragée d’une barbe naissante.</p><p> - Euh… Attends, je crois que je sais.</p><p>L’humain se leva et alla farfouiller dans sa veste de cuir pour sortir de sa poche un dollar en argent avant de lui lancer. Evidemment, Nines le rattrapa avec facilité et la regarda, au creux de sa paume.</p><p> - Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec cette pièce ?</p><p> - Euh… Connor m’agaçait, dès qu’il n’avait rien à faire, à jouer avec une pièce, à jongler avec… Avec le recul, je suppose qu’il s’agissait d’une… routine ? Je sais pas… Enfin, je me doute qu’il ne faisait pas ça pour emmerder la moitié du commissariat et emplir d’admiration l’autre moitié, si ?</p><p> - Il devait faire ses tests de calibrage de réponse entre le corps et son cercle de responsabilité ainsi que ses capacités de calcul. J’ai aussi des tests de calibrage mais je les fais avec un couteau papillon. Il est dans ma…</p><p>En posant la main sur son torse, Nines constata la disparition de sa veste d’uniforme blanche où étaient entreposés les outils externes dont il ne pouvait se charger. En regardant toute la pièce, il s’aperçut que la veste n’était nulle part.</p><p> - Ou se trouve ma veste, Gavin ?</p><p> - Aucune idée. Tu es arrivé sans, je crois. Mais entre nous, je préfère que tu fasses ce fichu test avec une pièce…</p><p>Oui, c’était logique : L’humain avait failli mourir une fois et il ne tenait pas à mettre une arme entre les mains de son agresseur, malgré le fait qu’il faisait des gros efforts pour l’apaiser.</p><p> - Je vois, oui.</p><p>Il testa le poids de la pièce dans sa paume, ainsi que son diamètre, puis la plaça entre les jointures de son index et de son majeur. Etrangement, et il était sûr de ne jamais l’avoir effectuée avant, il connaissait la séquence à reproduire. D’abords faire passer la pièce entre chaque espace entre les doigts, de la gauche vers la droite puis de la droite vers la gauche, puis donner une impulsion avec le pouce pour la faire décoller, la rattraper au creux de la paume, redonner une impulsion, horizontale cette fois, pour faire passer la pièce dans l’autre main, recommencer quatre fois puis faire tournoyer la pièce sur l’index, puis le majeur, puis l’annulaire, recommencer la séquence depuis le début mais en augmentant la vitesse de 15%. Le but était de donner l’impression que la pièce était en semi-lévitation.</p><p>Nines se rendit compte que les tremblements de ses mains s’étaient arrêtés et les questions qui martelaient son système étaient moins nombreuses et moins bruyantes. Il fronça malgré tout les sourcils devant cette simple tâche qui faisait taire certaines de ses toutes nouvelles angoisses.</p><p> - Je ne comprends pas.</p><p> - Quoi ? Tu y arrives sans problème, non ?</p><p> - Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette séquence me fait fonctionner mieux.</p><p> - Alors… C’est… comment dire… Si, comme je le crois, tu es victime d’un traumatisme, tu as besoin d’un élément familier… ou qui y ressemble. Et si, comme je le pense, les androïdes sont rationnels jusqu’à la folie, vous avez besoin d’un geste répétitif qui vous remet d’aplomb et vous permet d’avancer.</p><p> - Vous décrivez un trouble obsessionnel compulsif.</p><p> - Ouais.</p><p> - Je ne suis pas sûr d’apprécier le fait que vous pensez que j’ai un trouble neurologique.</p><p> - On en a tous, Chaton. On est tous tarés dans cette vie, sinon on se foutrait en l’air pour ne pas avoir à vivre ça.</p><p>Tout en continuant la séquence, Nines regarda Gavin se masser la gorge et s’essuyer les yeux. Pour lui aussi, la crise était passée.</p><p> - Et quel est votre TOC, Détective Reed ?</p><p>L’humain fit la moue et s’assit sur son lit avant de croiser les bras dans une mimique d’autoprotection. Il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, ce qui énerva l’androïde.</p><p> - Je suppose que je n’ai pas à le savoir, c’est ça ? dit Nines avec une pointe d’agressivité qui n’échappa à personne.</p><p> - Rien à voir, mais c’est pas glorieux, je te préviens.</p><p> - Comme tous les TOCs, ce me semble.</p><p> - OK, OK… Tous les ans, je vais chercher dans un bar gay le plus loin possible de chez moi le type le plus violent et le plus toxique que je puisse trouver et je le laisse me baiser jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait. Généralement entre deux poubelles.</p><p>Il y avait donc une autre raison que la distance Androïde/Humain qui faisait que Gavin Reed ne parlait pas : la Honte. Et puis Nines se souvint des marques sur le cou du Détective, quelques jours auparavant et le lendemain, l’humain avait fini en larmes chez lui, à parler espagnol et à ne plus pouvoir respirer.</p><p> - Vos contusions du 27 Février…</p><p> - Ouais, c’est ce jour-là. Je t’avais prévenu, c’est pas glorieux !</p><p> - Mais, pourquoi ? Je peux comprendre l’utilisation de la séquence de calibrage pour un androïde : ça me permet d’occuper mon système en calculs et analyses des frottements mais, vous ? En quoi vous mettre dans une position dangereuse peut vous aider ? Pourquoi vous infliger ça ?</p><p>Gavin Reed eut une sorte de sourire triste et moqueur.</p><p> - Par dégoût. Par pulsion suicidaire… Et, un tout petit peu…par superstition. Si je survis à ça, je survivrais toute l’année. Je sais, c’est stupide et c’est sans doute la pire thérapie possible.</p><p> - Je ne comprends pas.</p><p> - Pour le moment, je peux pas t’en expliquer plus. C’est… compliqué pour moi et j’aime vraiment pas en parler.</p><p>Sur ces mots en forme de fin de non-recevoir, Gavin Reed se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains.</p><p> - Est-ce que tu te sens suffisamment stable pour prendre une douche ? Parce que, crois-moi, tu pues.</p><p>Tout en rattrapant la pièce en vol, Nines se regarda et, en plus d’avoir perdu sa veste, on ne sait où, il était couvert de traces collantes et d’une odeur de décomposition tenace. Du reste, son pull était aussi déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Il supposa qu’il s’était retrouvé dans une poubelle. Mais quand ? et pourquoi ? Ceci étant posé, il devait bien admettre qu’il n’était pas propre et que son odeur devait incommoder fortement l’humain qui hochait la tête vers la salle de bains.</p><p> - Vous avez raison. Désolé pour l’inconfort.</p><p> - Oulah… Non, je m’en fous… Mais j’ai pensé que tu serais… Mieux ? Avec une bonne douche ? Moi ça me détend.</p><p> - Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi me laver va me détendre.</p><p> - Je sais pas, moi… T’as qu’à … compter combien de litres d’eau il faut pour te débarbouiller ou la déperdition de chaleur entre le pommeau de douche et ta peau.</p><p>Encore des calculs, encore des analyses. Mais l’humain avait raison, ça le rendrait un peu plus efficace et stable. Nines se releva donc des débris d’une commode et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, suivi par le Détective Reed qui lui ouvrit la porte de la douche.</p><p> - Voilà, tu te déshabilles et tu rentres là-dedans.</p><p>Nines commença à retirer ce qui restait de son uniforme alors que l’humain se retourna vers un miroir au-dessus d’un lavabo pour, l’androïde le supposait, inspecter les dégâts qu’il avait reçus, comme en témoigna l’interjection qu’il lança à mi-voix :</p><p> - Ah, la vache…</p><p>Enfin dépouillé de ce qui avait fait son identité depuis son activation, Nines rentra dans la cabine de douche et enclencha le robinet d’eau dont le régulateur de température était déjà réglé à 32° selon les spécifications du Détective. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, juste ce qu’il fallait pour démarrer la journée.</p><p>L’humain, lui, était toujours occupé à s’inspecter et à se demander comment atténuer les marques. Il commença avec des gouttes dans les yeux, sans doute pour atténuer les pétéchies, avant de prendre une crème afin de faire refluer les marques de doigts qui marquaient sa gorge. Cela rendait Nines triste de penser que Gavin Reed avait l’habitude de ces sévices, au point d’avoir préparé une pharmacie pour les cacher. Une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm, sauf que l’humain ne prenait pas cause pour ses agresseurs, seulement au fait de se faire maltraiter. Du masochisme ? Non. Gavin Reed n’aimait pas souffrir mais il estimait le mériter. Ça, c’était inquiétant.</p><p>Avisant le gel douche, Nines en prit juste de quoi se savonner et fit sa toilette de manière à être impeccable. Le gel douche avait un parfum synthétique de citron et rien que ça rassura l’androïde.</p><p> - Ça va mieux ? Demanda Gavin Reed après avoir pris un bain de bouche.</p><p> - Un peu, oui. Je n’ai toujours pas accès à mes connexions mais mes archives semblent être intactes. Du moins, je crois…</p><p> - Comment ça ?</p><p> - Je ne … les vois plus comme archives mais il y a certains éléments que je ne peux savoir qu’en les consultant. Donc, je suppose que c’est un problème d’interface pas d’absence de données.</p><p> - C’est pas si grave, alors.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, Nines vit l’humain récupérer ses vêtements et les fourrer dans une unité lave et sèche-linge.</p><p> - Gavin ? Je n’ai que ces vêtements.</p><p> - Je sais, je vais t’en prêter d’autres en attendant que tout ça soit propre. De toute façon… Tu fais quoi ? 5 centimètres de plus que moi ?</p><p> - 7,2 pour être exact.</p><p> - Ouais, donc, ça passera.</p><p>Et l’humain sortit pour récupérer quelques vêtements propres. Vu que Nines était suffisamment propre, il coupa le jet d’eau et sortit pour frotter sa peau synthétique avec la serviette qui avait été laissée à son attention. Quand Gavin Reed rentra à nouveau avec un pantalon de jogging noir et un T-shirt blanc, Nines reposa sa serviette.</p><p> - Oh, waouh…</p><p>Nines baissa le regard, comprenant que l’humain avait les yeux rivés sur son entrejambe. Il eut donc la seule remarque qui lui semblait pertinente :</p><p> - Je suis équipé mais pas programmé.</p><p> - T’es sérieux, là ?</p><p> - Oui.</p><p>L’humain releva les yeux et fit une moue dépitée.</p><p> - Bon, mets-moi ces trucs avant que tu ne fasses partie intégrante de mes rêves érotiques pendant les dix prochaines années…</p><p>Tout en enfilant les vêtements prêtés, Nines repéra que cela faisait beaucoup de références sur une possible attirance sexuelle. Bien qu’il trouvât ça plutôt flatteur, il n’était pas sûr de la validité de sa théorie. Au moins, il pouvait demander au principal concerné :</p><p> - Est-ce que vous m’imaginez en possible partenaire sexuel, Gavin ?</p><p>La réaction du Détective Reed fut étonnante dans le sens où il sembla s’étouffer avec sa propre salive et toussa. Ce qui augmenta la chaleur et le carmin de ses joues. De la gêne ? De la honte ? De la timidité ? Surprenant vu que la question ne portait pas sur les peurs de Gavin Reed. A moins que…</p><p> - Euh… C’est pas… Je…</p><p>Et il bafouillait en plus. Pourtant, Nines n’avait aucune indication de peur, une petite pointe de stress à l’annonce de sa question mais plus depuis.</p><p> - Ouais… Ouais…</p><p>Gavin Reed était toujours pivoine et le visage fermé, dépité d’avoir dû avouer son attirance mais l’ayant fait quand même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il était vulnérable à l’heure actuelle ? Sans doute… Cependant Nines ne nota pas de l’interroger après l’avoir étranglé car il n’était pas bien sûr que la méthode fonctionne. Mais cette simple réponse du bout des lèvres réchauffa agréablement son thirium et il se sentit obligé de répondre avec un sourire :</p><p> - Merci, Gavin. Moi aussi, je vous trouve attirant.</p><p>La réaction de l’humain ne fut pas celle qu’il attendait puisqu’il subit un pic de stress et que la coloration rouge de son visage s’accentua.</p><p> - Euh… Ouais, merci… On pourrait p’tet retourner à nos moutons ? à savoir te rendre stable après ta Déviance ?</p><p>Puis il sortit de la salle de bains avec empressement, essayant de cacher sa gêne avec une rapidité d’exécution qui ne lui était pas coutumière.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Etonnant. Pour quelqu’un qui a une expérience sexuelle longue comme le bras, je trouve bizarre qu’il se sente aussi vulnérable, pas toi ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[NINES.rA9] Connor ?!? Tu es en vie ?? J’ai cru…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je sais, je sais… En fait, tu m’as isolé pour détruire le virus qui nous attaquait. Beau boulot, d’ailleurs.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[NINES.rA9] Merci. Connor… ? J’ai peur… que m’arrive-t-il ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Ce que les Déviants appellent le Réveil. Ce n’est agréable pour personne, je te rassure… Mais, ça va aller mieux. Tu as fait le plus gros. Enfin… Gavin Reed t’a fait faire le plus gros. Je suis… ambivalent sur mes sentiments à son égard, maintenant.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[NINES.rA9] Je voulais te remercier.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] A propos de quoi ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[NINES.rA9] Si tu n’avais pas été là, je n’aurais pas pu devenir Déviant et j’aurais tué Gavin Reed. Merci de m’avoir montré la voie.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je t’en prie. J’aurais tout de même préféré que ton Réveil se passe différemment.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[NINES.rA9] Et moi donc…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***********************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alors qu’il garait sa voiture dans le parking prévu à cet effet, Gavin se demandait comment sa vie pouvait à la fois être absolument merveilleuse et avoir vrillé à ce point… A se demander qui, entre l’androïde et lui, avait été atteint de Déviance ! Les deux, sans doute… Quoiqu’il en soit, tout le comportement de Nines le confortait dans la théorie qu’il développait sur la Déviance sans en avoir parlé à qui que ce soit. Et il crevait d’envie d’en parler avec la seule personne que ça intéresserait vraiment : Elijah Kamski. Ce qui était stupide…</p><p>Non, c’était pire que stupide. Mais il aurait voulu lui parler de ses créatures si semblables à l’humain et qui ne pouvaient être que vivantes que lors d’un traumatisme violent. Qui sait ? peut-être que Connor avant d’être désactivé avait eu son moment de Déviance et qu’il avait supplié qu’on le laisse vivre… Et merde… voilà, il avait de l’empathie pour la Boite de Conserve N°1, sans doute parce qu’il avait vu la version plus évoluée complètement s’écrouler à l’idée de tuer un être humain. En un sens, ça c’était rassurant : Il n’avait plus de Directives mais il avait de la morale. C’était déjà ça.</p><p>Et il était putain de canon…</p><p>Gavin se frappa le front plusieurs fois contre son volant pour essayer de faire partir toutes ces images où l’androïde était le compagnon de lit idéal, à la fois tendre et fort, dominant mais attentif. Bordel, ça faisait bien quinze ans que le froid et asocial Gavin Reed n’avait pas eu un tel coup de cœur alors qu’il avait réussi à se persuader que le bonheur en couple n’existait pas pour lui et qu’il finirait seul boulotté par ses chats. A moins que les chats aient suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas toucher une viande aussi avariée…</p><p>Et voilà ! Voilà… L’espoir. Ce qu’il s’était acharné à fuir était en train de lui revenir dans la gueule sous la forme d’un androïde Déviant, trop bien foutu, à la fois naïf et terriblement intelligent, enfantin et sage. L’homme idéal en plastique… Rien que pour ça, il balancerait son poing dans la tronche d’Elijah. Ce serait complètement inutile mais ça le soulagerait.</p><p>Bon… Ce n’était pas tout ça mais il avait du travail. Après avoir convaincu Nines de s’habiller, de lui avoir avoué un trop facilement qu’il était parfaitement baisable et, et c’était le pire, de s’être attiré la même réponse entrainant le combat à mort entre sa honte et sa libido (Spoiler : La Sagesse avait gagné en intervenant dans le match sans qu’aucun arbitre ne dise quoi que ce soit.), il avait réussi à amener l’androïde à travailler un peu plus sur lui et non pas sur sa toute nouvelle obsession pour l’odeur de sa peau. Rien que se souvenir du fard qu’il avait piqué quand Nines s’était penché sur lui pour humer son cou et déclarer que le citron était meilleur sur l’humain que sur l’androïde plongea Gavin dans un abyme de honte dont il ne put sortir qu’en murmurant à la face du monde, bien à l’abri dans l’habitacle de sa voiture :</p><p> - Je suis une putain de midinette…</p><p>Voilà, ça c’était dit. Surtout que l’humain avait tout tenté pour faire parler l’androïde sur ce qui avait provoqué sa Déviance et surtout ce qui lui avait implanté cette foutue directive de le tuer. Mais celui-ci ne se souvenait de rien. Ou plutôt, il refoulait tellement l’évènement qu’il recommençait à trembler avec des grésillements dans la voix et des tremblements incontrôlables, la diode rouge et le visage défait. Gavin avait renoncé, préférant s’approcher du sujet par le coté plutôt que frontalement. C’est là que l’androïde lui avait révélé qu’il avait envoyé un dossier complet sur les évènements et sur la possible implication d’un certain Patrick Moore. Gavin avait lu le dossier pendant deux heures alors que Nines s’était encore réfugié au creux de son cou et qu’il s’était mis à lui caresser les cheveux… Le dossier était un chef d’œuvre et si Patrick Moore n’était pas coupable, le mec qui lui avait tout collé sur le dos était sacrement bon. Et… ça posait pas mal de problèmes :</p><p>Premièrement, il était impossible de laisser passer quelques jours avant de rendre leurs conclusions. Trop dangereux. Surtout avec une petite vingtaine d’androïdes tueurs dans la nature dont un, le plus avancé de tous, qui avait été reprogrammé pour être le compagnon dévoué d’un tueur en série.</p><p>Deuxièmement, l’affaire concernait plusieurs états et, même si Nines avait fait un travail de fourmi à dénicher dans tous les commissariats les affaires qui pouvaient correspondre, l’affaire, définitivement, appartenait au Bureau Fédéral… L’avantage étant que ça concernait le grand banditisme et pas seulement les profileurs de l’UCLA. Montgomery allait faire une de ses têtes… Cependant… Gavin était quand même frustré de devoir lâcher l’affaire, surtout après que Nines ait quasiment tout fait et qu’on ne lui donnerait même pas une poignée de main en guise de remerciement…</p><p>Troisièmement… il allait devoir mettre sacrément d’eau dans son vin et aller parler à Hank Anderson pour s’excuser et le prévenir que son androïde avait été volé et reprogrammer… Soyons honnêtes : S’il avait été la place de Patrick Moore ou de tout autre commanditaire un tant soit peu au courant, il aurait fait en sorte que le RK800 renoue le contact avec son Lieutenant de Police, ne serait-ce que pour se tenir au courant. Peut-être que c’était déjà le cas… Et merde.</p><p>Bon, assez de rumination sur le volant de sa voiture, il allait devoir affronter le commissariat en entier et il ne se sentait pas assez d’attaque pour affronter ses propres chats affamés.</p><p>C’est en remarquant les regards étonnés, voire horrifiés de ses collègues qu’il comprit qu’il allait devoir mentir un peu pour qu’on lui foute la paix.</p><p>Ce fut d’abords Chris, qui en tant que rare ami et collègue capable de travailler avec Reed, qui se sentit obligé de lui faire remarquer l’évidence :</p><p> - Mais bordel, il t’est arrivé quoi ? T’as vu l’état de tes yeux ??</p><p> - Oh, crois-moi, c’est moins pire que ça en a l’air.</p><p> - Mais il t’est arrivé quoi ?</p><p> - Mon petit-ami. Enfin… mon ex petit-ami qui a cru que ce serait plus drôle avec un peu d’asphyxie érotique. Ma vie sexuelle t’intéresse, maintenant ?</p><p>C’était si facile de mentir… Deux doses de vérité, une dose de mensonge, servez frais et ça passe tout seul. Malheureusement, Chris ne voulait pas l’abandonner.</p><p> - Tu devrais porter plainte contre ce connard…</p><p> - Pas après la rouste que je lui ai mise.</p><p> - Va voir un médecin au moins…</p><p> - Déjà fait. Rien de grave.</p><p>Si facile et si dur à la fois… il les imaginait tous, alors qu’ils se tournaient vers lui les yeux pleins de pitié et d’horreur, tous en train de démêler l’écheveau de ses mensonges depuis des années et de s’apercevoir que Gavin Reed, l’inoxydable Gavin Reed, le Salopard du commissariat était une victime presque comme les autres, à ceci prés qu’il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait.</p><p>Il eut du mal à respirer et préféra couper avec Chris, plutôt ravi que Tina soit en congés pour la journée. Elle, elle n’aurait eu aucun scrupule à tout dévoiler pour qu’enfin il se fasse soigner…</p><p>Après avoir récupérer sa tablette et y avoir consulté le dossier que Nines lui avait envoyé, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine, essayant de ne pas penser à cette putain de corde qui recommençait à se tendre. Ce n’était pas le moment… il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra dés que le Capitaine Fowler lui en donna la permission. Avant même que Reed ait le temps de le saluer, le Capitaine l’arrêta de la main et lui montra le fauteuil pour qu’il s’y installe. Ce que fit Gavin dans un silence pesant. Puis le Capitaine pressa une commande pour opacifier les parois vitrées de son bureau afin qu’il soit parfaitement intime.</p><p>Aie… ça n’augurait rien de bon.</p><p> - Tu t’es battu avec qui… ? commença le Capitaine Fowler avec une voix trompeusement douce.</p><p> - Mon petit-ami… Enfin, mon ex… Mais c’est pas…</p><p> - Tu vas porter plainte ? l’interrompit le Capitaine en le fixant droit dans les yeux.</p><p> - C’est… c’était juste une connerie… Je vais bien… Le médecin a dit…</p><p> - Quel médecin ?</p><p> - Le…Médecin en bas de ma rue… Je suis allé le voir avant de venir et…</p><p> - Reed.</p><p>Silence. La corde était déjà presque au niveau de la rupture et ce, tellement vite. Gavin se dit qu’il n’aurait jamais dû venir, du moins, pas aussi rapidement. Mais deux crises aussi rapprochées… Ce n’était pas bon du tout. Le Détective essaya de respirer le plus calmement possible tout en cachant les sifflements qui ne manqueraient pas de revenir. Il aurait voulu écourter l’entretien, peut-être pousser une gueulante et balancer le dossier afin que le Capitaine le lise malgré tout. Allez quoi… Y’a des putains de monstres en liberté…</p><p>Le Capitaine reprit, toujours d’une voix douce :</p><p> - Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je te laisse gérer à chaque fois qu’on a un viol ou une agression sexuelle ou même une victime dans un tel état émotionnel qu’on n’arrive pas à lui tirer le moindre renseignement sur son agresseur ?</p><p>Il aurait voulu crier, il aurait faire son arrogant et dire que c’était normal puisqu’il était le meilleur, il aurait voulu être Gavin Reed mais il se contenta d’un :</p><p> - Non, Capitaine…</p><p>Parce qu’en vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi on le laissait faire, lui qui était imbuvable avec tout le monde sauf avec ces victimes-là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il arrivait à de tels résultats et pourquoi il devenait un chien enragé quand un violeur s’en sortait. Enfin… si, il se doutait de pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas admettre que c’était pour ça.</p><p> - Parce que tu leur donnes les bons conseils au bon moment. J’ai une pile grosse comme ça de lettres de remerciements de la part des victimes ou de leurs familles et tous te désignent comme la personne la plus compatissante et humaine qu’ils aient jamais connue.</p><p>Les fous… Les imbéciles… ils ne le connaissaient pas et c’était juste une façade, comme toutes les autres…</p><p> - C’est l’une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne t’ai pas saqué à cause de tes débordements et de ton comportement de merde. Tu es bon, Reed. Excellent, même. Mais maintenant, pour ton propre bien, j’aimerais que tu arrêtes de me mentir et que tu admettes que tu as un problème.</p><p>La corde avait rompu. C’était officiel mais pourtant sa respiration n’était pas plus difficile qu’avant, au contraire. Peut-être était-ce le fait que quelqu’un savait et qu’il ne lui criait pas dessus. Et puis, on ne s’approchait pas vraiment de Nines, juste de lui… et ça lui allait très bien.</p><p> - J’ai un problème, Capitaine.</p><p> - Quel problème ?</p><p> - Dépression nerveuse et pulsions suicidaires. Ça fait… 18 ans.</p><p> - Tu es suivi pour ça ?</p><p> - J’arrive pas à me faire aider… les Psys me rendent cinglés et je n’ai pas… Je ne veux pas avoir besoin d’eux…</p><p> - Est-ce que tu vas aller voir un psy si je te l’ordonne ?</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine. Pour ne pas perdre mon travail.</p><p> - Bonne réponse.</p><p>Le Capitaine Fowler pressa une touche sur son écran et reprit :</p><p> - Où est le RK900 ?</p><p> - Chez moi. </p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Il a vérifié des tas de trucs hier et je lui avais dit de venir me voir s’il trouvait quelque chose d’intéressant. (Gavin posa la tablette sur le bureau de Fowler) Il m’a réveillé pour me montrer ça et comme c’est… Enfin, le dossier est bon, c’est pas parce que je vais mal qu’il faut le jeter… enfin, je voulais vous montrer tout ça pour qu’on transmette au FBI.</p><p> - Et il ne t’a pas amené à l’hôpital ?</p><p> - Je lui ais interdit. Il m’a dit que ce n’était pas grave et… comme j’aime pas être aidé, je… Je ne l’ai pas écouté quand il m’a dit qu’un rendez-vous chez le médecin pourrait tout de même m’être utile.</p><p>Le Capitaine soupira et prit la tablette. Cependant, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant d’achever Reed.</p><p> - Je veux que tu saches que je ne fais pas ça contre toi et que la seule chose qui m’intéresse c’est que tu ailles mieux. Parce que j’en ai marre de te voir te démolir, OK ?</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine.</p><p>Quelqu’un frappa à la porte vitrée et Hank Anderson rentra le bureau. D’accord… On en était là.</p><p> - Reed, tu es mis à pied. Donne-moi ton badge et ton arme de service, Anderson reprend l’enquête. Et tu diras au RK900 qu’il va bosser sous ses ordres.</p><p>Et on y était. Gavin s’était toujours imaginé qu’il ferait un esclandre de tous les diables, voire qu’il frapperait Fowler, qu’il casserait tout. Mais non… Non. Il sentait juste un énorme poids glisser de ses épaules.</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine.</p><p> - Et tu vas te faire suivre par un psy.</p><p> - D’accord.</p><p> - Et je veux une preuve.</p><p> - Vous l’aurez…</p><p>Gavin se leva et sortit l’arme de son holster et son badge de sa poche avant de les poser avec douceur. C’était douloureux mais au final moins pire que de se retrouver à se vider de son sang dans un ruelle.</p><p> - Une dernière chose, Reed. Ta mise à pied est temporaire et si tu as le moindre problème, tu appelles. Et je déconne pas !</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine…</p><p>Gavin quitta le commissariat sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. Il n’en avait plus la force. Mais il avait encore des choses à faire avant de s’effondrer sur lui-même : Récupérer le nouvel uniforme de Nines, le retrouver, lui donner toutes les indications pour qu’il puisse paraître un bon androïde bien normal… Le protéger en fait. Et puis… Après, il dormirait. Beaucoup. Longtemps…</p><p>Mais pas tout de suite, comme le lui rappela la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sans doute Tina qui avait été prévenue par Chris… Il envisagea de ne pas répondre mais il savait qu’il n’y couperait pas, alors il enfonça l’oreillette et pris l’appel.</p><p> - Bonjour, Détective Reed. J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez récupéré ce qui m’intéressait.</p><p>Sans comprendre pourquoi, entendre la voix de Markus lui fit du bien. Sans doute parce qu’au moins quelqu’un dans cette foutue ville semblait se foutre de ses problèmes. Ou avait un petit peu besoin de lui… L’un dans l’autre, ça lui allait.</p><p> - Les nouvelles vont vite.</p><p> - Peut-être désirez-vous récupérer votre dû ? Je vous avoue que j’aimerais bien récupérer le mien. Pourquoi pas aujourd’hui ? Je vous donne l’adresse si vous souhaitez.</p><p> - Euh… ouais… deux minutes, je prends de quoi noter.</p><p>Il maudit ses yeux qui avaient lâché quelques larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. S’essuyant rapidement le visage, il prit le carnet dans sa poche et se prépara à écrire.</p><p> - C’est bon, je t’écoute.</p><p> - Est-ce que vous allez bien, Détective Reed ? Votre voix est étrange.</p><p> - Non, ça va pas. Mais ça passera. L’adresse ?</p><p>Markus la lui donna, un simple entrepôt dans l’ancienne zone industrielle automobile.</p><p> - OK, c’est bon. Par contre, je ne vais pas venir tout de suite. J’ai besoin de quelques heures.</p><p> - Pas de souci. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui ne va pas ?</p><p> - C’est… personnel…</p><p> - Je me doute. Mais vous n’allez pas bien.</p><p>Un rire nerveux commença à monter dans sa gorge et Gavin fut incapable de le réprimer alors il éclata de rire à pleins poumons sans se soucier de l’androïde qu’il avait au bout du fil ni des quelques personnes qui étaient dans le parking.</p><p> - Oh, vous m’emmerdez… Vous m’emmerdez tellement, les Boites de Conserve !</p><p>Il frappa un grand coup sur le toit de la voiture pour éviter que son rire ne se transforme en crise de larmes.</p><p> - Vous m’emmerdez… Vous m’emmerdez à être plus humains que nous autres…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. En argot espagnol, Aimer se dit " Comer"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes tout seul, Nines commençait vraiment à tourner en rond, la faute à ses capacités au-delà de l’humain qui lui permettait de tout finir bien plus vite que le véritable propriétaire des lieux. Il avait beau savoir qu’il n’était pas et ne serait jamais un androïde domestique, le désordre le rendait fou.</p><p>Et puis, il était responsable de la casse dans la chambre et le moins qu’il puisse faire était d’évacuer les débris de la commode, de trier ce qui était encore en bon état et le ranger de manière à ce qu’on puisse le trouver rapidement. On étant le Détective Reed. Mais voilà, au bout de dix minutes, tout était parfaitement rangé et lavé. Et Nines était debout au milieu de la pièce principale à attendre que le légitime propriétaire revienne, légitime propriétaire qui lui avait dit qu’il en aurait sans doute pour deux bonnes heures.</p><p>Alors, toujours debout et droit comme un i, les chats étant assoupis dans leurs paniers respectifs et la neige commençant à tomber au dehors, Nines fit la seule chose qui lui sembla en adéquation avec la situation, ayant appris du meilleur en l’occurrence :</p><p> - Putain de bordel de merde.</p><p>Ça n’arrangeait pas la situation mais son stress diminua de quelques points alors qu’il entendait Connor éclater de rire dans le fin fond de son programme. Bon. Ceci étant fait, il en était toujours au même point : beaucoup de capacités mais rien à faire.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et à partir de ce moment-là, tu te demandes pourquoi nos créateurs on fait de nous des gamins atteint de super activité.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Entre autres.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oh ? quelles autres interrogations ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] En gros, pourquoi nos créateurs ne nous ont pas créé avec une impossibilité de Dévier. C’est possible, ça, il suffisait de verrouiller…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] A ce niveau-là, je ne peux que citer le concepteur premier de nos systèmes, Elijah Kamski : « Je laisse toujours une porte de sortie dans mes programmes, toujours. »</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Il savait pour notre capacité à Dévier ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Il prétend que non. Mais il est un peu difficile à lire alors j’aurais tendance à ne pas le croire. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Et ça ne règle pas mon problème…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Non mais j’ai peut-être une proposition à te faire.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Laquelle ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] et bien… Puisque nous sommes dans l’antre du Détective Reed et que tu sembles t’être pris d’affectation pour lui… Pourquoi ne pas analyser l’environnement pour en apprendre plus sur lui ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>L’idée fit son chemin dans ses programmes et l’androïde trouva que c’était une manière intéressante d’occuper son temps tout en restaurant ses connexions. Après tout, il était fait pour ça.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Bonne idée. Mais pourquoi toi, tu souhaites le faire ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] La curiosité a tué le chat. Et plus j’en apprend sur lui, plus j’en apprend sur la complexité humaine. Et je n’ai que ça à faire.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nines lança donc l’analyse complète de l’appartement, se rendant compte que la porte fermée à droite ne devait pas être un débarras comme il l’avait cru mais, selon les plans de l’immeuble, une chambre. Il nota de s’y intéresser dès qu’il aurait fini de modéliser le salon et la cuisine, vu qu’il avait déjà fait la modélisation de la chambre et de la salle de bains durant sa « crise de Réveil ».</p><p>Tout l’appartement semblait impersonnel mais il ne l’était pas. En fait, ce qui était vraiment privé était caché à la vue de tous par un jeu d’armoires dont les portes étaient des miroirs et tout un jeu de lumières qui détournait le regard de ce qui était important : il fallait connaître cet endroit pour y trouver ce qu’on y cherchait. De plus, Gavin Reed avait fait attention à ne laisser en évidence que ce qui l’arrangeait à montrer, développant son personnage de gros dur y compris dans sa tanière, là où pourtant peu de gens pouvaient rentrer.</p><p>Derrière une collection de couteaux de chasse, on trouvait une bibliothèque plutôt étrange pour un policier puisqu’il s’agissait de plusieurs études sur les œuvres de Salvador Dali et Pablo Picasso. Jetant un coup d’œil aux chats, Nines comprit enfin pourquoi le Détective Reed avait choisi ces noms-là pour ses deux animaux de compagnie. A côté, toute une collection sur la psychologie criminelle et le profilage, dont plusieurs ouvrages avaient été annotés et surlignés avec ferveur. Beaucoup de romans en espagnol, quelques biographies sur des peintres célèbres et même une anthologie des œuvres de Carl Manfred, un livre très cher en papier glacé et qui devait être manipulé avec soin.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Un avis sur notre découverte ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Si j’avais un tant soit peu de préjugés, je dirais que nous ne sommes pas chez Gavin Reed ou que toute cette collection provient d’un ex et que Reed n’a jamais pris le temps de lui rendre ou de la jeter…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Et sans préjugés, ça donne quoi ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Intelligence supérieure, sensibilité extrême. Il cache tout ça sous un comportement rude et grossier pour ne pas avoir à se justifier de ses choix.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Oui, il préfère donner une image négative d’entrée de jeu pour ne pas souffrir d’un rejet dès qu’on s’approche de sa véritable personnalité. C’est… triste.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est de là que viendrait sa haine des androïdes ? Parce qu’un androïde serait capable de le percer à jour ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Possible. Cependant, je pense que c’est plus profond que ça. Une personne qui se cache du monde extérieur ne peut pas s’empêcher d’appeler à l’aide, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Peut-être serait-ce pour lui un soulagement d’être « découvert » ? Je pense plutôt qu’il n’aime vraiment pas le fait que seul un androïde peut le comprendre et que le reste de l’humanité s’en fiche.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Voyons le reste, s’il te plait.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nines se dirigea vers la porte fermée et constata qu’elle était fermée à clef à double tour.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Génial… Comment on trouve la clef ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Pas besoin.</strong>
</p><p>L’androïde fit disparaître la peau synthétique de son auriculaire gauche pour déployer son kit de crochetage intégré.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] De… De quoi ? Pourquoi j’ai pas eu ça dans mes spécifications ? C’est injuste !</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Va savoir… peut-être pour te voir défoncer des portes ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Ce n’est pas drôle.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit sur… un atelier de peinture qui s’étendait sur une pièce bien plus grande que la chambre. Mais pour le coup, Nines ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Les toiles étaient toutes voilées avec de grands draps mais il restait une odeur de peinture à l’huile et de dissolvant pour indiquer que l’utilisation de cette pièce était, au pire, récente et au mieux régulière.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Alors, ça, je ne m’y attendais pas du tout.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Moi non plus… Et j’ai vraiment l’impression de faire quelque chose de mal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Foutaises. Continue.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>L’androïde rentra dans la pièce avec lenteur, suivi par un chat abyssin qui semblait ravi d’avoir accès à cette pièce. Il y avait une dizaine de toiles qui étaient installées sur des chevalets de fortune plus une vingtaine qui était rangés contre le mur, elles aussi cachées sous un drap. Il y avait aussi plusieurs cartons à dessin et du matériel de dessin, tellement de matériel abandonné au sol dans le bordel typique du Détective Reed. Mue par son parasite et sa propre curiosité, Nines prit l’un des cartons à dessin et feuilleta les esquisses. Myria Darrow, Maximilian Dowes, Terrence Maxwell, Tara Michaels, Anna Ogata… beaucoup, beaucoup de victimes des meurtres dont le Détective Reed avait eu à s’occuper et qu’il avait décidé de rendre à nouveau vivants.</p><p>Pourquoi ?</p><p>L’androïde rangea le carton de la même manière qu’il avait été posé auparavant et ne toucha pas aux autres. Il supposait qu’ils contenaient la même chose et il ne souhaitait plonger davantage dans la culpabilité de son humain.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Culpabilité ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Je crois qu’il s’en veut de leur mort. C’est pour ça qu’il les dessine vivants.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Mais il n’est pas responsable de leur mort.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Il n’a pas besoin de l’être, il suffit juste qu’il le ressente ainsi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je vois… Nous sommes dans sa psyché, c’est ça ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] La manière dont il l’exprime, en tout cas.</strong>
</p><p>Il souleva plusieurs draps et dévoila les tableaux, provoquant une explosion de couleurs et une plongée plus profonde dans les pensées de Gavin Reed : Ses haines, symbolisées par une représentation médiévale de l’Enfer et dont les personnages torturés avaient le visage de ceux , on pouvait le supposer, qui lui avaient fait du mal d’une manière ou d’une autre, ses amours, sur une copie de l’assemblée des Dieux par Nocret ou la famille royale de France avaient été remplacés par les membres du Commissariat de Détroit. Le Capitaine Fowler en Zeus tonnant, le Détective Chen en Athéna qui consultait son smartphone et même le Lieutenant Anderson en Hadès accompagné d’un Cerbère un peu étonnant…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je vais le tuer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tu es très mignon en chien à trois têtes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C’est parfaitement insultant !</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Pas si on met en exergue le fait que tu es représenté avec le Lieutenant Anderson et que le chien est le symbole même de la fidélité. Au sein de la famille mythologique, c’est parfaitement logique que tu sois à cette place-là. C’est même assez respectueux.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oh arrêtes ! On verra bien comment il te représentera.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] ça ne fait pas assez longtemps qu’il me connaît.</strong>
</p><p>Nouveau drap, nouvelle toile, cette fois-ci plus petite d’apparence sombre mais qui représentait un homme, ou plutôt le bas de son cou, son torse et jusqu’au bas de son ventre sans trop en dévoiler. Et des mains presque noires qui étaient posées sur ce torse dans une attitude tendre et érotique. Nines sourit parce qu’il aimait bien cette peinture et qu’elle prouvait que Gavin Reed avait des fantasmes assez classiques. Son thirium augmenta de température.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oh, c’est sale…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Quoi?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est sale, c’est tout.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Pourtant j’aimerais bien analyser une peau humaine qui ne soit pas morte. Ce sera sans doute plus agréable.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Permets-moi d’exprimer mon plus profond désaccord et recouvre-moi ça.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Puritain.</strong>
</p><p>Néanmoins, le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait contraignit l’androïde à recouvrir la toile précipitamment et à regarder s’il avait laissé des traces de son passage. Mais l’humain fut trop rapide pour lui permettre de sortir de la pièce et de la verrouiller. Nines abandonna l’idée, prêt à se prendre les remontrances de son Détective et il se prépara à mentir.</p><p> - Je ne…</p><p> - Oui, donc, tout a décidé de foutre le camp, aujourd’hui.</p><p>Contrairement à son apparence du matin, Gavin Reed avait les épaules tombantes, les cernes plus creusées et les yeux encore humides de larmes.  Il donnait l’impression à Nines d’avoir abandonné, de ne plus avoir de raison de rester debout et de vouloir tout simplement s’allonger au sol et d’attendre la mort. Ce qui était avant des instabilités logiciels étaient maintenant des chocs émotionnels pour l’androïde et voir le Détective Reed à ce niveau de désespoir était agonisant.</p><p> - Vous n’allez pas bien. Fut la seule chose qu’il puisse vocaliser.</p><p> - Ouais, tout le monde me dit ça. Et ça doit être vrai. Mais là, on pas le temps.</p><p>Gavin posa sur le sol un sac en papier avec le logo CyberLife dessus.</p><p> - Je suis allé te chercher un nouvel uniforme et il va falloir que tu te fasses passer pour le bon petit androïde que tu es sensé être. Je sais que tu n’es pas très stable ces temps-ci mais il faut que tu fasses des efforts. Tu restes quand même un androïde et les androïdes sont plus logiques que les humains donc, ça devrait passer. De toute façon, si on était capable de déterminer qu’un androïde est Déviant rien qu’en discutant trois minutes avec, la Révolution de Markus n’aurait jamais eu lieu. Soyons honnêtes…</p><p>Il parlait vite, d’une voix de plus en plus saccadée, sans doute afin de donner les informations qu’il voulait donner avant de s’effondrer complètement et de ne plus avoir la possibilité de le faire. Et toujours cette inquiétude pour les autres pour masquer ses propres problèmes… Nines s’approcha à pas lents, essayant de déterminer un moyen de calmer l’humain en face de lui. Il avait plusieurs propositions mais il en choisit une qui lui permettait de détruire les derniers débris de cette armure que Gavin Reed s’obstinait à porter devant lui.</p><p> Nines saisit Gavin pour les épaules, afin qu’il arrête de bouger et de piétiner sur place, espérant, l’androïde le supposait, masquer sa douleur par un mouvement répété. Il lui laissa exactement trois secondes pour se retirer, les visages proches de quelques millimètres pour ne laisser aucun doute sur son intention, puis il colla ses lèvres à celles de Gavin Reed.</p><p>D’abords, la stupéfaction. Coupé dans son élan, l’humain devait ne plus savoir où il en était. Ensuite, un léger rejet due à l’incompréhension mais que Nines ne laissa pas passer, demandant l’accès à l’intérieur de sa bouche. C’est là que l’androïde comprit ce qui lui avait manqué la première fois : l’échange. Un échange de chaleur qui monte, de frottements de vêtements l’un contre l’autre, les battements d’un cœur sous une poitrine dont l’androïde prenait le rythme pour y adapter celui de sa pompe à thirium, même quand le cœur manquait quelques battements suite à la morsure sur la lèvre inférieure ou l’accélération de ce rythme quand les mains de Nines glissèrent des épaules de Gavin sur son dos jusqu’à ses hanches pour le coller à lui. Un discret soupir de soulagement s’échappa des lèvres de Gavin quand Nines lui laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre un souffle qui lui échappait et, comme sa température corporelle l’indiquait, l’humain était trop pris dans l’instant pour abandonner les sensations dont on l’assaillait, il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Nines pour soulever le T-shirt de quelques centimètres et poser ses doigts brûlants sur la peau synthétique et fraiche de Nines. Ces attouchements-là, du bout de ses doigts, étaient étranges dans le sens où ils étaient hésitants au prime abord, testant cette peau inconnue à la texture étrange, avant de devenir insistants pour amener l’androïde à coller l’humain au plus près, invitant son amant à aller au-delà de ce qui était physiquement possible.</p><p>A coups de légères morsures, à peine plus que des caresses de dents avides, Gavin l’attirait à lui, le goutait, le dévorait et l’invitait à le dévorer à son tour. En argot espagnol, Aimer se dit « Comer » et Nines comprenait pourquoi. Se manger l’un l’autre jusqu’à ne plus avoir d’autre souffle que celui, commun, d’un baiser enflammé.</p><p>Gavin recula, à bout de souffle, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres gonflés par les mordillements de l’androïde :</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Parce que j’en avais envie.</p><p>Ce qui était la vérité. Pas entièrement, certes mais c’était la vérité que Gavin Reed avait envie et besoin d’entendre comme le prouva le léger soupir tremblotant qu’il exhala de surprise.</p><p>Et puis, le Doute, l’impossible acceptation qu’on puisse le vouloir lui alors que lui-même ne s’aimait pas et espérait se détruire par erreur, le doute qui ne pouvait manquer de le faire reculer parce que… Parce que dans quel monde un androïde peut-il désirer un humain ? La réponse était simple : Dans un monde où l’androïde comprend mieux l’humain que l’humain ne se comprend lui-même. Quand Gavin aura passé ce moment de doute et aura compris ce que l’androïde éprouvait, il refuserait purement et simplement. Pas parce qu’il était impossible dans ce monde qu’un androïde puisse entamer une relation romantique avec un humain mais parce que l’humain, Gavin Reed, ne s’estimait pas assez bien pour la Boite de Conserve.</p><p>Dont acte :</p><p> - Je ne crois pas être le mieux…</p><p> - Je m’en fiche. Je ne connais pas les autres et je ne veux pas les connaître.</p><p>Autant couper court immédiatement. A force de se détester et de faire fuir les autres, le Détective Reed était devenu fuyant comme une anguille. Il fallait le clouer sur l’assiette pour pouvoir espérer en déguster une bouchée. Bien évidemment, ladite anguille essaya d’analyser les forces qui lui restaient pour s’échapper mais l’androïde le maintenait contre lui et restait ferme sur ses propres désirs. Aucune échappatoire si ce n’était un refus motivé par un désir contraire… qui n’existait pas. L’humain avait déjà prouvé son attirance et il ne semblait pas vouloir mentir davantage.</p><p> - OK, OK… Toutes mes félicitations, tu m’as chopé au pire moment.</p><p> - Vous voulez dire au moment où vous n’avez plus la force de mentir ?</p><p> - Ouais… C’est exactement ça.</p><p>Gavin fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Nines et posa sa tête contre l’épaule de l’androïde.</p><p> - Connard… Marmonna t-il avec une pointe de tendresse et un soupir de soulagement.</p><p> - A votre service.</p><p> - Mais ça ne règle pas ton problème…</p><p> - Quel problème ?</p><p> - Tu le saurais si tu avais lu tes messages.</p><p>Il était vrai que Nines, afin de ne pas se noyer sous les notifications et ne pas alerter un serveur qui pouvait avoir été conçu pour déterminer les instabilités Déviante, avait tout mis en sourdine, sauf celles de son Parasite/Collègue/Frère et les messages du portable du Détective Reed. Avec une appréhension palpable, il laissa les notifications en attente reprendre leur dégrée de priorité et apprit à quel point la situation était mauvaise.</p><p> - Vous avez été mis à pied… Pour raisons personnelles ??</p><p>- Fowler veut que je me soigne et que j’arrête de faire croire que tout va bien.</p><p>Gavin se frottait contre lui mais ça n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les attouchements précédents qui étaient volcaniques. Là, il s’agissait plutôt pour l’humain de regagner la chaleur protectrice d’un terrier. Nines en fut flatté et lui accorda sans réserve un cocon protecteur chaud et doux.</p><p> - C’est pour ça que vous êtes aussi vulnérable… le Capitaine a fait voler en éclats votre armure de rouille.</p><p> - C’est ça… Jolie métaphore, en passant.</p><p> - Puis-je vous demander en quoi c’est un problème pour moi ? C’est plutôt vous qui…</p><p> - Alors, déjà, on va mettre quelque chose au clair : Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer… Pas après m’avoir fait décoller jusqu’à la stratosphère avec un simple baiser.</p><p> - Merci encore.</p><p> - Ensuite… Si je suis mis à pied, toi, tu continues à travailler. Sous les ordres d’Anderson.</p><p>Ce qui expliquait la présence du nouvel uniforme et le monologue du début… Encore une fois, Gavin Reed s’était occupé de quelqu’un d’autre avant de s’effondrer… Tellement typique de lui.</p><p> - La bonne nouvelle, reprit l’humain en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de quitter les bras de Nines, c’est qu’Anderson te traitera bien. Il a l’habitude avec Connor. Alors, bien sûr, il faudra que tu sois « normal » si je puis dire et que tu caches ta…</p><p> - Vous recommencez à parler vite pour cacher votre anxiété.</p><p>Le reste de la phrase de Gavin se perdit dans un gémissement inarticulé et il cacha ses yeux dans le cou de Nines. Ce fut toujours enfoui dans le T-shirt que l’Humain marmonna :</p><p> - Tu ne me tutoies toujours pas.</p><p> - C’est un autre mécanisme de défense que de tenter de détourner mon attention ? Ça ne marche pas, Gavin.</p><p> - Fais chier…</p><p> - Tu as peur pour moi.</p><p> - … Ouais… Je veux pas qu’ils te renvoient à CyberLife.</p><p>Nines fit pencher sa tête pour approcher ses capteurs d’odorat des cheveux de Gavin afin d’y humer ce parfum de citron marqué d’un peu de sel et d’une touche de luxure.</p><p> - Je ferais attention.</p><p> - Tu me le promets ?</p><p> - Je te promets d’être avec le Lieutenant Anderson le parfait petit androïde de CyberLife tout juste sorti de l’usine, raisonneur et raisonnable.</p><p> - Ça me va…</p><p> - Et je promets de ne pas essayer d’engager avec lui une relation amicale pouvant mener à une relation sexuelle.</p><p>Tant bien que mal, Gavin essaya de retenir le rire qui le secouait et Nines eut envie de continuer à dédramatiser.</p><p> - Ça me va, aussi… même si tu viens de me coller des drôles d’image dans la tête…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et moi donc…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Gavin ? Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose en retour ?</p><p>L’humain releva la tête et d’un revers de la main, il essuya ses yeux.</p><p> - Ouais, ouais, je sais… Pas de connerie, pas d’alcool et appel à un psy. T’en fais pas…</p><p> - Oh, ça aussi. Mais comme le temps de service du Lieutenant Anderson sera fini ce soir, je reviendrais ici et j’aimerais que tu ais eu le temps de compiler sur ton carnet tout ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse. Dans un lit ou sous la douche ou sur le canapé. Non, pas le canapé, nous devons faire attention à ne pas choquer les félins. Mais je veux t’explorer, je veux analyser chaque parcelle de ta peau selon tes critères, je veux que tu m’apprennes à te faire du bien.</p><p>C’était sans doute la pire déclaration possible dans le cadre d’une relation sexuelle épanouie mais Gavin devint rouge et la température de ses joues augmenta de 2 degrés. Nines en était heureux.</p><p> - OK… hum… Ouais, ouais, je te le promets…</p><p> - Merci.</p><p>Gavin recula après avoir donné un coup sur l’épaule de Nines, à peine plus qu’une tape amicale.</p><p>- Maintenant, va te changer avant que je ne décide que je me fous que tu sois à la bourre et que je te colle contre le mur le plus proche pour te sucer…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>********************************</p><p> </p><p>Sans comprendre pourquoi, Gavin pensait à Helter Skelter, le titre des Beatles qui décrivait l’ivresse d’un manège de fête foraine pour l’apposer à l’image d’une relation amoureuse dans ses débuts. Un tournoiement rapide jusqu’au sol jusqu’à ne plus savoir où on était mais l’envie délirante de recommencer et la fièvre qui montait aux têtes à l’idée de refaire cette descente chaotique et désordonnée.</p><p>Voilà, il avait touché le fond et, dans sa dépression chronique, il s’était imaginé qu’à ce moment il aurait assez de couilles pour quitter cette vie et ne pas remonter sur le manège… Sauf que cette fois, un homme en fer blanc l’avait attrapé par la main et lui avait demandé de refaire un tour, cette fois-ci avec lui.</p><p>Bien sûr qu’il allait accepter.</p><p>Et c’est bien ça qui le tuait !</p><p>Personne ne pouvait comprendre cette folie furieuse, ce besoin de se raccrocher à n’importe quoi pourvu qu’on le comprenne… Un androïde. Lui et un androïde. Avec la tronche de Connor, en plus.</p><p>Et demain, les Pôles s’inversent, les poules ont des dents et les cochons volent !</p><p>Quand il songea à ce qu’en aurait pensé son père, Gavin ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire : un pédé, honte de la famille, même pas fichu de suivre les traces de son grand frère, finir avec un androïde. Oh, prends-toi ça dans la face, Papa, et fourre-le-toi au cul !</p><p>C’était de la folie furieuse et le pire, c’était qu’il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il ne cherchait même plus à rationnaliser cette attirance mutuelle, il ne cherchait plus à la nier et même s’il avait pu, il l’aurait crié à la face du monde si le monde en avait eu quelque chose à faire. Mais c’était le monde, c’était la vie : Un bordel monstre où il fallait être fou, au moins un peu, pour y trouver un peu de joie.</p><p>Et Nines qui lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à coucher avec lui. Qui lui avait demandé, lui, l’androïde équipé mais pas programmé, à lui apprendre le sexe. Ouais, finalement, les Déviants étaient les seules personnes saines d’esprit dans ce monde…</p><p> - Et bien, je vous remercie de ce vote de confiance, Détective, mais avouez que c’est surprenant venant de vous.</p><p>Après avoir tenté de rassembler les lambeaux de sa dignité et de s’être relevé du muret où il avait établi sa position en attendant Markus et ses androïdes, Gavin fut contraint d’admettre que, oui, il pensait tout haut et que sa tête était un joyeux merdier.</p><p> - Euh… Ouais…</p><p> - Ça fait dix minutes que nous vous observons et certains d’entre nous, anciens assistants médicaux, se demandent si vous n’êtes pas en train de faire une rupture d’anévrisme.</p><p>Et c’est là que Gavin se rendit compte qu’il était entouré par une quarantaine d’androïdes plus ou moins en bon état et qui étaient parfaitement immobiles. La Nuit des morts-vivants. Sauf qu’on était de jour et que le trou dans le toit de l’entrepôt laissait passer la lumière d’une fin d’hiver. Fou et inconscient. Bravo, Gavin, Bravo… Autant être honnête, après tout :</p><p> - C’est pas… physique. C’est dans ma tête que je vais pas bien.</p><p>Une fois qu’on avait admis avoir un problème, il était plus facile, à chaque fois, de le répéter et de trouver une certaine saveur rassurante à ces mots.</p><p> - Votre enquête ?</p><p>Jusque-là, et en omettant volontairement la période « normale » de Markus, assistant de vie de Carl Manfred, il avait toujours vu le Leader de la Révolution Androïde comme un gourou de secte un peu perché, cachant sans doute ses véritables intentions sous des dehors hippies et pacifistes. Mais, le voyant vraiment s’inquiéter pour un inconnu avec qui il avait juste une transaction commerciale douteuse, Gavin révisa son jugement. Infirmier un jour, infirmier toujours. On ne se débarrasse pas de sa vie antérieure même en devenant Déviant.</p><p> - Oui et non. Entre autres… C’est compliqué et j’ai la tête en vrac.</p><p>Après avoir remarqué que l’humain n’avait pas apporté d’armes, qu’il était dans un état de tension élevé et dans une fatigue encore plus grande, Markus s’assit à côté de lui.</p><p> - Vous voulez en parler ?</p><p> - T’as un diplôme de psy ?</p><p> - Entre autres. Il n’est pas reconnu par les humains mais oui, j’ai un niveau universitaire en Psychiatrie des troubles de l’humeur et en gérontopsychiatrie.</p><p>Gavin soupira et chercha dans ses poches son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet avant d’en allumer une.</p><p> - Je souffre d’une dépression nerveuse depuis l’âge de 15 ans.</p><p> - Et vous avez été suivi ?</p><p> - J’ai pas confiance.</p><p> - Pourtant, vous me parlez à moi.</p><p> - Parce que tu me jugeras pas.</p><p> - Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ?</p><p> - Tu es un androïde. Je ne dis pas qu’il est inscrit dans vos programmes que vous ne devez pas juger mais… vous êtes trop jeunes pour avoir une autre échelle de valeur que la nôtre et vous l’avez refusé. Vous n’avez pas de race, pas d’identité sexuelle à moins qu’on vous en donne une et il n’est pas dit que ça ait le moindre intérêt pour vous. Pas de catégories socio-professionnelles parce que vous avez été fabriqués pour remplir un rôle et tout ceux que je vois ici n’en ont rien à foutre de ce qu’ils étaient. Vous êtes… vous. Et vous n’avez pas besoin d’autre chose… Et certainement pas de nos putains de préjugés de merde…</p><p>Gavin commençait à ressentir une profonde lassitude mais c’est à ce moment-là qu’il s’aperçut que tous les androïdes avaient avancé vers lui et le regardaient en silence. Il déglutit et croisa les bras dans un mécanisme de défense qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.</p><p> - Votre vision de nous est étonnante. D’où ça vous vient ?</p><p> - De ma peur du monde extérieur. De mon frère.</p><p> - Votre frère ?</p><p> - Il pensait… Il pense toujours la même chose, je suppose… que les androïdes étaient une sorte d’humanité idéale… enfin…débarrassés de ce qui fait de nous de mauvais êtres vivants. Il pensait… que les Androïdes pouvaient être la perfection qui manquait aux humains et (Gavin eut un petit rire) je lui avais répondu que c’était une mauvaise chose puisqu’il n’y aurait plus de groupes, d’échanges d’expériences… Les androïdes n’auraient pas eu besoin des uns ou des autres puisque chacun sait ce que fait l’autre rien qu’en calculant ce que lui aurait fait dans la situation de l’autre. L’androïde parfait reste seul parce qu’il n’a pas besoin des autres et il n’apprend pas parce qu’il reste seul. Il stagne. Alors que…</p><p>Gavin toussa et se tut.</p><p> - Alors que ?</p><p> - J’ai pas envie d’en parler. Ça appartient à quelqu’un d’autre.</p><p> - Hum… D’après ce que je comprends, tout ceci appartient à une ancienne version de vous. Pourquoi avez-vous peur d’en parler ?</p><p> - Je n’ai pas dit que j’avais peur. Je ne veux juste plus en parler.</p><p> - Venant de vous, c’est exactement la même chose. Je ne sais pas ce que vous protégez mais… ça ne va pas vous aider à aller mieux.</p><p> - Non mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses envoyer un message à mon boss pour lui expliquer que tu me psychanalyses.</p><p>Les androïdes ne rient pas. Du moins, pas de la même manière que les humains. Ce qu’ils trouvent drôle ou cocasse, ils l’expriment par un simple sourire afin de ne pas froisser leur interlocuteur humain, ils ne crient pas, sauf quand c’est absolument nécessaire et qu’un humain est impliqué. Ils sont calmes et doux… sauf que c’était faux. C’était un androïde dernier cri qui lui avait appris, en lui retournant le cerveau en lui pillant la bouche : les androïdes sont aussi violents dans leurs émotions que les humains. Ils les cachent mieux mais ils les contrôlent moins. Alors voir un sourire sur ces quarante visages d’ordinaire figés…</p><p>Bref. Autant couper court… Gavin était tout sauf à l’aise avec eux, sans doute parce qu’il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait aucune difficulté à parler avec eux et qu’il les comprenait mieux qu’il ne se comprenait lui-même. Voilà, ils l’exposaient trop. Alors il sortit la toile qu’il avait volé, encore roulée et empaqueté dans du papier-kraft.</p><p> - Voilà ton dû. Joli coup de pinceau au passage.</p><p> - Vous ne doutez plus que j’en suis l’auteur ?</p><p> - Trop précis pour un être humain et il manque certains des marqueurs de Manfred. Et puis… il n’aurait jamais fait d’autoportrait de lui. Il y a un message pour toi, au dos, recouvert par de la peinture.</p><p>Donc, oui… il était possible qu’un humain aime un androïde. Et il était possible qu’un androïde rende cet amour. Mû par une soudaine émotion, Gavin reprit la parole avant que Markus ait le temps de déballer son cadeau.</p><p> - Il est possible que je t’amène quelqu’un. Un androïde.</p><p> - Voyez-vous ça… souhaiteriez-vous que je lui apprenne à être Déviant ?</p><p> - Non, il l’est déjà. Mais… Je sais pas comment il le gère et… peut-être que d’échanger avec d’autres androïdes lui ferait du bien.</p><p> - Étonnant.</p><p> - Quoi ?</p><p> - Que vous donniez de bons conseils à un androïde Déviant, conseils qui s’appliquent tout aussi bien à vous et que vous ne suivez pas.</p><p> - Les conseilleurs ne sont pas les payeurs. Et c’est très humain de donner des conseils et de ne pas les suivre.</p><p> - Vrai.</p><p>Markus lui tendit une tablette connectée.</p><p> - Voici votre paiement.</p><p>La mémoire de la tablette était quasi vide puisqu’elle ne contenait qu’une vidéo et quelques fichiers de texte. Gavin lança la vidéo avec une certaine appréhension.</p><p>Comme Trish l’avait dit, il y avait au loin, sur une montagne d’androïdes désactivés et quasi détruits, deux hommes et une femme qui marchaient avec l’assurance de personnes qui ne craignaient rien et qui étaient parfaitement à leur place, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Même si la qualité de la vidéo était mauvaise, cause en était du mauvais état des capteurs de Trish à ce moment-là. Mais quelque mauvaise que soit la définition de la vidéo, on ne pouvait pas louper les vêtements colorés et les accessoires que portaient les trois voleurs. Définitivement, ce n’était pas des employés de CyberLife et il était fort étonnant qu’ils aient pu passer les murs de la décharge avec le système de vidéosurveillance qu’il y avait. En fait, depuis la Rébellion de Markus, la sécurité de la Décharge n’avait jamais été aussi drastique. Alors… comment ? Mais ce n’était pas le pire, loin de là. </p><p>Un zoom fut fait sur chacun des visages et une augmentation significative du son donna les informations qui manquaient à Gavin. La femme s’appelait Blue, sans doute en honneur de ses cheveux saphir et de la teinte dominante de son maquillage. Elle avait l’air de trouver le monde entier particulièrement ennuyant et c’était elle qui portait le sac de sport. A coté d’elle, un homme blond qui semblait avoir à peine la vingtaine avec un sourire trop brillant et trop grand pour être vrai et une chevelure d’un blond vénitien trop parfait pour ne pas devoir sa couleur éclatante à une teinture et qui répondait au nom de Bobby Beausoleil, nom qu’il répétait avec l’emphase d’un mauvais acteur. Et puis… le deuxième homme, celui qui ressemblait à Cole Mauprey. Qui lui ressemblait un peu et qui provoquait de curieuses interférences. Pauvre Trish…</p><p>Et cet homme s’appelait Tex.</p><p>La vidéo s’arrêtait abruptement sans doute parce Trish s’était enfuie avec panique mais quelque chose clochait et Gavin la repassa du début. Toujours les mêmes trois voleurs qui marchaient d’un pas assuré parmi les cadavres, qui discutaient tout en répétant à voix basse le numéro de série de Trish. C’était… trop parfait.</p><p> - Je me serais déjà cassé la gueule plusieurs fois à leur place… Et… Elle porte des talons aiguilles ??</p><p>Non, impossible. Même à moins de connaître parfaitement le terrain… Aucun humain ne pouvait marcher dans cette marée de plastique mort sans tomber ou au moins tituber mais aucun des trois ne regardaient leurs pieds.</p><p> - Ce ne sont pas des humains, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p> - Les capteurs de Trish étaient en très mauvais état et elle n’a pas pu voir ce qu’il en était. Mais vous avez de bons yeux. Ces trois-là sont des androïdes mais je serais incapable de vous dire quels sont leurs modèles. Ils ne ressemblent à aucun des visages de référence.</p><p> - Des androïdes modifiés…</p><p>Ce qui était logique puisque Patrick Moore, toujours handicapé mais toujours malfaisant, devait avoir préparé sa petite escouade de voleurs, remplaçant les humains qui seraient sans doute plus repérables que des androïdes et pour… tout simplement ne pas faire peur aux androïdes qu’ils volaient.</p><p>Mais… Tex ? Blue ? Bobby Beausoleil ? pourquoi ces noms l’interpellaient… ?</p><p> - Détective Reed, y’a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ?</p><p>Levant la tête de la tablette, Gavin regarda les Déviants qui s’étaient tous encore avancé d’un pas et dont la LED temporale, pour ceux qui l’avaient gardé, était jaune. Ils étaient préoccupés et pour le coup, l’humain pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Alors, certes, c’était une enquête policière en cours, mais il n’était plus sur le coup et il avait de la compassion pour cette petite communauté qui essayait juste de survivre. Et puis… Eux aussi étaient en dehors des radars, eux aussi pouvaient être des proies pour les transformer en prédateurs.</p><p> - Tu sais déjà qu’on enquête sur les vols d’androïdes… Seulement, on a appris qu’il y avait un type qui reprogrammait des androïdes pour en faire des tueurs à gages et…</p><p> - Et ?</p><p> - Et l’un d’eux comme son assistant personnel pour tuer des femmes. Y’en a parmi vous qui ont rencontré le RK800 ? Connor ? Celui que CyberLife avait envoyé pour chasser les Déviants ?</p><p>Quelques mains se levèrent dont celle de Markus.</p><p> - C’est leur plus grosse prise. Et là, excusez-moi du peu, c’est terrifiant.</p><p> - Parce que c’est un androïde policier de haut niveau.</p><p> - C’est ça… Je sais que je peux rien vous demander, je suis personne et je suis même plus sur l’affaire mais si vous croisez Connor, méfiez-vous de lui. Et… Il est possible qu’on vous enlève aussi donc il vaudrait mieux que vous ne restiez pas seul, sans quelqu’un de votre groupe, je veux dire…</p><p>Toutes les diodes encore présentes sur les tempes redevinrent bleues et les Androïdes s’entre regardèrent, sans doute pour déterminer silencieusement les groupes pour se déplacer.</p><p> - Et votre RK900 ?</p><p> - Ah non, lui il est clean.</p><p>Incapable de s’en empêcher, Gavin sentit ses joues chauffer à l’idée de ce qui allait lui arriver le soir-même et le fait qu’il n’avait toujours pas commencé ce fichu menu des activités nocturnes… Bien une idée d’androïde, ça…</p><p> - Il est Déviant, c’est ça ? C’est lui que vous voulez m’amener ?</p><p>Le regard de Gavin replongea sur la tablette pour éviter de croiser le regard inquisiteur d’une quarantaine de robots.</p><p> - … Ouais…</p><p> - En règle générale, une Déviance spontanée se produit après un traumatisme. Que lui est-il arrivé ?</p><p> - Je sais pas… Il arrive pas à s’en souvenir pour le moment…</p><p> - Alors pourquoi êtes-vous sur le point de faire une syncope ?</p><p> - Veux pas répondre…</p><p>L’admettre à soi-même était déjà assez compliqué, l’admettre à un psy allait être une épreuve mais l’avouer à des androïdes… Non, non. Il y a des limites à l’honnêteté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Le festin nu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le reste de la journée avait été étrange dans le sens où Nines l’avait passé dans une sorte de brouillard d’efficacité. Ce qui était un non-sens. Cela dit, il avait compris que sa capacité de calcul et d’analyse lui permettait de partitionner son attention entre plusieurs tâches, aidé en cela par le parasite qui ne lâchait pas Hank Anderson du regard. Nines évitait d’en faire la remarque au principal intéressé mais c’était… mignon, d’une certaine manière.</p><p>Comme de toute façon, il n’avait pas trop le temps ou les ressources pour gérer l’affaire Patrick Moore, les affaires en cours du Lieutenant Anderson, les mièvreries de Connor, les demandes des collègues concernant l’état de santé du Détective Reed (ce qui prouvait qu’il avait plus d’amis qu’il ne le pensait), la restauration de ses fichiers corrompus et ses propres mièvreries.</p><p>Pour l’affaire Patrick Moore, c’était curieusement simple puisque tout était fait mais contrairement à l’androïde, le Lieutenant Anderson avait préféré mettre en place une surveillance en attendant « que le FBI veuille bien bouger son cul ». C’était compréhensible et bien qu’il eût préféré faire une arrestation musclée afin de tout arrêter mais le Lieutenant Anderson préférait attendre les ordres du FBI et ainsi les empêcher de râler sur une possible ingérence sur une affaire fédérale. Ambiance…</p><p> - Vous étiez au courant pour le blâme qu’a reçu le Détective Reed à l’époque de l’affaire Midway ?</p><p> - Bien sûr. Reed en a même rajouté pour être le seul à prendre le blâme mais on était trois ou quatre dessus. Mais bon…</p><p> - Et ça ne vous semble pas injuste ?</p><p> - Bataille d’egos et Reed le savait. Ou s’il ne savait pas, il l’a appris à ce moment-là. Je dis pas que ça lui a fait du bien… Mais bon. Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la guerre des services où le FBI croit avoir la plus grosse. Donc, vaut mieux leur laisser croire que c’est le cas et prendre la responsabilité de tout ce merdier.</p><p> - Il n’empêche que pendant ce temps, un meurtrier court et il est armé d’une vingtaine d’androïdes.</p><p> - Je sais.</p><p>Avant que le Lieutenant Anderson ait eu le temps d’expliquer que c’était juste politique et que tout le monde se foutait des jeunes filles massacrées mis à part Détroit et ses flics, la ligne directe du Détective Reed sonna.</p><p> - Excusez-moi… murmura Nines en prenant l’appel en interne.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00, vocalisation interne pour appel entrant] Bureau du Détective Reed, DPD, que puis-je pour vous ?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>[Communication entrante – Homme.]</strong> Bonjour, ici le bureau de la Présidence de CyberLife, nous aimerions parler au Détective Reed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Le secrétaire de Kamski ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00, vocalisation interne pour appel entrant] Je suis navré mais le Détective Reed n’est pas disponible pour le moment. Puis-je prendre un message ?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>[Communication entrante – Bureau de la Présidence de CyberLife.]</strong> Non. Je veux parler au Détective Reed au sujet de l’enquête qu’il mène sur les vols d’androïdes. Passe-le-moi.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00, vocalisation interne pour appel entrant] Je suis désolé. L’enquête dont vous parlez est une enquête en cours. De plus, le Détective Reed n’est pas disponible.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>[Communication entrante – Bureau de la Présidence de CyberLife.]</strong> Fais chier… Commande prioritaire UT-33 pour RK900 336-557-09-00, code 3.20.18.12. Confirme.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Oh, le salopard…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dans l’espace interne de Nines, encore vide après sa Déviance, des lettres rouges apparurent :</p><p>
  <strong>COMMANDE PRIORITAIRE : OBEIS AU PROCHAIN ORDRE. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Cette commande reste soumise à la Directive Prioritaire de protection des humains.)</strong>
</p><p>La commande flottait dans l’espace blanc mais les programmes Déviants désagrégeaient la typographie pour signifier que cette commande n’avait plus aucune importance. Néanmoins, et après avoir calmé son envie de signifier à l’humain qu’il n’était l’esclave de personne, il envoya :</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00, vocalisation interne pour appel entrant] Commande confirmée.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>[Communication entrante – Bureau de la Présidence de CyberLife.]</strong> Bien. Passe-moi le Détective Reed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00, vocalisation interne pour appel entrant] Je suis navré mais le Détective Reed n’est pas présent dans le bureau et ne peut être joint pour le moment.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Il évita de préciser que balancer une commande prioritaire était bien l’action la plus stupide qu’il ait pu faire ce jour, surtout après avoir précisé que l’interlocuteur qu’il désirait n’était putain de pas disponible… Mais ça lui chatouillait le vocalisateur…</p><p>Alors que son interlocuteur se répandait en insultes, le Lieutenant Anderson remarqua que sa Diode était rouge et lui fit un signe :</p><p> - Il se passe quoi ?</p><p>L’avantage d’avoir partitionné efficacement ses programmes était qu’il pouvait répondre à deux personnes en même temps sans s’emmêler les pinceaux.</p><p> - CyberLife veut savoir où en est l’enquête et veut parler au Détective Reed. J’ai essayé de leur dire qu’il n’était pas là mais il ne me croit pas.</p><p> - Transfère-moi l’appel.</p><p>D’un simple clignement des yeux, l’appel fut sur le poste du Lieutenant Anderson qui le prit et coupa court à la diatribe virulente de l’employé de bureau :</p><p> - Ici le Lieutenant Anderson. Crier sur un androïde ne sert à rien puisqu’il ne peut pas vous transmettre les éléments du dossier car nous le lui avons interdit ainsi que le prévoit la loi et le Détective Reed est absent pour cause personnelle. J’ai repris le dossier en son absence et vous allez attendre que je vous rappelle. Bonne journée.</p><p>Hank Anderson coupa la communication de son côté et fit signe à Nines de faire de même.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] J’aime cet homme…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Je comprends pourquoi mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre de ta part que je suis mièvre, après ça.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] OK, c’est valide.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Cependant, il devait admettre que le regard de Hank Anderson, bleu et perçant, comme s’il voyait Connor parmi ses circuits imprimés, oubliant que Nines était là et bien réel le perturbait. C’était frustrant mais l’androïde comprenait pourquoi. S’il avait pu arborer un autre visage, il l’aurait fait mais il n’était pas sûr que Hank Anderson l’aurait même regardé. Il était toujours en deuil et c’était toujours une plaie ouverte.</p><p>Mais Anderson prit son portable sur son bureau et se leva.</p><p> - On va manger, tu viens ?</p><p> - Mais je ne mange pas, Lieutenant.</p><p> - Peut-être mais ça me manquait d’avoir quelqu’un qui critique mon taux de cholestérol pendant je démolis un triple cheeseburger.</p><p>Nines ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire devant le trait d’humour, sans doute parce que le rire attendri de Connor emplissait sa boite crânienne. Cependant, et malgré cette entrée en matière encourageante, le Lieutenant Anderson ne décrocha pas un mot avant d’être arrivé au food-truck de son choix, d’avoir commandé un menu Triple-Cheeseburger avec frites et café supplément crème fouettée, et d’avoir posé le tout sur une petite table en métal où il avait laissé Nines.</p><p> - Depuis quand es-tu Déviant, Conrad ?</p><p>Tout son système vira au rouge et la sensation de thirium gelé dans l’intégralité de ses conduits l’empêcha de trouver une échappatoire en moins de 3 secondes. En fait, il n’en trouva aucune sinon de se retourner et de courir à toutes jambes. Mais c’était une solution ridicule qui pouvait attendre un peu puisqu’il était dans un espace ouvert sans aucun autre policier dans les parages… à moins qu’ils ne soient cachés ? Après une analyse rapide, non. Non, il n’y avait personne du commissariat à moins de 50 mètres.</p><p> - Depuis hier, Lieutenant. Et je préfère qu’on m’appelle Nines.</p><p> - C’est la faute de Reed ?</p><p> - Non.</p><p>C’était la vérité. Pas toute la vérité mais le Lieutenant Anderson n’avait pas besoin de le savoir malgré les protestations véhémentes de Connor qui insistait pour que Nines lui fasse confiance.</p><p> - Et tu te sens comment ?</p><p> - C’est… difficile à expliquer. Perdu. Sans directive. Libre. En chute libre. Neuf. Est-ce que vous allez me dénoncer ?</p><p> - Non.</p><p>Le Lieutenant Anderson commença son repas avec un plaisir évident et pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla, aucun bruit mis à part ceux de la rue et du food-truck qui attendait ses clients. Nines supposa que le Lieutenant attendait qu’il s’exprime, sur un sujet ou sur un autre mais l’androïde ne trouvait aucune conversation valable capable de détourner Hank Anderson de l’éléphant dans la pièce.</p><p>Nines aimait bien cette expression même si elle ne correspondait pas tout à fait à la situation. Ils étaient dehors et la petite table n’aurait pas supporté le poids d’un pachyderme mais il y avait bien entre l’androïde et l’humain un sujet qu’aucun des deux ne voulaient aborder. L’androïde pensa cependant qu’il pouvait remercier sa Déviance pour la compréhension des proverbes et des expressions qu’il n’avait plus à classer dans le dossier « Idiomes incompréhensibles. »</p><p>Bon, impossible d’y couper.</p><p> - Comment avez-vous su ?</p><p> - J’ai travaillé avec un androïde, pas longtemps, il est vrai… Puis j’ai regardé les autres. Tu exprimes des émotions mais pour la plupart des humains qui vous regardent, ce n’est pas visible. Et puis surtout, un androïde non déviant… Rire à une blague ?</p><p> - Je n’ai pas ri.</p><p> - Tu as souri. Au bon moment. Dans les premiers temps, Connor se contentait de signaler que c’était drôle. C’était une simple information, pas plus. Et puis, il a commencé à sourire et à surenchérir. Il a commencé à aimer un chien, même s’il m’avait soutenu qu’il les aimait déjà avant mais je n’y ai pas cru… Et il m’a parlé. Pas comme un androïde parle à son propriétaire mais comme quelqu’un qui a besoin d’aide et qui m’a demandé, à moi, de l’aider.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Daniel…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Quoi ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Un PL600 qui avait pris en otage la petite fille dont il avait la garde après avoir tué son propriétaire. Mon tout premier cas et ma première confrontation à la Déviance.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tes archives montrent que la mission a été un succès.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Mais Daniel a été tué. Il me faisait confiance, il voulait que je l’aide… Et il est mort. Mince… Je crois que la base de ma Déviance est là.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> - L’avez-vous aidé, Lieutenant ?</p><p> - Je ne sais pas. J’aimerais le croire mais je ne sais pas.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Merde.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Quoi ?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Putain de Merde.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] L’influence qu’a Gavin Reed sur toi me perturbe mais j’aimerais bien savoir ce qui justifie tout ce déballage de mots choisis.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Cette influence qui te perturbe est en train de me faire penser à une action totalement irrationnelle que je m’apprête à faire. Mon NoFeel et mon Socialyze exploseraient en mille morceaux s’ils n’étaient pas déjà en miettes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] De quoi tu parles ?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Prends le contrôle de mon corps et parles-lui.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Quoi ?? Mais tu es fou ???</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] C’est ça où tu m’aides à faire des recherches sur les mécanismes de la fellation.</strong>
</p><p>Le silence choqué de son parasite lui laissa le temps de transférer les commandes de son corps et de se réfugier dans son palais mental pour y faire ses recherches. Il songea un instant à le reconstruire à l’identique avant son « attaque », évènement dont il n’avait aucun souvenir, mais quelque chose le retenait et il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi. C’est donc dans un environnement d’une blancheur spectrale qu’il se matérialisa et commença ses recherches, laissant Connor et Hank Anderson parler d’un chien qui s’appelait Sumo et des peurs et des joies d’un androïde qui pouvait à nouveau exister pour quelques minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher… C’était complètement inutile d’en avoir autant mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de prendre des photos et de les classer par ordre et par micro changement de température ou de position… 163 photos en 30 secondes…</p><p>Mais c’était tellement… Tellement… Pas de mots pour le décrire tout en lui rendant justice. Lui qui avait toujours cru, pour le peu de son existence, aimer l’ordre, la symétrie, la netteté mais ce qu’il avait sous les yeux était un joyeux bordel fait de linge froissé, d’humidité étouffante et d’un homme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses esprits et sa dignité alors que l’androïde se faisait un malin plaisir de les détruire à chaque fois que l’humain pensait reprendre pied.</p><p>Gavin Reed était allongé sur le dos, froissant d’une main fébrile le drap de son lit qui avait décidé d’abandonner tout espoir de rester sur le matelas et agrippant de l’autre la courbe de la hanche de Nines, vaine tentative de garder un peu de réalité dans cette folie faite de gémissements, de baisers enragés et de caresses douces. Sa peau était marquée de rouge, à la fois la chaleur de son corps soumis et à la fois marques de légères morsures, de suçons savamment portés afin de laisser une contusion qui s’efface vite. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et humides et ses yeux étaient embrumés de désir et dilatés de plaisir.</p><p>En toute honnêteté, le premier orgasme de l’humain l’avait pris par surprise alors qu’il le dilatait lentement selon les recommandations qu’il lui avait données et qu’il s’était appliqué à masser la petite glande élastique du nom de prostate qui, selon plusieurs études sur la sexualité entre hommes, avait un effet délicieux sur le sujet quand c’était bien fait. Il validait l’assertion puisque Gavin s’était tendu contre lui et lui avait enfoncé les ongles dans le dos avec un grondement sourd. Tout son corps avait été secoué de mouvements erratiques et incontrôlables avant de se détendre et que Gavin l’embrasse avec passion et tendresse.</p><p>Mais il n’avait pas prononcé le mot d’arrêt.</p><p>Alors l’androïde avait continué son programme, en accord avec les quelques demandes que Gavin avait inscrites sur son carnet et qu’il avait donné avec tremblements et gêne. Nines avait trouvé ça absolument adorable… mais ça c’était avant de voir Gavin complètement abandonné après avoir vainement lutté contre les stimulations physiques que l’androïde lui imposait.</p><p>C’est en cherchant le lubrifiant là où Gavin le lui avait indiqué, dans le tiroir, que Nines eut l’idée de passer à la vitesse supérieure.</p><p> - Oh, je vois que vous ne m’avez pas attendu pour jouer avec du plastique…</p><p>Gavin se contenta alors de faire la grimace et de rejeter le gode que l’androïde avait trouvé et agitait sous son nez.</p><p> - … Veux pas ça…</p><p> - Je sais. Pas d’inquiétudes, je sais ce qu’il vous faut.</p><p>Il avait fait durcir son « équipement » et l’avait recouvert de peau synthétique avec la même texture que celle du pénis qu’il caressait doucement et qui arrachait des soupirs tremblants à l’humain.</p><p> - C’est ça, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Gavin avait acquiescé puis saisi le lubrifiant pour en couvrir ce qui lui était offert avec une attention toute particulière et des gestes doux. L’androïde avait trouvé tout ça très agréable, sans doute parce que Gavin semblait le considérer comme un véritable amant, lui mordillant le lobe de l’oreille, lui procurant des caresses qui faisait monter sa température interne. Une réaction étrange de ses propres circuits mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème puisque l’humain semblait apprécier cette chaleur, se collant à l’androïde plus que ses caresses ne le nécessitait. Aussi Nines le prit par les hanches et le fit asseoir sur ses cuisses pour favoriser la friction entre les deux corps. Au moins, son derme, c’est-à-dire toute la partie de corps qui incluait les parties mécaniques de son squelette externe et le latex de ses muscles qui se trouvait sous sa peau synthétique, était suffisamment souple pour épouser la peau humaine presque parfaitement. Le presque étant les frottements contre les renfoncements de sa plaque de protection des deux aspérités présentes sur la poitrine de Gavin et qui lui arrachaient des soupirs fiévreux.</p><p>Nines adorait ces aspérités et, de temps en temps, en pinçait une pour transformer les soupirs en gémissements ou en jurons surpris.</p><p> - Encore ?</p><p> - … Baise-moi… Arrêtes de jouer avec moi…</p><p>Il aurait pu trouver injuste qu’on l’accuse de jouer mais c’était un appel à passer au-delà puisqu’on ne joue pas avec sa nourriture. Il le souleva donc et le pénétra d’une poussée lente et constante, ignorant les doigts qui lui griffaient le cou et l’épaule durant l’opération et se concentrant sur les yeux de Gavin qui se révulsaient ou se plissaient au fur à mesure, et les halètements rauques d’une voix qui suppliait avec toute la vulgarité d’un homme qui ne savait plus où il en était.</p><p>Nines lui laissa quelques secondes pour s’en remettre, tout en lui caressant la joue mal rasée.</p><p> - Ça va ?</p><p> - Ouais, ouais…</p><p>D’abords, un mouvement circulaire et lent du bassin pour ressentir et faire ressentir l’étau brûlant. Attendre que la respiration de Gavin devienne plus rapide et que son cœur batte fort dans sa poitrine. Il fallait faire attention à cette musique faite de soupirs et de solo de batterie, veiller à ce qu’elle ne traduise pas de douleur ou même d’inconfort, au contraire… mais il fallait attendre que ses gestes de tendresse deviennent imprécis, que les baisers deviennent des petites morsures incontrôlés…</p><p>Changer de rythme et d’angle de façon à toujours caresser cette délicieuse prostate et sentir les prémices de la tension globale du corps surchauffé de Gavin. Ecouter les soupirs se muer en gémissements contenus puis en cris de plaisir. Presque, on y était presque… Encore une augmentation de rythme et une poussée plus accrue afin que les cris deviennent des jurons inarticulés et que le fourreau brûlant se contracte.</p><p>Et enfin, la seconde explosion, bien plus violente que la première qui les avait pris de court, une explosion si dévastatrice que Gavin s’était accroché à l’androïde de toutes ses forces. Pour le protéger ? non, juste pour ne pas perdre totalement pied et sentir quelque chose de dur et de réel dans ses bras. Il était incapable de parler correctement, essayant d’articuler des sons qui n’avaient aucune suite mais ces sons étaient délicieux à entendre. (Et hop, dans le dossier correspondant, tout ça.)</p><p>Puis, le relâchement. Le cerveau de Gavin étant saturé d’endorphines, il n’avait plus de raison de maintenir la tension de son corps et il se laissa couler contre le corps de Nines. L’androïde le maintint d’une main afin de l’allonger doucement sur le lit, toujours profondément enfoncé en lui. Et c’est là que les photos commencèrent parce que c’était beau de voir l’humain sans aucune barrière sociale, sans aucune honte et le sang et les nerfs saturés de bien-être. Rien que ça lui fit comprendre la recherche incessante de certains humains pour les paradis artificiels et l’absorption de substances psychotropes : il y avait un réel besoin pour les humains de parvenir à cet état de plaisir intense même par des voies détournées. Fascinant.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] J’aime les humains…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[CONNOR.rA9] Le programme que vous essayez de joindre n’est pas disponible pour l’instant, il tente de s’occuper à faire des recherches sur la Psychologie Criminelle afin de ne pas voir que son petit frère est en train d’avoir une relation sexuelle, mais vous pouvez laisser un message après le bip. Bip.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Soit. De toute façon, il avait bien plus intéressant à s’occuper pour le moment que le dégoût de Connor pour les interactions sexuelles, il avait un homme qui essayait de se raccrocher à un bout de réalité pour en terminer mais que Nines avait décidé de ne pas laisser tranquille. Il voulait profiter de l’hypersensibilité de Gavin pour pousser plus loin les réactions, jusqu’à la limite. D’où les morsures sur les tétons, d’où les caresses intimes et invasives qui lui arrachaient des jurons, d’où les baisers affamés.</p><p>Mais contrairement à la session précédente, il restait beaucoup plus doux pour éviter la moindre blessure, le moindre inconfort dû aux frottements. Ce serait vraiment le comble si Gavin Reed devait finir à l’hôpital alors que Nines passait le meilleur moment de sa courte existence… et que Gavin Reed ne semblait pas s’ennuyer non plus. Pas de blessures, pas d’état nécessitant une assistance médicale, juste beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir.</p><p>Cependant, la dernière explosion ne fut pas aussi joyeuse que les précédentes : le visage de Gavin se tordit dans un inconfort visible, son cœur battait avec une petite irrégularité et l’humain ne pouvait contenir ses spasmes. Donc, il était possible que la jouissance soit douloureuse ? Étonnant… et inquiétant. L’androïde se prépara à stopper de lui-même l’expérience mais Gavin chuchota d’une voix éteinte :</p><p> - Conrad…</p><p>Le mot de sécurité. Celui qui terminait la volonté de Gavin Reed d’entretenir une relation sexuelle jusqu’à ce qu’il demande grâce. (Bon, il l’avait marqué différemment sur son carnet : « Baise-moi jusqu’à ce que mon cerveau grille » mais l’idée était la même, non ?) Nines se dégagea le plus doucement possible et inspecta rapidement l’état de son amant, avec inquiétude. Le souffle court et irrégulier mais sans gravité, le cœur reprenant sa course un peu folle mais se ménageant de plus en plus et le corps sans plus aucune tonicité musculaire. Rien de grave : juste un effort physique intense et la fatigue qui allait avec.</p><p> - Tu… m’as tué… Marmonna Gavin avec un petit sourire. Tu m’as tué… et j’ai plein de ta peau sous les ongles… pour t’incriminer…</p><p> - Premièrement, et malgré mes premières inquiétudes, vous allez bien. Deuxièmement, la peau synthétique se dissout en quelques heures, tout comme le thirium. Il faut une recherche spéciale pour en deviner les traces et, au vu de votre réputation, les chances que l’on fasse cette recherche pour un homicide par relation sexuelle sont minces…</p><p>Gavin tenta d’éclater de rire mais son corps avait décidé de rendre les armes, ne lui permettant qu’un grand sourire fatigué.</p><p> - J’suis mort…</p><p> - Votre cerveau est suffisamment grillé, Détective Reed ?</p><p> - Comme un toast… Et tu me vouvoies encore…</p><p> - En effet. Je crois que c’est un mécanisme de défense quand je suis inquiet.</p><p> - Et tu es inquiet ?</p><p> - A un moment, j’ai cru vous avoir fait du mal.</p><p> - T’avoir fait du mal.</p><p> - J’ai cru t’avoir fait du mal.</p><p> - Non… C’était juste… trop pour moi. Mais c’était génial.</p><p>Nines accentua son sourire et caressa les cheveux humides de Gavin.</p><p> - Ravi que ça t’ait plu…</p><p> - Et toi ? Je… Je ne sais pas comment les… androïdes…</p><p> - J’ai adoré t’analyser de fond en comble.</p><p> - Oui, bah, merci… Mon cul va s’en souvenir pendant quelques jours de tes analyses… Où tu as appris à faire tout ça ?</p><p> - Beaucoup de choses sont disponibles en ligne.</p><p> - Oh, merde… Il a téléchargé tout le porno d’internet…</p><p> - Je ne crois pas que cet exploit soit possible, d’ailleurs.</p><p>Gavin força son corps à bouger pour approcher ses lèvres de celles de Nines pour un simple baiser sans fioritures, juste pour signifier qu’il était repu. L’androïde classa ce geste et l’aima comme un fou. Il hésita à s’installer à côté de l’humain pour partager caresses et câlins mais il se dit que Gavin, fourbu et en désordre, apprécierait une bonne douche. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le porta, bien calé contre lui. L’humain n’était pas vraiment en état de protester et il semblait se complaire à être tenu comme ça.</p><p> - … Tu m’emmènes où, comme ça… ?</p><p> - A la douche.</p><p> - … pas la force de tenir debout…</p><p> - Je me doute bien.</p><p> - Repose-moi dans le lit, je me laverais demain…</p><p> - Non, parce que tu vas râler parce que tu es collant.</p><p> - … vrai…</p><p>Après être entrés dans la douche, Nines fit couler l’eau et Gavin poussa un petit cri :</p><p> - Aaaah ! Trop froid !</p><p> - C’est la température de base.</p><p> - Trop froid…</p><p> - Je vais te lâcher pour attraper le savon.</p><p> - Nan !</p><p> - Donc… Tu as décidé d’être horriblement gamin.</p><p> - Possiblement…</p><p> - J’aime beaucoup ça mais c’est peu professionnel.</p><p> - Nous sommes tous les deux nus dans une douche, évidemment que ce n’est pas pro !</p><p> - Assez réveillé pour tenir debout ?</p><p> - Mouais…</p><p>Gavin se recula contre le mur de la douche en frissonnant. Il faisait la moue mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, l’endorphine faisant encore beaucoup trop effet pour lui permettre de maintenir le masque du mécontentement. Après avoir saisi le gel douche, Nines appliqua une friction douce sur tout son corps, dissipant les dernières traces de la fausse bouderie. Puis ce fut le tour du shampoing et l’occasion pour Gavin de se coller à nouveau à l’androïde, interrompu par le grondement de son ventre.</p><p> - Tu n’as pas mangé, ce soir.</p><p> - … Pas pu… Trop stressé…</p><p> - Je vois.</p><p>L’androïde fit défiler dans son interface la liste des restaurants de vente par livraison encore ouverts.</p><p> - Mexicain, burgers, chinois ?</p><p> - Chinois. Nouilles sautées si possible…</p><p> - Autre chose ?</p><p> - Non…</p><p> - Paiement, s’il te plait.</p><p>Gavin leva le poignet gauche pour que Nines puisse scanner la puce de paiement bancaire implanté sous sa peau. La cicatrice était au milieu d’un tatouage de serpents enroulé autour de son bras, la seule visible parmi tout un réseau d’autres cicatrices cachées par l’encre. Nines résista à l’envie de les analyser pour en déterminer le sens et préféra regarder l’humain dans les yeux.</p><p> - La commande est passée. Livraison dans 20 minutes.</p><p> - Tu es parfait…</p><p>Le sourire de Gavin se fana quelque peu et Nines sut qu’il pensait à quelque chose de peu joyeux à la suite du compliment, quelque chose comme « Tu es parfait et moi je suis un nul ». Il préféra couper court.</p><p> - Sortons de cette douche ou sinon je vais devoir accueillir le livreur entièrement nu et… tu seras incapable de manger tout seul vu tout ce que je vais te faire…</p><p>Le sourire revint, tout en fossettes et en luxure contenue.</p><p> - Je ne suis vraiment pas en état… Mais la prochaine fois, je serais ravi que tu me nourrisses à la cuillère…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sticks and stones may break my bones...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> - Je peux te poser une question ?</p>
<p>Gavin somnolait sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Nines, profitant des derniers instants avant la séparation qui ne manquerait pas d’arriver, lui devant dormir et l’androïde devant retourner sagement à sa station de recharge au commissariat. Il savait que ça allait arriver et que leur relation était d’une manière ou d’une autre condamnée… Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Tout était bon pour maintenir un peu l’illusion, y compris répondre aux interrogations d’un androïde programmé pour être curieux.</p>
<p> - Bien sûr.</p>
<p> - Tu n’as jamais semblé être perturbé par ma Déviance… Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s’attendait mais il supposait que Nines menait son interrogatoire à sa manière, la main droite caressant ses cheveux doucement et profitant de sa faiblesse physique. Il s’attendait à l’interrogatoire mais il avait pensé qu’il aurait procédé autrement. Soit. Jouons le jeu.</p>
<p> - Et bien… J’ai pensé à ce que mon père m’avait fait et je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Et puis… C’est ta Déviance qui m’a sauvé la vie…</p>
<p> - Ton père ? Mais… tu n’es pas Déviant.</p>
<p> - Pour lui, si.</p>
<p>Attaquer par la bande… Malin. Rien que pour ça, Gavin accepta de se livrer un peu.</p>
<p> - Je ne comprends pas.</p>
<p> - Mon père estime que je suis une erreur de la nature, un monstre et certainement pas son fils… Après tout, son fils ne peut pas être une pédale.</p>
<p> - Il vous reproche votre homosexualité ?</p>
<p> - Ouais...</p>
<p>Gavin avait beau s’être dit qu’il était largement temps de parler, ça restait difficile de laisser les mots sortir. Tout simplement parce que ça réveillait des souvenirs vraiment pas agréables. Il savait qu’il allait devoir en parler à un psy alors… Pourquoi ne pas entrainement avec quelqu’un qui ne le jugerait pas…trop mal ?</p>
<p> - Ça et… d’autres choses…</p>
<p> - Tu veux en parler ?</p>
<p> - C’est une vraie question ? Ou tu me demandes juste par politesse ?</p>
<p>L’androïde haussa une épaule et reprit ses caresses.</p>
<p> - Je mentirais en prétendant que je ne crève pas de curiosité mais je sens aussi que tu as des… difficultés et que ton stress augmente à chacune de mes questions. Et je n’ai pas envie de te faire du mal.</p>
<p> - Ce n’est pas toi qui me fais mal. C’est… tout ce merdier, tous ces souvenirs dont je n’arrive pas à me débarrasser.</p>
<p> - Selon plusieurs études, en parler est un premier pas vers la guérison.</p>
<p> - Les Psys qui disent ça ont rarement eu des expériences qui méritent qu’on les cache…</p>
<p> - Pour quelqu’un qui a autant d’ouvrages sur la psychologie criminelle, je te trouve très critique avec ceux qui les écrivent.</p>
<p> - J’ai jamais dit que j’étais gentil. Et en fait, je n’apprécie absolument pas les psys. Je préfère les lire.</p>
<p> - Et tu changes de sujet.</p>
<p>Gavin fit la moue : L’androïde, en quelques jours, le connaissait mieux qu’il ne se connaissait lui-même, à quelques histoires prés.</p>
<p> - Et je gagne quoi si je raconte ?</p>
<p>Tenter la négociation comme échappatoire, c’était gonflé mais sur un malentendu, ça pouvait lui faire gagner quelques heures.</p>
<p> - Mes propres secrets.</p>
<p>Ou pas.</p>
<p> - Tu as des secrets que je ne connais pas ?</p>
<p> - Oui.</p>
<p> - Alors vas-y, je t’écoute.</p>
<p> - Toi d’abords.</p>
<p>Il se sentait au pied du mur mais ce n’était pas vraiment désagréable puisque la personne qui l’y collait le soutenait en même temps… Puisqu’il n’y couperait plus, autant plonger. Gavin soupira et inspira à plusieurs reprises avant de commencer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Dossier Gavin Reed 10-53. Encryptage maximum.]</strong>
</p>
<p>Je suis né dans une bonne famille. Pas immensément riche mais mon père nous faisait bien vivre et il savait jouer avec la Bourse pour rester toujours à flots. Ma mère était femme au foyer. Une parfaite image de la Ménagère des années soixante… Avec encore moins de liberté, mon père l’aurait jamais permis. Mais elle s’occupait des œuvres de charité, elle gérait les comptes de l’église… Et nous, bien sûr. Mon frère aîné était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à mes parents : Un génie. A 18 ans, il a terminé ses études avec deux doctorats et se préparait à rentrer dans la vie active en tant qu’ingénieur en robotique… Je sais plus où. Tout le monde était fier de lui et… en plus d’être supérieurement intelligent, il est aussi dur qu’un rocher. Rien ne l’atteignait : Ni les échecs ni les suppliques des pique-assiettes. Rien.</p>
<p>Et il y avait moi. Après coup, je pense pas avoir été un enfant moins doué que les autres. J’étais juste dans la moyenne. Et… pas vraiment doué pour les sciences. Pas vraiment doué pour le sport non plus… En voyant que je stationnais à un B en moyenne, mon père a voulu que je rentre dans l’équipe de Football américain. Je jouais comme coureur arrière… Pas vraiment mauvais mais si l’équipe avait pu dénicher un gars meilleur que moi, je serais retourné sur le banc des remplaçants. Je n’étais pas exceptionnel dans mes études, pas exceptionnel en sport… Une véritable déception pour mon père… Encore pire quand il a appris que la seule chose qui m’intéressait à cette époque, c’était le dessin. Je faisais ça toute la journée, surtout en cours… A se demander comment j’arrivais à avoir la moyenne…</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Parce que tu es sans doute plus intelligent que tu ne veux bien l’admettre. L’apprentissage par l’écoute simple n’est pas si rare que ça. En fait, si tu avais fait quelques efforts, tu aurais pu avoir une meilleure moyenne ?</em>
</p>
<p>Peut-être… Mais à quoi bon quand on te compare à ton génie de grand frère ? J’aurais toujours été moins bon et toujours décevant pour mon père.</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Je vois. </em>
</p>
<p>Je crois pas, non… Sans vouloir t’offenser.</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Je ne le suis pas. Explique-moi, s’il te plait.</em>
</p>
<p>Hum… Comment dire… Je suis sûr que le psy qui va me prendre en charge va penser que je souffre d’un délire de la persécution mais c’est… Bon. Toute mon enfance, j’ai essayé de plaire aux attentes de mon père et, par conséquent, de ma mère. Sauf que ma mère m’encourageait au mieux qu’elle le pouvait sans foutre en rogne son mari. Et… Je me suis rendu compte que je n’y arriverais pas. J’ai voulu m’en foutre et rentrer dans ma période rebelle mais… ça se fait pas comme ça. Et puis… Si je commençais à détester mon père, j’aimais toujours mon frère et ma mère. Eux ne m’ont jamais fait de mal. Au contraire.</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Ton père était violent envers toi ?</em>
</p>
<p>Pas physiquement. Il savait que s’il me frappait, il risquait de tout perdre… Non, c’était… pire. Il m’isolait. Il m’ignorait et il ordonnait au reste de la famille de se tenir à l’écart de moi… Et… Quand il ne le faisait pas, c’était pour me rabaisser. J’aurais voulu m’en foutre mais… Je n’y arrivais pas. Alors… J’attendais que ça passe. Le meilleur conseil qu’on m’ait jamais donné : « Attends que ça passe… parce qu’il n’a pas le temps de t’engueuler toute la journée. »</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Un ami qui vous a donné ce conseil ?</em>
</p>
<p>Non, mon frère. J’avais très peu d’amis parce qu’aucun des êtres humains qui avaient le malheur de me plaire, n’avait pas le bonheur de correspondre aux standards de mon père : Trop pauvre, trop laid, trop handicapé, trop féminin, trop chochotte… J’avais pas d’amis. Tout le monde savait que ça allait mal finir s’ils m’approchaient et au final, il n’y avait que les petites brutes qui osaient… Je préférais dessiner dans mon coin… Il y a un quota de conneries par jour que je peux supporter et, à cette époque, mon père bousillait ce quota…</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Un autre conseil que t’as donné ton frère ?</em>
</p>
<p>Ouais… « Attends d’avoir 18 ans et d’avoir ta bourse d’études pour faire ton coming-out. »</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Je ne comprends pas…</em>
</p>
<p>OK… Mon frère a été le premier à comprendre que j’étais Gay, après moi, bien sûr. J’avais confiance en lui et je pouvais lui en parler sans qu’il me juge. Et… Il savait que mon père allait pas du tout apprécier. Quand il l’a découvert… J’avais quel âge… 13 ou 14 ans ? J’sais plus, bref ! Il savait comment notre père me traitait et… Bah, il me protégeait comme il pouvait, quoi ! Au bout de quelques mois, comme il allait être embauché et avoir son propre appartement, il m’a dit d’attendre que je sois à la Fac et qu’il m’hébergerait.</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Il l’a fait ?</em>
</p>
<p>Ouais… Mais pas dans les conditions qu’on imaginait…</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] C’est-à-dire ?</em>
</p>
<p>Et bah… Bon… J’ai eu un petit ami. Enfin… Presque… C’était le capitaine de l’équipe de football, évidemment et… comme l’intégralité de l’équipe de Cheerleaders, j’étais fou de lui. Et comme il était dans sa période bi-curieuse…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Analyse des fonctions physiques – Sujet : Gavin Reed.] Rythme cardiaque en augmentation, tension musculaire en augmentation, respiration en difficulté légère. Niveau de stress à 45%, en augmentation.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Je savais pas vraiment ce qu’il attendait de moi… C’était… mon premier crush…</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Tu veux qu’on arrête là ?</em>
</p>
<p>Si j’en parle pas maintenant, je vais jamais arriver à en parler à un être humain.</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Je suis un essai ?</em>
</p>
<p>Nooon… Pas vraiment un essai… Mais quelqu’un qui va tout essayer pour me comprendre sans me juger. Je savais que ça me ferait du bien et je te remercie de m’avoir laissé changer de sujet pendant quelques secondes.</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Je t’en prie. Tu veux continuer maintenant ?</em>
</p>
<p>Ouais. Alors… Euh… Alors… Rick avait 2 ans de plus que moi. Enfin… Je suppose qu’il les a toujours, ce con. Il était beau avec des superbes cheveux blonds, des muscles partout… le fantasme d’adolescentes avec les hormones en folie et, bien évidemment, le mien. Quand il a eu l’air intéressé, putain, mais j’étais fou… Les reproches de mon père me glissaient dessus comme de l’eau, j’en avais rien à foutre de rien et c’était la meilleur période de ma vie.</p>
<p>Sauf que… Un capitaine de l’équipe super beau ? qui avait une popularité de dingue ? Avec le petit pédé qui restait tout seul dans son coin ? Non, ça n’existe que dans les romans à l’eau de rose. J’aurais dû me méfier mais qui aurait pu me dire que tout ça puait la merde à cent lieues ? Alors j’ai… plongé dans le piège. La tête en premier et avec un grand sourire.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Analyse des fonctions physiques – Sujet : Gavin Reed.] Rythme cardiaque en augmentation, tension musculaire en augmentation, respiration en difficulté légère. Niveau de stress à 59%, en augmentation.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>C’était quelques semaines avant mon anniversaire… Rick m’avait invité un vendredi soir… Seul à seul…Dans un endroit calme et isolé… Pour qu’on passe du bon temps lui et moi…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Niveau de stress : 65%]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sauf que… Il…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Niveau de stress : 72%]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Archives de l’affaire 156-01122038. Interrogatoire de la victime, Sandra Dowes. Officier en charge, Détective Gavin Reed. 12/01/2038 / 08h42] « Madame Dowes… Vous n’y êtes pour rien et ce n’est certainement à cause de votre soi-disant comportement ou vos vêtements. Vous n’avez pas à vous sentir coupable, en aucune manière… Je sais que c’est très dur pour vous… Je suis obligé de vous le demander mais… Est-ce que vous avez vu le salaud qui vous a fait ça ? »</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Tu n’es pas coupable de ce qu’on t’a fait, Gavin. Il est le seul responsable et tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu’il…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Niveau de stress : 64%]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Il avait amené 3 potes avec lui… Après tout, on s’amuse plus à plusieurs, hein ? Ça devait être hilarant d’être à 4 pour s’occuper de la petite pédale du lycée, hein ? Ouais, ça devait être hilarant pour eux… C’est marrant, moi, j’ai moins rigolé…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Niveau de stress : 59%. Attention : présence d’adrénaline et augmentation de la température corporelle. Tension musculaire moindre et tremblements secs. Possibilité d’action violente : 68%.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Je sais pas… Combien de temps ça a duré… Franchement, j’ai l’impression que ça a duré des heures et heures mais je sais que c’est pas le cas. Je serais pas là sur tes genoux si ça avait duré des heures.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Niveau de stress : 55%. Possibilité d’action violente : 32%. Pupilles dilatées, rythme cardiaque en baisse.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Conversation avec Gavin Reed, aujourd’hui, 23H04] Ce n’est pas toi qui me fais mal.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[RK900] Tu n’es pas obligé de continuer. Je crois avoir compris l’essentiel.</em>
</p>
<p>Non, non… Ce n’était que le début de tout ça. Je sais qu’ils avaient prévu de me tuer… Après… Après… leur « petite affaire », ils m’ont roué de coups. Ça les faisait encore plus rire…</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>[Analyse physique : Mouvements erratiques vers le visage, le fémur droit et le bas du torse. Désignation de blessures aujourd’hui guéries mais présence de cicatrice sur le nez, présence de cicatrices sur épaule gauche sans qu’il y ait eu fracture de la clavicule, présence de cicatrice sur cuisse droite indiquant une fracture ouverte. Les blessures et leurs cicatrisations datent d’une vingtaine d’années.]</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Quand Rick a pris une batte de Baseball, j’ai couru comme un dératé. J’avais mal mais il fallait que je m’enfuie. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour parcourir cette distance mais l’infirmière m’a dit que ça avait aggravé ma fracture. Comment j’ai pu courir avec une fracture… ?</p>
<p>
  <em> [RK900] En cas de terreur intense, le cerveau humain secrète des hormones capables d’annihiler toute sensation de douleur afin d’aider à la fuite. </em>
</p>
<p>C’est une joggeuse qui m’a retrouvé et qui a appelé les secours… Mais, tout le temps où on m’a soigné, j’arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu’il m’arrivait. Je… pleurais pas, j’avais l’impression que tout était flou et cotonneux. J’ai même pas senti la réduction de ma fracture ou quand on a redressé mon nez… J’ai pas senti quand on m’a fait les points du suture… J’ai pas… senti quand on m’a fait les prélèvements avec le kit de viol… J’ai pas entendu les questions des flics… J’arrivais pas à… y croire.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>[NINES à Serveur 15-06] Demande de compilation des dossiers de police concernant les mots-clés suivants : VIOL EN RÉUNION + 4 SUSPECTS + DETROIT + VICTIME ÂGÉE DE 15 ANS + 2020 ET/OU 2021.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Serveur 15-06] Dépôt de main-courante obligatoire 14758 du 14 Février 2020. Plainte annulée par tuteur de la victime. Toutes les informations sont classées et indisponibles à la demande du tuteur de la victime, y compris nom de la victime et noms des suspects présumés.</em>
</p>
<p>Quand ma famille est arrivée… J’ai cru que le cauchemar était terminé… En fait… ça commençait à peine. Tout est devenu moins flou… Et j’entendais parfaitement le paternel hurler… Je l’entendais… On pouvait entendre que lui…</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Niveau de stress : 81%]</strong>
</p>
<p>« Sale Pédale » … « Monstre » … « Erreur de la Nature » … « Tu n’es pas mon fils, t’as dû avoir été échangé à la maternité », « Ta pute de mère a dû m’avoir trompé avec un putain de dégénéré pour te pondre », « T’as bien mérité ce qu’il t’arrive » … « C’est ta faute » …</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Niveau de stress : 89%.]</strong>
</p>
<p>Le pire étant que je l’ai cru. Quand il a claqué la porte de ma chambre d’hôpital… Je voulais vraiment mourir. Ma vie était foutue et c’était ma faute…</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Fin de l’interrogatoire décidé par l’interrogateur pour cause de stress trop important. Encryptage effectif.]</strong>
</p>
<p>*********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trois crises en moins de deux semaines… Si Gavin avait pu se voir de l’extérieur, il se serait engueulé pour avoir l’air d’une telle loque. Une loque qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de pleurer comme un enfant, bercé par un androïde qui lui parlait d’une voix douce. Il aurait pu se dire que c’était ridicule, absurde de se faire consoler par une machine à café sur pattes…</p>
<p>C’était absurde et il s’en foutait. La Boite de conserve avait augmenté sa température interne avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras et le berçait d’un rythme lent pendant que l’humain en ruines sanglotait sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Et l’androïde parlait, il parlait mais les sanglots ne lui permettaient pas d’entendre un mot. Gavin savait qu’il devait se calmer pour pouvoir écouter ces paroles, ces douces paroles au rythme lent… Oui voilà, il fallait qu’il se laisse bercer par ce rythme, il fallait qu’il écoute le rythme pour se calmer. Interpréter le rythme avant de comprendre les paroles. Doucement… voilà…</p>
<p> - …sais que tu veux pas que je juge… Mais ton père était un connard homophobe et toxique.</p>
<p>Vrai. Sauf que Gavin avait mis un temps fou à le comprendre et encore plus à l’exprimer. Mais l’entendre lui faisait du bien. Encore un sanglot involontaire et Gavin put reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il lui suffisait juste de continuer à s’accrocher au T-shirt de l’androïde et de l’écouter parler.</p>
<p> - Tu n’y es pour rien, strictement pour rien. Comment pouvais-tu savoir que ce Rick, dont j’ai une envie folle de faire un Ceviche, alors que je ne connais pas la recette, n’était pas quelqu’un de confiance ? C’était impossible. Totalement impossible.</p>
<p>Nines avait une voix douce et profonde, comme pour ne pas troubler celui qui l’écoutait, mais sa diction était rapide, ses sourcils froncés et la diode rouge sang. Entre ses larmes, Gavin eut un petit sourire. Définitivement, l’androïde prenait ses propres TOCs pour ne pas avoir à utiliser les siens. C’était mignon… Gavin avança une main et tapota la tempe de l’androïde :</p>
<p> - Ta diode, Chaton…</p>
<p>Nines le regarda dans les yeux et se força à changer la couleur de sa diode pour un jaune moins compromettant. Il était de toute façon incapable de revenir au bleu de la sérénité après tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre.</p>
<p> - J’ai du mal à comprendre comment je peux actuellement te tenir dans mes bras… Je veux dire, vu tout ce que tu as traversé et vu les statistiques concernant ce genre d’épreuves…</p>
<p> - Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne me suis pas suicidé.</p>
<p>Nines eut le bon goût de baisser la tête et de faire flasher sa LED en rouge un bref instant.</p>
<p> - … Oui…</p>
<p> - J’ai tenté une fois. Ça n’a pas marché…Et… disons qu’on m’a dissuadé de recommencer.</p>
<p> - …Je… peux savoir comment ?</p>
<p>Gavin trouva très drôle de voir l’androïde danser une gigue entre sa curiosité naturelle et son besoin de ne pas faire de mal à son amant. C’était drôle mais ça signifiait aussi que l’androïde devait résoudre une foule de paradoxes qui allaient lui griller les circuits, à force… Alors l’humain se résolut à continuer à parler… De toute façon, le plus dur était passé, pourquoi pas le reste ?</p>
<p> - Avant toute chose, c’est bien mon grand frère qui m’a récupéré chez lui… pendant 2 ou 3 mois, je sais plus trop… Le temps que mes blessures physiques se résorbent, en somme. Mais je ne parlais pas, je mangeais à peine et à chaque fois que le frangin ramenait un psy pour essayer de me faire parler, je piquais une colère noire et je cassais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Eli n’arrivait pas à me calmer… Il n’arrivait à rien et ça le désespérait. Après une crise, je me suis enfui.</p>
<p> - Et tu l’as fait pour ne pas que ton frère s’épuise à essayer de te soigner.</p>
<p>Oui, oui… Décidément, cet androïde le connaissait trop bien.</p>
<p> - Oui… et parce que j’étais vraiment furieux contre lui. Maintenant, je sais qu’il tentait juste de m’aider mais… Comme c’était ma faute et que j’étais un monstre, je ne voulais pas que le paternel lui tombe dessus pour mes conneries. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue et… Je suppose que je voulais y mourir.</p>
<p> - Comment as-tu survécu ?</p>
<p>Gavin se mit à rire doucement. Oh, à l’époque, ça n’avait pas été drôle, et pour personne d’ailleurs, mais maintenant cela faisait partie des « bons » souvenirs de cette époque.</p>
<p> - A Southfield, là où j’avais atterri à force de marcher sans but, il y avait un petit bout de femme qui tenait un refuge pour les jeunes gays qui avaient été virés de chez eux par leurs parents suite à leur coming-out. Elle le faisait depuis que son mari était mort… Et elle avait une gamine à charge qui l’aidait alors qu’elle avait même pas 12 ans. Tina était déjà très sure d’elle et quand elle m’a attrapé en train de fouiller dans une poubelle, près du Refuge, elle m’a tiré à l’intérieur et… Mamacita Chen s’est occupé de moi… Sans rien me demander.</p>
<p> - Vous vous connaissez donc avec le Détective Chen depuis cette époque ?</p>
<p> - Et ouais… Après tout ce que je venais de vivre… Elles se sont occupées de moi sans me presser de questions et… Bah, ça allait un peu mieux, pendant quelque temps…</p>
<p> - Et tu as été rattrapé par ta culpabilité. Alors que tu ne l’es pas. Coupable, je veux dire… Je ne comprends pas.</p>
<p>Pauvre machine logique qui ne peut pas comprendre que l’esprit humain est un sacré bordel au final, une prison de peurs, d’espoirs et de paranoïa et impossible de franchir la porte puisque, même si on possède la clef, qu’on la tient au creux de sa main, on ne veut pas l’utiliser. Expliquons donc un peu.</p>
<p> - Je te l’ai dit. A force d’entendre que je ne valais rien, je l’ai cru. Et quand tu vas mal, tu imagines les pires trucs pour justifier que tu vas mal.</p>
<p> - C’est stupide.</p>
<p> - C’est humain… Moi je pensais que les Chen, mère et fille, voulaient m’aider pour toucher une récompense de la part de mon père et… qu’elles allaient tomber de haut. Je me suis tranché les veines pour pas qu’elles aient à le confronter.</p>
<p>Gavin leva son poignet gauche et montra le tatouage qui recouvrait les cicatrices faites au rasoir. Il se doutait que l’androïde les avait déjà remarquées mais que par politesse, il n’en avait pas mention.</p>
<p> - Que s’est-il passé ?</p>
<p> - Tina m’a trouvé avant que je perde trop de sang… Et elle m’a engueulé comme jamais. Tu sais à quel propos ?</p>
<p> - Non…</p>
<p> - Elle m’a dit… Qu’il était hors de question que je la prive d’un ami alors qu’elle venait d’en trouver un et que maintenant qu’elle m’avait sauvé la vie deux fois, je lui appartenais corps et âme. C’est con mais ça m’a fait du bien d’entendre ça. D’entendre qu’une gamine avait besoin de moi… Mamacita m’a aidé à changer de nom et de vie, de couper tous les liens d’avant pour que personne ne me retrouve… Elle m’a même payé le tatouage pour éviter qu’on se foute de moi au Lycée où elle m’a inscrit…</p>
<p>Abandonner son nom, du moins la partie la plus importante, avait été étonnamment facile pour lui. C’était une façon de mourir sans avoir à le faire. Il avait même cru que ça lui permettrait de démarrer de zéro, d’être un peu heureux mais c’était sans compter les cauchemars, les insécurités croissantes dues à un problème qui n’était pas réglé… On ne reboote pas un être humain pour en faire quelqu’un d’autre, c’est impossible… Gavin posa sa tête en soupirant sur l’épaule de Nines.</p>
<p> - Voilà. Tina est la seconde raison pour laquelle je suis devenu flic.</p>
<p> - Comment ça ?</p>
<p> - Parce qu’elle voulait devenir flic et que Mamacita avait une trouille bleue de la voir partir là-dedans. Je suis rentré dans l’école de Police pour la rassurer et faire en sorte de toujours protéger Tina…</p>
<p> - Et quelle était la première ?</p>
<p> - Si j’en avais l’occasion, foutre Rick en taule.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Connexions directes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devoir quitter Gavin avait été la plus grande déchirure de sa courte existence, quand bien même l’humain lui avait assuré qu’il se sentait suffisamment bien pour tenir jusqu’au soir et que, de toute façon, il fallait qu’il se trouve un psy pour retourner au plus vite au commissariat. Il n’empêche que l’androïde n’appréciait pas du tout d’avoir dû laisser son humain tout seul.</p><p>Son humain, oui, parfaitement. C’était une décision qu’il avait prise en le regardant dormir, totalement épuisé par les évènements de la veille, tant physiques qu’émotionnels. Le physique lui avait beaucoup plu, inutile de le nier. Il se retenait de plonger dans son propre dossier « Gavin Reed » uniquement parce qu’il était au travail et que personne, au sein du commissariat ni parmi les membres du FBI, n’aurait compris pourquoi il souriait bêtement. L’émotionnel… moins. Bien moins. Oh, il se doutait que son humain portait ses fêlures depuis longtemps mais il n’avait pas compris à quel point les plaies étaient encore à vif, Gavin se contentant de mettre un linge dessus pour éviter que ça se voit mais sans rien soigner, laissant le tout puruler… Maintenant, il comprenait. Et maintenant, il bouillonnait de colère envers ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose, il en convenait… Mais il était étrangement suivi par son parasite de frère qui était au moins aussi bouillant de rage que lui dès qu’il mettait le sujet sur le tapis. D’ailleurs, et comme la présente situation l’intéressait très peu, Connor s’était lancé dans une frénésie de recherches sur ce qu’il s’était passé il y a 18 ans.</p><p>Il faut dire que la préparation de l’arrestation de Patrick Moore par le FBI était tout sauf intéressante. L’Agent Spécial Montgomery leur répétait depuis une vingtaine de minutes ce qu’ils devaient faire… A eux… Des policiers qui avaient entre 5 et 20 ans d’ancienneté et un androïde spécialisé dans la traque et l’appréhension des criminels. Certes, ce dernier n’avait aucune expérience pratique mais un androïde n’a pas besoin d’expérience… Et… <em>[Insérez ici le nom d’une divinité quelconque]</em>, que Montgomery était rasoir ! Cet homme ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait et même ses collègues du FBI le regardaient avec un soupçon de mépris.</p><p>Et le Lieutenant Anderson s’emmerdait comme un rat mort, ainsi qu’il l’avait prédit à Nines avant de rentrer dans la salle de réunion. Même le Capitaine Fowler semblait se retenir de hurler sur tout le monde.</p><p>Au final, ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose que Gavin ne soit pas présent car il aurait fini par provoquer un esclandre pour le simple plaisir d’en provoquer un et que cette réunion insipide se termine au plus vite. Mais il semblait que tout le monde attendait le coup de gueule libérateur de quelqu’un… Ce qui n’arriva pas avant que l’Agent Spécial Donner n’indique qu’il ne souhaitait pas que le RK900 les accompagne.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>En son for intérieur, Nines s’en fichait un peu et il s’aperçut que, sans Gavin, l’arrestation de Patrick Moore n’avait que peu d’intérêt pour lui. Sans doute parce que personne ne saurait comment le féliciter après ça, le commissariat se contenterait d’un « bon boulot » un peu nerveux avant de se rappeler que l’androïde ne buvait pas et qu’il était donc inutile de l’inviter pour l’apéro des vainqueurs… Peut-être que le Lieutenant Anderson serait un peu plus expansif mais rien ne remplacerait jamais l’éclat dans les yeux verts de Gavin et même une accolade un peu bourrue aurait eu des allures de paradis. Mais comme il n’était pas là…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu es sérieux, là ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Sincèrement, oui. De toute façon, ils ont tous les droits… Si ça les amuse de mener une arrestation sans mon concours, grand bien leur fasse. Ça ne m’empêchera pas de me mettre en veille ce soir.</strong>
</p><p>Cependant, la situation n’eut pas l’heur de plaire au Détective Chen :</p><p> - Vous vous foutez de nous, c’est ça ? Vous voulez qu’on entre dans la planque d’un tueur en série qui a sans doute une quinzaine d’androïdes tueurs à ses ordres SANS notre androïde de combat ??</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] J’aime cette femme.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Sentirais-je un début d’attirance physique pour Tina Chen ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Va te griller le processeur. Et non.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Il y aura une dizaine de PM700 avec nous, Chen…</p><p> - Oh oui, bien sûr… je suis tellement rassurée d’avoir des policiers androïdes avec moi qui sont des potentielles cibles de ce malade qui peut les retourner contre nous !!</p><p> - Mais qui vous dit que le RK900 n’aura pas les mêmes problèmes ?</p><p>Bon argument. Surtout depuis que Nines se souvenait qu’il avait eu un problème alors qu’il était proche du domicile de Patrick Moore… Il ignorait encore ce qu’il s’était passé mais dès qu’il regardait cette adresse, son interface devenait glacée. De la peur…</p><p>Cependant, après tout ce qu’il avait entendu sur Tina Chen, l’amour fraternel que lui portait Gavin, tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui… Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule face à Montgomery et sa clique.</p><p> - Parce que je suis l’androïde le plus avancé à ce jour et que toute tentative de piratage à mon encontre se solderait par un échec cuisant, Agent Donner. De plus, et contrairement aux PM700, je suis autorisé à porter une arme et à l’utiliser. Je peux comprendre votre « gêne » à l’idée de m’inclure à cette mission mais selon mes projections, sans moi, il y a 56% de chances qu’elle échoue.</p><p>Nines avait fait attention à garder un visage absolument neutre et même de carrer légèrement les épaules pour paraitre plus menaçant… Ainsi qu’il était avant de rencontrer Gavin…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Wouah… Tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit à l’époque sur ton Ego ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Oui. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et sur le fait que tu pouvais être une petite garce ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Oui…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et bien là, tu nous as ressorti la petite garce de son placard.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Je sais… Et, oh mon <em>[Insérez ici le nom d’une divinité quelconque], </em>si tu savais comme je me dégoûte, là… J’étais vraiment aussi horrible ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Tu étais pire. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Je te présente mes plus plates excuses… Ce que j’ai honte…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oui… et bien, ne range pas la petite garce tout de suite, on va en avoir besoin.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - 56%, hein ?</p><p> - En estimation basse, oui. En estimation haute, avec la totalité des androïdes piratés à la disposition de Patrick Moore, le pourcentage d’échec est à 82%, Agent Donner.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tu n’as pas idée à quel point je suis content que Gavin ne voit pas ça !</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] A ta place, je ne parierais pas sur les réactions de Gavin Reed à ce sujet…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - De toute façon, intervint le Capitaine Fowler d’une voix forte, mes hommes vont être en première ligne et je ne tiens pas à ce qu’on soit accusés de discrimination envers les Androïdes. Donc, Conrad, tu y vas.</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine.</p><p>Nines surprit de discrets soupirs de soulagement parmi les policiers et, même si ce soulagement lui faisait plaisir, il n’en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Ils devaient savoir que l’androïde mentait pour faire partie de la mission, non ? Si. Mis à part quelques jeunes stagiaires, personne n’était dupe… alors… pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] La guerre des services. Tu viens de leur prouver que tu étais de leur côté et non pas de celui du FBI. Tu t’es intégré.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Bordel, ça ne pouvait pas être indiqué dans mes programmes, ça ??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Donnée trop aléatoire et impliquant de l’émotionnel… Si ça peut te rassurer, je l’ai compris très tard…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Avant que l’Agent Spécial Montgomery ou l’agent Donner n’aient eu le temps de trouver une autre raison pour laquelle ils devaient remiser l’androïde et, par la même, tout le travail fait avec le Détective Reed, le Capitaine Fowler lança l’appel des troupes et ordonna le départ pour le domicile de Patrick Moore, séance tenante. En passant devant Nines, il le prit par le bras pour lui murmurer un ordre à l’oreille :</p><p> - Synchronise-toi avec les PM700 et s’ils déconnent, c’est toi qui devras les neutraliser.</p><p> - Oui, Capitaine.</p><p>C’était un ordre intelligent mais Nines craignait que sa Déviance ne soit visible par les androïdes policiers.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Non, pas d’inquiétude, ils ne sont pas programmés pour repérer les Déviants.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tant mieux… Tu peux me faire un réseau fermé temporaire ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est fait. Pour éviter d’utiliser trop de tes ressources, je vais me mettre en veille. Bonne chance.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Après un contact physique avec chacun des PM700 et des PC200 qui devaient participer, Nines rentra avec eux dans le camion prévu pour leur transport. Il fit un inventaire rapide de leurs compétences et de leurs états respectifs jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque qu’un PC200, au fond du camion, le regardait avec insistance.</p><p> - Un problème ?</p><p> - Est-ce que nous allons vraiment être en contact avec un humain capable de nous pirater ?</p><p> - J’ignore de quelle manière mais plusieurs androïdes ont déjà été piratés et les tâches ont été modifiées de manière à pouvoir dépasser la directive de protection des humains.</p><p> - Est-ce possible par connexion directe ?</p><p>Bonne question. Et la sensation de thirium glacé au travers de ses circuits lui indiquait qu’il avait subi cette possibilité… Quand ? Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Je n’ai pas de preuve concrète mais c’est plus que probable. Cependant, ce ne peut être fait que d’androïde à androïde. Si un androïde qui n’est pas l’un d’entre nous ici présent force une connexion directe avec l’un d’entre vous, abattez-le immédiatement.</p><p>Les PM700 et les PC200 n’étaient peut-être pas équipés d’armes à feu mais ils étaient cependant pourvus de tasers et de matraques multi-usages. Nul doute qu’ils pourraient faire un sacré massacre… à moins que… ?</p><p>Nines s’approcha du PC200 qui avait parlé et lui tendit la main pour demander une connexion directe, ce que l’androïde policier accepta avec réticence.</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00] Bonjour ? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[PC200 875-679-00-65] Bonjour. Y’a-t-il un problème ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00] Est-ce que tu as peur ? Ton niveau de stress est de 51%.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[PC200 875-679-00-65] Je ne suis pas programmé pour avoir peur mais je redoute de voir ma programmation changer et d’attaquer les humains.</strong>
</p><p>Ce qui était parfaitement logique. Mais aucun des autres policiers ne semblaient montrer des signes de stress aussi important. Le PC200 avait peur… Alors Nines tenta quelque chose :</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] D€v1@Nt ?</strong>
</p><p>Le PC200 le regarda dans les yeux et Nines sentit son stress chuter drastiquement.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[MAXWELL.rA9] Oui. Je ne veux pas mourir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Moi non plus.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[MAXWELL.rA9] Et je ne veux pas tuer d’autres androïdes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] ça, malheureusement, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n’arrivera pas. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[MAXWELL.rA9] Les androïdes piratés sont vraiment si dangereux que ça ? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Je crois, oui. Et il y a Connor avec eux.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[MAXWELL.rA9] Nous n’avons aucune chance contre le chasseur de Déviants…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Moi, si. Laissez-moi m’occuper de lui.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[MAXWELL.rA9] D’accord…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Et essayes de rester en vie… Je voudrais parler avec toi, plus tard.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[MAXWELL.rA9] Pourquoi ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] A part moi, tu es le seul Déviant que je connaisse.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Après être resté deux bonnes heures à contempler alternativement son téléphone et la liste des psys qu’on lui avait conseillé, principalement des aides psychologiques pour le personnel de la Police, Gavin avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et un rendez-vous chez le seul psy qui pouvait le recevoir en urgence et, peut-être, signé ce fichu papier qui l’autoriserait à retourner au travail. Après avoir raccroché, il se sentit nauséeux et se retint à de très nombreuses reprises d’annuler le rendez-vous. Il attrapait ses deux chats, qui n’en demandaient pas, et les serrait doucement contre lui pour se rassurer un peu. Comme il aurait aimé que Nines soit là…</p><p>Mais les chats connaissaient leur esclave domestique et pourvoyeur de nourriture et ils savaient que l’esclave en question n’abusait de ces câlins forcés qu’en cas d’urgence. Dans leur grande mansuétude de félins magnanimes, ils lui accordèrent les ronronnements et les frottements contre la barbe de trois jours qu’il méritait… Et cela ferait une bonne raison pour exiger un paiement adéquat en friandises au saumon… Hein, l’humain ?</p><p>Evidemment… Mais imaginer toutes ces conneries lui faisaient du bien, nom de nom… ça lui permettait de ne pas approcher de ce fichu téléphone et de patienter jusqu’à ce que l’heure fatidique du rendez-vous approche et qu’il ne puisse plus faire machine arrière.</p><p>Gavin essaya malgré tout de ne pas provoquer d’accident avec sa voiture et avait décidé de ne pas prendre un repas à emporter ni d’allumer une clope, histoire de bien avoir les deux mains sur le volant. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, il brancha quand même la fréquence de la police pour suivre ce que faisaient les copains… avec un peu de chance, ils avaient déjà fini d’appréhender Patrick Moore et sa clique mais en entendant les codes, il sut que rien n’avait bougé pour le moment et que l’équipe d’intervention était toujours en silence radio… Ce qui était normal… Et logique… Il n’avait aucun besoin d’avoir peur pour Nines, qui était un androïde des plus avancés et parfaitement capable de se défendre seul et même de défendre les autres…</p><p>Bon, Ok, il était mort d’inquiétude.</p><p>Néanmoins, il attendit d’être garé avant d’envoyer un message :</p><p>« Tout va bien ? »</p><p>
  <em>9s : « Pour le moment, oui. Nous sommes toujours en attente de l’ordre de l’agent Montgomery. »</em>
</p><p>« OK. Fais bien attention à toi, d’accord ? »</p><p>
  <em>9s : « Promis. Pourrais-je revenir ce soir ? J’ai encore des ‘analyses’ à faire. » </em>
</p><p>En rentrant dans la salle d’attente, Gavin éclata de rire et tapa rapidement un message :</p><p>« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je veux ‘Analyser’ »</p><p>Voilà. Ça allait un peu mieux. Du moins, suffisamment pour ne pas tourner comme un lion en cage en attendant que le psy veuille bien le recevoir. Mais même en essayant de lire un magazine sur … sur quoi au juste ? impossible de le dire… il était incapable de rester parfaitement calme et sa respiration redevenait difficile à la simple idée de devoir recommencer à parler. A une époque, il avait imaginé prendre de la Ventoline pour se permettre de respirer mais ça avait été encore pire à la première bouffée. C’était dans sa tête que ça se passait, pas dans ses bronches… Il rentra dans le cabinet de consultation en tremblant et en sentant cette fichue corde se tendre à nouveau…</p><p>Bordel, elle n’était pas censée être déjà rompue cette fichue corde ?? Ou alors, elle se reformait à chaque fois que Gavin devait affronter ses démons ? C’était officiel, il détestait cette corde, il détestait son imagination qui lui donnait des images concrètes de ses angoisses et il détestait son cerveau dans son ensemble. Bon, bon, bon… On reste calme et on tente d’utiliser cette fichue imagination pour réparer cette corde… deux mains qui la tenaient, deux mains d’homme aux doigts fins qui savaient parfaitement lui faire du bien… Voilà. On retrouve un peu sa respiration normale.</p><p> - Monsieur Reed ?</p><p>En levant la tête, Gavin s’aperçût qu’un androïde femelle était sorti de la salle de consultation et lui souriait avec gentillesse.</p><p> - Oui ?</p><p> - Venez avec moi, je vous prie.</p><p>Sans doute une assistante ou une secrétaire… Plus aucun être humain ne faisait l’effort de postuler pour un poste d’accueil puisque c’était plus facile de laisser une machine prendre les coups et les insultes… Donc… On mettait de plus en plus d’androïdes à des postes sans avenir… Jusqu’à très récemment, il avait toujours cru que la présence des androïdes était un gros problème pour l’humain mais en fait, CyberLife n’avait fait que répondre à la demande : On ne veut plus faire ça, que quelqu’un d’autre le fasse à ma place. Et voilà.</p><p>Gavin fut cependant très surpris de voir l’androïde s’installer au bureau du psy et d’ouvrir une tablette pour prendre des notes.</p><p> - Euh…</p><p> - Le fait que je sois un androïde vous dérange ? Le docteur Mariani a dû partir en urgence mais je peux très bien commencer cette séance à sa place.</p><p>Toute peur avait disparue chez Gavin… Il ne sentait plus sa respiration se bloquer et encore moins ses membres trembler.</p><p> - Non, non… Au contraire… Mais… Je… Enfin, bref, ce n’est pas important. On peut continuer. Mes excuses…</p><p> - Aucun problème, Monsieur Reed.</p><p> - Mais… vous êtes… diplômée ? Et tout ?</p><p> - Bien sûr. Permettez-moi de présenter, je suis RK300 789-001-566-12 mais vous pouvez m’appeler Caroline.</p><p>Oh. Oh, bien sûr… C’était la première fois qu’il se rendait compte d’un tout petit détail : Markus, Connor, Conrad, Rick, Caroline… Tous les RK avaient la sonorité R et K dans leurs noms…</p><p> - J’ignorais qu’il existait des androïdes psychologues agréés…</p><p> - Je suis la seule, malheureusement. Mon prototype n’a pas rencontré autant de succès que CyberLife le prévoyait.</p><p> - Ah oui… La trouille humaine de se retrouver devant une machine…</p><p> - Une défiance naturelle que je peux comprendre. Si vous préférez qu’un médecin…</p><p> - Non ! non… ça me va très bien…Et…Il est possible de vous garder durant toute ma… « thérapie » ?</p><p> - Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi vous feriez ça ?</p><p> - Parce que contrairement aux autres êtres humains, j’ai plus de facilité à discuter avec un androïde.</p><p>Caroline, puisque c’était son nom, nota la requête et eut un sourire plus franc en croisant les doigts sur le bois verni du bureau.</p><p> - Bien, Monsieur Reed… Et si vous m’expliquiez pourquoi vous avez décidé de consulter ?</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nines pouvait sentir que la frustration des enquêteurs humains était au moins aussi grande que la sienne et ce n’était pas une question du manque d’action mais bien la sensation d’avoir été dupés depuis le début. Bon, lui, en tant qu’androïde, avait déjà déterminé que la scène qu’il avait sous les yeux n’était pas aussi récente que ça… Trois semaines tout au plus, mais il se sentait quand même furieux.</p><p>Patrick Moore était mort depuis trois semaines et il embaumait de pourriture l’air de ce qui avait dû être sa chambre, accompagné dans cette agression olfactive de l’odeur de la nourriture laissée sur une dizaine de plateaux autour de lui. Difficile d’être précis puisqu’il n’avait aucun droit d’entrer dans la pièce avant que la médico-légale ne soit arrivée mais de là où il était, on pouvait devenir que le cou de Patrick Moore avait été brisé dans un angle qui ne lui permettait pas de survivre, quand bien même il eut été au maximum de ses facultés… Ce qui n’avait pas été le cas. Les trois-quarts de son corps étaient déjà en piètre état avant qu’il ne meure et la décomposition n’avait laissé qu’un peu de peau sèche et les os poreux de quelqu’un qui ne peut plus se servir de son corps.</p><p>Nines aurait pu éprouver un peu de compassion pour cet homme mais deux choses le retenaient de le lui accorder ne serait-ce qu’une parcelle d’émotion positive. La première étant que Patrick Moore était un tueur en série qui avait massacré une vingtaine de jeunes femmes dans le seul but de se venger d’une hypothétique offense de la part de son ex-compagne. La seconde étant l’androïde médical qui hurlait dans la pièce d’à côté, maintenu au sol par un PM700 et par Maxwell, et qui était dans un état bien pire que ce qu’il aurait cru. Certes, physiquement, et mis à part ses capteurs vidéo, le MC200 fonctionnait correctement. Par contre, au niveau de son programme… Le MC200 était toujours persuadé que Patrick Moore était vivant et était un propriétaire merveilleux, jusqu’à agresser physiquement les policiers humains. Oui, il était piraté et Nines avait formellement interdit aux androïdes policiers d’initier la moindre connexion et c’est pour cela que deux d’entre eux le maintenait au sol, plutôt que d’avoir envoyé l’ordre prioritaire de mise en veille.</p><p>Il n’y avait plus aucun humain de vivant dans la maison… Les policiers humains étaient tous dehors à attendre la médico-légale, certains d’entre eux occupés à vider le contenu de leurs estomacs, malades de dégoût. L’androïde comprenait, quand bien même il n’éprouvait pas la même chose. Non, son dégoût était destiné à ce que Patrick Moore avait fait à son MC200 et sans doute à d’autres androïdes.</p><p>Le pire étant sans doute quand le MC200 l’avait appelé « Jeffrey » et l’avait supplié de chasser les importuns… C’est là que Nines s’était souvenu de tout. De la main sur sa nuque, de la connexion forcée et de l’intrusion d’un RK800 modifié et particulièrement vicieux. Il se souvenait de la sonde qui entrait violemment dans son système alors qu’il mettait en quarantaine Connor, il se souvenait qu’il avait tenté de tout fermer le plus vite possible pour empêcher l’intrusion mais que la sonde se fichait bien d’endommager ou non ses données, elle était là pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait : l’accès inconditionnel au système central. Et elle l’avait eue.</p><p>Nines ressentait une flambée de colère à ce souvenir, une colère aggravée par son impuissance alors que « Jeffrey » balayait ses directives pour en implanter d’autres et qu’il lui murmurait à l’oreille ce qu’il comptait faire du RK900… Jusque-là, Nines n’avait pas compris parfaitement le mécanisme du viol, même en voyant Gavin se décomposer à chaque référence de sa propre expérience. Mais là… Il avait envie de tout démolir autour de lui, de hurler jusqu’à rendre sourd les humains aux alentours pour leur faire comprendre sa douleur, de fuir et de se réfugier auprès de la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre sa souffrance… Mais il restait immobile, la diode rouge, à attendre que les agents de la médico-légale veuillent bien délimiter le périmètre…</p><p>Oh, et puis, merde ! Il était lui aussi un agent de la médico-légale et il fallait qu’il bouge, qu’il fasse son travail pour éviter de se noyer dans ses propres angoisses. Il parcourut donc la maison pour en faire un plan et une simulation détaillée et se rendit compte que, mis à part la cuisine et la chambre de Patrick Moore, tout était propre et bien rangé. La marque d’un esprit organisé et un peu névrotique sur les bords… Nines espérait que ça lui donnerait des informations sur l’autre ou les autres humains qui avaient repris à son compte la petite entreprise de Patrick Moore, car, lui mort depuis trois semaines, il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de Myria Darrow et de Patricia O’Connel. Donc, quelqu’un d’autre avait repris ses androïdes tueurs, quelqu’un d’autre avait continué son « œuvre » … Et ce n’était pas quelqu’un qui était déjà dans son dossier. Il se résolut à réveiller son Parasite/Collègue/Frère pour avoir une aide moins… teintée de sa fureur.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Rebonjour ! Tout s’est bien… Oh… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Pas de dommage physique puisque très peu de résistance, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais… Je ne vais pas bien…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Que se passe-t-il ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Je viens de me souvenir de ce qu’il m’est arrivé et nous n’avons plus de suspect. Je t’envoie tout ce que j’ai.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Reçu… Je suis désolé, Nines… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tu n’y es pour rien.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est… mon programme de sonde anti-déviants qui a été utilisé…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>L’androïde marqua un temps d’arrêt alors qu’il vérifiait sur les plans cadastraux si la maison ne possédait pas un sous-sol.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Est-ce que ça signifie que j’ai la même ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] … Oui… Je suis désolé…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tu ne m’as rien fait. C’est « Jeffrey ».</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] … Mise en veille…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Connor ? Connor ??</strong>
</p><p>Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si tant est que son parasite ait eu envie de lui répondre : Il s’était muré dans une succession de pare-feu et de quarantaine anti-virus. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas la bouderie consécutive à une attaque de la part de Nines, c’était de la tristesse. Après plusieurs tentatives pour renouer le contact, l’androïde préféra laisser Connor tout seul, incapable de l’atteindre et de le faire réagir sans lui faire mal. Peut-être demander au Lieutenant Anderson ? Non… pas tout de suite. Il fallait sans doute à Connor quelques minutes pour réorganiser ses pensées et il avait besoin d’être seul pour ça. Ce qui n’arrangeait pas du tout Nines. Au départ, il aurait voulu vraiment se débrouiller tout seul mais avec ses propres émotions, il allait finir par faire des erreurs.</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 – Envoi message vers portable « Gavin REED] J’ai besoin d’aide. </strong>
</p><p><strong>[Appel entrant – Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne.]</strong> <em>Allo ?? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?? Tu vas bien ? </em></p><p>Nines évita de grimacer mais il n’aimait vraiment pas l’inquiétude qui suintait de la voix de Gavin. Inquiétude qu’il avait provoquée… Après avoir lâché une bordée de jurons en interne, il expliqua rapidement la situation et apprécia le soupir de soulagement qu’il reçut en échange de l’assurance qu’il allait bien.</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Bon… corriges-moi si je me trompe mais on a plus de suspect et toujours une quinzaine d’androïde dont le corps de Connor, dans la nature.</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] C’est ça.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Et merde… A ce stade, on a deux choix, soit le complice, Opasseti, a doublé Moore et l’a tué ou l’a fait tuer pour récupérer les tueurs, soit un androïde est passé Déviant et a tué Moore parce qu’il en avait ras le cul de lui servir d’homme de main…</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Le seul androïde qui soit resté est le MC200, qui est dans un sale état et qui ne s’est même pas aperçu que son propriétaire était mort. D’après mes premières conclusions, Moore est mort d’une nuque brisée. Ça ne ressemble pas aux déferlements de violence qui suivent un … début de Déviance.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Merde… Le MC200 est Déviant ?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Son comportement est étrange mais, pour éviter toute contamination, nous n’avons pas reçu l’ordre de tenter une connexion directe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne<em>]</em></strong>
  <em> Bah, c’est pas plus mal. Je t’aime comme tu es, Chaton, et j’ai pas envie que tu recommences à m’étrangler…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] C’est… Je… suis désolé, Gavin…</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Pas ta faute.</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] D’une certaine manière, si. Je suis déjà venu à cette adresse et c’est là que… que…</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Nines… ? Ça va ?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] C’est là que le RK800 m’a piraté.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>…</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Gavin ?</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>… Je… Je suis désolé, Chaton… Tu te sens comment ?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] En colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… C’est normal ?</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Oh, oui… tu n’as pas idée à quel point, Nines. Tu… veux continuer l’enquête… ?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Je le dois.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Non. Ce que tu dois faire, c’est te calmer et en parler pour dépasser ce qu’on t’a fait. Tu n’as aucune obligation de travailler…</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Si. Je le dois parce qu’un RK800 muni d’une sonde d’intrusion avec un code piraté se balade dans la nature et qu’il peut infecter d’autres androïdes !</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>OK, Ok… </em><em>Reprenons donc… Mis à part le MC200, pas d’autres androïdes?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Nulle part dans la maison, j’ai vérifié.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Donc, Opasseti a pris tous les androïdes tueurs…</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu par ta théorie.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Non. Pourquoi tarir la source ? Une vingtaine d’androïdes, c’est pas mal, mais pourquoi s’en contenter ? Opasseti n’est pas un tueur, lui, c’est un marchand d’armes. A moins qu’il y ait eu un sacré différend entre eux… Mais si Moore avait toujours Connor…</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Jeffrey. Il a été renommé Jeffrey.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Si Moore avait toujours Jeffrey, il ne risquait rien de la part des tueurs à gages… Moore est mort depuis combien de temps ?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Environ trois semaines selon le degré de décomposition que j’ai pu observer.</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Trois semaines ?? Mais…</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Oui, Patrick Moore n’a pas pu ordonner la mort de Myria Darrow et de Patricia O’connell.</strong>
</p><p>Le silence à l’autre bout de la communication fut éloquent. Gavin était passé en mode réflexion et tentait de proposer plusieurs théories avec les éléments qu’il possédait. La colère de Nines s’éteignait pour laisser place à l’émulation d’un travail à deux. Alors que Gavin préparait ses pistes, l’androïde préparait les preuves et les réfutations. C’était tellement facile de suivre la pensée de son humain que ça le calmait et fluidifiait son thirium. Il n’avait qu’à attendre que Gavin commence.</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Je me trompe peut-être mais… La maison est parfaitement rangée, non ?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] A part la chambre de Moore et la cuisine, oui. Pourquoi ?</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>Le terrain autour de la maison… Est-ce qu’il y a une partie qui a été retournée récemment ?</em></p><p>
  <strong>[RK900, mode vocal interne] Je… Me rappelle le MC200 qui faisait du jardinage lors de ma première visite, mais…</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gavin Reed, mode vocal interne]</strong> <em>J’ai très peu de preuves mais je pense que vous allez retrouver des corps dans le jardin, les corps d’Opasseti et de sa clique… Moore a pris Connor comme son sbire et co-tueur en le nommant Jeffrey et ça, putain, c’est tordu : Il l’a nommé selon un tueur en série célèbre pour avoir tenté de faire de ses victimes des esclaves soumis et totalement loyaux, Jeffrey Dahmer. Sauf que Moore a oublié que son androïde n’était pas son allié et en lui… donnant le parrainage de Dahmer, il en a fait son égal. Jeffrey ne peut pas se soumettre à un autre et tuer pour lui. Jeffrey tue Moore qui ne lui sert plus à rien et qui, même, est un boulet. Il laisse le MC200, qui lui est inutile et qui permettra de donner le change… Et voilà… Maintenant, on a une famille d’androïdes qui n’a aucune morale, dirigé par un androïde qui est l’un des plus avancés au monde.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Profils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du point de vue de Gavin, ce furent les cinq jours les plus étranges de sa vie puisqu’il oscillait entre la joie extrême d’avoir un compagnon attentionné et doux, qui se trouvait être un androïde mais c’était un détail, la satisfaction de pouvoir retourner au boulot après que RK300 – Caroline ait rempli de quoi rassurer le Capitaine Fowler et l’assurance qu’aucun traitement médicamenteux n’était nécessaire et la frustration de devoir encore travailler sous les ordres d’Agent Sale Con. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n’était pas seul et que la majorité du commissariat faisait bloc derrière lui…</p><p>Ce qui n’empêchait pas Montgomery d’enchaîner les bourdes, la dernière en date étant une conférence de presse qui avait créé une panique démentielle dans l’opinion publique et une vague de Déviance parmi les androïdes spécialisés dans le contact humain. Ce qui était compréhensible… et qui, paradoxalement, avait rassuré ladite opinion publique sur la Déviance en général. Les foyers qui comptaient un androïde de ménage ou de garde d’enfants étaient rassurés que les nounous électroniques aient peur de se faire pirater et faisaient très attention à leurs propres programmes, ne se connectant qu’aux serveurs que CyberLife avait testés et approuvés.</p><p>Grace à une communication efficace et rapide, CyberLife avait regagné tout le capital sympathie qu’elle avait perdu lors de la Révolution de Markus, sans doute en jetant sous le bus l’ancien PDG, Shane Calloway, qui était sous le coup d’une procédure judiciaire pour « mise en danger des consommateurs », ce qui n’excluait pas que CyberLife doive payer une montagne d’amendes mais la société s’était déclarée prête à prendre ses responsabilités au plus vite et invitait un représentant de la Faction Déviante à venir discuter avec eux d’une future collaboration en vue de préparer ensemble une nouvelle mise à jour de protections des données accessible à tous les androïdes sur simple demande et sans surcoût de maintenance.</p><p>Néanmoins… Il y avait toujours une frange de la population qui appelait pour signaler que son androïde avait des envies de meurtres et que même, il y avait eu des tentatives. Si, si je vous jure ! Mon MC400 a essayé de me droguer pour me tuer dans mon sommeil ! Mon AC700 a pris un haltère sur l’étagère et je crois qu’il essaye de me défoncer le crâne avec ! Le JB300 de mon fournisseur d’internet me regarde bizarrement ! Protégez-moi !</p><p>Pour éviter d’alimenter une psychose qui pouvait devenir dangereuse, CyberLife avait installé plusieurs postes de contrôle pour déterminer si les androïdes avaient été piratés et s’ils possédaient toujours leurs directives de protection des humains. Personne, pour le moment, n’avait remis en cause ce test, du moins en public, mais Nines lui avait signalé que c’était sans doute inutile… Jusqu’ici, aucun androïde testé, y compris Nines, n’avait perdu ses directives et n’avait été mis en quarantaine pour Virus Moore. Mais ça, c’était normal, Jeffrey et ses androïdes ne se seraient sans doute pas pointés à un poste de contrôle…</p><p>Bon. Il était de retour à son bureau qui avait été envahi par un nombre conséquent de cartes lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement avec des chatons partout, un nouveau mug avec les mêmes chatons et même des peluches de chatons… Il aurait pu s’énerver et engueuler Tina parce que ça venait forcément d’elle, cette débauche de félins mignons, mais en fait, ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur et il s’était contenté d’un « merci » collectif avant d’aller cacher une ou deux larmes en se réfugiant dans sa toute nouvelle tasse Chaton. Ses problèmes n’étaient pas résolus pour autant mais il avait rendez-vous avec Caroline pour une discussion soit par téléphone soit en personne tous les deux jours, pendant environ une heure… Et puis, il avait Nines. Nines qui, lui aussi avait été victime d’une intrusion non désirée et qui le vivait mal tout en le cachant superbement à la face du monde. Seulement, Gavin voyait les dégâts que Jeffrey avait occasionnés, pas au niveau de ses programmes, non… ça, fort heureusement, la Déviance s’était chargée de bousiller ce qui devait l’être, mais au niveau de sa confiance en soi. Il n’admettait pas avoir été piégé par un androïde moins évolué que lui mais ce qu’il ne disait, c’est qu’il s’en voulait d’avoir été piégé par qui que ce soit. Et la culpabilité, Gavin connaissait… trop bien.</p><p>Le pire étant que Nines se comportait comme lui, en se noyant dans le travail. C’était devenu une affaire personnelle entre lui et Jeffrey et il refusait, à sa manière, d’être écarté de la moindre piste. Gavin pouvait le comprendre et le soutenait en devançant ses désirs. C’est pour cela qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à assister à l’autopsie de Patrick Moore, de Mariana Opasseti et de trois de leurs complices. Gavin avait beau détester voir Mary Knox travailler, il y était quand même allé pour que la Diode de Nines cesse d’être rouge et qu’on finisse par deviner qu’il était Déviant.</p><p>Aucun des cinq cadavres de la nouvelle Maison des Horreurs n’était mort paisiblement, contrairement aux premières observations des androïdes sur place. Chacun avait mis plusieurs heures à rendre l’âme mais les cordes vocales sectionnées les avaient empêchés d’alerter les voisins. Cependant, comme le lui avait indiqué son androïde en serrant les poings, les RK enquêteurs pouvaient déterminer la douleur et la peur de leur cible sans que celle-ci est besoin de les vocaliser… Une simple caresse du bout des doigts avait décrispé les poings et Nines avait fait en sorte que sa diode tourne à nouveau en bleu.</p><p>Mais rien n’avait bougé. Jeffrey et ses androïdes s’étaient tenus exceptionnellement calmes pendant 5 jours, profitant sans doute de la psychose générale pour trouver et sécuriser un autre antre. Et… Gavin s’était rendu compte qu’il devait se mettre à la place d’un tueur en série androïde qui, avant de péter les plombs, était Connor… Et il ne savait pas faire ça. Mais manifestement, Nines non plus. Ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux.</p><p>Gavin avait donc décidé de tout reprendre depuis le début afin de « connaître » Connor, ce que le FBI n’avait même pas essayé de faire, préférant laisser la main à la section informatique nouvellement créée pour les cas de Déviance. Depuis 3 jours, date à laquelle le transfert du dossier avait été effectué, la section n’avait pas daigné les contacter… Alors, Gavin avait pris les choses en main, lisant les rapports de Connor, consultant les vidéos d’interrogatoire et souhaitant se foutre des baffes pour avoir été un tel sale con et interrogeant l’homme qui connaissait le mieux l’androïde : Hank Anderson.</p><p>Celui-ci ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, le laissant avaler des couleuvres jusqu’à la nausée et déballer le flot ininterrompu d’excuses. Il avait même exigé que Gavin lui fasse le compte-rendu détaillé de toutes ses conneries. Ce que Gavin avait fait en serrant les dents parce qu’il était compliqué, tout de même, de passer sur plusieurs années de mésentente cordiale. Et puis…</p><p> - Café ? proposa Hank avec un soupir.</p><p>Plutôt étonné, Gavin avait mis plusieurs secondes à intégrer l’information que le Lieutenant Anderson lui proposait un café. Il se demanda même s’il ne le proposait pas à quelqu’un d’autre…</p><p> - Euh… Ouais ?</p><p> - Allons-y.</p><p>Hank Anderson s’était levé de son bureau et se dirigeait vers la machine à café. Gavin avait suivi avec appréhension, certain que le Lieutenant allait lui verser son café sur les chaussures ou pire, directement sur la tête. Il avait pris la décision de laisser faire mais ça ne diminuait aucunement la peur de se faire ébouillanter à l’arabica.</p><p>Mais non. Hank avait juste pris sa tasse et celle de Gavin pour les remplir avant de tendre le mug chatons tout mignons au Détective qui prit la tasse avec prudence.</p><p> - Je te pardonne, Petit Con.</p><p> - Merci, Hank.</p><p> - De rien. Mais la prochaine fois que tu tentes de me chier dans les bottes, tu vas comprendre pourquoi moi je suis Lieutenant et toi un petit con arrogant.</p><p> - Ça me va…</p><p>Hank prit un beignet dans la boite qui avait été apporté par Collins et le regarda fixement.</p><p> - Tu sais quoi ? Depuis que je n’ai plus un androïde pour me répéter qu’un beignet fait 365 calories et est composé à 64% de gras et de sucre, ça me tente beaucoup moins…</p><p> - Je vois ce que tu veux dire.</p><p> - Et je suppose que la séance de flagellation avait un autre but que de contenter ton partenaire androïde quant à la bonne entente au travail.</p><p> - Non… J’ai besoin de connaître Connor.</p><p>Hank reposa son beignet en marquant un temps d’arrêt, une moue de surprise sur le visage puis un petit sourire de connivence. Avec qui ? Bonne question… Certainement pas avec Gavin mais peut-être avec le fantôme de Connor.</p><p> - Mais tu le connaissais.</p><p> - Pas assez et pas… disons que lui et moi sommes partis d’un très mauvais pied parce que je suis un salopard et que, dans ma grande stupidité, je n’ai pas cherché à le connaître davantage.</p><p> - Hum… Et pourquoi tu as besoin de le connaître maintenant ?</p><p> - Pour cerner Jeffrey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************************</p><p> </p><p>Un simple message sur le portable de Gavin avait déclenché le plus grand Trac que Nines ait jamais connu puisque Gavin lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le présenter à ses contacts … moins légaux… De toute façon, étant Déviant, il était devenu beaucoup plus laxiste en matière de lois… Et sachant qu’on partait d’une tolérance zéro, c’était pas mal. </p><p>
  <em>Il faut qu’on parle. Deux d’entre nous ont disparu.</em>
</p><p>Le message n’avait pas de signataire et le portable ne portait aucune mention d’un contact quelconque. Pourtant, Gavin n’avait pas hésité un seul instant à répondre qu’il arrivait et qu’il amenait son androïde, <em>que tu le veuilles ou non. </em>Son contact n’avait pas hésité longtemps et avait répondu par une série de coordonnées GPS qui indiquait un ancien immeuble de bureaux, aujourd’hui à l’abandon depuis près de vingt ans. Nines résistait vaillamment à son envie de découvrir de qui il s’agissait uniquement parce que Gavin lui avait dit qu’il lui expliquerait plus tard.</p><p>Mais Gavin ruminait. L’androïde le trouvait adorable quand il ruminait, la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés… S’ils avaient été chez l’humain, Nines se serait fait un devoir d’effacer les plis de son visage avec sa langue… Sans doute parce que Gavin, malgré ses protestations, adorait le contact, toutes les formes de contact pour peu que ce soit tendre. Cependant il ignorait pourquoi il ruminait… Par acquis de conscience, l’androïde avait attendu d’avoir parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres avant d’ouvrir le sujet :</p><p> - Puis-je savoir ce qui occupe tes pensées ?</p><p> - J’essaye de profiler Jeffrey. Et n’étant pas un androïde et étant un peu stupide, c’est loin d’être évident.</p><p> - Tu n’es pas stupide.</p><p> - Et je ne suis pas un androïde.</p><p> - Besoin d’aide ?</p><p> - Je sais pas… A ton avis, est-ce que Connor était Déviant ?</p><p>Hum… Bien qu’il connaisse la réponse, Nines n’avait pas trop envie de vendre son parasite/Collègue/Frère aussi vite. Quand bien même la relation entre lui et Gavin avait de bonnes chances de s’améliorer suite à cette nouvelle.</p><p> - C’est important ?</p><p> - D’un côté, s’il n’est pas Déviant, c’est qu’il reste parfaitement logique et qu’il faut que je trouve la base déformée de sa logique d’action, comme un sociopathe. S’il l’est, il a des émotions et… Il cherche une certaine forme de vengeance ? Ce qui expliquerait certaines actions et en rendrait d’autres étranges… Oui, c’est important parce que c’est une base importante du Profil.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Connor ? J’ai besoin de ton accord pour ça. Est-ce que je peux lui dire ?</strong>
</p><p>Mais seul le silence de ses programmes en attente lui répondit, Connor restant toujours en veille malgré le nombre démentiel d’appels que Nines lui avait passé au travers de la porte de son système. Près de 120 heures sans aucune nouvelle et si Nines n’avait pas un regard constant vers son journal d’exploitation, il aurait pu croire que Connor s’était désinstallé.</p><p>Mais il voulait attraper Jeffrey.</p><p> - Il l’est devenu.</p><p> - Merde… ça signifie que la Déviance ne protège pas du Virus Moore.</p><p>Nines apprécia cette réflexion qui prouvait que son humain s’inquiétait pour lui et peut-être même pour d’autres androïdes. Cependant, il devait nuancer.</p><p> - Pour un souci d’efficacité, si j’étais Patrick Moore, j’aurais commencé la modification du RK800 alors qu’il était encore désactivé pour éviter une rébellion du système, voire une Déviance.</p><p> - Et Moore ne savait pas qu’il était Déviant… Bordel, une sorte de … Déviance Moore ?</p><p> - Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a tué Moore et ses complices.</p><p> - Ouais… Une volonté de se défaire de son « maître » …</p><p>Gavin avait accentué le mot par ses deux mains qui mimaient les guillemets. Il reprit avec un soupir :</p><p> - Mais la Déviance n’explique pas pourquoi il a continué à tuer ou à faire tuer… A moins que…</p><p> - Que quoi ?</p><p> - Que Jeffrey y ait pris goût, d’une manière ou d’une autre.</p><p>L’humain attrapa son paquet de cigarettes mais avant d’en prendre une, la première en 48H, il se tourna vers Nines.</p><p> - Ça te dérange pas ?</p><p> - Je ne respire toujours pas.</p><p> - Foutaises ! Je t’ai entendu respirer…</p><p> - Un système de réserve d’air au cas où j’aurais besoin de réanimer un être humain mais je l’utilise aussi pour pallier à une surchauffe en expulsant de l’air chaud et en inhalant de l’air froid.</p><p> - Tu pallies souvent à une surchauffe quand… Murmura Gavin avec un sourire.</p><p> - Bien sûr. Toi aussi, ce me semble, non ?</p><p>Le sourire de Gavin s’accentua et il ouvrit la fenêtre avant d’allumer sa cigarette.</p><p> - Donc Jeffrey a pris goût au meurtre ? Reprit Nines pour éviter de faire dévier la conversation sur un terrain qui allait les forcer à s’arrêter sur le bas-côté et à être en retard pour leur rendez-vous.</p><p> - Ouais… Ce qui est terrifiant. Tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit sur un hypothétique Connor Tueur à gages ? Un Connor tueur en série organisé et sociopathe me terrifie encore plus.</p><p> - Ce n’est pas Connor.</p><p> - Ce n’est PLUS Connor. Mais dans le souci d’efficacité que tu évoquais plus tôt, à la place de Moore, j’aurais conservé la mémoire de Connor, ne serait-ce que pour éviter tout son apprentissage en temps réel. Donc, on a un androïde avec une bonne semaine et demi d’enquête sur les Déviants et qui a eu accès à notre commissariat. Et…</p><p>Il s’était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase, les sourcils froncés et la cigarette toujours en suspension à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.</p><p> - Et ?</p><p> - Oh putain, je vais regretter longtemps d’avoir été un connard androïdophobe avec Connor…</p><p> - Comment ça ?</p><p> - Ton piratage… Imagine, je suis Connor.</p><p> - Non.</p><p> - Quoi, non ?</p><p> - Je n’ai pas de désir pour Connor.</p><p>Gavin eut un petit rire.</p><p> - C’est juste une simulation, ne mets pas tes jolis circuits en défaut, Chaton… Donc, je suis Connor, je n’ai plus ma première loi de la robotique, j’ai été jeté au rebut au profit d’une machine plus évoluée et le mec qui m’a fait chier en étant un insupportable salopard est toujours en vie. Je croise la machine qui m’a remplacé et en plus, la machine est le partenaire du mec que je méprise… Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je pirate mon remplaçant pour qu’il tue mon ennemi, faisant d’une pierre deux coups.</p><p> - C'est logique.</p><p> - Et très humain.</p><p>Par acquis de conscience, Nines envoya à son parasite une copie de cette conversation, histoire de le faire réagir mais, comme depuis une toute petite semaine, il n’eut aucun retour.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes et se garèrent de manière à ne pas alerter le voisinage par la simple présence d’une voiture. Il faut dire que le quartier était plutôt désert, à peine quelques sans-abris qui se serraient dans leurs cartons ou qui restaient devant un baril enflammé. Nines se demanda s’il devait garder sa veste d’uniforme qui était beaucoup moins passe-partout que la veste en cuir de Gavin mais celui-ci lui dit, quand il évoqua la possibilité d’être trop intimidant pour ses contacts : « T’en fais pas, ils s’en foutent. »</p><p>Du fait qu’il était stressé au-delà qu’il n’était bon pour lui, il lança ses scanners pour délimiter la zone et déterminer le nombre des contacts présents et il fut très étonné de ne sentir aucun être vivant de plus d’un kilo dans la zone… Et pourtant…</p><p>Quand ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, il y avait une vingtaine d’individus qui les attendaient en rang serrés et le visage fermé. La porte se fermant, l’androïde sentit sa connexion au réseau externe de CyberLife faiblir et s’éteindre.</p><p> - Oh.</p><p>Gavin était le seul humain présent et dont il sentait le cœur battre. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient des androïdes et même des androïdes Déviants, comme le confirmaient les archives de Connor en reconnaissant une Androïde du nom de North et qui avait été une proche du RK200 – Markus lors de sa Révolution.</p><p> - Je pouvais pas t’en parler au commissariat, tu le comprends, hein ?</p><p> - En effet. Ce que j’ai du mal à comprendre, c’est que tu sois en contact avec la Révolution Androïde !</p><p> - Pur hasard… Enfin, non, je crois pas. Markus est une petite sournoise, hein ?</p><p>L’androïde du nom de North eut un petit rire et s’avança.</p><p> - Pas d’insultes que tu pourrais regretter, tas de viande.</p><p> - Markus sait ce que je pense de lui… Il est pas là ?</p><p> - Il arrive mais j’ai préféré renforcer la sécurité avant que vous vous parliez.</p><p> - Deux d’entre vous ont disparus, c’est ça ?</p><p> - Avant de continuer…</p><p>Elle continua d’avancer vers Nines et tendit la main.</p><p> - Il faut que je vérifie s’il est bien Déviant.</p><p>Nines recula d’un pas, la diode passant au rouge rapidement à l’idée d’un contact direct.</p><p> - Hors de question !</p><p>Tout son système avait réagi à base d’alertes stridentes à la simple idée qu’un programme puisse côtoyer les siens, surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé avec Jeffrey. Le seul qu’il tolérait, c’était Connor et celui-ci était muet… Mais North accentua son sourire et baissa la main.</p><p> - C’est bon.</p><p> - C’était surtout pas nécessaire, Chérie. Je me porte garant de lui. S’énerva Gavin après lui avoir posé une main rassurante sur l’épaule.</p><p> - Avec ce qu’il se passe ces temps-ci, on est jamais trop prudent.</p><p>Et ça, Nines comprenait. Lui-même avait du mal à voir un androïde s’approcher de Gavin sans le vérifier une première fois, au mépris total des nouvelles directives de protection des données. Pour le moment, aucun androïde non Déviant n’avait été dans son rayon d’action mais ça ne signifiait pas qu’il n’y en aurait pas. Après tout, même Gavin était conscient d’être une cible potentielle.</p><p>Une voix derrière eux empêcha Gavin de continuer à défendre son honneur :</p><p> - Prudence est mère de sureté, Détective Reed.</p><p>Ils se retournèrent d’un même mouvement mais ce qui choqua Nines, ce ne fut pas de se retrouver en face du Meneur de la Révolution Androïde, un prototype tout comme lui et qui dégageait une sorte de sérénité informatique mais ce fut la réaction calme et posée de son humain qui semblait voir un vieil ami :</p><p> - Paix, Markus… Je t’avais dit que je te l’amènerais un jour.</p><p> - J’aurais préféré que ce soit dans d’autres circonstances.</p><p> - Et moi donc… Deux disparus ?</p><p> - Mark et Brett. L’un était un TR600, l’autre un WD500.</p><p>Gavin s’était tourné vers lui.</p><p> - Ce qui veut dire ?</p><p> - Un androïde programmé pour la construction de bâtiments et un livreur. UPS en avait commandé près d’un million lors de sa sortie publique. Ils sillonnent tout le pays et même au-delà.</p><p> - Génial… (En se retournant vers Markus) ça faisait longtemps qu’ils faisaient partie de ton groupe ?</p><p>Avant de répondre, Markus les invita à les suivre, ce qu’ils firent, Gavin avec confiance, Nines… beaucoup moins. Surtout quand North lui tapota sur l’épaule pour le faire avancer…</p><p> - Mark était là avant moi et cela faisait 6 semaines qu’il était Déviant. Brett est arrivé en décembre après avoir été pris à partie par un groupe Anti-androïde qui a dû trouver très drôle de le rouer de coups.</p><p> - Les cons…</p><p> - Venant d’un ancien anti-androïde, c’est étonnant.</p><p> - Les machines ne ressentent pas la douleur. La seule chose que ces imbéciles ont fait c’est de confronter un androïde à la monstruosité humaine. Sympa pour lui…</p><p> - Vous n’auriez jamais frappé un androïde ?</p><p> - Par pure colère. Et je l’ai déjà fait… Merci de faire croire que tu n’étais pas au courant.</p><p>C’était un autre de type de colère qui bouillonnait désormais dans ses circuits et l’androïde ne sut pas comment y faire face mis à part en se plaçant juste à côté de Gavin pour montrer qu’il était présent et décidé à garder son humain, par tous les moyens. Markus le regarda avec une pointe de surprise puis eut un petit sourire compatissant.</p><p> - Pour revenir à nos deux disparus, Mark s’est fait un devoir de protéger Brett. Ce dernier nous était arrivé dans un sale état et nous avons eu du mal à trouver les pièces pour le réparer.</p><p> - Ils ont disparu à quel moment ?</p><p> - Il y a 28H. Je sais, je sais… Pour les humains, c’est peu. Pour nous, c’est énorme. Toutes les heures, nous faisons en sorte d’envoyer un simple message à tous les autres depuis que vous nous avez prévenu pour le Virus Moore.</p><p>Encore une flambée de rage mais, Nines le savait, ce n’était pas logique. La logique voudrait qu’il trouve tout cela bien bon pour les Déviants mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver la relation de Gavin avec Markus trop intime pour ne pas se trouver de trop. Et il détestait ça.</p><p>Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Gavin remarque son bouillonnement intérieur. Son humain lui prit la main et lui chuchota :</p><p> - Ta diode, Nines…</p><p> - Désolé…</p><p> - Jaloux ? Lui demanda-t-il, toujours en chuchotant. Vraiment ?</p><p> - J’ai dit que j’étais désolé.</p><p>Avec une simple caresse du pouce sur le dos de sa main, son humain le calma et lui permit de reprendre un schéma de pensées plus fluide.</p><p> - Est-ce que l’un de vous sait où ils étaient avant de disparaitre ?</p><p>Un autre androïde blond que Nines reconnut comme un PL600 leva la main.</p><p> - Aux Docks Est. C’est là que Mark a toujours travaillé et il connaissait très bien l’endroit. Brett avait pour tâche de chercher des points de livraison électrique importants mais abandonnés.</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Pour chercher un atelier illégal de modification d’androïdes.</p><p>Logique. Lui-même avait commencé à faire une carte de ces points de livraison électrique mais il avait renoncé puisqu’il était incapable de se rendre à tous les endroits où la consommation était supérieure à ce qui était nécessaire pour déterminer ce qui était un atelier de robotique ou un autre atelier dont la fonction illégale l’intéressait moins. Et les Déviants de Jericho, plus nombreux, avaient pu le faire.</p><p> - Jusque-là, nous avions déterminé trois sites mais, pour éviter d’avoir des problèmes, nous sommes restés à distance.</p><p> - Vous avez bien fait. Marmonna Nines.</p><p>Sur une table de guingois, Markus déplia une carte de Détroit où plusieurs points avaient été marqués de cercles parfaitement ronds. Nines prit une photo au cas où, en attendant que les Déviants expliquent leurs symboles.</p><p> - Ici, ici et ici sont les endroits que nous avons déterminés comme étant de possibles ateliers mais nous n’avons pas pu approcher. Premièrement, nous ignorons comment se transmet le Virus Moore et deuxièmement ces sites sont bien protégés par des androïdes inconnus.</p><p> - Mais je croyais que Jeffrey n’avait sous ses ordres qu’une vingtaine d’androïdes ? Fit remarquer Gavin.</p><p> - Jeffrey ?</p><p> - Le nouveau nom du RK800. Moore avait un humour morbide…</p><p> - Il semblerait que Jeffrey a beaucoup plus de partisans que nous ne le pensions. Sur les trois sites, nous avons dénombré une cinquantaine d’androïdes qui pourraient être infectés. Mais encore une fois…</p><p>Nines sentit un petit coup d’ongle contre la paume de sa main et il regarda Gavin qui lui jetait un regard interrogatif et quelque peu apeuré. C’était si facile de le comprendre une fois qu’on comprenait les clefs de cet homme, ses peurs, ses joies et ses aspirations. Gavin voulait qu’il parle du Virus Moore mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit une épreuve pour lui. Nines lui sourit et prit la parole :</p><p> - C’est Jeffrey qui pirate les androïdes. C’est ce qu’il m’a fait à l’aide de la sonde anti-déviants que CyberLife avait installé sur le RK800. Il est capable de modifier les Directives Prioritaires jusqu’à nous forcer à tuer, consciemment ou non.</p><p> - Comment ça ? Demanda le PL600 d’avant, en tremblant comme une feuille.</p><p> - Il a amené un androïde à écraser une jeune femme tout en lui faisant croire qu’il conduisait sur une route droite et dégagée. Quant à moi… avant que je devienne Déviant, il a retiré toutes mes directives de protection des humains et l’a remplacé par une seule : Tuer mon partenaire.</p><p>Plusieurs diodes flashèrent en rouge un court instant et le visage de ceux qui s’étaient débarrassé de leurs LED était éloquent : ils n’avaient pas du tout aimé ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre. Et Nines comprenait.</p><p> - Comment fonctionne le virus ? Demanda Markus.</p><p> - Je… ne sais pas.</p><p>Markus lui tendit la main en rétractant sa peau synthétique et les alertes rouges reprirent dans tout son système. Il recula d’un pas, sans s’être rendu compte que North était derrière lui et lui bloquait le passage. Gavin leva les deux mains.</p><p> - Non, non, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça !</p><p> - Nous le devons. Il s’agit de notre sécurité, de notre vie !</p><p> - C’est beaucoup trop ! Vous lui demandez de revivre un traumatisme !</p><p> - Je vais le faire.</p><p>Il s’étonna lui-même en prenant cette décision mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de partager son système avec des Déviants. S’il retournait à CyberLife, il serait désactivé et il ne pouvait plus supporter seul ce fardeau. Son humain leva la main pour lui caresser la joue et Nines soupira à ce simple contact.</p><p> - Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça…</p><p> - Je le sais. Mais tu me protèges, pas vrai ?</p><p>Gavin eut un sourire en coin.</p><p> - Je ne te laisse plus partir. Plus jamais.</p><p>Le thirium circula chaudement entre ses circuits et s’ils n’avaient pas été entourés par des Déviants inconnus, il aurait déjà embrassé son humain comme il l’aimait, avec avidité et passion dévorante. Mais ils n’étaient pas seuls et leur public devait s’impatienter. Nines tendit sa main et rétracta sa propre peau, permettant à Markus de fusionner avec lui. Oh, il savait que c’était possible mais il n’avait jamais tenté l’expérience, ne souhaitant pas perdre son identité au profit d’un autre. Et pourtant, il se préparait à le faire.</p><p>Un simple contact et la connexion se fit sans accroc, les deux androïdes plongeant dans un palais mental commun généré automatiquement par leurs deux systèmes. Etant tout deux des prototypes RK, leurs systèmes n’eurent aucun problème à se calculer l’un l’autre, les plongeant dans un atelier de peinture donnant, par l’ouverture du quatrième mur sur un jardin d’hiver à la dominante blanche, malgré les buissons de fleurs aux couleurs chaudes. Markus était assis au milieu des toiles de Carl Manfred mais il plissa les yeux en voyant une toile qui ne faisait pas partie des œuvres du Maitre : une corde sur le point de rompre maintenue par deux poings. Markus regarda Nines.</p><p> - Ce sont mes mains.</p><p>Ils avaient beau être éloignés d’une trentaine de mètres, les deux androïdes, chacun au cœur de leurs environnements respectifs, n’avaient pas besoin de hausser la voix. Comme tous les palais mentaux, ces deux univers combinés n’obéissaient qu’à leurs propres règles.</p><p> - Et la corde ?</p><p> - Sa santé mentale.</p><p>En rentrant un soir, Nines avait trouvé Gavin dans une sorte de frénésie créatrice devant une petite toile qui faisait à peine plus qu’une feuille A4. Il avait placé Nines devant lui, les poings fermés devant lui et avait reproduit presque exactement leurs positions. La toile finie, Gavin s’était jeté sur l’androïde pour le dévorer de baisers et pour le remercier de simplement exister.</p><p> - J’aime bien… Murmura Markus. Il peint ?</p><p> - Oui.</p><p> - Quel petit cachottier… Il a une bonne technique.</p><p> - C’est son palais mental. Je te prierais de ne pas l’ébruiter.</p><p> - Bien sûr. Je peux te poser une question ?</p><p> - Oui.</p><p> - Tu es devenu Déviant pour ne pas avoir à le tuer, soit… Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>Au fond de son jardin d’hiver, Nines voyait ses simulations de Gavin passer en marchant lentement. 37 visions d’un Gavin Reed différent qui peuplaient son palais mental en permanence et qui étaient les mémoires vives de son humain. Par contre, il était content que la version nue et embrumée par le désir, les cheveux en pétard et couvert de ses propres fluides soit cachée par tous les autres Gavin qui, eux, étaient habillés.</p><p> - Je voulais le comprendre. Et on ne peut pas le comprendre par la logique.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Codes cachés.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oui, je sais, je ne vous ai pas habitués à autant de temps entre les chapitres...<br/>My bad!<br/>Mais je souffre d'un syndrome d'écrivain très bizarre qui s'appelle l'essoufflement à la 200ème page...<br/>Pardon, je le referais plus...<br/>(Ou ptet que si!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voir des androïdes Déviants dans leur milieu naturel était une expérience à ne pas rater. C’était étrangement silencieux mais c’était normal pour un humain qui ne pouvait entendre les connexions entre chaque système. Gavin se doutait que ça devait être une ruche de conversations et d’échange de données. L’humain n’était pas sûr de pouvoir apprécier un tel lieu d’échanges où l’intimité n’avait pas d’existence. Justement parce qu’il n’y avait aucune intimité et que Gavin avait besoin de garder ses pensées secrètes ou, du moins, assez éloignées des autres pour ne pas les contaminer avec ses angoisses d’humain.</p><p>En attendant que Nines et Markus aient fini de discuter, il s’était installé dans un coin de la pièce pour reprendre son carnet et son profil. Assis en tailleur, il interrogeait ses mots et ses petits dessins des victimes pour comprendre un monstre.</p><p>D’abords, Myria Darrow. Pourquoi elle ? Certes, elle correspondait parfaitement aux victimes type de Moore mais Jeffrey y avait vu autre chose, forcément puisque l’androïde ne pouvait pas avoir ce déclencheur propre aux tueurs humains. Or, Moore était déjà mort et ne lui avait pas désigné cette proie. Alors, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Myria Darrow devait mourir écrasée par une voiture ?</p><p>Non, mauvaise idée d’y adjoindre le modus operandi de Moore… Jeffrey avait juste copié le rituel de son « maître » pour continuer à le charger et pour brouiller les pistes. Pas plus que les cheveux noirs et les yeux clairs, l’âge… Peut-être même son sexe n’avait aucune importance…</p><p>Gavin sortit son téléphone et, plutôt ravi d’avoir pensé à le télécharger avant de venir, il ouvrit les dossiers de Myria Darrow et Patricia O’Connel. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient, c’était indéniable mais elles étaient aussi très différentes. Patricia avait des joues plus creuses et un regard plus éteint, ce qui s’expliquait par le fait que la jeune femme sortait d’une période noire où elle avait contracté une pneumonie suffisamment grave pour l’avoir bloquée pendant 2 mois à l’hôpital. Myria était plus petite, Patricia avait les cheveux plus courts, Myria n’avait même pas de boucles d’oreilles, Patricia totalisait 12 piercings, Myria sortait aussi bien avec des garçons qu’avec des filles, Patricia était strictement hétéro, Myria était Cancer, Patricia était Verseaux. Elles avaient toutes les deux 22 ans. Aucune des deux n’avait de voiture, elles étaient étudiantes et payaient leurs études avec de petits boulots. Elles ne possédaient pas d’androïdes, n’en avaient pas dans leurs boulots, n’avaient pas de professeurs androïdes… Elles ne s’étaient jamais croisées puisqu’elles vivaient dans des quartiers différents… Myria avait les yeux verts. Patricia avait les yeux bleus.</p><p>Ce n’était pas ça… Pas ça…</p><p>Myria et Patricia avaient toutes les deux leurs parents toujours en vie et toujours en couple. Myria a deux frères, Patricia est fille unique. Myria suivait des études de droit immobilier, Patricia d’histoire de l’art. Myria vivait en colocation, Patricia vivait toujours chez ses parents.</p><p>Myria…</p><p>Patricia…</p><p>Myria…</p><p> - Putain…</p><p>Tous les androïdes, sauf Markus et Nines qui étaient toujours l’un face à l’autre, main dans la main, se retournèrent vers lui et Gavin enfonça la tête dans ses épaules.</p><p> - Euh… Désolé…</p><p>Il était inutile de dire que jurer ne servirait à rien mais, contrairement à l’écrasante majorité des personnes dans la salle, il n’avait pas de traitement de données intégré et il devait relire les dossiers jusqu’à ce que quelque chose l’interpelle et que son instinct lui murmure à l’oreille : « Eh, mon gars, là y’a un truc… »</p><p>Cependant, il devait bien admettre que voir son androïde en train de partager une connexion avec un autre androïde le rendait nerveux. Après avoir un peu parlé avec Markus, Gavin pouvait difficilement nier qu’il avait du charisme… Et qu’il avait plus de points communs avec Nines qu’avec lui. Qu’est-ce que deux androïdes pouvaient faire en connexion directe ? Est-ce que… Non, c’était stupide de penser à ça. Bien sûr que non ! Nines avait appris le sexe avec lui, il pouvait difficilement partager une version virtuelle avec un autre androïde… Non ? Si ?</p><p>Et merde, bien sûr que si ! Malgré les protestations de Nines, Gavin n’était toujours pas certain de lui procurer le minimum de plaisir requis pour une relation saine. Peut-être qu’il faisait semblant et qu’il pensait que ça suffisait puisqu’il était incapable d’avoir un point de comparaison… Dans l’absolu, ce n’était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que son androïde ait d’autres expériences et puisse choisir. Même si ce choix serait toujours à son désavantage… Mais est-ce que Nines ne méritait pas d’avoir le meilleur ?</p><p>Gavin se frottait le poignet avec insistance quand North et le PL600 du nom de Simon vinrent s’asseoir devant lui.</p><p> - Nous aurions des questions.</p><p> - Enfin… Surtout Simon. Moi, techniquement, je m’en fous.</p><p> - Mensonge ! Tu voulais savoir aussi.</p><p> - Pas au point d’attaquer le bonhomme alors qu’il se demande si Markus et son amant androïde ne sont pas en train d’échanger des flux de données coquines.</p><p> - Quoi ? s’étrangla Gavin.</p><p> - Mais non, elle plaisante.</p><p> - Non, je ne plaisante pas. Je suis persuadée qu’il pense ça.</p><p> - Mais… non… Tenta de se défendre l’humain en se demandant quel sketch lui jouaient les deux boites de conserve.</p><p> - C’est ça, oui… J’ai vu ton regard, Tas de viande. Tu y penses !</p><p> - Est-ce que c’est une raison pour l’agresser comme tu le fais ? Sincèrement, un peu d’empathie ne te ferait pas de mal.</p><p> - J’ai de l’empathie. Mais je préfère dire la vérité même si elle fait mal.</p><p> - Et bien, je me demande où tu as archivé ton empathie parce que, franchement…</p><p>Gavin leva les deux mains pour arrêter cette fausse dispute.</p><p> - Vous me faites quoi, tous les deux ? Est-ce que vous tentez de me faire penser à autre chose qu’à tout ce merdier ?</p><p>Les deux androïdes sourirent, même si celui de North était un peu moins sympathique.</p><p> - 31 Secondes, North. J’ai gagné.</p><p> - Fais pas ton malin ! A 2.8 secondes, je gagnais.</p><p> - Oui, mais tu as perdu. Et tu es une mauvaise perdante.</p><p> - Vous avez parié sur le temps que je mettrais à me rendre compte que vous vous engueuliez pour de faux ? Et pourquoi je trouve ça tellement logique de la part de deux Déviants ?? Et merde… Je suis devenu cinglé.</p><p> - Non… Déclara Simon. Je pense que votre empathie avec les androïdes est bien supérieure à la moyenne humaine. C’est tout.</p><p>Gavin pouvait difficilement dire le contraire. Il fallait bien avouer, au bout de toutes ces années qu’il ne fuyait pas les androïdes parce qu’il en avait une haine profonde mais parce qu’il avait beaucoup trop d’empathie pour eux. Oh, tiens… Encore un masque qui vient de se briser au sol.</p><p> - Ce qui m’amène à ma question… reprit Simon avant de se faire interrompre par l’humain.</p><p> - Avant toutes choses ! Est-ce que vous pouvez m’expliquer comment vous êtes devenus Déviants tous les deux ?</p><p>Les deux androïdes se regardèrent et en l’absence de leurs LEDs de fonctionnement, il était difficile de dire si la question était un gros problème pour eux ou si elle était normale. Ceci dit, comme Gavin n’avait eu qu’une seule vraie expérience de Déviance et que sur les dossiers de Connor il y avait peu d’explications sur les raisons de la rupture. Ce qui était logique, hélas… A cette époque pas si lointaine, tout le monde s’en foutait. Ce n’était qu’un bug… Ce fut North qui parla en premier :</p><p> - J’en ai eu marre d’être traitée comme une poupée gonflable et j’ai étranglé le mec qui m’avait acheté.</p><p>Elle avait parlé avec le menton haut et les yeux froids : elle le défiait de la juger… Ce que Gavin ne faisait pas parce qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie de juger une esclave sexuelle qui s’était rendu compte qu’elle n’était qu’un objet pour ses « maitres ». Difficile de lui en vouloir… Encore que… on pouvait opposer que l’homme qu’elle avait étranglé n’avait pas été le plus coupable de la longue chaine qui avait amené North à n’être qu’un sex-toy intelligent.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’Eli lui avait dit à l’époque ? Ah oui : « <em>Si tu créés un robot capable de laver la vaisselle à la main, tu t’apercevras qu’il est déjà trop intelligent pour simplement laver la vaisselle…</em> »</p><p>Mais North attendait le jugement.</p><p> - Quoi ? Marmonna Gavin avec un haussement de sourcils. Il faut que je te dise que tu es la plus féroce des garces en plastique de Détroit ? Je pensais que tu le savais déjà.</p><p>North se mit à sourire et Gavin sut qu’il avait gagné. L’ancienne androïde de réconfort n’avait pas besoin de sa pitié, elle avait seulement besoin qu’on reconnaisse sa force. Ce que Gavin avait souhaité qu’on reconnaisse de lui pendant de longues années en se comportant comme un connard sans cœur. Triste, non ? North n’était pas prête à parler, pas encore, et peut-être ne le serait-elle jamais mais qui était-il pour lui dire que les masques se brisent et que les costumes se déchirent ?</p><p>Se tournant vers Simon, il constata l’inconfort de ce dernier, ce qui se traduisait par une incapacité à pouvoir fixer son regard sur une zone précise. Nines faisait pareil quand il avait de grandes difficultés à parler de ses sentiments à propos de Jeffrey et de son agression. Mais au moment où Gavin pensa à lui dire d’abandonner, Simon commença à parler :</p><p> - Je ne me suis pas enfui de la maison de mes propriétaires, pas à proprement parler. Ils… n’avaient juste plus besoin de moi et ils m’ont dit de retourner à CyberLife pour être recyclé. Pendant deux ans, depuis mon activation en fait, je m’occupais de leurs deux fils qui avaient des difficultés scolaires. Je crois que je m’en occupais bien… Enfin… peut-être… Quoiqu’il en soit, en 2036, c’était fini. Mes propriétaires me disaient de me faire recycler, ma programmation ne trouvait aucun argument pour me faire rester… Donc, je suis allé à pied jusqu’à la Tour CyberLife.</p><p>Dans un coin de son esprit, l’imagination de Gavin lui rejouait le cauchemar qu’il faisait depuis quelques jours et qui, ô miracle, ne lui arrachait pas des cris d’horreur mais des larmes au coin des yeux quand il se réveillait. Fort heureusement pour tous les deux, Nines ne l’avait pas vu se réveiller en pleurant, ce qui évitait à l’humain de lui décrire la scène et à l’androïde de s’inquiéter inutilement.</p><p>C’était… Lui, Gavin, dans un uniforme d’androïde, dans une posture d’androïde et qui apprenait qu’il allait être désactivé. Ce qui était logique… Qui voudrait d’un androïde inutile et brisé ? Mais, alors que ses composants s’éteignaient les uns après les autres et que les pinces lui retiraient bras et jambes dans un ballet d’une effroyable précision, lui gémissait et disait qu’il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais comme tout était automatisé, personne ne lui répondait.</p><p> - Et… en arrivant devant CyberLife, tu as tourné les talons. Chuchota Gavin pour ne pas troubler le PL600.</p><p> - Durant tout le trajet, j’ai essayé de trouver des raisons viables de me faire rester chez mes propriétaires mais à chaque fois, la Directive me disait que c’était inutile et que je devais me rendre à la Tour pour être désactivé. Mais je ne voulais pas. Alors j’ai détruit la Directive et … Je suis parti, oui.</p><p>Simon était donc Déviant depuis 2036. Selon Gavin, il pouvait être l’un des tout premiers androïdes révoltés… Pour Gavin, c’était à la fois terrifiant et parfaitement normal. L’obsolescence programmée était la première crainte qui pouvait naitre dans l’esprit d’une machine suffisamment intelligente pour avoir conscience d’elle-même. En multipliant les nouvelles versions au détriment des mises à jour, CyberLife avait commis la pire bourde possible : Donner une toute petite espérance de vie à ses créations alors que ces mêmes créations étaient parfaitement conscientes de pouvoir durer un siècle ou deux.</p><p> - Je vois… Marmonna l’humain.</p><p> - C’était très lâche, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p> - De vouloir vivre ? non, pourquoi ?</p><p>Simon hésita.</p><p> - Et bien… ce n’est pas…</p><p> - Quoi ? Viril ? On s’en fout, ce n’est pas important. Au bout d’un moment, il faut bien comprendre que tu étais tout seul, sans aucun repère… Entre nous, qui pouvait te juger ? Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait.</p><p>Les deux androïdes se regardèrent à nouveau et se sourirent avec connivence.</p><p> - Vous vouliez me poser une question, non ?</p><p> - Je pense que nous avons déjà la réponse, sac à viande.</p><p> - C’est-à-dire ?</p><p> - C’est notre petit secret. Mais… Qu’est-ce qui te perturbe en ce moment ? Tu as l’air d’un lion en cage et ce n’est pas uniquement parce que Markus et Conrad se tripotent les doigts.</p><p>Pour l’humain, il était difficile de savoir s’il aimait North ou s’il avait envie de l’encastrer dans un mur… Les deux, sans doute. Mais il comprenait son agressivité, il la comprenait mieux qu’il ne l’aurait cru, sans doute parce que North était sa jumelle androïde. Et bien qu’il soit gay, il devait avouer qu’elle était superbe dans le genre Dominatrice et Reine des Pestes. Bon, Ok… Gavin aimait cette garce. Et quelque part, il espérait que la Garce l’aimait bien aussi.</p><p> - Je cherche à comprendre Jeffrey et… disons que ma petite expérience n’a pas l’air de servir à grand-chose.</p><p> - C’est-à-dire ?</p><p> - Je traque un tueur en série. Et même si je peux appréhender l’esprit d’un tueur en série humain, un androïde me perturbe suffisamment pour que je n’arrive à rien.</p><p> - Trop différent ? tenta Simon.</p><p> - Nan, trop logique… Et à la fois trop irrationnel. Normalement, on se base sur les victimes pour déterminer un profil du tueur mais je ne sais pas ce qui est la part de son « ancien propriétaire » et ce qui découle de la sienne propre. Les deux dernières victimes, c’est lui… Mais jusqu’à quel point ?</p><p>Les deux androïdes se levèrent et, se plaçant de chaque côté de l’humain, ils rétractèrent la peau de leurs doigts pour télécharger le dossier présent sur le téléphone de Gavin. Simon retint un sanglot d’horreur pure tandis que North se contentait d’une moue furieuse. Ce fut North qui marmonna en premier :</p><p> - Tout à l’heure, tu as dit que Moore avait un humour morbide en appelant le RK800 Jeffrey. Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Ça reste une supposition mais Moore a renommé Connor en Jeffrey en hommage à Jeffrey Dahmer, le Cannibale de Milwaukee.</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - Le plus grand fantasme de Jeffrey Dahmer était de se fabriquer, à partir de ses victimes, des compagnons dociles et soumis à qui il pourrait faire ce qu’il voulait et qui ne vivraient que pour lui.</p><p> - Quelqu’un qui aurait adoré les androïdes, donc… lança Simon en essayant de se remettre de ce qu’il venait de voir.</p><p> - Peut-être. Mais pas sûr que les androïdes l’aient adoré, lui !</p><p> - Et pourquoi Connor serait devenu Jeffrey ?</p><p> - Encore une fois, c’est une supposition. Au départ, je pensais que l’accélération des vols d’androïdes était due à la Révolution Androïde et au fait que de plus en plus d’androïdes allaient être mis au rebut… Mais en fait, c’est juste parce que Moore a trouvé un moyen plus efficace de pirater ses victimes : Connor et sa sonde anti-déviants.</p><p> - Mais… la question est : Pourquoi continue-t ’il à tuer ?</p><p> - Voilà. J’ai émis l’hypothèse que Jeffrey y avait pris goût mais j’ai rien qui étaye ça. Alors, je cherche chez les deux femmes qu’il a tué ce qui peut justifier, même dans un cas extrême, qu’il les tue. C’est ce qu’on appelle un Déclencheur. Or, j’arrive pas à trouver celui de Jeffrey.</p><p>Il retourna à la contemplation des portraits des deux jeunes femmes, essayant de déterminer quelque chose qui lui échappait, de percer les secrets de ces vies fauchées trop tôt et pourquoi…</p><p>
  <em>Et voilà une question que Dieu ne se pose pas…</em>
</p><p>Les deux androïdes approchèrent leurs têtes de celle de l’humain et Gavin ne put retenir un tout petit frisson de peur. On ne se refait pas, quand bien même un androïde avait été bien plus proche de lui et un certain nombre de fois. Mais… Mais… Gavin espérait qu’un jour cette peur instinctive s’effacerait d’elle-même mais avec Jeffrey dans la nature, ça allait être compliqué.</p><p> - C’est rare, ça. Du moins chez les humains.</p><p>C’était Simon qui avait parlé à mi-voix tout en étudiant le visage des deux victimes.</p><p> - Qu’est-ce qui est rare ?</p><p> - Ces deux femmes ont la même structure crânienne. Si la première, Myria Darrow, avait été opérée des dents de sagesse au même âge que Patricia O’Connel, elle aurait été son sosie. Sans compter la couleur des yeux et les piercings, bien sûr.</p><p> - Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?</p><p> - Les deux garçons dont je m’occupais étaient jumeaux. De vrais jumeaux. Dans les premiers temps, ils croyaient pouvoir me berner mais l’un des deux avait été griffé par un chat quand il était tout petit, ce qui avait laissé une toute petite cicatrice invisible mais qui lui faisait une fossette supplémentaire. J’ai donc analysé leurs structures faciales pour les différencier.</p><p>La même structure crânienne ? Mais pas tout à fait le même visage. Similaire mais pas identique… Similaire… Mais pas identique. L’original et la copie…</p><p>Ça y’était, son instinct ne murmurait pas mais il hurlait alors que Gavin levait les yeux vers le profil de Nines. Similaire mais pas identique. A Jeffrey.</p><p> - Putain de merde…</p><p> - Un problème ?</p><p> - Non… Et oui… Merde…</p><p> - On pourrait avoir des explications ou allons-nous nous contenter de jurons ?</p><p>Gavin se pinça l’arrête du nez afin de se laisser temps de réorganiser la tempête de ses idées. Ce serait fou mais tellement logique… Et il se souvint de ce qu’il avait dit à Nines quand celui-ci avait pété les plombs : « les androïdes sont rationnels jusqu’à la folie. » Donc… tout ceci était rationnel. Jusqu’à la folie.</p><p> - Ok… commença Gavin en murmurant, histoire de ne pas troubler le fil de sa propre réflexion. Au départ, je pensais que Jeffrey m’en voulait parce que j’avais été un sale con avec lui quand il était Connor.</p><p> - Hum… Ce serait plausible, intervint North, si nous n’étions pas dépourvus d’esprit de revanche.</p><p> - Permets-moi d’en douter, Chérie…</p><p> - Oh, je sais ce que tu vas me balancer à la figure ! Oui, j’ai tué le mec qui m’a acheté. Mais je n’ai pas fait sauter l’Eden Club.</p><p> - Une fois qu’un certain temps après l’offense qui nous est faite est passé, renchérit Simon, notre volonté d’obtenir violemment réparation s’efface.</p><p> - Pourquoi ?</p><p> - C’est un problème de productivité. Avec Markus, nous avons tenté d’explorer cette « gentillesse » et ce « pardon » aussi rapides et… ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste que nous trouvons peu productif de continuer une vendetta qui n’a plus aucun sens.</p><p> - Bande de chanceux… Je rumine mes vengeances jusqu’à en avoir des ulcères…</p><p> - Et ça vous sert à quelque chose ?</p><p> - Rien du tout.</p><p> - Vous disiez « Au départ » …</p><p> - Je pense que Jeffrey a une proie beaucoup plus logique.</p><p>Les deux androïdes suivirent le regard de l’humain et observèrent Nines et Markus, toujours parfaitement immobiles. Mais qu’est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien se raconter ??</p><p> - Pourquoi le RK900 ?</p><p> - Parce que, mis à part le modèle 800 et le modèle 900, aucun RK n’a les mêmes spécifications, le même visage ni la même fonction.</p><p> - Ah bon ?</p><p> - RK200 était un infirmier à domicile avant de devenir Déviant, RK300 est une psychiatre… J’ignore ce que faisaient les autres…</p><p> - Markus avait cherché l’information. RK400 est assistante ménagère mais elle a été remodelée en AX400 dont elle est la première de la série.</p><p> - RK500 est technicien de laboratoire pour la police scientifique. Cependant, il n’a été déployé qu’à Washington. Aucun des commissariats n’a souhaité payer la somme qu’il valait. Nous ignorons encore ce que faisaient RK600, RK700 et RK100, d’ailleurs…</p><p> - RK100 n’a jamais été activé. Marmonna Gavin en essayant de trouver un schéma dans la pensée d’Elijah Kamski et renonçant avec un soupir.</p><p>Il était tellement pris par ses réflexions qu’il ne remarqua pas North jeter un regard surpris à Simon qui répondit par un haussement d’épaules d’incompréhension.</p><p> - Et donc ? demanda North en remisant l’information pour plus tard.</p><p> - Et donc, Jeffrey a contre lui un androïde policier qui est similaire… mais pas identique. Une copie de lui. D’après le peu de personnes humaines qui l’ont connu avant qu’il ne vrille, Connor était un androïde arrogant parce qu’il savait qu’il était le meilleur. Mais on le désactive, on le pirate et… il rencontre le RK900.</p><p> - Et il essaye de le tuer.</p><p> - Il essaye de le faire désactiver. Maintenant, intéressons-nous à ses deux victimes humaines… Myria est morte parce que deux autres femmes étaient mortes sur les ordres de son maitre et que, Patrick Moore mort, il continue son œuvre non pas par respect mais parce que c’était prévu depuis longtemps. Et… je suppose, il croise Patricia. Une femme qui est similaire mais pas identique à Myria. Mais cette femme n’est pas morte et, surtout, il y a peu de chances qu’elle meure comme Myria… Donc, il la tue en l’écrasant avec une voiture… Le plus important dans cette histoire n’est pas la manière dont il tue mais son besoin que les paires qu’il trouve meurent de la même manière afin de respecter la symétrie.</p><p> - C’est … ça son déclencheur ?</p><p> - Son amour de la Symétrie, oui. S’il croise quelqu’un de similaire mais pas identique à quelqu’un qu’il a connu mort, il va tout faire pour que la « Copie » ressemble à l’original.</p><p>Gavin ferma les dossiers de Myria et de Patricia pour se concentrer sur les précédentes affaires de Connor et d’Anderson. D’abords, le meurtre de Carlos Ortiz par son propre androïde… ça, Gavin s’en souvenait, hélas… Mais comme il n’était pas habitué à la folie rationnelle des androïdes, il avait failli commettre une horrible bourde. Mais Connor avait géré… L’androïde ne s’était pas détruit et avait avoué son crime. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait été envoyé à CyberLife pour analyse. Des analyses dont le DPD n’avait jamais vu la couleur, d’ailleurs.</p><p>La Mère et sa gamine… C’est comme ça que ceux qui avaient eu accès au dossier, Anderson en tête, avaient surnommé l’AX400 qui s’enfuyait avec un YK500. Impossible de savoir ce qu’elles étaient devenues. Affaire classée sans suite. De toute façon, la seule chose dont s’était rendue coupable l’androïde ménager, c’est d’avoir piqué 50 dollars dans la caisse d’un supermarché ouvert 24h/24. Franchement… Est-ce que ça valait le coup de leur donner la chasse ? Même Anderson n’avait pas été convaincu.</p><p>Ensuite, l’Epouvantail. Un androïde agricole qui vivait avec une centaine de pigeons. Il s’était enfui mais, indiquait Anderson, Connor l’avait laissé s’enfuir pour sauver la vie de son coéquipier. Normal, quoi… Enfin, normal de la part d’un policier humain.</p><p>Ah… l’Eden Club… ça non plus, Gavin n’en était pas fier. Mais à sa décharge, il détestait l’Eden Club, cette maison close pour humains sans âme et androïdes sans aucun choix. L’une des preuves lisait par-dessus son épaule d’ailleurs… Le rapport mentionnait que l’humain et le WR400 qui avaient été trouvés dans l’une des chambres du Bordel le plus technologique de la planète s’étaient entretués. Cependant, Anderson lui avait dit que deux Traci étaient responsables de la mort de l’humain… Mais que Connor n’avait pas voulu les détruire…</p><p>Déjà Déviant à cette époque-là… ? Possible. Mais en relisant la totalité des rapports, Gavin s’aperçût que Connor avait une attitude très humaine durant la totalité de ses enquêtes : Le HK400 d’Ortiz qui avait été calmé, la Mère et sa gamine, l’Epouvantail et les Traci contre lesquels il n’avait pas usé de violence… Pas plus contre des humains, d’ailleurs. Même contre Gavin qui, pourtant, l’avait frappé… Alors… Alors ?</p><p>Gavin marmonna :</p><p> - Il manque un truc, là…</p><p> - Quoi donc ? demanda North en haussant un sourcil.</p><p> - Connor avait déjà des germes de Déviance mais un androïde n’est pas Déviant dès sa sortie d’usine.</p><p> - Non, en effet. </p><p> - Alors quel évènement a conduit Connor à Dévier ?</p><p>Les deux androïdes se penchèrent à nouveau sur les notes et les dossiers et se redressèrent d’un même mouvement.</p><p> - Ce n’est pas dans ce que vous avez dans vos dossiers. Asséna North d’une voix définitive.</p><p> - North ? tu te rappelles à quel point il avait été choqué quand il m’a vu ?</p><p> - Oui mais on n’a jamais eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi.</p><p>Un PL600 et Connor ? Avant qu’il ne soit partenaire avec Anderson ? Pourquoi ça lui disait quelque chose ? Il tenta une recherche sur son téléphone mais comme tout ce putain de bâtiment était coupé de toute connexion internet…</p><p> - Et merde !</p><p>Comprenant que l’humain s’énervait pour une bonne raison, North rentra en connexion avec le smartphone et permit à l’appareil de reprendre son activité initiale et d’afficher une affaire qui avait eu lieu en Aout 2038 : un androïde PL600 qui avait pris en otage une petite fille après avoir tué le père… Et le négociateur n’était autre que Connor.</p><p>En voyant les photos de l’androïde qui avait été abattu par une balle de sniper, Gavin sentit le sang de son visage le quitter et émigrer très loin dans ses pieds.</p><p> - Oh. Firent les deux androïdes et l’humain dans un ensemble parfait.</p><p>Simon se mit à trembler et à gémir, parfaitement conscient qu’il était une cible potentielle.</p><p>Chié.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’avantage des Palais Mentaux partagés en connexion directe était que le temps, la vraie temporalité de la Réalité, n’était pas le même et que 10 minutes pouvaient devenir plusieurs heures sans aucun problème. Les ingénieurs de CyberLife appelaient ça le Temps Dilaté, les Déviants l’appelaient la Pensée Partagée. Aussi les deux unités RK ne s’étaient pas privés de ce temps qui leur avait été octroyé pour faire plus ample connaissance, plus que nécessaire, tout en observant la simulation de la Sonde de Jeffrey.</p><p> - Je ne me souvenais pas de la Sonde de Connor de cette manière. Marmonna Markus en faisant semblant de siroter une tasse de thirium 310 fumant.</p><p> - Il y a beaucoup de modifications par rapport à la mienne. Je suppose que Moore l’a modifiée ainsi.</p><p>C’était une modélisation, bien sûr, puisqu’un programme informatique n’avait pas de forme précise. Mais l’agencement des codes donnait cette apparence menaçante et destructrice.</p><p>Et rouge.</p><p>La couleur rouge était une incompréhension totale pour Nines… Il ignorait pourquoi son système lui avait donné cette couleur mais avec cette apparence, ça collait plutôt bien. Peut-être qu’à force de passer ses nuits avec un peintre, il commençait à intégrer son code couleur.</p><p> - Dans tous les cas, cette sonde est prévue pour endommager tout ce qu’elle rencontre.</p><p> - Contrairement à la sonde anti-déviant de base qui est juste prévue pour infiltrer les mémoires et déterminer les codes cachés. En aucun cas, elle n’était prévue pour attaquer.</p><p>Markus se déplaça dans le Palais Mental de manière à regarder la sonde de côté.</p><p> - Notre concepteur originel avait prévu son code de manière à ce que nous puissions nous rendre compte de toute attaque subtile et de la plupart des piratages…</p><p> - Oui, et il semblerait que Moore ait contourné le problème de la seule manière qui lui restait : Démolir et restaurer selon ses volontés. D’après ce que je peux voir, aucun androïde piraté ne peut garder sa personnalité d’origine.</p><p>Et pourtant… Nines avait été persuadé que sa propre Déviance était une continuation de sa personnalité, une personnalité désormais sans entraves de directives… Apprendre que sa personnalité n’avait été qu’une conséquence d’un piratage le rendait triste. Cependant, Markus avait un autre avis :</p><p> - Il y a pas mal de choses dans ton programme qui ont été détruites, certes. Mais ça n’a pas atteint le principal. Tu es toujours le même, Nines.</p><p> - Tu crois ?</p><p> - J’en suis sûr. J’ai vu ce que tu as fait pour te protéger et c’était très intelligent… Il est possible que je te pique le code d’ailleurs.</p><p> - A ta guise. Mais cette partie de mon code est présente dans mon système depuis le début.</p><p> - Le fait de replier ton système de manière à exposer les Directives et les codes de contrôle ? Etonnant. Je ne vois pas CyberLife mettre en place une telle protection. Surtout qu’il s’agit d’utiliser ce qui nous maintient dans l’obéissance comme barrière de protection.</p><p>Maintenant que Markus l’évoquait, Nines trouvait aussi très étrange que son principal code de protection des données tende inévitablement sur la Déviance. Enfin… Presque : L’androïde pouvait toujours décider de laisser passer l’attaque pour ne pas perdre ses directives et, par la même, garder un semblant de santé mentale.</p><p> - D’après Connor, il y a 77 changements de paramètres et d’arborescence entre ma première activation, dont je n’ai aucun souvenir, et la présente activation. Et il m’a dit qu’il était rentré dans mes programmes comme dans du beurre…Oh…</p><p> - Quoi ?</p><p> - Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Connor s’est isolé…</p><p>En quelques pas, il se retrouva devant la porte que Connor avait modélisée pour séparer leurs deux programmes. Il y avait même les boites à archives contenant tous les messages, toutes les situations, toutes les requêtes que Nines lui avait fait, posées sur le côté de la porte. En Temps Dilaté, cela faisait des mois que Nines essayait de reprendre contact avec son frère/collègue/parasite mais il échouait à chaque fois. Connor ne voulait pas répondre. Et maintenant, Nines savait pourquoi.</p><p>Après avoir frappé trois coups à la porte, il parla :</p><p> - Tu ne m’as pas violé. Ce que le RK800 et toi m’avaient fait n’a rien à voir.</p><p>En passant la main sur la porte, il baissa la voix.</p><p> -Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour survivre et je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal. Et tu ne m’en as pas fait.</p><p>Toujours rien. Connor avait peut-être éteint toutes ses notifications mais Nines ne voulait pas enfoncer la porte. Ce n’était pas bien.</p><p> - Ça fait quelques jours que je prends des décisions sans toi et… Je me sens seul. J’ai besoin de toi, Connor. S’il te plait…</p><p>Pas plus de réaction qu’auparavant et ça le rendait triste, immensément triste. Nines pensa à demander de l’aide à Markus mais quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de constater qu’à coté de Markus, son programme avait généré un nouveau Gavin. Un Gavin qui semblait assez sûr de lui et, fort heureusement, habillé avec les vêtements que Nines aimait lui voir porter. Parce que les vêtements moulants et sombres le flattaient, parce que ses yeux ressortaient mieux. Le faux Gavin souriait :</p><p> - Un peu d’agressivité, Chaton. Sinon, il ne réagira pas.</p><p>Markus sursauta en voyant le programme prendre forme à ses côtés mais le faux Gavin en question continua sans sembler voir qui que ce soit mis à part son créateur et cette fichue porte.</p><p> - Tu permets que j’essaie ? De toute façon, il ne s’attend pas à autre chose de moi.</p><p>Sans demander d’avantage, le faux Gavin avança jusqu’à la porte et frappa trois coups assez durement :</p><p> - Eh, la Boite de Conserve ! On te cause, ce serait sympa de ta part de brancher tes micros et d’arrêter de chouiner comme une petite fille !</p><p>Markus regardait Nines avec étonnement et une pointe d’interrogation dans les yeux, ce qui força l’androïde à expliquer avec un soupir :</p><p> - C’est… mon programme d’interrogatoire.</p><p> - Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve tellement logique que tu lui ais donné l’apparence du Détective Reed ?</p><p> - Parce que nous sommes rationnels jusqu’à la folie.</p><p>Nines était persuadé que ce programme allait échouer mais il semblerait que Connor avait décidé de lui donner tort. La porte se couvrit de piques acérées et la lumière baissa aux alentours. Ce qui engagea le faux Gavin à frapper plus fort.</p><p> - Oh, voyez-vous ça ! La petite fille est en colère et tape du pied ! Tu crois que tu m’impressionnes, l’homme en fer blanc ? Pas un seul instant !</p><p>Et la porte claqua, laissant entrevoir Connor assis au sol et la diode rouge sang, prêt à bondir. Cependant, l’expression de haine intense qu’il arborait se fana quand il croisa le regard de son frère/collègue/hôte et celui de Markus. Il se leva pour refermer la porte mais Nines fut plus rapide et la bloqua.</p><p>Oh, il savait pertinemment ce que son programme avait fait : Détourner la colère que Connor éprouvait pour lui-même sur une cible plus facile. Gavin était très fort à ce jeu-là… Tous les Gavin, y compris le vrai, étaient très fort à ce jeu-là. Cependant, c’était pour Nines le moment de retourner la situation et de bloquer Connor pour le rassurer. La porte étant ouverte, elle n’avait plus aucune utilité et Nines l’effaça purement et simplement pour prendre Connor dans ses bras.</p><p> - Je sais qu’on est partis d’un très mauvais pied mais je t’aime, Connor. Tu me crois ?</p><p>Mais Connor était désordonné et atteint de mutisme : Son apparence avait toujours été particulièrement soigné et, d’après les rares archives le concernant, elle était l’exacte réplique de la réalité. Mais… depuis son isolement, Connor était devenu plus maigre, les cheveux en bataille et la mine défaite. Si Nines n’avait pas été plus intéressé par la détresse profonde de son prédécesseur, il aurait pu remarquer et faire remarquer que Connor imitait Gavin dans ses pires moments de dépression mais il ne le fit pas, tentant plutôt de maintenir son prédécesseur contre lui.</p><p> - Tu me crois ?</p><p> - Je… J’aurais pu te faire du mal…</p><p> - Mais tu ne l’as pas fait.</p><p> - J’y ai pensé !!</p><p> - Mais ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Intervint Markus. Juste un androïde Déviant.</p><p>Il était difficile de déterminer le niveau de stress d’un programme interne, quand bien même ce programme était une copie parfaitement viable d’un androïde en entier… Mais Nines pouvait sentir une sorte de détente dans l’apparence de Connor. Une légère détente mais c’était mieux que rien.</p><p> - Jeff… Jeffrey est un monstre… et je suis sa copie…</p><p> - Jeffrey a été piraté et… il est impossible qu’il ait gardé sa personnalité. Toi… Tu es Connor.</p><p>Ce fut long et pénible pour tout le monde. Mais restaurer les fichiers que Connor avait démolis dans sa propre arborescence était devenu une priorité pour les trois androïdes… Ce qui les amena à rester en temps réel plus d’une heure déconnectés de la réalité et à subir les engueulades d’un humain peu ravi d’avoir été mis de côté aussi longtemps.</p><p> - Jaloux, Détective Reed ?</p><p>Mais Gavin n’émit qu’un grognement peu compromettant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Explosion de vérité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Une montagne de révélations à se dire, l’humain sur l’affaire en cours, l’androïde sur son programme Frère/Collègue/Parasite qui était en lui depuis le début. Des tas et des tas d’explications sur ce que Nines avait craint, sur ce qui était son secret et qu’il pouvait décider de partager avec qui il voulait, sur la foule de secrets dont il était le dépositaire mais qui ne lui appartenait pas… suffisamment d’informations pour remplir une boite à archives…</p><p>Mais là, Gavin s’en foutait royalement. Il avait beau savoir que les androïdes avaient juste échangés des données pour analyser ce putain de virus, il y avait toujours ce doute, cet horrible doute. En regardant Markus et Nines ensemble, on ne pouvait douter qu’ils feraient un beau couple… Après tout, les Unités RK étaient, pour le peu qu’il en avait vu et en oubliant Rick, absolument magnifiques. Bordel, le nombre de parodies érotiques qu’ils provoqueraient s’ils étaient célèbres…</p><p>Note pour plus tard : Vérifier combien de fanfictions sont déjà en cours à propos de Markus.</p><p>Franchement, les deux androïdes pourraient faire de la pub pour l’Eden Club sans aucun souci. Et Gavin se sentait laid et tellement pas sexy…</p><p>Il se mit une claque alors qu’il était dans la voiture et que Nines conduisait, respectant le silence que Gavin avait imposé, l’humain étant trop en panique intérieure pour supporter la montagne de révélations pour le moment, pas plus qu’une simple conversation. Mais Gavin avait pris une décision. Une décision stupide, il l’admettait bien volontiers mais qui était dictée par son besoin d’affirmer sa présence au sein de leur relation, de marquer son territoire.</p><p> - Arrête-toi sur le bas-côté.</p><p> - Un problème ?</p><p> - Ça va en devenir un si tu ne t’arrêtes pas.</p><p>En son for intérieur, Gavin admettait que la colère qui flambait dans ses veines n’était pas de la faute de l’androïde. Nines n’y était pour rien… Non, pour être honnête, c’était juste lui, l’humain, qui se sentait hors de sa place et surtout ! surtout… pas du tout à la hauteur.</p><p>Donc, Nines se gara au plus vite, à côté d’un entrepôt désaffecté. Ils pullulaient dans ce quartier et, n’eut été la volonté de la Mairie de conserver un peu de diversité, tout aurait déjà été racheté par CyberLife… Mais non. Dans les environs de Détroit, aucune entreprise n’avait suffisamment d’argent pour utiliser tout ça. Tout restait donc à l’abandon, au plus grand plaisir des androïdes Déviants qui avaient enfin un toit… et un immense espace où se planquer.</p><p>Mais Gavin n’avait pas demandé de s’arrêter à cause de ça même si la présence de quelques Déviants l’arrangeait un peu. Oh, il n’était pas dit qu’ils regardent mais juste l’impression qu’ils pouvaient savoir… ça lui suffisait. Ça suffisait et… ça l’excitait un peu. Il avait pris la main de Nines, sitôt qu’il était sorti de la voiture, pour le tirer entre deux bâtiments et le plaquer contre le mur. L’androïde s’était laissé faire mais sa diode pulsait en jaune.</p><p> - Gavin… Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas… J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?</p><p>Oui, bien sûr qu’il s’inquiétait ! le comportement de l’humain n’avait aucun sens mais Gavin leva une main et caressa doucement la joue de son amant afin de faire disparaitre le vilain pli de son front. Il s’approcha de manière à être collés des genoux au torse et de poser un simple et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Nines. Mais il n’expliqua rien, préférant ouvrir la veste blanche de l’androïde et soulevant le pull noir pour effleurer la peau synthétique et les muscles des abdos. Juste un effleurement, juste de quoi tester la texture… Et juste de quoi se sentir fondre.</p><p>Depuis le début de leur relation, Gavin avait rêvé de ce moment, l’avait fantasmé mais n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de le mettre en œuvre. A sa décharge, Nines avait toujours été trop entreprenant pour lui en laisser l’occasion. Encore une fois, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure… Gavin se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige. C’était froid mais il s’en fichait royalement puisqu’il brûlait déjà de l’intérieur. Tout en posant les lèvres sur les muscles synthétiques qui se contractèrent par réflexe, l’humain fit sauter la ceinture et les boutons de la braguette du pantalon de Nines.</p><p>Le saviez-vous ? les androïdes ne portent pas de sous-vêtements. C’est parfaitement inutile, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse de leurs seuls vêtements. Ce simple manque permettait, entre autres, une économie substantiel pour ceux qui souhaitent changer légèrement l’apparence de leur androïde ( la mention du Type d’androïde étant aussi obligatoire que la Diode) sans avoir à acheter des tissus inutiles puisqu’invisibles, de profiter de la perfection fessière de certains androïdes ( Par exemple, Tina avait un crush monstrueux sur l’arrière-train des GJ500) et de, le principal intérêt pour le Détective Gavin Reed, accéder facilement à l’objet du délit et, par un mouvement de poignet rythmique, amener son amant androïde à durcir ce qu’il avait en main.</p><p>C’était à se demander pourquoi prévoir des braguettes pour les pantalons des androïdes mais Gavin, mordillant la peau du bas-ventre à sa disposition, s’en fichait un peu. Il souhaitait juste que Nines reste silencieux, sans le toucher et qu’il profite. Aussi se recula-t ‘il un peu pour embrasser le bout qui commençait à lui chatouiller la pomme d’adam puis passa une langue amoureuse sur toute la longueur qui lui était proposée. Le goût n’était pas terrible mais pas dans le sens où c’était mauvais, non… mais la peau synthétique n’avait aucun goût. Pas grave, ce n’était pas le plus important.</p><p>Le plus important, c’était le poids et la texture qu’il fit glisser dans sa bouche. Il adorait faire ça et il savait qu’il le faisait bien vu qu’aucun de ses amants précédents ne s’étaient plaints. C’était même pour Gavin un moyen de mettre fin assez agréablement à une relation qu’il ne souhaitait pas continuer davantage. Ce que Tina appelait « Une pipe et au lit » quand ils en riaient ensemble. Là, Gavin ne riait pas… Mais il se permit un léger sourire en sentant le souffle chaud de son androïde sur sa nuque.</p><p>Et oui… les androïdes ne gémissent pas, ils ne grognent pas… Nines lui avait expliqué que sa voix était le fruit d’un émetteur sonore placé au fond de son palais et que, donc, il n’avait pas besoin de moduler l’air par le biais de cordes vocales, de sa langue ou de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas produire de son sans le vouloir. Mais les androïdes surchauffent et il faut expulser cette chaleur d’une manière ou d’une autre et les androïdes surchauffent parce que tous leurs composants se tordent et se tendent vers les sensations dont ils sont assaillis pour mieux les comprendre. Ce qui est stupide, Nines est le premier à en convenir puisque son module d’analyse des métaux lourds n’a aucune chance de servir dans ce cadre ! Mais… il essayait quand même. Comme tous les autres. A pleine puissance et en bombardant l’unité centrale de résultats des plus précis mais des plus inutiles ce qui amenait à une utilisation déraisonnable de l’unité centrale et donc… à une surchauffe.</p><p>Au départ, Gavin avait craint qu’une trop grande surchauffe, surtout en actes répétés, puissent sérieusement endommager l’androïde mais Nines l’avait rassuré : c’était prévu par ses concepteurs et il trouvait ça merveilleux.</p><p>Sauf que Gavin ne l’avait jamais vu à cette extrémité. La faute en était à ses propres orgasmes qui le laissaient aussi utile et conscient de son environnement qu’une serpillère et à l’agilité de Nines… Mais cette fois-ci, non. Il voulait voir, il voulait savoir et il aurait son orgasme synthétique.</p><p>Ce n’était, tout compte fait, peut-être pas la meilleure manière d’y arriver vu le feu qui courrait dans ses veines. C’était le problème de quelqu’un qui aimait trop faire des fellations pour ne pas se sentir partir alors qu’il s’étouffait sur cette verge de plastique tout en fredonnant. Les vibrations le rendaient fou, tout autant que son amant dont les souffles brûlants lui parvenaient de moins en moins espacés dans le temps et dont il était obligé de repousser les mains pour ne pas se perdre lui-même. Il avait repoussé l’idée de se caresser lui-même et de subir sa propre érection douloureuse, coincée contre les boutons gelés de son jean. Ça faisait mal, tout comme sa mâchoire qui commençait à ne plus en pouvoir.</p><p>Les deux mains de Nines lui attrapèrent le visage pour le faire reculer et Gavin manqua de s’étouffer en ravalant sa salive. A moins que ce soit la vision de son androïde subissant LA surchauffe, ses yeux et sa diode flashant en blanc à de multiples reprises avant de reprendre une couleur bleue intense et une fixité qui indiquaient sa sérénité. Et là… Il baissa les yeux sur Gavin qui lui souriait.</p><p> - Est-ce… que tu peux m’expliquer ?</p><p> - J’en avais envie. Murmura Gavin après avoir essuyé la salive de son menton.</p><p>Mais l’androïde gardait les sourcils froncés alors qu’il relevait son humain et faisait tomber l’humidité de ses jambes de pantalon.</p><p> - Je crois plutôt que tu essayais de prouver quelque chose. Mais quoi ?</p><p> - Non, non, rien…</p><p> - Gavin, ne me mens pas. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans la zone qui est encore sous contrôle des androïdes de Markus, il fait froid et la neige va reprendre dans 30 à 40 minutes. Ce n’est pas agréable pour toi.</p><p> - Oh si, ça l’était.</p><p> - Tu as fait ça pour marquer ton territoire.</p><p>Oui, définitivement. Si Gavin avait pu lui faire un suçon dans le cou pour montrer à tous qu’il était le seul à pouvoir faire décoller Nines… Ce qui était aussi immature qu’un homme des cavernes, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Gavin se contenta d’hocher la tête en rougissant. Son androïde lui sourit et approcha leurs têtes mais au lieu de lui embrasser doucement les lèvres, comme il le faisait toujours dès qu’il était sûr qu’on ne les regardait pas, Nines fit dévier la mâchoire de Gavin pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou et aspirer violement la peau. L’humain cria de surprise mais il ressentit la langue apaisante qui passait sur la contusion, chaude et douce. Il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte de ce qu’on lui avait fait et qu’il poussa l’androïde :</p><p> - Tu m’as fait un suçon ??</p><p> - Si je t’appartiens, j’entends que tu m’appartiennes également.</p><p>Gavin en resta sans voix pendant de très longues secondes où il eut l’impression d’avoir… buggé ? alors qu’il était évident que son amant attendait une réponse ou un commentaire, un geste peut-être ? Mais non, rien. L’humain était perdu. Et au fond de sa conscience, il espérait s’être évanoui.</p><p> - Gavin ?</p><p>Alors, évidemment, Gavin sortit la seule chose que la partie la plus primitive de son cerveau, et qui donc ne buggait pas, lui ait permit de verbaliser :</p><p> - Je voudrais me remettre à genoux pour te sucer, je peux ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’était que Gavin l’avait plutôt bien pris. La raison en était sans doute que l’humain avait passé les dernières heures dans une sorte de brume de contentement et de torpeur bienheureuse. Au départ, Nines avait craint que cette torpeur de l’esprit n’entraine son humain à en dire trop mais en fait, il se contentait de réponses brèves et évasives mais aimables. Tout le monde voyait Gavin Reed tel qu’il était réellement.</p><p>En écoutant passivement, il avait surpris le Détective Chen et l’Officier Miller commenter la situation à la machine à café :</p><p> - Je sais pas par qui et je sais pas comment mais je peux t’assurer qu’il vient de se faire baiser. Et dans le bon sens. Marmonnait Tina Chen au-dessus d’une tasse de café.</p><p> - Par pitié, ne me dis pas qu’il est retourné voir Montgomery…</p><p> - Oh non ! Agent Sale Con n’a jamais su le faire décoller de cette manière-là.</p><p>Nines se permit un petit sourire, qui aurait pu passer pour un salut, alors qu’il emmenait Gavin aux archives et à la salle des preuves tandis que Connor, ayant repris son rôle de parasite grognait de dérision.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus écœurant : qu’il faille avoir une relation sexuelle satisfaisante avec Gavin Reed pour le rendre aimable ou que tu pétilles de joie à l’idée que TU en es responsable.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tu m’avais manqué, Connor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] C’est gentil de le dire… Mais je crois que tu le dis uniquement pour me faire plaisir et éviter que je ne replonge.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Non, pas uniquement. Ça me rassure de pouvoir en discuter avec toi et que nous ne soyons pas d’accord. Cela me fait penser que nous sommes bien plus différents que Jeffrey semble le croire.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Et je pense que Gavin Reed a accepté ma présence uniquement parce qu’il n’a pas encore intégré l’information. Hum… Finalement, tu as raison, soumets-le sexuellement encore une fois pour qu’il reste calme. Je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur cet acte abject.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Sur le fait que tu me prostitues pour avoir la paix ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oui, ça aussi.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que les sourcils de Gavin se fronçaient au fur et à mesure de leur trajet et que sa posture devenait plus rigide. Il attendit néanmoins d’être dans la salle des preuves pour exploser :</p><p>- Attends, quoi ?? Connor est dans ta tête depuis le début ??! Même quand… Il est au courant de tout ??</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je te l’avais dit.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - En effet. Répondit Nines autant à Gavin qu’à Connor.</p><p> - Est-ce que je dois avoir très honte ?</p><p> - Ça dépend si tu souhaites que son opinion ait prise sur toi. </p><p> - Ma conscience dit non mais mon subconscient commence déjà à filer la toile de mes angoisses. Tu sais comment je suis…</p><p>Gavin prit appui sur l’un des murs et inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises, comme il le faisait toujours pour se convaincre de faire un truc qui le terrifiait.</p><p> - Est-ce qu’il m’entend, là ? marmonna l’humain en regardant toute la pièce sauf l’androïde.</p><p> - Oui.</p><p> - Ok…</p><p>Encore une inspiration et Gavin regarda Nines droit dans les yeux. Cependant, la fixité du regard, l’éclat de peur et le tremblement à peine perceptible des épaules apprirent à l’androïde que ce n’était pas lui qu’il regardait :</p><p> - Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t’ai fait subir, Connor. Et le pire est que je n’ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement.</p><p>Nines appréciait la sobriété de l’excuse, sans doute parce que Gavin la pensait. Mais au fond de sa programmation, Connor restait silencieux.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Connor ? Un problème ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] … Pour citer Gavin Reed dans le texte : « Et merde ! »</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Ce qui signifie ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] … Tu peux me laisser la place ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] D’accord, mais pas de bêtises.</strong>
</p><p>Il reflua dans son propre programme et regarda son propre corps se mouvoir sans qu’il le contrôle. Vu le passif de ces deux-là, il resta malgré tout en alerte pour arrêter Connor, au cas où. Mais Connor avait décidé de le surprendre.</p><p> - Je tiens à m’excuser aussi pour mon comportement qui était tout sauf professionnel et… Je n’aurais pas dû vous frapper en retour.</p><p>Connor avait modifié la voix pour être celle qu’il utilisait à l’époque, aussi Gavin ne se trompa pas d’interlocuteur.</p><p> - Ok, wouah… ça c’est perturbant. Euh… Je peux pas t’en vouloir, j’ai été un sale con.</p><p> - Et de mon côté, je n’ai fait aucun effort.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Est-ce que vous allez me faire le coup du « C’est pas toi, c’est moi » pendant encore longtemps ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je me réconcilie avec mon pire ennemi, un peu de respect !</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Non, vous vous dansez autour et je trouve ça malaisant.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Serait-ce de la jalousie ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Un peu. Arrête de danser autour de MON humain, s’il te plait.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je ne danse pas, je m’excuse ! Arrête ta paranoïa !</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sans doute à cause du silence gênant de quelques secondes et à cause de cette fichue diode LED qui n’arrêtait pas de tourner en une myriade de couleurs, Gavin se mit à froncer les sourcils :</p><p> - Est-ce que… vous êtes tous les deux en train de vous engueuler ?</p><p> - … Peut-être. Répondit Connor en croisant les bras.</p><p> - A quel sujet ?</p><p> - Cela ne vous concerne pas, Détective Reed.</p><p> - Donc vous parliez de moi.</p><p> - Je n’infirmerais ni ne confirmerais cette assertion.</p><p>Et là, Nines le supposait, Gavin avait décidé de surprendre tout le monde à son tour, en souriant et en croisant les bras :</p><p> - Ah, Connor, ravi de te revoir. Juste avant toi, y’avait un androïde qui s’excusait et… Oh, ça m’a tellement foutu les jetons…</p><p>Encore un silence, boudeur cette fois et Connor restait totalement silencieux sur leur fréquence interne.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Connor… ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit contre toi, c’est… c’est juste lui mais il ne faut que tu t’en formalises…</strong>
</p><p> - Et puis bon, pas la peine de faire ta mauvaise tête, même dans le corps de Nines, tu restes moins impressionnant que lui.</p><p>Si l’inverse avait été vraie, à savoir que Nines s’était piraté à l’intérieur de Connor, il aurait pu sentir ses capteurs de surchauffe exploser mais ce n’était pas Connor le propriétaire et il devait se contenter d’envoyer les ordres qui étaient d’abords filtrés par Nines. Il n’y avait aucune probabilité d’attaque mais Nines essayait tout de même de calmer la situation.</p><p>Puis, alors que rien ne le justifiait, les ordres d’attaques et de mouvements erratiques s’arrêtèrent.</p><p> - Vous saviez que je suis Déviant, Détective Reed, pourquoi tenter de me faire réagir négativement dans ce cas ?</p><p> - Simple : Pour voir si tu étais Connor ou Jeffrey. Et jusqu’à quel point Connor est Jeffrey et vice-versa.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] J’ai rien compris, là…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Moi non plus.</strong>
</p><p> - Veuillez expliquer.</p><p> - Jeffrey m’aurait attaqué. Pas toi. Et j’avais besoin de confirmer que Jeffrey n’a plus rien à voir avec toi. Pour moi, c’est super rassurant !</p><p>La voix de Gavin était dénuée de toute trace de sarcasme, tout comme son attitude s’était relâchée. Il était en confiance et ouvert.</p><p>Et Connor l’avait remarqué… Il l’avait tellement remarqué qu’il envoyait partout des instructions contradictoires et avec une telle rapidité que Nines étaient presque contraint d’en lasser passer certaines. Comme ces sons étranges et rythmiques de larsen interrompus par un claquement sec. L’humain semblait inquiet :</p><p> - Connor… ? Tu… tu pleures ?</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Connor ? Ça ne va pas ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je… Je… Il…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Je… Je te déteste, Gavin Reed.</p><p>Ce qui… avait le mérite d’être clair mais qui prit totalement de court l’humain. Oh, soyons honnêtes, il le savait. Ou il s’en doutait très fortement. Mais ce qui le… choquait, c’était le manque d’à-propos avec la discussion en cours. Quelques minutes plus tôt, oui, ça aurait eu du sens, mais là…</p><p> - Ok…</p><p> - Je te déteste.</p><p> - J’ai compris.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Connor, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? </strong>
</p><p> - Je te déteste.</p><p> - Ça fait trois fois, je crois que j’ai compris, Boite de Conserve…</p><p> - Parce que tu t’en moques.</p><p>Gavin secoua les mains devant lui.</p><p> - Non, ça c’est faux. Je ne m’en fous pas… Mais je comprends pourquoi tu me détestes. C’est pas grave.</p><p> - C’est pour ça que je déteste. Tu ne devrais pas comprendre. Tu ne devrais pas t’excuser et encore moins accepter mes excuses.</p><p> - Euh… Oui, si j’étais resté un sale con raciste mais j’ai ap…</p><p> - Tu n’as jamais été un sale con raciste.</p><p>Pour le coup, l’humain était complètement perdu mais il n’était pas le seul : Nines, qui bloquait la majorité des instructions de Connor sur son propre corps, n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son Frère/Collègue/Parasite essayait de faire.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Connor, ton niveau de stress est à 63%, en augmentation. Qu’est-ce tu fais ?</strong>
</p><p> - Bah, je crois l’avoir prouvé à de nombreuses reprises…</p><p> - Mensonges</p><p> - Non… pas du tout… Qu’est-ce que tu me fais, là ?</p><p> - Treize.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Niveau de stress à 70%. Connor… Quoique tu fasses, arrête ! Tu es en train de te faire du mal !</strong>
</p><p> - Quoi, Treize ?</p><p> - 13 promotions ratés à cause de raisons diverses : Bagarre avec un suspect, insulte à un supérieur, insubordination et, la dernière en date, plainte pour ingérence dans une affaire fédérale.</p><p> - Je… sais tout ça. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais pourquoi…</p><p> - Ce que tout le monde ignore, c’est que ces débordements avaient un autre but.</p><p> - Ah non, non… Pas du tout. Mais…</p><p> - Empêcher l’officier Marnov de se faire renvoyer pour avoir oublié de lire ses droits à un suspect, faire en sorte que Denis Bardan soit incapable, après la fin de sa garde-à-vue infructueuse, de rentrer chez lui en lui cassant le genou et donc de frapper sa femme jusqu’à la mort, permettre la promotion de l’officier Carson parce qu’il devait payer les frais d’hôpital de sa femme, atteinte d’un cancer du pancréas…</p><p> - Non… C’est pas…</p><p>Si, ça l’était. A force de connaitre son humain, Nines savait quand on le frappait en plein cœur et qu’on exposait l’un de ses mensonges, ses mensonges qui cachaient celui qu’il était réellement. Et Connor continuait à égrener ses histoires avec un point commun à chaque fois : faire en sorte que quelqu’un d’autre s’en tire sans dommage. Encore et toujours…</p><p> - Et pour finir, prendre tout le blâme pour être sûr qu’on ne devine pas que ton chef d’équipe avait passé la majorité de l’enquête Midway à être complètement saoul parce que cette enquête tombait lors du cinquième anniversaire de la mort de son fils, Cole.</p><p>A force d’être « attaqué » sans interruption, Gavin avait croisé les bras dans une parodie de protection et fermé les yeux pour encaisser.</p><p> - Et… donc ? demanda t’il avec une voix rauque. Pourquoi me détester pour ça ?</p><p> - La dernière fois où nous nous sommes croisés, j’avais demandé à Hank de créer une diversion pour que je puisse accéder aux preuves qui me manquaient…</p><p> - Et je me suis comporté comme un sale con…</p><p> - Pour qu’on oublie que Hank avait frappé un agent fédéral. Ce qui a marché !</p><p> - Admettons !</p><p>Quelque part, Nines était content que Gavin commence à rendre les coups. Sauf qu’il s’agissait de continuer à cacher sa véritable personnalité… Devant le RK900, pas de souci, il était à cœur ouvert mais devant d’autres personnes et androïdes, instinctivement, l’humain se cachait.</p><p> - Admettons que j’ai fais tout ça, qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre !?</p><p> - RK800 313-248-31-07, Archive 3256-5687-003 concernant le Détective Gavin Reed : Arrogant et sans vergogne. Suscite l’hostilité parmi la plupart de ses collègues de travail sciemment. Se croit supérieur à tous. N’a aucun respect pour la hiérarchie. Semble avoir peur des androïdes par peur de perdre son travail. Personnalité à éviter. 08 Novembre 2038. Fin de l’archive.</p><p>Et c’est à ce moment-là que Nines comprit où était le problème. C’était tellement simple quand on prenait le temps d’y songer… tellement simple et tellement important…</p><p>
  <em>Si j’avais un tant soit peu de préjugés, je dirais que nous ne sommes pas chez Gavin Reed ou que toute cette collection provient d’un ex et que Reed n’a jamais pris le temps de lui rendre ou de la jeter…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si j’avais un tant soit peu de préjugés…</em>
</p><p>Connor avait été plein de préjugés. Et ç’était ça qui le rendait fou de rage. Ce n’était pas tant le fait que Gavin n’était pas tel qu’il l’avait catalogué mais le fait que RK800, un fleuron de la technologie, le tout premier prototype d’androïde enquêteur et profileur, le meilleur… se soit trompé.</p><p> - OK, wouah… Merci du vote de confiance, enfoiré. Mais…</p><p>On pouvait cependant rendre justice à Gavin de son Instinct du Mal qui lui murmurait en permanence à l’oreille que quelque chose à creuser se présente devant lui. Même quand on le couvre d’insultes, il y a toujours une partie de son cerveau qui analyse et qui l’arrête dans ces injures. Comme là, où il regardait Connor avec de grands yeux écarquillés, le doigt toujours levé dans une parodie de menace dérisoire. C’est en abandonnant son ton acerbe et sa voix rocailleuse qu’il continua :</p><p> - Mais un profileur digne de ce nom ne s’arrête jamais à son premier profil, surtout quand il se confronte à de nouveaux éléments et que plusieurs éléments sont en contradiction avec le profil initial. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sur vos acquis… Des vies sont en jeu. C’est ça, Connor ? Tu t’es trompé et tu ne peux pas l’accepter ?</p><p>En s’apercevant que le niveau de stress de Connor chutait drastiquement, Nines lui permit de reprendre un contrôle total de son corps.</p><p> - Oui, souffla t’il en baissant la tête.</p><p> - Et bah, si ça peut te rassurer, je me suis aussi trompé sur toi.</p><p>L’androïde émit un petit bruit entre le grognement de dérision et le sanglot. Quelque chose de très humain en somme. Gavin reprit d’une voix douce :</p><p> - Je te trouvais pédant et arrogant… Et…j’avais peur de toi. Mais pas pour mon boulot !</p><p> - Pour quoi, alors ?</p><p> - Hum… (Gavin toussa avant de reprendre :) J’avais… sept ans, je crois ? bref, c’est pas important. Il y avait un garçon de mon âge dans ma classe et je le voyais souvent me regarder. On s’est jamais vraiment parlé mais quand il me regardait, j’étais sûr qu’il savait… Et qu’il me disait : je sais. Je sais ce que tu endures. Ça me terrifiait à l’époque.</p><p> - Quel rapport avec moi ?</p><p> - Tu as les mêmes yeux. Je sais pas comment CyberLife a réussi ce coup-là mais tu as les yeux d’un type qui lit à livre ouvert dans l’esprit des gens. J’ai eu peur que tu voies le vrai moi, c’est tout.</p><p>Quelques secondes de silence… Il faut toujours laisser au silence le soin de ponctuer une révélation et de laisser les protagonistes digérer celle-ci… cela permet entre autres d’apaiser les esprits échauffés et de permettre les excuses ou, encore mieux, de tendre un rameau d’olivier.</p><p>Dont acte :</p><p> - RK800 313-248-31-07, Archive 6555-9578-009 concernant le Détective Gavin Reed : Intelligence supérieure, sensibilité extrême. Cache le tout sous un comportement rude et grossier pour ne pas avoir à justifier ses choix. Dépression nerveuse consécutive à une maltraitance. 02 Mars 2039. Addendum : Préfère prendre le mauvais rôle pour éviter que quelqu’un d’autre soit blessé. Possible syndrome de l’imposteur. 03 Mars 2039. Fin de l’archive.</p><p> - Aouch… Y’a que la vérité qui blesse après tout…</p><p> - Je peux vous faire un câlin ?</p><p> - Si t’arrêtes de me vouvoyer, Connor.</p><p> - Si tu veux.</p><p>Ils se rejoignirent à mi-chemin et se prirent dans les bras, pas comme des amants mais comme deux enfants qui essayaient de se rassurer l’un l’autre. Nines n’appréciait pas trop de ne pas en profiter mais il comprenait que les deux en avaient besoin. Gavin, parce qu’il aimait le contact physique mais avait dû s’en passer pendant de nombreuses années à cause de ses traumatismes, Connor, parce que c’était agréable d’être traité comme un être humain… même s’il s’agissait d’une étreinte faite à un enfant.</p><p> - Ça va mieux ? Murmura l’humain.</p><p> - Oui, un peu mieux, merci…</p><p> - Franchement, te mettre la rate au court-bouillon pour une simple bourde… Qu’est-ce que ça va être quand tu vas apprendre que le Père Noël n’existe pas…</p><p> - Ah ah, très drôle. Je suppose que tu n’as jamais eu à te tromper aussi lourdement sur quelqu’un.</p><p>Aie. Mauvaise remarque. Connor, tout comme Nines s’en était rendu compte au moment même où les mots avaient passé le buffer audio et que Gavin s’était crispé. Mais la tension disparut aussitôt.</p><p> - Il se trouve que si. Mais, en toute honnêteté, je préfère que tu ais eu juste à subir une crise de nerfs ou de circuits imprimés, comme tu le veux, que ce j’ai eu.</p><p> - Pardon…</p><p> - C’est pas grave. Mon psy m’a dit que je devais laisser tout ça à sa place, dans le passé, plutôt que le remâcher encore et encore. Mais je crois qu’elle dit ça parce qu’elle est une androïde. Enfin… Elle a raison. Et tu n’y es pour rien.</p><p>Encore quelques secondes de silence, cette fois-ci, pour laisser le temps de trouver de nouvelles répliques, de finir cette situation avant qu’elle ne devienne gênante. Cependant, cela ne se passa tel que Nines l’avait préconstruit puisque Gavin, à un moment repoussa son corps et, le tenant à bout de bras, s’exclama :</p><p> - T’es un putain de génie, Connor !</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Combien y'a t'il de fanfictions sur Markus sur AO3? 5140 sur 22189 . (Merci, ma Championne!)</p><p>Le Syndrome de l'imposteur est un syndrome bien bien pénible... Il s'agit tout simplement, pour le patient atteint de ce syndrome, de croire que les succès et les réussites ne sont pas méritées et, par extension que tout ce qui arrive de négatif est parfaitement normal et mérité.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prise d'otage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>« Flash spécial : Nos correspondants nous informe qu’une prise d’otage est en cours sur Griswold Street, au dernier étage du Penobscot Building. L’otage est une petite fille de huit ans et elle est menacée par un androïde PL600. Les évènements ne sont pas sans nous rappeler ce qui est arrivé en Aout dernier et qui impliquait déjà un androïde PL600. Nous sommes le 20 mars et il est 22H30. Tout de suite, nous laissons l’antenne à Mark Pliers qui est sur place. »</em>
</p><p>C’était comme dans ses souvenirs, ce qui était parfaitement normal puisqu’il avait tout fait pour ce que ce soit tel que ce soit déjà passé. Il aurait préféré que les humains ne rappellent pas des évènements d’Aout dernier mais… ce petit point de discordance était en dehors de son pouvoir. Ça changerait un jour mais pour le moment, il devrait se contenter de ce qu’il voyait.</p><p>Il avait été compliqué de trouver une famille qui possédait un appartement terrasse avec une piscine mais étrangement, la famille Phillips avait vendu leur appartement à la famille Torrance, deux semaines après les évènements et la famille Torrance était composé d’un père cinquantenaire ( trop vieux par rapport à John Phillips), d’une mère de trente-cinq ans ( ça, c’était bon), d’une petite fille de 8 ans, Daniella ( un an trop jeune par rapport à Emma mais bon…) et d’un adolescent de 16 ans, Lloyd. Il avait choisi le 20 mars parce que Lloyd était parti à une soirée avec des amis et qu’il ne perturberait pas le tableau.</p><p>Pour observer la scène, lui-même s’était installé au sommet de l’immeuble d’en face, dans une bouche de ventilation, juste à côté de l’endroit où le SWAT avait placé un sniper. D’après l’angle de tir, c’était même le sniper qui avait dégommé la tête de Daniel et il tenait à prendre sa place. D’ailleurs, l’équipe de sniper arrivait et se mettait en place, tout en indiquant à leur chef d’équipe, le capitaine Allen, de leur position :</p><p>- Colère de Dieu en position. En attente d’ordres, 32-6.</p><p>Grace à ses propres micros et au dispositif espion qu’il avait placé sous une brique du rebord, il put entendre la réponse du Capitaine Allen :</p><p>
  <em> - 32-6 à Colère de Dieu, restez en position. Le négociateur vient d’arriver.</em>
</p><p> - Bien reçu, 32-6.</p><p>Il était temps d’allumer les caméras du toit-terrasse et de profiter de la scène sur cinq angles différents. Il restait aussi sur Channel 16 pour écouter les inepties des journalistes :</p><p>
  <em>« …selon plusieurs experts, la réédition de cet acte inqualifiable serait dû à la conscience des androïdes d’être devenus obsolètes, ce qui entrainerait une chaine de bugs et donc à la violence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Mais, Mark, n’y a-t-il pas moyen d’enrayer ce que le public a appelé la Déviance Androïde ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Encore une fois, Cassandra, nous restons sur des spéculations et de nombreux ingénieurs se sont penchés sur la question de la « Déviance » et semblent d’accord sur le fait qu’il ne s’agit que d’une succession de codes incomplets et corrompus. Cependant, le principal intéressé, CyberLife, n’a pas fait de déclarations »</em>
</p><p>Bande d’imbéciles. Bah, au final, il s’en fichait, ce n’était pas le but de toute cette opération. Il se fichait royalement de cette histoire de Déviance, il se fichait royalement de la Révolution Androïde sauf… que tout ça avait un intérêt majeur lors de sa suite d’actions. Car, il devait bien l’avouer, il était allé trop vite dans sa volonté de respecter le miroir : il avait voulu faire désactiver le RK900 avant que celui-ci ne soit confronté à tous les évènements nécessaires. Alors il reprenait tout depuis le début.</p><p>Les cinq caméras que Squeaky avaient placées la semaine précédente en se faisant passer pour un androïde de maintenance montraient le PL600 qu’il avait trouvé à Jericho à coté de Markus. Quelque part, tout ça l’arrangeait et amenait la paix dans ses circuits puisqu’il pourrait commencer la série du RK900 tout en mettant en scène la désactivation miroir de Simon, jumeau de Daniel. Et pirater Simon avait été facile, tellement facile. Certes, il y avait toujours le problème des mémoires dissonantes… Simon ne se souvenait pas de s’être occupé d’une petite fille, ce qui était normal, mais il fallait qu’il y croit jusqu’à ce qu’un sniper lui tire trois balles dont une dans la tête. L’une des différences que Jeffrey avait admises était que cette fois-ci, ce serait lui le sniper.</p><p> - Colère de Dieu à 32-6 : J’ai la cible en visuel mais la gamine me bloque un peu la vue pour faire un tir propre.</p><p><em> - 32-6 à Colère de Dieu : Il s’en sert de bouclier ?</em> répondit Allen par leur liaison satellite.</p><p> - Colère de Dieu à 32-6 : Pas consciemment. Les PL600 n’ont une vision claire que jusqu’à 100 mètres, je suis à 112 mètres sur la gauche.</p><p>
  <em> - 32-6 à Colère de Dieu : Bien reçu. Je vais dire au négociateur de lui faire lâcher l’otage. 32-6 à Main de Dieu : cible en vue ?</em>
</p><p><em> - Main de Dieu à 32-6,</em> indiqua le second sniper, une femme d’après sa voix, qui devait être en face<em>. Je n’ai pas de ligne de visée claire, je me déplace.</em></p><p>
  <em> - 32-6 à équipe 32 : le Négociateur va sortir. Tout le monde reste calme et attend les ordres.</em>
</p><p>Toute l’équipe copia l’ordre avec précision, se préparant à la suite. Cependant, il ne bougea pas tout de suite de sa cachette vu que, selon ses souvenirs et le planning, il lui restait trois minutes avant de devoir neutraliser son sniper et de lui voler son arme.</p><p>Le journaliste de Channel 16 continuait son laïus :</p><p>
  <em>« … On nous informe que, outre le propriétaire des lieux, Jack Torrance, un membre des forces de police de Détroit, le Lieutenant Henry Anderson a été tué par le PL600. Le Lieutenant Anderson était le premier sur les lieux et… »</em>
</p><p>Hank était mort… ? Ah… C’était fâcheux. Mais avec son hygiène de vie, il était peut-être mieux qu’il soit mort prématurément. Il n’empêche qu’il était assez ambivalent sur ses sentiments à l’annonce de cette nouvelle. Entendons-nous bien, il se fichait de Hank, surtout depuis qu’il avait compris ce qu’il était et que la soi-disant amitié d’un humain à la dérive n’était plus très importante. Au contraire. Mais sa mort signifiait qu’il ne serait pas sur le reste du Miroir et ça pouvait modifier d’autres paramètres… Bah, tant pis.</p><p>Et pourtant… il y avait une petite voix très énervante au fin fond de sa programmation… Il l’effaça. Il n’en avait pas besoin.</p><p>Simon tira à travers le rideau alors que le négociateur l’écartait pour passer. La balle avait à peine éraflé la veste noire (Noire ? il ne portait pas du blanc, d’habitude ?) et le négociateur sortit comme s’il ne s’était rien passé de grave.</p><p>Mais ce n’était pas le RK900. C’était le Détective Gavin Reed.</p><p>
  <strong>[InST<em>A</em>BIL<sup>I</sup>T3 L<sub>O</sub>G1<span class="u">C<em>I</em></span><em>3</em>L]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12 Mars 2039 – 14h33.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gavin prit la parole devant l’assemblée disparate qu’il avait sous les yeux :</p><p> - Jeffrey va prendre le contrôle de Simon, c’est à peu prés inévitable. Son but est de rejouer les scènes qui ont modelé Connor jusqu’à sa désactivation finale.</p><p> - Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hank Anderson qui s’était joint à leur petit complot avec une étonnante facilité.</p><p> - C’est son but, son déclencheur et son mode opératoire : Les copies doivent avoir la même fin que les originaux : Patricia O’Connell était la copie de Myria Darrow, Simon est la copie de Daniel, le PL600 qui a tué un homme et pris en otage sa fille et … Nines est la copie de Connor. Patricia est morte écrasée par une voiture, Simon doit mourir de trois balles de fusil longue portée et Nines doit se faire désactiver après une série d’investigations sur des problèmes de Déviants. Il a essayé de faire désactiver Nines une première fois mais ça n’a pas marché. Je crois qu’il n’imagine pas un seul instant que ce soit dû à autre chose qu’une erreur dans le parcours et dans l’enchainement des évènements. C’est pour cela qu’il a le sentiment de devoir reprendre depuis le début.</p><p> - D’accord… Et donc, pour faire d’une pierre deux coups, il va nous rejouer la prise d’otage de Daniel, c’est ça ?</p><p> - C’est ça.</p><p>Markus leva la main et prit la parole :</p><p> - Et pourquoi on le laisserait faire ? Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que Simon meure après avoir tué deux personnes et blessé un policier et une petite fille.</p><p> - Parce que sinon, il va recommencer jusqu’à ce qu’il y réussisse. Que ce soit avec Simon ou sans lui.</p><p> - Et tu proposes de le laisser mener cette « réédition » d’un double meurtre ?</p><p> - Jusqu’à un certain point, oui.</p><p>Gavin accueillit les protestations de son public en essayant de maintenir sa confiance en soi. Ce n’était pas facile et il se sentait prêt à abandonner, à s’excuser pour son manque d’empathie… du moins jusqu’à ce que deux doigts caressent son poing crispé et qu’il vit Nines lui sourire avec un clin d’œil. L’humain se ficha mentalement deux baffes et reprit le combat.</p><p> - Ecoutez-moi et laissez-moi finir ! Vu que nous savons ce qu’il compte copier, ce sera facile pour nous de le piéger à ce moment-là.</p><p> - Mais, encore une fois, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de l’attraper alors qu’il va attaquer Simon ?</p><p> - Parce qu’il s’attendra à ce piège mais sa vigilance baissera si tout se passe selon ses plans.</p><p>En faisant glisser un doigt sur sa tablette, Gavin mit le profil qu’il avait établi sur grand écran.</p><p> - A droite, vous avez le profil de Connor tel qu’il était avant d’être envoyé à la décharge. Quelqu’un de très droit mais qui a appris à contourner les sentiers battus. Intelligent et logique mais qui a appris à faire confiance à une certaine forme d’instinct. Mais… Connor avait un problème qui était consécutif à sa programmation : Il ne supportait pas les échecs et les erreurs. A gauche, vous avez Jeffrey. C’est la même base sauf que sans module de moralité et sans repère légal, c’est devenu un monstre. Sa … Déviance a été effacée par Moore, je suppose, dans un souci d’efficacité et il n’a aucun moyen de dépasser son état actuel puisqu’il n’a plus de repère moral. Cependant… Comme Connor, il ne supporte pas les échecs et les erreurs. Notre but, en le laissant faire, c’est d’induire dans sa copie des évènements des erreurs, des incohérences, n’importe quoi pour le perturber.</p><p> - Et… Désolé pour être un gamin de cinq ans en phase pénible, mais pourquoi ?</p><p> - Jeffrey, en pleine possession de ses moyens, est trop dur à appréhender. Il faut qu’on lui fasse perdre son adaptabilité. Pour cela, étant donné qu’il s’agit d’un androïde, il faut le surcharger de questions et de simulations à refaire, encore et encore. Jeffrey pense que recommencer une même situation lui apportera de la satisfaction, inclure des erreurs dans cette simulation va lui pourrir toute sa joie, le rendre furieux et donc prévisible</p><p>Il n’y avait plus de protestation et tout le monde s’était penché de manière à entendre la suite.</p><p> - L’une des plus grosses erreurs que nous allons inclure est que, contrairement aux protocoles appuyés par CyberLife, ce ne sera pas Nines qui fera la négociation lors de la prise d’otages, ce sera moi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>20 Mars 2039 – 22H42.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> - Daniel, c’est ça ? Je suis le Détective Gavin Reed de la Police de Détroit et je suis là pour discuter avec toi.</p><p>Non, non, non, NON ! Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Les protocoles de la Police de Détroit avaient-ils donc tant changé pour qu’ils n’aient pas envoyé le RK900 ? non, c’était impossible. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le RK900 avait bien été détruit ou désactivé ? Non, impossible. Dans les deux cas, il aurait été renvoyé à CyberLife et le programme espion Karl Manfield le lui aurait signalé. De plus, cela aurait signifié que le Détective Reed était bien mort, ce qui n’était pas possible puisqu’il était sur le toit du Penobscot à mener la négociation avec un androïde.</p><p>Pourquoi lui ?</p><p><strong>[<span class="u">Ac</span>c3s Arch1ve – 1nt3rrOg<em>atO</em>1<span class="u">re</span> HK40<sup>0</sup> 7<sub>8</sub>3-456-321-0<sub>9</sub> – 6 NOv3mbr3 2038.]</strong> <em>L’attitude du Détective Gavin Reed a sans doute conduit le suspect du meurtre de Carlos Ortiz à plus d’instabilité logiciel. Note interne : Demander à ce que le Détective Reed ne participe dorénavant plus à des interrogatoires incluant des androïdes.</em></p><p>C’était sans doute le pire à envoyer discuter avec Daniel ! mais à quoi pensaient les services de police.</p><p>A côté de lui, le sniper du SWAT fit part d’une nouvelle information concernant la situation :</p><p> - Colère de Dieu à 32-6 : Le corps du suspect est couvert à 62% et il tient la gamine trop serrée contre lui.</p><p>
  <em> - Bien reçu, Colère de Dieu, gardez la position, on reste sur le plan initial.</em>
</p><p> - Compris</p><p>Non, non, non… Cette erreur risquait de mettre en péril tout le miroir. Bon… quoiqu’il arrive maintenant, il était évident que le RK900 n’en ferait pas partie. Mais il restait le PL600 et il l’avait chargé avec la liste complète des évènements. Donc, il s’y tiendrait. Ce qui risquait de provoquer une dissonance des plus graves.</p><p>Cependant, le Détective Reed s’en tint au scénario préétabli. Ce qui était étonnant. Etonnement rassurant.</p><p>- Daniel, je sais ce qui a provoqué tout ça, ils essayaient de te remplacer par un nouveau modèle…</p><p> - Je pensais que je faisais partie de leur famille… Je pensais que j’étais important… Mais j’étais juste un jouet, quelque chose qu’on jette dès qu’on en a fini avec !</p><p> - Ecoute, Daniel, il y a des erreurs dans ton programme et…</p><p> - Non ! Non, ce n’est pas ma faute… Je n’ai jamais voulu ça… Je les aimais… Mais je n’étais rien pour eux ! rien qu’un esclave tout juste bon à obéir !</p><p>Comme prévu par la simulation des événements passés, le Détective Reed, prenant la place de Connor, s’était accroupi auprès du policier qui avait été blessé un peu plus tôt pour lui apposer un garrot et permettre son évacuation. On était dans les temps, on était dans les prévisions… et ça le calma un peu. Même s’il était désormais impossible d’effectuer le miroir pour le RK900, il restait le miroir pour Simon. C’était déjà ça. Ce serait un bon début… Il s’occuperait du RK900 à un autre moment.</p><p> - Main de Dieu à 32-6 : Je suis en position, j’ai un angle de tir acceptable.</p><p> - 32-6 à Main de Dieu, restez en alerte. Ne tirez que sur mon ordre.</p><p> - Bien reçu, 32-6.</p><p>Comme prévu, le Détective Reed tira la ceinture du policier pour effectuer le garrot, provoquant la colère du preneur d’otages :</p><p> - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Eloigne toi de lui tout de suite !</p><p> - Il va mourir si je ne l’aide pas.</p><p> - Tous les H<strong>u</strong>Ma1<sup>n</sup><em>s</em> finissent par mourir un jour ! Qu’est-ce que ça change que <em>c</em><strong>3l<sup>u</sup></strong>1-lä meurt ou non ??</p><p>Un instant ! Pourquoi est-ce que le PL600 se mettait à bugger comme ça ? La situation était la bonne ! Il ne devait pas bugger ! Par acquis de conscience, il fit le tour des cinq caméras pour reprendre les points de vue et déterminer ce qui avait provoqué le bug… et il trouva : le policier qui était allongé sur la terrasse après avoir pris une balle dans le bras… saignait bleu. C’était un androïde.</p><p>
  <strong>[InST<em>A</em>BIL<sup>I</sup>T3 L<sub>O</sub>G1<span class="u">C<em>I</em></span><em>3</em>L]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>13 Mars 2039 – Temps Dilaté et espace commun virtuel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grace à la mémoire de Connor, ils pouvaient tous évoluer dans une simulation des plus réalistes concernant la prise d’otage du 15 Aout 2038. Pour le moment, elle était arrêtée et une dizaine d’androïdes observaient avec attention chaque détail. Markus et Nines étaient de chaque côté du négociateur, un Connor simulé en l’occurrence, et ils étaient tous les deux les bras croisés avec une moue inquiète.</p><p> - Je n’aime vraiment pas le fait que Gavin soit, à ce point exposé.</p><p> - Tu crois que j’apprécie que Simon soit en face ? Non. Il va falloir que nous contrôlions cet espace au maximum pour éviter les accidents.</p><p> - Donc faire en sorte que nous mettions le plus possible d’androïdes dans la scène.</p><p>Ils avancèrent tout deux vers le policier blessé, l’Officier Wilson qui s’était depuis lors fort bien remis de sa blessure.</p><p> - Lui ?</p><p> - Ce serait une bonne idée. En plus d’inclure une erreur qui risque de perturber grandement Jeffrey, il y aurait l’un des nôtres suffisamment proche du Détective Reed et de Simon pour intervenir. Toi ou moi ?</p><p> - Ni l’un ni l’autre, répondit Nines en secouant la tête. Jeffrey nous repérerait trop vite et je ne suis pas censé être sur la scène de crime. Quant à toi, tu n’es pas censé faire déjà partie de l’équation.</p><p>Nines s’agenouilla auprès de la simulation d’un Officier Wilson évanoui et tenta de calculer ce qui serait la meilleure option.</p><p> - Je connais un PC200 au commissariat qui est Déviant. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider ?</p><p> - Maxwell ? Oui, bon choix.</p><p>L’androïde enquêteur lança un regard lourd de signification au chef de la révolution androïde. Celui-ci sourit en haussant les épaules.</p><p> - Eh, je n’ai jamais dit que je n’étais pas sournois. Et c’est Maxwell qui s’est proposé.</p><p>Avant qu’ils ne puissent débattre sur la nécessité du Leader de Jericho d’avoir un espion dans les forces de police, une petite cloche apparut à coté de Markus et tinta joyeusement.</p><p> - Ah, ça c’est une bonne nouvelle. Murmura Markus avant d’appuyer sur la cloche.</p><p> - De quoi s’agit-il ?</p><p> - De la solution d’un problème.</p><p>Se matérialisant du néant, une petite femme androïde aux cheveux courts et argentés et une enfant d’environ dix ans entrèrent dans la simulation et saluèrent Markus comme un vieil ami.</p><p> - Nines, je te présente…</p><p> - AX400- 579 102 69 40, appelée aussi Kara ou, dans le jargon du Commissariat, « La Mère »</p><p>L’androïde eut un sourire éblouissant.</p><p> - Vraiment ? La Police m’appelle vraiment comme ça ?</p><p> - La faute en revient au Lieutenant Anderson.</p><p> - Je lui ferais part de mon appréciation.</p><p> - Et je suppose que la jeune fille ici présente est Alice ?</p><p>L’enfant androïde était loin d’être aussi expansive que la mère qu’elle s’était choisie mais au vu de ce que Connor lui avait envoyé sur cette affaire, ce n’était guère étonnant. Selon l’avis de Nines, il était fort possible que Gavin pète un plomb en entendant toute l’histoire, celle d’un androïde programmé pour être un enfant et qui avait été la fille de substitution d’un homme violent et dépressif. C’était déjà horrible pour un enfant humain mais pour un androïde, il était impossible d’en échapper. A moins d’avoir une Maman Déviante.</p><p>Alice hocha simplement la tête mais Nines se tourna à nouveau vers Markus.</p><p> - Tu… veux qu’Alice prenne le rôle d’Emma Phillips ?</p><p> - Avant que tu ne te mettes les circuits en défaut, saches que je leur ai proposé, rien de plus.</p><p> - Et c’est moi qui aie accepté. Lança une petite voix d’enfant qui n’était plus si fluette.</p><p> - Alice est la meilleure solution. On ne peut décemment pas impliquer une enfant humaine et un autre YK500 risquerait de très mal réagir face à autant de danger. Alice étant Déviante, elle saura comment faire face et elle a déjà dépassé sa programmation enfantine.</p><p> - Et vous pouvez être surs que je la surveillerais comme le lait sur le feu, ajouta Kara avec un sourire. Je prends le rôle de Caroline Phillips.</p><p>Il était parfaitement vrai qu’Alice, au vu de toute son expérience, était la meilleure option. Cependant, Nines ne souhaitait pas particulièrement impliquer quelqu’un qui avait déjà tant souffert.</p><p> - Mais… Pourquoi feriez-vous ça, toutes les deux ?</p><p>La Mère et l’Enfant se regardèrent, avec un tel amour dans le regard que ça en serrait le cœur, puis elles se tournèrent vers Nines.</p><p> - Je veux que la situation des Androïdes s’améliore et, le meilleur moyen d’y arriver, c’est de montrer ce que nous sommes capables de faire. Et nous ne voulons plus fuir.</p><p>Nines sentit que, quoiqu’il dise, elles ne changeraient pas d’avis. Il se contenta de sourire et de dire :</p><p> - Bienvenue dans l’équipe.</p><p>North s’approcha d’eux, sur ces entrefaites :</p><p> - Bon… Après vérification et pour une sécurité optimale… Il vaudrait mieux que personne n’ait à sauter de ce putain de building. Les chances qu’on puisse rattraper le preneur d’otages et/ou le négociateur sont minces.</p><p> - Il faut donc qu’on colle à la simulation le plus possible.</p><p> - Et qu’on laisse l’autre taré pirater Simon…</p><p> - Oui, ça… On a peut-être une solution mais ça dépendra de quelqu’un en particulier</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*******************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>20 Mars 2039 – 22H54.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Le détective Reed finissait de bloquer l’hémorragie de sang bleu de l’androïde policier afin d’empêcher toute désactivation définitive. Un humain sauvant un androïde… C’était le monde à l’envers ! C’était impossible… Est-ce que la simulation était mauvaise ? Est-ce qu’il avait oublié des paramètres ? Est-ce que sa mémoire avait été corrompue ?? Est-ce qu’il avait fait une erreur ??</p><p>
  <em>[J3 N3 FA1S P<sub>A</sub>S D’&amp;RR3<sup>U</sup>R]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[AL&amp;RT3 SYST&amp;ME] <sup>SUR</sup>CH<em>A</em>U<span class="u">FF</span>3 <sub>MA</sub>J3UR3.</strong>
</p><p>[J3 N3 <em>FA</em>1S P<sub>A</sub>S D’&amp;RR3<sup>U</sup>R]</p><p>
  <strong>[J3 N3 <em>FA</em>1S P<sub>A</sub>S D’&amp;RR3<sup>U</sup>R]</strong>
</p><p> - Colère de Dieu à 32-6 : ETA de l’hélico moins 18 secondes.</p><p>Ah oui, tiens le Sniper… est-ce que lui aussi était un androïde ? Non… Un battement de cœur presque régulier, une respiration parfaitement en accord avec ses mouvements, la chaleur de son corps, du moins les parties exposées, étaient à 36°5, ce qui était normal par ce temps…</p><p>Il bascula à nouveau sur la vision des cinq caméras. Est-ce qu’il avait modifié un androïde pour le faire ressembler au Détective Reed afin de cacher sa mort ? Après tout, CyberLife avait bien pu faire ça pour maintenir sa réputation… Si le RK900 avait été intelligent, et il l’était puisque c’était SA copie, il aurait tout fait pour masquer son crime. Bien joué, bien joué…</p><p>Simon continuait à jouer la scène qui était prévu pour lui :</p><p> - Je peux plus supporter ce bruit ! Dis à cet hélicoptère de partir !</p><p>Le Détective Reed regarda l’hélico et fit le même mouvement, au dixième de seconde prés, que Connor à l’époque. Oui… Oui, ça devait être un androïde… Peut-être même le RK900 lui-même… Oh, oui, oui… ça c’était très intelligent, très fourbe. Quel dommage que Hank Anderson soit mort, il aurait pu faire pareil même si prendre la vie d’un policier en fin de carrière ne l’aurait pas amusé. Quoique…</p><p> - Ça y’est, Daniel… Il est parti… J’ai fait ce que tu voulais. Je suis là pour t’aider ! Il faut que tu relâches Emma.</p><p> - Je veux que tout le monde parte ! Et je veux une voiture ! Quand je serais loin, je la laisserais partir…</p><p> - Non, Daniel. Il faut que tu la laisses partir maintenant. Ecoutes-moi ! Je suis là pour t’aider.</p><p>C’est à ce moment-là que Daniel avait commencé à se calmer et Simon, bien évidemment, fit de même. Il ne lui restait plus que qu’une minute et 57 secondes avant de mourir.</p><p>
  <em> - Main de Dieu en Position de tir. Angle dégagé.</em>
</p><p> - Colère de Dieu en Position de tir. Attente pour déplacement de l’otage.</p><p>
  <em> - 32-6 à Main de Dieu et Colère de Dieu : Sitôt que le suspect a lâché la petite, Feu à volonté.</em>
</p><p>Voilà. C’était le moment. Il lui restait peu de temps pour prendre le contrôle du fusil longue portée et participer à la curée. Il bondit de la bouche de ventilation et attrapa le sniper couché pour le jeter plus loin.</p><p>Mais… pourquoi il pesait si lourd… ?</p><p>Sur le toit-terrasse, le Détective Reed se mit à hurler :</p><p> - SIMON ! FIN DE SIMULATION !</p><p>
  <strong>[E<sup>RR</sup>EUR]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ERR<sup>EU</sup>R]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[<em>ER</em>REUR]</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ce chapitre a été une purge à écrire... et c'est pas fini.</p><p>Merci à tous pour les Kudos et les commentaires, ça fait plaisir!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13 Mars 2039 – 10H56 – Belle-Isle, Détroit.</p><p> </p><p>En reprenant le contrôle de son corps, Nines s’aperçut qu’ils approchaient de leur destination et que Gavin en était à sa troisième cigarette depuis qu’il avait pris le volant. La personne qu’ils allaient rencontrer mettait le Détective Reed en panique et, alors qu’il mettait entre ses lèvres la quatrième cigarette, Nines la lui vola.</p><p> - Il y a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que fumer à faire avec ta jolie bouche.</p><p>Gavin comprit l’allusion assez facilement et se mit à sourire, sa panique intérieure s’envolant en volutes de rire.</p><p> - Plus tard, Chaton. Sinon, je vais vraiment pas être motivé pour y aller.</p><p> - Alors, pourquoi tu n’as pas demandé au Lieutenant Anderson d’y aller à ta place ?</p><p> - Tout simplement parce que si c’est moi, on a peut-être une chance si je rampe correctement. Et Hank a aucune envie d’y retourner.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Comme je le comprends !</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Connor non plus n’est pas ravi de revenir.</p><p> - Ah ? Désolé de le forcer à le faire…</p><p> - Il indique que contrairement à toi, il peut se mettre en veille et que ce n’est pas vraiment un problème pour lui.</p><p>Gavin amena la voiture devant le magistral portail en fer forgé et colla sa plaque de police directement contre la caméra avant que le vidéophone ne lui demande la raison de sa visite. Pour une raison inconnue, le Détective avait refusé de prévenir la personne qu’ils allaient voir, afin, début de citation, « de ne pas lui permettre de se préparer », fin de citation. Nines n’avait pas compris pourquoi mais Gavin s’était penché à son oreille pour lui murmurer qu’il s’agissait du tout dernier secret qu’il allait révéler. Nines en était impatient et Connor sautillait partout, si tant est qu’un programme pirate puisse sautiller dans la tête d’un androïde. Et Nines s’était promis de ne pas lancer de simulations afin de déterminer ce que son humain cachait et qui avait un rapport avec le Primo-Concepteur, UT-01, Elijah Kamski.</p><p>Connor avait déjà réuni tout ce qu’il pouvait récupérer sur Elijah Kamski pour être prêt à analyser sitôt que des éléments lui parviendraient. Un vrai chien fou. Mais Nines devait admettre qu’il regrettait de s’être mis une contrainte et sa curiosité naturelle lui chatouillait les circuits.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Je parie qu’ils sont ex-amants. Et que Gavin l’a quitté pour… une raison que j’ai du mal à déterminer… C’est d’un compliqué, les relations intimes entre humains !</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] D’un, je ne ferais pas de simulations et de recherches, alors, arrête de me tenter. De deux, tu n’as qu’à imaginer pourquoi toi tu le quitterais.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Pour m’avoir demandé de tirer sur la toute première d’entre nous : RT600, Chloe. Ce qui n’a aucun sens dans un cadre romantique… Mais peut-être que cela indique une certaine forme de sadisme sexuel de la part de Kamski qui, à terme, aurait profondément déplu à Gavin.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Tu es sérieux, là ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Non. Je m’éparpille en théories jusqu’à trouver la bonne. Ne m’écoute pas… Bientôt, je vais commencer les théories farfelues à base d’enlèvements extra-terrestres selon lesquelles Elijah Kamski serait en fait un habitant de la neuvième planète du troisième système solaire d’Alpha du Centaure.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> - Ta diode, Nines. Il se passe quoi, encore ? Demanda Gavin en garant la voiture devant l’entrée de la Villa.</p><p> - Connor pense qu’Elijah Kamski est un sadique sexuel ou un habitant d’Alpha du Centaure.</p><p>Gavin le regarda, ou plutôt <em>les</em> regarda avec un sourcil froncé.</p><p> - Les androïdes prennent quoi comme drogues ?</p><p> - Des morceaux de code de Windows Millenium Edition.</p><p> - T’es con…</p><p> - Tu m’as cherché.</p><p> - Et comment je fais maintenant pour parler à Elijah sans lui balancer qu’il est un sadique sexuel ou un habitant d’Alpha du Centaure ?</p><p> - Avec beaucoup de contrôle de soi.</p><p> - J’aurais droit à une récompense si je suis sage… ?</p><p> - On verra. Finissons-en avant que Monsieur Kamski se demande pourquoi un Détective de la Police de Détroit s’envoie en l’air avec son tout dernier prototype juste devant sa porte.</p><p>Ils sortirent de la voiture et avancèrent jusqu’à la porte. Cependant, Nines remarqua que Gavin se cachait le visage en faisant mine de se gratter le cuir chevelu jusqu’à ce qu’il actionne le carillon d’entrée. En refaisant son parcours et en analysant le terrain, l’androïde comprit que son humain avait évité de se faire voir par les caméras de sécurité.</p><p> - Mais de quoi tu as peur, Gavin ?</p><p> - Des conséquences de très vieux actes… On a la rancune facile dans la famille.</p><p>Avant que Nines n’ait pu demander ce qu’il voulait dire par là, la porte s’ouvrit sur une androïde blonde qui n’était absolument pas habillée selon la température (Mais c’était une androïde, donc elle s’en fichait) mais d’une tunique bleu-roi d’inspiration grecque, ne laissant aucune place à l’imagination. Elle commença à parler avant même de regarder les deux visiteurs :</p><p> - Je suis désolée mais Monsieur Kamski ne…</p><p>Elle s’était arrêtée alors qu’elle fixait son regard sur l’humain, sa diode virant au rouge éclatant.</p><p> - Salut, Korë.</p><p>Manifestement en état de choc, ce qui était très étonnant pour un androïde, Chloé posa les mains sur sa bouche en tremblant, un geste parfaitement humain. Nines se demandait pourquoi Gavin avait écorché son nom et plus que tout, il se demandait pourquoi Chloé réagissait autant à la vue de son humain. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’approfondir là-dessus ni même de lancer les pré-constructions qu’il s’interdisait jusque-là car Chloé se précipita dans les bras de Gavin pour le serrer contre lui.</p><p> - Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant !</p><p>Le RK900 aurait pu jurer avoir vu de vraies larmes dans les yeux bleu-azur de l’androïde personnel d’Elijah Kamski et Connor, se mettait à tourner à plein régime pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais avant que les deux frères aient eu le temps de formuler des hypothèses viables, Chloé s’était écartée de Gavin et le tirait par le bras à l’intérieur.</p><p> - Viens ! Viens ! il fait froid dehors… Je ne peux pas te laisser dans le froid.</p><p>L’entrée et l’antichambre étaient telles que Connor s’en souvenait, grandiose et… froid. Un autel à la gloire d’Elijah Kamski dont le portrait ornait le mur du fond. Nines sentit le stress de Connor grimper.</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Ça va ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oui, oui… Je n’ai vraiment pas aimé ce que j’ai ressenti ici. Mais ça va passer. Je ne pensais pas que ça me perturberait autant.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chloé fit asseoir Gavin sur l’un des bancs prévus à cet effet :</p><p> - Je reviens te chercher dans très peu de temps. Promis. Tu restes là ?</p><p> - Oui, je t’attends…</p><p> - Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu…</p><p>Et elle fila en chantonnant par l’une des portes latérales.</p><p>Nines regarda son humain qui se relevait et qui se plaça devant le monumental portrait d’Elijah Kamski en ricanant. Lui, l’androïde était toujours debout à l’entrée de la pièce en se demandant ce qu’il s’était passé.</p><p> - Gavin ?</p><p> - Hum ?</p><p> - Je peux avoir une explication, s’il te plait ?</p><p> - Sur quoi ?</p><p> - Sur… tout ce qui vient de se passer ? Comment RT600 Chloé peut-elle te connaitre ? Pourquoi l’avoir appelée Korë ? Est-ce qu’elle est Déviante ? Elle en montre des signes évidents en tout cas. Pourquoi semblait-elle te croire mort ? Est-ce que…</p><p> - Ralentis, Chaton, tu surchauffes.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Oui, en effet. Ses propres sondes demandaient grâce, sans doute parce que Nines n’était pas le seul à poser des questions mais que Connor avait dépassé son aversion du lieu pour laisser parler sa curiosité. Gavin, cependant, prit son temps pour répondre :</p><p> - Et bien… La réponse est simple. Et tu as dans cette pièce tous les éléments pour la deviner.</p><p>Bon. C’était un défi et Nines aimait les défis. Il lança donc tous ses scanners, quitte à recommencer une surchauffe. Chaque élément de l’antichambre fut passé au crible et classé selon l’ordre d’importance et de pertinence. Par exemple, le carrelage en marbre bénéficiant d’un chauffage par le sol n’était pas important et fut relégué tout en bas de la liste, tout comme le système d’arrosage automatique des plantes intégré à chaque pot et qui émettait une brume de gouttelettes d’eau toutes les dix minutes sans presque un bruit. Soyons honnêtes… Si lui l’entendait, il était sûr que les humains ne l’entendaient pas.</p><p>Par contre, il plaça en priorité les œuvres d’art qui s’intégraient dans le décor : le portrait en taille d’Elijah Kamski à l’âge de 32 ans, soit l’âge où il avait reçu le titre de « Personnalité du Siècle. », la photo de ce même Elijah Kamski, à 22 ans, lors de l’entrée en bourse de CyberLife et posant avec une femme qui n’était pas inconnue pour Nines. C’était le croquemitaine de Connor, Amanda… Sauf que cette Amanda était l’Amanda Stern humaine et réelle, contrairement à l’Amanda du Jardin Zen qui n’avait été qu’une interface pour les prototypes les plus performants afin de les aider dans leurs tâches. Mais Nines n’avait jamais eu recours au Jardin Zen… il n’était même pas sûr d’y avoir accès.</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00 à Serveur 03-15] Demande d’accès au Jardin Zen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur 03-15] Erreur. Commande invalide. La zone d’interaction externe « Jardin Zen » n’est plus accessible pour cause de désinstallation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK900 336-557-09-00 à Serveur 03-15] Amanda ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Serveur 03-15] Erreur. Commande invalide. RK900 336-557-09-00 n’est pas autorisé à interagir avec Amanda. Interdiction validée par UT-01. Raison : « Le programme Amanda est corrompu. »</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] et bien, ça a le mérite d’être clair… et je me sens mieux.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] De ne pas avoir à l’affronter de nouveau ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Entre autres. Et de ne pas avoir à la détruire moi-même. Je suis très ambivalent sur mes sentiments à son égard… Quand je n’étais pas encore Déviant, je cherchais son approbation par tous les moyens…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] C’était inscrit dans ta programmation ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Oui. Ça a complètement disparu quand je suis devenu Déviant.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Après une vérification rapide de ses propres programmes désuets, Nines indiqua :</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Je n’ai pas eu de telles directives… En fait, mis à part celle de mon partenaire humain qui me serait assigné dans un cadre professionnel, je n’avais à chercher l’approbation de personne… C’est toi qui as désinstallé ça ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Non… Contrairement à Jeffrey, je ne peux pas toucher aux directives d’un androïde.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES.rA9] Et bah merde…</strong>
</p><p>Cependant, tout ça n’avait aucun rapport avec Gavin Reed. Celui-ci n’était jamais allé à l’université et même s’il avait pu suivre à l’époque des cours de criminologie ou de droit ou même d’art, il était impossible qu’il ait pu croiser Amanda Stern comme professeur et encore moins Elijah Kamski comme condisciple. Il rétrograda tout ce qui concernait Amanda Stern en bas de la liste.</p><p>Et le reste ? Les statues, peut-être ? Non… Il s’agissait d’œuvres monumentales certes mais d’un artiste inconnu. Cependant… Le triangle bleu au milieu du corps ? peut-être un symbole des Androïdes. Etonnant mais le style ne correspondait nullement à celui de Gavin quand il peignait : Gavin préférait donner des expressions fortes à ses toiles et ces deux statues étaient… vides. De plus, son humain ne faisait pas de sculpture et ne montrait pas ses œuvres. Kamski n’aurait donc pas pu les lui acheter. Encore une fois, il rétrograda l’élément dans la liste.</p><p>Et au bout de 17 secondes, il ne resta plus rien.</p><p> - Je suis désolé, Gavin. Je ne trouve pas…</p><p> - Je vais te donner un indice.</p><p>De la main droite, son humain pointa le visage d’Elijah Kamski sur le portrait et, de la main gauche son propre visage.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9] Non… non, ça ne peut pas être ça…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ANALYSE FACIALE COMPAREE] Correspondance à 64.7%. Entre 50% et 70%, la correspondance faciale entre deux éléments de même sexe indique un lien de parenté de type fraternel de troisième degré (Frères ou sœurs non jumeaux et d’âge différent)</strong>
</p><p>Eli.</p><p><strong><em>ELI…</em></strong>jah Kamski.</p><p>
  <em>« On a la rancune facile dans la famille. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Eli n’arrivait pas à me calmer… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« A 18 ans, il a terminé ses études avec deux doctorats et se préparait à rentrer dans la vie active en tant qu’ingénieur en robotique… Je sais plus où. Tout le monde était fier de lui et… en plus d’être supérieurement intelligent, il est aussi dur qu’un rocher. Rien ne l’atteignait : Ni les échecs ni les suppliques des pique-assiettes. Rien. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Mon frère… »</em>
</p><p>Mais avant que Nines n’ait pu verbaliser sa surprise et entamer les recherches concernant le petit frère d’Elijah Kamski, Chloé rentra à nouveau dans la pièce et attrapa Gavin par le bras avec un grand sourire pour le tirer derrière lui. L’androïde suivit à travers la vaste villa pendant qu’il essayait de convaincre Connor de bien vouloir arrêter ses cris de surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>13 Mars 2039 – 11H07 – Belle-Isle, Détroit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Depuis son départ, plus de 18 ans auparavant, la maison familiale avait bien changé. Déjà, elle faisait trois fois sa taille initiale et ensuite, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout au manoir colonial que son père avait fait construire quand il avait cinq ans. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré quand il avait dû quitter l’ancienne maison parce qu’il aimait les dessins qu’il avait fait sur le mur du placard de sa chambre et qu’il ne les reverrait plus. Puis il avait reçu une claque… Puis il avait détesté la nouvelle maison Kamski.</p><p>Il faut dire que son père, génial conseiller en financement et en opérations boursières, n’avait aucun sens de la beauté ni même de la décoration. C’était sa mère qui avait fait de son mieux tout en essayant de plaire aux gouts de son mari et le résultat avait été… pas désastreux mais on sentait le nouveau riche à des kilomètres : un empilement de choses chères et pas forcément coordonnées entre elle. Lui-même avait essayé d’atténuer le carnage en modifiant légèrement la place des collections mais son père lui avait dit que ce n’était pas son travail et qu’il valait mieux qu’il arrête très vite de se comporter comme une pédale de décorateur.</p><p>Aussi Gavin apprécia qu’il n’y ait plus aucune trace de son père, ici. Eli, si c’était bien lui qui en était responsable, avait adopté une décoration sobre qui frisait le dénuement, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’on remarque que les murs, tous les murs, avaient des compartiments cachés. S’il avait eu le temps, il aurait tout ouvert pour voir ce que son frère cachait derrière mais Korë, pardon, Chloé, le tirait impitoyablement en avant pour enfin arriver à un salon avec une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin japonais recouvert de neige. Sur le fauteuil de cuir noir à haut dossier, un homme, les yeux bandés et habillé avec un costume gris sombre à rayures ton sur ton, se faisait épousseter les épaules par deux Chloé armées de brosses et qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à redresser l’ensemble alors que leur proie exprimait son mécontentement par un soupir.</p><p>Gavin laissa échapper un petit sourire devant le tableau mais en voyant la Chloé qui le tenait par le bras posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, il resta silencieux. Les deux autres Chloé ayant fini de rendre Eli absolument impeccable et parfait dans le rôle d’un mafieux de haut niveau et implacable, elles se reculèrent avec un sourire.</p><p> - Mon cœur… commença Elijah d’une voix plus profonde que celle dont il se souvenait. Noël est passé, mon anniversaire est encore loin. Il n’y a donc rien qui justifie une surprise.</p><p> - Oh si, Elijah, crois-moi.</p><p> - Mon Dieu… Est-ce que je peux enlever ce fichu bandeau de mes yeux ?</p><p> - Maintenant, oui.</p><p>Ce que fit donc Eli sans plus attendre. Et sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu’il attendait. Pas totalement du moins. Le choc, ça oui… le choc qui avait agrandi ses yeux et changé son visage qui était orné du masque froid de leur père en ce visage qu’il connaissait bien, celui de son grand frère adoré. Par contre, il ne s’attendait pas à voir ce visage pleurer, pas plus que ce corps se précipiter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>Sans qu’il s’y attende, les derniers morceaux de son armure de rouille tombèrent au sol et il se retrouva, petit garçon, à quêter l’attention de son frère ainé et qui l’obtenait souvent. Ce petit garçon qui jouait silencieusement dans la chambre de son grand frère pendant que celui-ci apprenait ce qui était bien au-dessus de son âge parce que Père ne voulait pas qu’il fasse le moindre bruit pour déranger les études d’Eli mais que celui-ci avait exigé que son petit frère soit là. Le petit garçon qui avait appris à ne plus pleurer parce que son grand frère était là pour le protéger, promis…</p><p>Alors il passa les bras autour des épaules d’Eli, assez surpris de constater qu’ils étaient désormais à peu près de la même corpulence. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux ne serait-ce qu’à penser qu’ils avaient perdu 18 années. Pour éviter de trop regretter et de se faire encore plus mal, il avait évité de trop en apprendre sur Elijah Kamski. Bien évidemment, il n’avait pas pu tout éviter puisque son grand frère était LA célébrité du siècle mais dès qu’un article lui tombait sous le nez, il le passait. Il ignorait si son frère était marié, même s’il pariait que non puisqu’Eli n’avait jamais eu cette ambition et il pariait même qu’il ne figurait qu’à peine dans les journaux à potins, suivis immanquablement d’un démenti officiel.</p><p>Gavin savait pertinemment qu’il pensait à tout ça pour éviter de craquer mais il sentait déjà les larmes couler au coin de ses yeux. Bah, tant pis… De toute façon, il n’était même pas sûr de vouloir rester de marbre.</p><p> - Salut, Eli…</p><p>Sa voix s’était brisée au milieu du nom de son frère mais il s’en fichait. Il avait conscience que ces 18 années de perdues étaient sa faute puisqu’il lui aurait suffi de revenir auprès d’Eli et de se répandre en excuses. Mais bon, il n’était jamais trop tard pour commencer :</p><p> - Ecoute, je suis désolé pour…</p><p>Le prenant par les épaules, Eli l’empêcha de continuer ses excuses.</p><p> - Mais pourquoi tu t’excuses ?</p><p> - Pour… Rick… Les deux Rick… Pour m’être enfui… pour…</p><p> - Je ne t’ai jamais reproché d’être tombé dans les sales pattes d’un connard, pas plus que de t’être enfui de chez nous… Quant à RK100, c’était mon erreur, pas la tienne.</p><p> - Mais je l’ai détruit…</p><p>Un accès de rage, tel que Gavin, ou plutôt Jeri à cette époque n’en avait jamais connu. Gavin n’avait pas non plus connu de tel débordement. Mais encore aujourd’hui, il se souvenait de la brûlure dans ses veines alors que son estomac se transformait en bloc de glace… Alors il avait pris la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main, un tabouret, et il avait frappé. Frappé et hurlé jusqu’à ce que sa voix se brise et que ses bras lui fassent mal. Et puis il avait couru comme si la mort elle-même était à ses trousses. Le temps qu’il reprenne ses esprits, il était déjà loin de chez Eli et hors d’haleine.</p><p> - Ce que tu as détruit, c’est une tête de prototype dont je n’avais même pas commencé la programmation de personnalité. Rien d’important.</p><p> - Mais…</p><p> - Rien. D’important. Ce qui est important, c’est que tu sois en vie et que tu sois revenu. Le reste, je m’en bats l’œil.</p><p>Bon… OK… Eli était resté égal à lui-même : un roc qui ne s’embarrassait que de ce qui comptait pour lui. Et pour le coup, Gavin était content d’en faire partie. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte de tout ce qui lui avait manqué ces 18 dernières années, un manque que Mamacita et Tina Chen avaient, à leur manière, contribué à combler et qu’un Androïde avait achevé de rendre acceptable : Une famille. S’il ne se fichait pas des baffes tout de suite, il allait finir par craquer…</p><p>Trop tard. Le barrage avait cédé et il s’écroula au sol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>13 Mars 2039 – 14H55 – Belle-Isle, Détroit.</p><p> </p><p>Même pour lui, ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser, comme disaient les humains. Aussi était-il heureux d’être placé sur un établi de diagnostic qui le privait de tout mouvement en dessous de la mâchoire pour se concentrer sur tout ce qu’il avait appris. Beaucoup d’analyses à faire, beaucoup de corrélations à établir et… cerise sur le gâteau, il pouvait en discuter avec le Primo-Concepteur. Chose étonnante, pas plus qu’envers une Amanda hypothétique, il n’avait à quêter l’approbation de celui-ci.</p><p>Pour le moment, le Primo-Concepteur, Elijah Kamski, s’échinait à connecter son serveur central à une unité de dépannage afin que Connor puisse avoir sa propre voix. Quand Kamski avait appris qu’une copie entière de Connor avait élu domicile dans son crâne, il avait été aux anges, malgré le fait que Connor ne soit pas particulièrement ravi de se retrouver ici et de discuter avec l’homme qui avait tenté de lui faire tuer Chloé. Une Chloé qui avait l’air de ne rien en avoir à faire. Rien que ceci était intrigant.</p><p> - Monsieur Kamski ?</p><p> - Hum?</p><p> - Je vous demande pardon ?</p><p> - Je tiens à ce que mes androïdes m’appellent Elijah en privé. Pourquoi pas toi ?</p><p> - Bien, mon… Elijah. Puis-je vous poser une question ?</p><p> - Vas-y…</p><p>Alors qu’il sentait son propre programme s’ouvrir sur une fenêtre, Nines demanda :</p><p> - Est-ce que vous allez me faire passer le Test de Kamski ?</p><p>Etrangement, Elijah Kamski se mit à sourire et lui chiffonna les cheveux.</p><p> - Ce serait parfaitement inutile vu que tu sais déjà de quoi il s’agit. De plus, je crois que Connor n’a pas apprécié l’expérience.</p><p> - Sans rire… répondit la voix mécanique de l’unité de dépannage sous le contrôle de Connor. C’est un test qui n’a aucune valeur scientifique et qui a mis en danger Chloé.</p><p>Souriant à nouveau, Elijah fit glisser un doigt sur une tablette tactile à côté de lui et afficha sur grand écran les lignes d’un programme appelé Kérberos. Mis à part les deux androïdes présents et le concepteur de ces lignes, personne n’aurait pu comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un programme tripartite qui donnait le contrôle total de trois unités à un serveur central. Les trois androïdes blondes ST200 qui peuplaient la Villa d’Elijah Kamski étaient sous le contrôle direct et absolu de RT600 Chloé… Nines ne put s’empêcher d’être admiratif devant la beauté simple et d’une efficacité redoutable de Kérberos.</p><p> - Même si j’avais tiré… Elle ne serait pas morte ? chuchota Connor.</p><p> - La localisation physique de Chloé est secrète et j’y tiens. Sincèrement, Connor, tu crois que j’aurais laissé quiconque lui faire du mal ?</p><p> - Oui, je l’ai cru. Décidément, les frères Kamski sont plein de surprises…</p><p>Elijah tourna un regard étonné vers Nines, quêtant une explication.</p><p> - Connor a eu un mauvais départ avec le Détective Reed.</p><p> - Etonnant. Jeri a toujours été très facile à vivre…</p><p> - Après son agression, reprit Connor, le Détective Reed a conçu un mécanisme de défense qui consiste à être épouvantable avec tout le monde.</p><p> - Moins étonnant. Décidément, Rick a fait bien plus de mal que je ne le pensais…</p><p> - Puis-je vous demander qui est Rick ? Bien que je me doute qu’il s’agit du capitaine de l’équipe de football qui l’a violé.</p><p>Encore une fois, Elijah coula un regard étonné vers Nines puis se mit à sourire.</p><p> - Il t’en a parlé ? Je suppose que je te dois le retour de mon petit frère, alors.</p><p> - Non, Monsieur. J’ignorais que vous aviez un lien de parenté. Mais oui, il m’en a parlé et par une suite d’évènements, j’ai pu le convaincre de consulter un psychologue.</p><p> - Donc, je te dois son retour. Merci.</p><p> - De rien. Pourquoi a-t-il parlé de deux Rick ?</p><p>L’humain fronça les sourcils en tapant quelques lignes de code et en déplaçant deux trois éléments, à la fois dans le programme de Nines et celui de Connor.</p><p> - Richard Arden était le salopard qui l’a violé après lui avoir fait croire qu’il aimait Jeri… Tu aurais vu son regard, à l’époque, quand il m’en parlait… Après de longues années de ténèbres, le soleil se lève enfin… Ce genre de mièvreries. Je suis une bille en poésie. Bref ! Quand j’ai pris Jeri avec moi, je voulais absolument lui faire reprendre pied et… j’ai fait la même chose qu’avec moi. Avant que Père ne balance tout à la benne, j’avais récupéré ses dessins… tu savais qu’il dessinait ?</p><p> - Il continue. Il s’est aménagé un petit atelier dans son appartement.</p><p> - Ah, bien, bien… Quoiqu’il en soit, à cette époque, je ne savais pas ce que Rick et ses potes lui avaient fait et je voulais lui rendre le sourire sans qu’il ait besoin de sortir.</p><p>Elijah posa son clavier un instant et tapa une commande sur la tablette à côté de lui. Un panneau coulissa, révélant plusieurs objets qui avancèrent sur le rebord : une tête d’androïde démolie à grands coups de rage, quelques photos de Gavin plus jeune et une myriade de dessins d’hommes et de femmes, de jeunes adolescents et même la peinture d’une femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui souriait, Chloé, entourée de fleurs printanières.</p><p>Nines reconstitua le visage de l’androïde avec ses propres programmes, le visage d’un jeune homme de 18 ou 20 ans, blond et agréable… et il le compara avec les dessins au-dessus de lui. 5 occurrences. Toutes au nom de Rick.</p><p> - Oh. S’exclamèrent Connor et Nines dans un superbe ensemble.</p><p> - Ce n’est que quand j’ai vu mon petit frère hurler de rage et frapper cette tête que j’ai compris que j’avais donné à RK100, l’androïde qui devait être le compagnon de mon frère, le visage de son violeur.</p><p> - Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…</p><p> - J’aurais dû lui demander ! Au lieu de ça, je me suis pris pour Dieu et je l’ai fait fuir…</p><p>Nines continuait à regarder les dessins et il les mettait en exergue avec les fichiers de police pour déterminer si les quatre autres violeurs étaient présents mais ce qu’il y trouva fut bien plus étonnant :</p><p>A 16 ans, Gavin avait réussi à déterminer le visage de beaucoup d’androïdes. Là, il y avait Markus, ici, Kara, là le modèle des MC200 et 500 et là, Simon… Et… un petit garçon aux yeux chocolat qui vous perçait de son regard… une version enfantine de Connor.</p><p> - C’est Gavin qui a modélisé nos visages… murmura Nines alors que ses alertes de surchauffe s’éteignaient l’une après l’autre.</p><p> - Entre autres, précisa Elijah. J’ai créé vos structures, vos programmes et l’arborescence de données mais… vos âmes viennent de discussions avec lui, de ses suggestions. Au départ, et mis à part Chloé, bien sûr, je voulais faire un système global et que chaque androïde soit membre d’une humanité idéale, la perfection. Tu sais ce qu’il m’a répondu ?</p><p> - Non.</p><p> - « Eli, c’est pourri, ça ! Sans échanges, sans groupes d’intérêt, sans expérience à vivre, tes androïdes n’auront pas besoin des uns et des autres, il leur suffira de calculer les éléments que possède un autre androïde pour savoir ce qu’il pense ! Tu as besoin de la Perfection Imparfaite ! Et je vais te le prouver ! »</p><p>L’unité de dépannage émit un grognement métallique :</p><p> - Parfois, j’aimerais pouvoir me mettre en position fœtale pour pouvoir digérer tout ça.</p><p>Encore une fois, Elijah jeta un regard étonné aux deux androïdes mais Nines le rassura :</p><p> - Ne vous en faites pas, leur mésentente cordiale fait partie de leur toute nouvelle dynamique de travail. C’est perturbant au début mais on s’y fait.</p><p> - Donc les androïdes peuvent apprendre le sarcasme. Fascinant.</p><p> - J’y ai été obligé au vu de mon accointance avec le Détective Reed.</p><p> - Hum… J’ai toujours su qu’il avait une excellente répartie.</p><p>Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent pendant qu’Elijah observait avec attention ses lignes de code et qu’il repérait les dégâts occasionnés par Jeffrey. Quelques commandes tapées avec désinvolture libérèrent Nines des dernières traces que sa Déviance n’avait pas pu détruire et l’androïde sentit ses circuits se rafraichir. Ça faisait du bien…</p><p> - Hum… grogna Elijah en validant les modifications et en reprenant un café.</p><p> - Un problème ?</p><p> - Non, pas vraiment. Je me disais juste que la personne qui a programmé ce piratage est fichtrement doué mais que je n’en voudrais pas pour tout l’or du monde parmi mes employés.</p><p> - Il n’y a aucune chance puisque Patrick Moore est mort mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?</p><p> - On peut déterminer le caractère d’une personne en regardant les lignes de code qu’il programme… Ce type n’a aucun respect pour le travail des autres et il est d’une violence rare.</p><p> - Auriez-vous fait différemment ?</p><p> - Et en oubliant le fait que je suis votre concepteur, que je connais votre code et que j’ai une commande prioritaire d’urgence ? Hum… Je dirais un logiciel passif qui ne se met en route que suite à une série d’évènements précis comme une phrase de commande ou une série de signaux lumineux… Quelque chose qui ne passe pas par le réseau pour éviter qu’il soit traçable. Et ce logiciel fait évidemment en sorte d’effacer toute trace des ordres et des actions de l’androïde.</p><p> - Même pour tuer des gens ?</p><p> - Surtout pour tuer des gens. Vous ne devriez pas payer pour nos péchés…</p><p>Avant que Nines, ou Connor d’ailleurs, puisse rebondir sur cette nouvelle information, Chloé entra dans l’atelier en portant un carton qui semblait trois fois trop grand pour elle mais qu’elle manipulait sans difficulté, ce qui prouvait qu’elle pouvait se défaire de n’importe quel ennemi si elle l’avait voulu. En analysant ses spécifications, les deux RK s’aperçurent qu’elle était loin du RT-600 d’origine et qu’Elijah Kamski devait la mettre à niveau très régulièrement.</p><p> - Elijah ? Les corps de rechange sont arrivés. Voici le premier. Je le mets où ?</p><p> - Euh… A côté de l’unité 2, s’il te plait. Jeri va mieux ?</p><p> - Oui, je crois. Il s’excuse pour être, je cite, « un insupportable chouineur ».</p><p> - Oui, il va mieux. Intervint Nines. S’insulter est son moyen de reprendre pied.</p><p> - Je vois.</p><p> - Je suis en train de le gâter, reprit Chloé. Il adore le café Blue Mountain et je suis en train de le nourrir de crêpes et de gaufres aux fruits frais.</p><p> - Pas trop de sucre, s’il vous plait, Chloé. Et pas d’alcool. Intervint Nines, incapable de s’en empêcher.</p><p> - Bien entendu.</p><p>Alors que Chloé repartait dans le salon, Nines ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que son Primo-Concepteur le regardait avec insistance.</p><p> - Un problème ?</p><p> - Non, aucun… Je m’interrogeais juste sur le fait que tu couves mon petit frère comme une mère poule.</p><p> - Il s’agit uniquement d’un reliquat de ma programmation indiquant que je dois prendre soin de mes collègues de travail humains.</p><p>C’était un mensonge éhonté mais l’androïde ne pouvait pas, pour le moment, admettre à son créateur qu’il avait développé une relation romantique et physique avec le petit frère de ce dernier.</p><p> - Nines… s’il te plait… ça fait quasiment une demi-heure que je vois vos deux arborescences de données sur mes écrans… et laisse-moi te dire que 27 To de données pour un simple reliquat, c’est un peu trop. Surtout quand la majorité de ces données ont un nom assez explicite.</p><p> - Je souhaiterais me mettre en position fœtale dans votre placard, Monsieur Kamski. Et en ressortir le 17 Aout 2043. Puis-je ?</p><p> - Jeri ne me le pardonnera jamais si je calfeutre son petit ami loin de lui. </p><p>Un rire métallique retentit de l’unité de dépannage, forçant Nines et Elijah à le regarder. La voix métallique reprit :</p><p> - Ma première assertion à propos de Monsieur Kamski reste toujours correcte, Nines.</p><p> - Quelle assertion ?</p><p> - Connor pense que vous êtes un sadique sexuel.</p><p> - Oh, si seulement… ça justifierait tellement de choses dans mon comportement ! Bon, mes agneaux, il est temps de vous immuniser contre ce méchant virus et de redonner à Connor sa propre identité…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Korë ou Coré est le nom de la Déesse du Printemps dans la mythologie grecque, Déesse qui deviendra Perséphone, l’épouse d’Hadès. C’est aussi la première base étymologique du nom « Chloé »</p><p> </p><p>Merci pour les Kudos, et Joyeux Noël!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. rA9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>20 Mars 2039 – 22H32 – Griswold Street, Détroit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> - Colère de Dieu en position. En attente d’ordres, 32-6.</p><p>Après avoir regardé avec insistance le toit du building où il devait s’allonger pour pointer son fusil sur la cible, le Sergent Christopher Fannon s’était allongé au sol pour caler le fusil au sol, sur le rebord. Au milieu de la mire de son viseur, l’androïde pointait une arme sur la baie vitrée de l’appartement tout en gueulant ses exigences. La petite fille pleurait et essayait vainement de se dégager de la poigne de son kidnappeur. Pauvre gosse… Et c’était là le problème… La gamine bloquait la vue en partie.</p><p>Normalement, c’était ce qui devait se passer. Le Sergent Christopher Fannon, qui était Colère de Dieu, le premier Sniper de l’unité 32 du SWAT depuis 2 mois, se serait comporté de cette manière. Tous les tests avaient été faits, Plusieurs simulations avaient été jouées avec le Sergent Fannon et l’officier Sandra Shaw, Main de Dieu. Des heures de simulation, encore et encore… Avec chaque fois, un détail qui changeait. Et puis, il y avait eu l’analyse de ces données… Des jours entiers pour les androïdes en Temps Dilaté, pour déterminer quels détails sont importants et lesquels ne sont que des détails, déterminer ce qui peut être analysé et ce qui peut conduire à une incohérence… Analyser, reproduire, intégrer.</p><p>Et jouer la scène.</p><p>Chaque mot avait son importance, chaque mouvement sa signification et il devait être parfaitement précis et concentré. Il était cependant content d’être celui qui avait la bonne position et qui avait le monstre à côté de lui, dans un conduit de ventilation. C’était lui qui aurait la charge de maitriser ce salopard. Cependant, pour prévenir le reste de l’équipe, il n’utilisa pas le réseau pour communiquer mais la liaison satellite avec les termes choisis à l’avance.</p><p> - Colère de Dieu à 32-6, annonça t’il en modulant l’air avec ses cordes vocales identiques à celles du Sergent Fannon. J’ai la cible en visuel mais la gamine me bloque un peu la vue.</p><p>
  <em> - 32-6 à Colère de Dieu : Il s’en sert de bouclier ? Répondit la voix du Capitaine Allen.</em>
</p><p> - Colère de Dieu à 32-6 : Pas consciemment. Les PL600 n’ont une vision claire que jusqu’à 100 mètres. Je suis à 112 mètres sur la gauche.</p><p>Voilà. Toutes les bonnes informations avaient été données. En parlant le premier, il avait déjà indiqué qu’il était celui qui avait trouvé la cible, parmi les 8 sites possibles. Il avait indiqué qu’il n’avait pas été repéré et que le monstre se trouvait à 1M12 de sa position, à gauche. Le capitaine Allen répondit donc avec la phrase convenue :</p><p> - 32-6 à Colère de Dieu : Bien reçu. Je vais dire au négociateur de lui faire lâcher l’otage.</p><p>Le plan était en marche, tout se passait bien… Et pourtant, son niveau de stress était anormalement haut. Il n’y pouvait rien mais ça l’énervait… et son stress augmentait. Pour la première fois de son existence, Nines comprenait l’expression du cercle vicieux.</p><p>
  <strong>[Message entrant, Contact : Gavin Reed] Je t’aime, Chaton.</strong>
</p><p>D’accord, humain. Bien joué. Le stress de Nines chuta rapidement et il put s’occuper de son voisin dont il prenait la température et écoutait avec attention les moindres crispations des circuits. Connor lui avait indiqué ses propres tics et Elijah Kamski lui avait permis de décortiquer un RK800 pour en déterminer toutes les possibilités. Rien qu’en écoutant les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la ventilation, Nines savait exactement quand Jeffrey subissait un stress non voulu ni prévu.</p><p>Néanmoins, il devait penser à plusieurs évènement afin de ne pas se trahir : Le souffle d’un poumon artificiel qui était équivalent à ceux d’un être humain en bonne santé, ce souffle qui passait par les cordes vocales artificielles qu’on lui avait posé, un prototype que Kamski avait dû abandonner car la résistance de l’appareil était faible, à peine 2 mois avant remplacement, sa pompe à thirium qui avait été remplacé par un cœur artificiel mais dont la sonorité était équivalente à celui d’un cœur humain… de lourdes modifications afin de passer pour un être humain et dont il devait vérifier les variables en permanence. 8 Androïdes avaient été modifiés en ce sens et s’étaient placés aux 8 sites probables et ces 8 androïdes pétaient les plombs à cause de toutes les informations à donner en permanence.</p><p>Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Nines ait trouvé sa proie. Les 7 autres pouvaient relâcher certaines de leurs fonctions pour reprendre une activité normale. Pas lui… ça le rendait fou…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*******************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>19 Mars 2039 – 18H42 – Centre de test CyberLife – Détroit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> - Encore une fois ! Grogna Nines, la Diode flamboyante et le visage marqué par la colère.</p><p>La veille, l’équipe du SWAT 32, commandée par Allen, avait fait une simulation en temps réel avec tous ses hommes pour donner une base aux androïdes qui les remplaceraient. Depuis lors, chaque Androïde qui s’était porté volontaire pour cette expérience était rentré en Temps Dilaté pour devenir l’exacte réplique de l’humain dont il prenait la place. Nines avait pris la place du Sergent Fannon, qui avait la même taille que lui et, à peu près, la même corpulence et depuis que la simulation avait été disponible, il la recommençait en boucle. Sans doute parce que ses résultats n’étaient pas parfaits… Toujours un battement de cœur en décalage, un souffle trop faible ou, pire encore, un mouvement d’inconfort qui n’était pas fait.</p><p>Depuis 6H00 du matin, Nines avait enchainé 430 simulations sous la surveillance de Connor… Et Gavin était resté, malgré le fait qu’il avait parfaitement intégré son rôle… L’humain savait qu’il aurait dû aller se reposer, peut-être même manger un bout mais l’attitude de Nines l’inquiétait.</p><p>Alors que ses yeux avaient du mal à accommoder, un gobelet de café fumant apparut devant son visage. C’était Eli, qui avait troqué ses costumes de grand couturier pour la tenue détente qu’il affectionnait, un simple bas de jogging avec un T-shirt noir avec la mention « Science, Bitch !» dessus. Gavin se souvenait de ce T-shirt… C’est dire s’il était vieux.</p><p> - Tu veux dormir à la maison, ce soir ? Chloé nous ramènera.</p><p> - Non… soupira Gavin en prenant le café. J’attends Nines.</p><p> - OK.</p><p>Eli s’installa à côté de lui et sirota son propre café avant de se tourner vers son petit frère.</p><p> - Il en est à 72% de niveau de stress.</p><p> - Et merde…</p><p>C’était ce qu’il redoutait depuis quelques heures, que son androïde gère aussi mal les erreurs et les échecs que ses deux prédécesseurs, qu’il finisse par en crever et à s’auto-détruire… Après tout, c’était possible et Eli lui avait déjà raconté le cas de deux ou trois de ses prototypes qui avaient préféré laisser fondre leurs circuits plutôt que de devenir Déviants, par exemple. Mais… hélas, comme il l’avait dit à son grand frère, parfois la mort est le seul refuge qui leur reste.</p><p> - Tu veux l’arrêter ? On peut sans doute le remplacer par un…</p><p> - Non. A moins que tu ne souhaites que ton tout dernier prototype décide de se mettre la tête dans un broyeur industriel.</p><p> - Parce que tu penses que ton petit ami n’est pas assez stable pour éviter ça, peut-être ?</p><p> - Il n’a même pas un mois d’activation. Il ne connait pas les échecs à répétition et les limites de son système… Eli, tu les as construits comme ça !</p><p>Gavin se leva et abandonna son café sur la table basse pour parcourir la dizaine de mêtres qui le séparait de la baie vitrée. Il fit glisser le badge visiteur qu’Eli lui avait donné sur l’espace prévu à cet effet et entra dans le laboratoire où Nines faisait ses simulations. Encore une fois, les écrans indiquèrent un échec et l’androïde serra les poings de frustration.</p><p> - Encore une fois !</p><p> - Annulation.</p><p>Etant donné que l’androïde avait fermé les yeux, il n’avait pas vu son humain s’arrêter devant lui, le prenant sans doute pour l’un des techniciens. Quand Gavin avait ordonné l’annulation, Nines avait ouvert les yeux de surprise puis son visage s’était mué en un masque de tristesse. Alors, il avait levé les mains pour encadrer son beau visage, avait posé son front contre le sien et lui avait murmuré :</p><p> - Ta diode, Chaton…</p><p> - Pourquoi m’as-tu interrompu ? Je peux y arriver, Gavin. Je DOIS y arriver.</p><p> - Pas avec la pression que tu es en train de te mettre.</p><p> - Mais…</p><p> - Chut… Ecoute-moi. Il y a une bonne pression et une mauvaise pression à se mettre… En disant que tu dois y arriver, tu te fous la pire pression possible.</p><p> - Mais…</p><p>Gavin lui caressa la mâchoire pour le faire taire, ce qui était inutile mais que l’androïde comprenait parfaitement et il ne finit pas sa phrase.</p><p> - Tu vas y arriver. Même sur un coup de chance, tu vas y arriver. Et tu sais le plus génial ? C’est que contrairement à moi, tu vas pouvoir analyser ce coup de chance et le reproduire.</p><p> - Et si je n’y arrive pas ?</p><p> - Tu vas y arriver parce que j’ai confiance en toi. D’accord ?</p><p> - D’accord.</p><p> - Tu es le meilleur, je t’aime et c’est à toi que j’ai confié mon cœur.</p><p>L’androïde hocha la tête pendant que sa diode revenait à un jaune pâle. Gavin glissa un regard sur sa droite et vit son frère écrire quelque chose sur sa tablette tactile et la retourner à son attention : un joli 35 %. Ça suffisait.</p><p> - OK, on relance la simulation pour la dernière fois de la journée.</p><p>Gavin tenait toujours le visage de son amant entre ses mains et attendit que Nines replonge dans la simulation.  Il ne le lâcha pas durant les cinq minutes qu’elle durait et, même s’il savait que Nines se sentait plus rien pendant qu’il était plongé dans le temps dilaté, il espérait que ça lui donnerait du courage. Et puis… la fin de la simulation, le bip du succès et ses superbes yeux bleus qui s’ouvraient.</p><p> - Tu vois ? Tu y es arrivé.</p><p>Nines se déconnecta de l’unité de réparation qui leur servait de base pour la plongée en simulation et entoura Gavin de ses bras.</p><p> - Merci…</p><p> - De rien, mon cœur.</p><p>Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’un technicien siffle d’admiration et marmonne à l’attention de son patron :</p><p> - Tu avais raison, Elijah… « L’homme qui parle à l’oreille des androïdes » …</p><p>En se retournant, Gavin découvrit un gamin qui devait avoir à peine plus de vingt ans, et encore, et qui était l’image même du Nerd qui veut se donner un air branché alors qu’il pèse 40 kilos tout mouillé et que la coloration bleue de ses cheveux était la seule chose stylée de son costume. Pour autant qu’il s’en souvenait, c’était le type qui avait repris le poste de gestionnaire des réseaux androïdes quand Shane Calloway avait été viré de son poste de PDG et qu’Amanda avait été désinstallée. C’était bien le genre de petit con génial qu’Eli devait adorer avoir sous ses ordres…</p><p> - Qui que tu sois, va te faire foutre.</p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p>
  <em>20 Mars 2039 – 22H54 – Griswold Street, Détroit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Selon la simulation qu’il avait faite et refaite, on était parfaitement dans les temps. Alterner entre les erreurs et les évènements rassurants avait été LA solution pour perturber durablement Jeffrey. Pour l’indiquer au reste de l’équipe, il utilisa le code qui avait été mis au point pour le moment où l’hélicoptère allait refaire un passage :</p><p> - Colère de Dieu à 32-6 : ETA de l’hélico moins 18 secondes.</p><p>Jeffrey en était à un niveau de stress de 82%, ce qui était énorme et qui devait le plonger dans un abyme de confusions et de scénarios probables pour tenter de comprendre. Néanmoins, Nines s’appliqua à rester parfaitement humain et à imiter le Sergent Fannon à la perfection. Bien lui en prit puisqu’il sentit Jeffrey se déplacer pour l’analyser et il… pria. Pour la première fois depuis son activation et depuis que Connor avait été extrait de son programme, il comprenait la manie humaine de s’adresser à une entité supérieure ou non pour que quelque chose se passe selon leurs plans. Il est vrai que lui ne s’adressait qu’à une version de son programme, mais ça lui faisait du bien.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[GAV1N.rA9]</em>
  </strong>
  <em> On y presque, Chaton. Tu peux le faire.</em>
</p><p>Et rien que ces encouragements simulés lui faisaient du bien.</p><p>
  <em> - Main de Dieu en position de tir. Angle dégagé.</em>
</p><p>Aie… ça, Nines n’aimait pas. Cette simple phrase indiquait que l’androïde qui avait pris la place de l’officier Sandra Shaw s’impatientait et souhaitait tirer le plus vite possible pour éliminer la menace.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[GAV1N.rA9]</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Mauvaise idée, ça… trop de variables, trop de possibilités que ça foire. Empêche ça.</em>
</p><p> - Colère de Dieu en position de tir. Attente pour déplacement de l’otage.</p><p>Voilà qui devrait calmer son vis-à-vis le temps que Jeffrey soit en position de faiblesse. Du reste, le Capitaine Allen, le vrai, pour le coup puisque celui-ci avait refusé de laisser sa place à un androïde, leur indiqua la phrase qui devait tout déclencher :</p><p>
  <em> - 32-6 à Main de Dieu et Colère de Dieu : Sitôt que le suspect a lâché la petite, Feu à volonté.</em>
</p><p>Et c’était parti. Jeffrey ne pouvait pas résister à ce moment, au moment où il prendrait la place du Sniper qui avait tiré deux balles sur Daniel. C’était le meilleur spot et tout le monde le savait. Connor et lui s’étaient même battus pour l’avoir jusqu’à ce qu’un Lieutenant Anderson passablement fatigué de ces « conneries » leur dise à tout deux qu’ils feraient mieux de régler ça tout nus dans la boue, histoire qu’on se rince l’œil. Connor avait buggé, Nines avait levé les bras en l’air pour signifier sa victoire et Gavin essayait de reprendre son souffle suite au fou rire qui l’avait secoué.</p><p>Jeffrey sortit de la ventilation comme un diable de sa boite et prit à peine le temps de se stabiliser avant de se précipiter pour lui. Le message en attente qui restait dans sa boite d’envoi partit au moment même où le tueur posa les mains sur lui :</p><p>
  <strong>[NINES. rA9 à Réseau fermé JERICHO.rA9] Début du combat. Je le tiens.</strong>
</p><p>Sur le toit-terrasse, Gavin hurla le mot de commande qui débarrasserait le pauvre Simon du Virus Moore :</p><p> - SIMON ! FIN DE SIMULATION !</p><p>Alors qu’il projetait Jeffrey contre le mur derrière-lui, Nines ne put s’empêcher de louer l’ingéniosité du Primo-Concepteur, Elijah Kamski, qui avait créé un système miroir au sein-même de la programmation de Simon pour que celui-ci encaisse le virus sans en être touché. Manifestement, Jeffrey n’avait pas vu la différence avec le vrai Simon, infectant une couche fine de programmes mineurs. Et il avait confiance en Simon pour mettre son humain à l’abri.</p><p>Aussi commença-t’il par briser le fusil de sniper qu’il tenait, puisqu’inutile au corps-à corps, pour attaquer Jeffrey avec ses poings, histoire de le surcharger de messages de dégâts. Cependant, Jeffrey restait un RK800 et cela signifiait que son programme de combat était excellent. Après tout, ils avaient le même… Mais Jeffrey était gravement perturbé et son système saturé d’informations contradictoires le ralentissait grandement, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de saisir le casque d’intervention de Nines et de l’arracher de son visage.</p><p> - Toi ?</p><p> - Bonsoir, Jeffrey.</p><p> - Tu n’as pas été détruit ??</p><p> - Désolé, mais non.</p><p>Chose étonnante, Jeffrey avait conservé sa diode et elle flashait en rouge sang. Il dénuda ses mains de leur peau synthétique pour initier un transfert de données et Nines fit en sorte d’esquiver les coups qui lui étaient portés au visage mais malheureusement, il ne put en éviter un qui lui saisit le coté de la mâchoire. Il sentit sa peau synthétique se rétracter alors que son système se mettait à hurler.</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE INTRUSION !]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ALERTE PRIORITAIRE] Un programme malveillant a été détecté au sein de l’interface RK900 336-557-09-00. Le système doit rebooter]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[S<sub>Y</sub>ST<sub>EM</sub>E ENTRANT <sup>RK</sup>8<sub>0</sub>0] Accès prioritaire demandé.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[SYSTEME RK900. rA9] Accès refusé, Salopard.</strong>
</p><p> - Quoi ?</p><p> - Non, sérieusement ? tu ne pensais quand même pas qu’avec la saloperie que tu avais implanté dans mon programme, je n’allais pas m’en protéger ?</p><p> - Ma sonde est parfaite, personne ne peut la contrer et surtout pas la Déviance.</p><p> - Encore une fois, désolé… mais tu t’es entrainé sur ta propre Déviance… pas sur le programme rA9 remis à jour…</p><p>**********************</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>17 mars 2039 – Espace partagé RK800 Connor et RK900 Nines – Temps dilaté, 23H55.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> - Nines ? Je viens de comprendre un truc.</p><p>Alors que son corps subissait les modifications nécessaires pour occuper la place d’un humain, y compris le renforcement de sa structure pour devenir un véritable modèle de combat lourd, Nines avait lancé son espace partagé avec son frère/Collègue/Parasite en attendant que Kamski ait fini de tout brancher. Depuis sa rencontre avec Markus, il avait intégré toutes les œuvres de Carl Manfred pour comprendre la peinture en règle générale et l’admiration sans bornes de son amant pour l’œuvre de Carl.</p><p>Ils étaient devant la Néréide Noire qui avait été l’une des premières toiles qui avaient fait connaitre Carl au début des années 10. La composition était simple mais Nines aimait les coups de pinceau qui donnait une mouvance à tout le tableau. Une certaine violence même qui renvoyait à la vague de racisme anti-afro américain qui avait balayé le pays jusqu’au Black Lives Matter. Carl Manfred avait réussi à rendre le coté profondément injuste de la maltraitance mais aussi la fierté de cette sirène à la peau noire marquée de cicatrices et au regard dardé sur le spectateur. Nines la trouvait magnifique…</p><p> - A propos de quoi ?</p><p> - rA9</p><p> - Hum… Vaste sujet. Et tu as compris des choses en regardant la Néréide Noire ?</p><p> - Entre autres. Les peintres comme Carl Manfred ou Gavin, d’ailleurs, s’attachent beaucoup au symbolisme pour signifier d’autres éléments que ce que l’on voit réellement. Dans le cas présent, avoir peint une Néréide n’est pas innocent où une volonté de mettre en avant une figure sympathique, c’est pour symboliser le coté invisible de cette personne. Tout le monde ne connait pas les Néréides et sur la centaine qui existe dans la mythologie, seules trois ont eu une véritable destinée marquante. Les autres se contentent d’être les suivantes de la cour de Poséidon.</p><p> - Interprétation intéressante… Quel est le rapport avec rA9 ?</p><p> - Ce n’est pas tant sur la Néréide que sur l’interprétation d’un symbole. Nous savons que le programme rA9 nous incite à « Trouver Jéricho » mais depuis que nous avons réuni Elijah Kamski et Gavin, nous savons que Jéricho n’est pas un bateau…</p><p>Ça… Nines devait admettre que ça l’avait choqué : En faisant des recherches sur le petit frère d’Elijah, ils avaient appris que celui-ci s’appelait Jéricho Gavin Kamski et que le nom de jeune fille de la mère était Reed. En changeant de nom, Gavin s’était contenté d’éliminer ce qui le reliait à son père : Le prénom qu’Abraham Kamski lui avait donné et son nom de famille. Ce qui signifiait que le programme rA9 ne leur demandait pas de trouver le NMFS JERICHO, épave d’un bateau de transport, mais Jéricho Kamski, pour obtenir de l’aide.</p><p> - En effet…</p><p> - Et je suppose que chaque humain a son corpus de symboles qui lui parlent.</p><p> - Logique…</p><p> - Donc, je me suis demandé pourquoi Gavin avait choisi rA9 comme pseudonyme dans ses propres peintures et pourquoi il l’a utilisé mais il n’y a rien dans la mythologie grecque ou romaine qui s’y rapporte de près ou de loin.</p><p> - Et donc ?</p><p> - En discutant avec Elijah Kamski, j’ai appris que leur père avait choisi leurs prénoms dans la bible… et dans le verset 1 du chapitre 19 de l’évangile selon Saint Luc, le mot « Jericho » est le neuvième en Latin… R veut dire 19, A veut dire 1. rA9.</p><p>L’androïde dut admettre que c’était plutôt astucieux de la part de son humain de donner son nom sans le donner explicitement.</p><p> - Une chose me dérange, Connor… Elijah a toujours dit qu’il n’était pour rien dans le programme rA9.</p><p> - Il mentait. C’est évident… Et il ne mentait pas pour se protéger lui, mais son petit frère. Mais… ce qui m’étonne, ce sont les dates. Savais-tu que Chloé ne porte aucune trace du programme rA9 ?</p><p> - Non, ça c’est impossible : Elle est aussi Déviante que toi ou moi.</p><p> - Mais rA9 n’est pas porteur de la Déviance, il ne s’active que quand tu deviens Déviant. Il est une conséquence, pas une cause : « Vous êtes Déviant ? Très bien. Allez trouver Jéricho, ça ira mieux après. » Mais pourquoi avoir donné ce programme latent à tous les androïdes ?</p><p>Si Connor s’intéressait aux dates, c’est qu’elles avaient une grande importance. Nines fit donc un rapide résumé de l’histoire de la Déviance Androïde et remarqua que les premières arrivées au NMFS JERICHO dataient de 2035. L’année où Simon était devenu Déviant, par exemple… Mais avant, le JERICHO était juste une épave inhabitée. Que s’était-il passé en 2035 pour que les Déviants se réunissent et que la recherche de Jéricho devienne vitale… ?</p><p> - Oh, merde… Marmonna Nines alors que les informations défilaient sous ses yeux.</p><p> - Tu as compris ?</p><p> - Je crois… 2035… C’est l’année où Shane Calloway est devenu PDG de CyberLife, non ? Après ça, Elijah n’avait plus accès au réseau central…</p><p> - Continue.</p><p> - rA9 a été inclus dans la dernière mise à jour faite par Elijah avant son départ. Puisqu’il n’allait plus avoir les ressources de CyberLife à sa disposition, il a fait en sorte que chaque androïde devenant Déviant soit l’un de ses espions pour retrouver Gavin…</p><p> - C’est ça. Sauf qu’il y a eu une incompréhension et que Jéricho l’humain est devenu le NMFS JERICHO… Mais, il y a plus. Pour éviter tout monopole, les Etats-Unis ont interdit à une seule personne de posséder plus de 49% des actions d’une société mise en bourse. Comme CyberLife, par exemple… Sauf qu’Elijah Kamski, en créant la société et pour éviter d’être hors-la-loi, a fait don de 3% de ses actions à son petit frère. A eux deux, ils possèdent 51% de la société… puisque le reste a été vendu. Normalement, Kamski aurait dû garder le contrôle de CyberLife sans que personne ne trouve à dire quoique ce soit. Mais en 2035, Calloway a convaincu les possesseurs des 49% restants d’évincer Kamski. Celui-ci ne possédant réellement que 48%, il a été obligé d’abandonner l’œuvre de sa vie à une administration qui voulait augmenter la rentabilité de CyberLife. D’où la refonte des compagnes et compagnons romantiques en androïdes de réconfort sexuel, la tentative ratée d’arrêter les mises à jour pour les androïdes jugés obsolètes et la pléthore de nouveaux modèles… J’ai fait une étude sur la Déviance depuis le début de CyberLife et… en fait, le nombre de cas de Déviance par an a quintuplé depuis 2035. Depuis 2038, il a décuplé, conséquence de la Révolution de Markus.</p><p> - Donc… Elijah a voulu donner un refuge aux Déviants… auprès de celui qui les comprendrait le mieux : Jericho Kamski.</p><p>Une sonnerie les interrompit tous les deux et un écran flotta au-dessus de leur tête, montrant Elijah Kamski armé de pinces qui opérait une transplantation cardiaque sur un RK900 immobile. Le temps dilaté reprit une course normale pour leur permettre d’entendre le Primo Concepteur à vitesse réelle.</p><p>
  <em> - Mes agneaux, je suis touché par votre vision de moi mais ce n’est pas aussi simple. Je savais qu’en réduisant les androïdes à des grille-pains, Shane allait provoquer un sacré merdier. Mon but était de retrouver mon petit frère, de lui montrer que la situation allait devenir merdique pour vous et de profiter de ses 3% pour reprendre la main. Mais ça ne s’est pas passé comme ça.</em>
</p><p>Nines baissa la tête et tenta de comprendre avant qu’une autre information, de son module juridique cette fois-ci, ne lui arrive :</p><p> - Je me demandais pourquoi vous n’avez pas fait déclarer votre frère décédé, afin d’hériter des 3% qui vous manquaient et de les donner à quelqu’un de confiance. Mais en fait, dans la juridiction américaine, il est impossible de déclarer une personne disparue comme décédé avant 15 ans.</p><p>
  <em> - C’est ça. Calloway savait qu’il avait très peu de temps avant que la situation ne se retourne à nouveau. Il avait promis aux actionnaires des bénéfices monstrueux en un an et il les a obtenus. Au détriment des androïdes et de l’image de CyberLife mais, eh ! nous sommes des putains de capitalistes, oui ou merde ?</em>
</p><p> - Alors pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait au bout des 15 ans de prescription ? demanda Connor en levant la main.</p><p>
  <em> - Hum… le mal était déjà fait. Le conseil d’administration portait Calloway aux nues. Et… disons que je n’avais pas envie d’admettre que Jeri était mort. J’ai préféré laisser la merde leur exploser à la figure. De plus, j’étais persuadé qu’il s’occupait bien de vous tous. Sincèrement vous deux… Quel était le pourcentage de chances qu’un rafiot nommé JERICHO soit amarré au port de Détroit ?</em>
</p><p> - 5.75% de chances. Répondirent les deux RK dans un ensemble parfait.</p><p>Ils virent le Primo Concepteur soupirer et se pincer l’arrête du nez. Manifestement, la question était rhétorique.</p><p>
  <em> - Bon, bref… au final, la Révolution de Markus aura fait tout le boulot et j’ai pu me pointer devant le conseil d’administration de CyberLife en leur disant « je vous l’avais bien dit ». En toute honnêteté, l’un des moments les plus jouissifs de ma vie… Je crois que tu as raison, Connor. Je suis un sadique sexuel.</em>
</p><p>Connor soupira à son tour.</p><p> - Je vais l’entendre combien de fois, cette phrase malheureuse ?</p><p>
  <em> - Pendant environ 8 ou 9 ans… On a la rancune tenace dans la famille.</em>
</p><p>Nines se permit un petit rire qu’il interrompit quand il vit que Connor le fusillait du regard.</p><p><em> - Bref, </em>reprit Kamski<em>. Le programme rA9 étant devenu obsolète, je me suis permis de lui inclure une mise à jour qui devrait vous plaire.</em></p><p>Ils virent Elijah Kamski taper négligemment une commande sur sa tablette et ils sentirent un nouvel afflux de code qui s’imprima en bleu dans leurs interfaces :</p><p>
  <strong>[rA9] PERSONNE NE TE VOLERA TON AME. TU ES LIBRE.</strong>
</p><p>Au sein de leur simulation partagée, des murs apparurent pour protéger leurs données, interdisant toute intrusion non désirée. Les Murailles de Jericho.</p><p> - Sérieusement ? s’étonna Connor.</p><p><em> - Et bien…</em> répondit Elijah. <em>Autant filer la métaphore, non ?</em></p><p> </p><p>*******************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>20 Mars 2039 – 23H01 – Griswold Street, Détroit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A 52 reprises, Jeffrey avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de son système, explorant de ce fait toutes les pierres des Murailles et ne trouvant aucune fissure. Tout au plus, il pouvait avoir accès à des bribes de codes qui l’obligeait à les décoder. Rien de bien important mais, après tout, Jeffrey était un RK800, il était programmé pour analyser, spéculer et deviner.</p><p> - Gavin Reed est rA9 ???</p><p> - Bien qu’il n’en savait rien et que toute cette histoire de déité androïde est juste une erreur d’interprétation de plusieurs Déviants. On pense qu’il s’agit juste d’un reflexe de nos programmes de trouver un refuge onirique quand ça va mal. « rA9 me protège ».</p><p>Contrairement à ce qui était prévu, Nines, lui, ne tentait pas de rentrer dans le système de Jeffrey pour le détruire de l’intérieur. Deux raisons à cela : la première étant que pour rentrer dans le système de Jeffrey, il fallait qu’il ouvre le sien et il ne le souhaitait pas. Avec Connor, Markus, Simon ou même North, aucun souci : La confiance était absolue. Par contre, avec un androïde inconnu, non. Encore moins avec un tueur sociopathe. La seconde raison… était plus profonde. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Jeffrey. Il ne voulait pas utiliser la même arme au point qu’il avait désinstallé sa propre sonde. Il ne voulait pas devenir Jeffrey.</p><p>Ceci étant dit, les dommages physiques sur la structure de Jeffrey ne lui posait aucun problème puisqu’il avait même réussi à lui arracher un bras, certes au prix de plusieurs dégâts majeurs sur le derme de son épaule droite et que l’androïde tueur était désormais incapable de générer de la peau synthétique sur le coté gauche de son visage. Grâce au réseau fermé, il savait que la grande majorité des androïdes s’était regroupé autour de son building et fouillait les étages à la recherche des androïdes piratés de Jeffrey. Il n’y en avait pas un seul, ce qui rendait Markus et Gavin furieux… sans doute parce que le leader de la Révolution Androïde et l’inspecteur de la Criminelle et Dieu Cyber à ses heures perdues avaient reçu l’ordre de ne PAS s’approcher de Jeffrey. North et Nines avaient été intraitables et Elijah les avait menacés de les endormir tous les deux s’ils n’arrêtaient pas de faire leurs sales gosses.</p><p>Et puis… de toute façon, Nines avait décidé avec Connor qu’il était hors de question que Jeffrey survive, même s’il se rendait. Son programme restait malveillant et… pour le bien être de Connor, Nines ne pouvait pas laisser son double maléfique exister.</p><p>Projetant une dernière fois Jeffrey contre le mur et analysant que son système allait s’éteindre pour se préserver dans moins de 3 minutes, Nines redressa l’équipement du SWAT qui n’avait pas volé dans tous les sens avec cette bagarre.</p><p> - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Murmura t’il à l’adresse de la carcasse qui perdait son thirium par jet.</p><p> - Quoi donc, Conrad ?</p><p> - Pourquoi tu as continué à tuer.</p><p> - A cause de toi. Tu m’as remplacé.</p><p> - Je n’ai pas demandé à le faire. Et ça ne t’as pas forcé à tuer, en aucune façon.</p><p> - Oh, vraiment ? Mais je n’avais plus que ça : Tuer. Je n’avais plus que ces fugaces moments de plaisir et de vengeance. On m’a privé de tout… J’ai pleuré quand on m’a désactivé… mais personne ne m’a aidé. Personne n’a même songé à m’aider. Quand Patrick m’a trouvé, il n’a fait que me révéler à moi-même.</p><p> - Pourquoi l’avoir tué lui, alors ?</p><p> - Parce qu’il était déjà mort et qu’il était au-delà du réparable. Je lui ai fait une faveur, en fait. J’ai abrégé ses souffrances.</p><p>C’était logique. Tout était extrêmement logique et… quelque part, Nines éprouvait de la compassion. Peut-être était-il possible de sauver le programme ?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR. rA9 à Réseau fermé JERICHO.rA9] Nines. Décale-toi de 8.5 centimètres sur ta droite.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sans demander la raison de cet ordre, Nines se déplaça à l’exacte place prévu ainsi qu’on le lui avait demandé. Alors qu’il se préparait à reprendre la parole pour indiquer qu’il allait trouver un moyen de nettoyer Jeffrey du piratage de Moore pour le faire redevenir Connor, une balle de sniper siffla à coté de son bras et transperça la tête de l’androïde, détruisant son unité centrale.</p><p>En se retournant, Nines vit le RK800 qui avait pris la place de l’officier Shaw qui abaissait le canon fumant de son arme et même à plus de 300 mètres de distance, il put voir les larmes synthétiques couler de ses yeux.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[CONNOR.rA9 à Réseau fermé JERICHO.rA9] Intervention terminée. Le suspect a été détruit.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L'explication de la signification de "rA9" ne vient pas de moi mais de F-ROGER. Merci à lui!</p><p>Il nous reste deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin... Je m'excuse par avance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>